Recomeçando
by Hamiko0
Summary: UA. Hyoga congela um suco Shun, Seiya e Ikki testemunham um estranho suicídio, e Shiryu tem certeza que já conheceu aqueles 4. Mu entra em cena com seus mistérios tudo pode acontecer: Atenção. Yaoi leve: Milo x Camus Dohko x Shion. Último capítulo postado
1. Chapter 1

RECOMEÇANDO  
**Cap. 1- Filme achado e copo com gelo**

Ele estava lá, querendo proteger aquela deusa de um homem com olhos frios munido de uma espada. Não podia deixá-la morrer e antes que o homem pudesse acertá-la ele se jogou entre os dois e acabou recebendo o golpe. Os olhos dos amigos pareciam maiores e a dor do metal frio atravessando seu corpo foi real. Antes de tudo escurecer aquela deusa gritava seu nome. "Seiyaaaaaaaaaaa"

* * *

- Seu idiota, acorde! Acorde, vamos! Vamos!  
Uma voz feminina praticamente berrava e puxava o lençol de Seiya, um homem com seus vinte e seis anos de idade, cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, olhos da mesma cor e sobrancelhas grossas.  
- Ah... Só mais cinco minutinhos - Seiya sonolento puxava o lençol.  
- Seu desgraçado, levante-se e SAIA DA MINHA CASA JÁ!  
- Quê!  
Seiya caiu da cama assustado, completamente nu, e num quarto feminino e bem acabado. A sua frente estava a mulher mais bela que ele já conheceu. Tinha cabelos roxos soltos e pele muito branca.  
- Nossa, Saori, que susto! Seiya.  
Saori inchou de raiva e puxou Seiya como se fosse esganá-lo. Tinha uma força nada feminina apesar da aparência delicada.  
- Ei, Saori, o que foi?  
- Senhorita Kido pra você! Eu não sei como cai no seu papo, mas vá embora!  
- Quê! Saori o que ta acontece...  
- Suma daqui!  
Ela o puxou pelo braço e o empurrou para fora do casarão de um jeito tão...Bruto que ele não conseguiu resistir.  
- Hei, Saori, que doidice é essa? - Gritou irritado após ser expulso. -Minhas roupas! CADÊ AS MINHAS ROUPAS!  
- SAIA do meu pátio! - Ela ordenou jogando uma bermuda pela janela, a única peça que conseguiu localizar em meio à bagunça.  
Seiya vestiu-se na hora e na frente de um dos seguranças da jovem mulher, que nem tinha começado direito seu expediente. Era o mais forte de todos. Vestia preto e tinha cabelos longos e negros, amarrados num rabo de cavalo.  
- _Dragão_, tire esse homem daqui! - Ordenou ela, e o segurança logo ajeitou a gravata e puxou Seiya pelo braço, que resistia.  
- Hei! Me solta!  
- Ordens da senhorita Kido. falou o segurança o empurrando para a rua e fechando o portão.  
- Ordens dela! Foi ela que quis! Volta aqui! EEEEEEI!  
O segurança foi embora enquanto Seiya gritava pedindo pelas roupas. Estava com tanta raiva que se segurou para não fazer mais escândalo ainda na frenteda mansãode Saori Kido, uma das sócias do museu Palas Athena, muito bem visto pela classe grã-fina do Japão. Só não fez aquele escândalo de acabar com qualquer imagem porque alguém estacionou na frente do casarão e buzinou insistentemente. Seiya de início não ligou, depois passou a ter um surto de raiva com a insistência do motorista e por fim se virou para xingá-lo com um palavrão escandaloso, mas parou ao ver que se tratava de Hyoga, um russo louro, com olhos azuis e penetrantes, pele morena e dentes tão brancos quanto os dos comerciais da colgate.  
"BIBIIIIII BIIIIIIIIII"  
- Seiya! Entra aqui!  
Seiya olhou para o céu agradecido por ter colocado Hyoga em seu caminho. Seria difícil voltar pra casa só com uma bermuda amassada, cabelos embaraçados e dentes não escovados. Ao entrar no carro catou logo uma daquelas pastilhas de menta e colocou direto na boca.  
- É casada? Perguntou Hyoga sorrindo de canto.  
- Não. Solteiríssima!- Seiya respondeuquase explodindo -Mulher louca! E eu achava que ela era legal!  
- Tenho que dizer, Seiya. Você dorme com cada peça...  
- Nos conhecemos ontem na boate. Shun me apresentou.  
- Foi à boate com Shun?  
- Tive que insistir pra ele aceitar. Tava tendo uma vontade de sair, sabe... E não queria ir sozinho.  
- E ainda roubou a mina dele?Cara de pau.  
- Ele não estava nem um pouco interessado nela.  
- Mas você estava.  
- Estava e me arrependi. Ela me expulsou a peso de tapa. Que sorte a minha, heim? - Socou o ar e fechou a cara.  
- Noite boa. Dia ruim. Eu te deixo em casa.  
- Valeu.

* * *

Sede da revista Óptica, muito popular em Tókio. Hyoga entrava apressado na sala de redação.  
- Bom dia?  
- Atrasado.  
O louro passara por todos e acabara ouvindo o aviso de Ikki, um dos membros da editora. Alto, forte, cabelos azul-escuros, espalhados de um jeito sutil e relaxado, e olhos da mesma cor. Embora falasse com Hyoga mantinha-se concentrado no que escrevia.  
- Sabe se eu guardei meus filmes nessa gaveta aí? -Hyoga indicou a terceira gaveta da mesa de Ikki e este a abriu.  
- Não ta aqui.  
- Achei que tinha guardado. Talvez o Shun saiba.Ó, lá vem ele.  
Shun, um homem de rosto belo, cabelos verde-esmeralda, elegantemente caídos pelos ombros, olhos da mesma cor, pele branca e físico bem contornado, entrou na sala rindo de uma conversa que acabara de ter com alguém no corredor. Trazia uma xícara de café numa mão e uma pasta na outra.  
- Feliz, heim? - Hyoga puxou assunto.  
- Você também ficaria se visse quantos zeros foram adicionados à minha conta... Tudo por causa da Saori Kido - informou Shun deixando a pasta em cima da mesa - Ikki, esqueceu dessas fotos.  
- Deixa a í que depois eu cuido delas.  
- Saori Kido não é aquela mulher podre de rica? -Inquiriu Hyoga admirado -Ela pagou pra ficar com você?  
Ikki resmungou uma risada mostrando interesse na conversa.  
- Saori Kido é uma das donas do museu Palas Athena e vive aparecendo nas colunas sociais dos jornais -censurou Shun olhando diretamente para Hyoga  
- Mas essa é a área do Yukida Ikki salientou Ele que vende as fotos para os jornais.  
- Sim, mas o museu é de interesse meu. Esqueceu que eu passei as semanas fazendo uma matéria sobre ele? Pois é, consegui uma entrevista particular pra concluir meu trabalho.  
- Impressionante... -Hyoga pegou a pasta de Ikki para olhar as fotos visando encontrar as suas- Mas como você conseguiu isso? A Kido viu você e ficou afim?  
Shun riu sem graça:  
- Eu só disse que a reportagem seria capa da revista Óptica, que tal?  
- Sim, mas como você conseguiu FALAR com ela?  
- Hummm.. Acho que eu ajudei. -Ikki anunciou com um leve sorriso astuto, fingindo estar mais concentrado em seu artigo.  
- É. Ajudou sim. -Confirmou Shun mesclando admiração e desaprovação. -Ou melhor, o Dragão ajudou.  
- Quem? - Hyoga.  
- O segurança da Kido. - Respondeu Ikki -Nos conhecemos num bar e acho que depois da quinta cerveja fizemos uma aposta e eu ganhei. Não me lembro direito. Só sei que o perdedor tinha que dançar em cima do balcão.  
Hyoga deixou o riso escapar pelo nariz ao imaginar Ikki perdendo a aposta.  
- E ele?  
-Pediu pra desconsiderar, porque ele era alguém que não podia sujar a própria imagem. Eu disse que aposta é aposta e ponto final.  
- E aí?  
- Daí que ele deu uma grana pro Ikki esquecer que ele existe, e foi pra casa porque eu dei uma carona. -Shun rematou logo ao ver o sorriso sarcástico do irmão. -E... Bem, aproveitei que ele estava meio... "Alterado" e pedi o telefone da senhorita Kido.  
- Então você abusou de uma pobre vítima do seu irmão visando o interesse próprio. -Hyoga salientou antes de dar um longo assobio - Interessante.  
- os três, não foi? Eu consegui fazer minha matéria, Ikki ganhou dinheiro e o tal Dragão teve sua imagem mantida. - Encerrou jogando um rolo de filmes, que pegara da terceira gaveta para Hyoga. -Até.  
Shun bateu no ombro do irmão e saiu da sala enquanto Hyoga segurava o rolo de filmes sem que Ikki percebesse sua reação.  
- Escuta, Ikki, quando eu falei que estava procurando o filme seu irmão não estava aqui.  
- Oh, sim. Vou passar a noite em claro desvendando o enigma. Se me der licença tenho um artigo pra terminar.  
- Nota-se. Vou revelar isso. Vai almoçar aqui?  
- Humhum - Ikki respondeu sem olhar para Hyoga.  
- Então a gente se encontra.  
Hyoga foi embora sem deixar de arrancar olhares de uma de suas colegas de trabalho. Ikki parou de digitar e ao ver que o russo saiu balançou a cabeça, de repente ouviu uma voz conhecida e olhou por cima do ombro uma mulher de cabelos negros e longos, trajando um blazer preto e conversando com um colega de trabalho. Ao perceber o olhar de Ikki ela encerrou a conversa e se dirigiu até ele, que voltou a se concentrar no artigo como se nada mais interessante o rondasse.  
- O que foi Ikki? - Ela apoiou-se na ponta da mesa - Jogando mais pedras?  
- Não tenho culpa se ainda tem quem se interesse por artigos que falam mal do próprio leitor. Acho que tenho palavras bem interessantes afinal.  
Ikki apertou o "Ctrl B" e levantou-se propositalmente próximo da mulher. Pegou a pasta que Shun havia deixado em sua mesa e a balançou levemente.  
- O trabalho me chama, Pandora.  
E foi embora com aquele andar despojado que arrancava olhares. Sério, seguro, sempre com roupas casuais básicas como bata semi abotoada e para fora da calça social.  
- Espere, Ikki.  
Ele parou e olhou por cima do ombro.  
- Sim?  
- Vai almoçar com alguém?  
- O dançarinorusso já me fez um convite. Mas é claro, não dá para comparar a companhia.  
Pandora sorriu e cruzou os braços:  
- Segunda então?  
- Certo. Segunda. Até mais.  
Ikki continuou seu caminho e saiu da sala.

* * *

Saori saiu de sua limusine vermelho-sangue acompanhada de dois homens de preto. O segurança que expulsou Seiya, e um outro mais alto, cabelos castanhos e curtos e rosto másculo. A senhorita aparentava cansaço mesmo estando bem vestida. Traje social azul-celeste e cabelos presos num coque. Na entrada do museu, indicada por uma grande estátua de Athena capaz de confundir a vista, Julian Sólon, um de seus sócios, a recebeu com um cordial sorriso.  
- Desculpe o atraso.  
- Tudo bem, Saori. Também cheguei agora.  
O casal atravessou o terreno até a porta de entrada, formada por um grande arco, e entraram no museu.  
- E onde está Marim? - Indagou Saori.  
- Ainda não chegou.  
- Tudo bem, ela tem os problemas dela.  
- E você os seus. O que houve? Parece que não dormiu bem.  
- Problemas matinais. -Falou mexendo na aliança de noivado incessantemente. - Acabam com um dia inteiro.  
- Seu noivo viajou novamente?  
- Ah... Sim. Shido recebeu um telefonema. Reunião de negócios em Nova Iorque.  
- Então é isso que a preocupa?  
- Bem... Sim...  
- Ele vai voltar amanhã, se mais tardar depois de amanhã, Não se preocupe.  
- Não... Não estou preocupada...  
Julian pegou seu celular e digitou o número de um telefone conhecido:  
- Vou ver o que aconteceu com Marim.  
Enquanto isso os dois seguranças de Saori, estacionados perto da limusine, a olhavam e trocavam palavras ao mesmo tempo:  
- Por que a senhorita Marim não veio? -Perguntava um deles olhando para o celular de Saori inquieto.  
- Problemas todo mundo tem, Aioria. Sólon nem desconfia do porquê da inquietude da senhorita Saori.  
- E você sabe o motivo?  
- Sei. Mas ninguém vai saber pela minha boca.  
- Posso saber por que?  
- Seria hilário se não fosse desastroso.

* * *

Conforme o combinado, Ikki se juntou a Hyoga e a Shun no almoço.  
- Nossa, Ikki, se eu soubesse que você iria ser convidado pela Pandora teria ficado de bico calado. -Falou Hyoga sem mostrar um pingo de arrependimento.  
- Se não tem hoje, tem segunda.  
- Isso é bem sua cara mesmo - dizia agitando seu copo com suco. -Acabou. Shun, dá um gole pra desentalar?  
- Sirva-se.  
Hyoga pegou o copo de Shun e bebeu um pouco do suco, devolvendo-o depois.  
- Amanhã minha matéria será publicada - Shun pegou o copo da mesa e o balançou para misturar mais a solução. -No início achei que tinha ficado muito longa e... Hyoga, o que você fez!  
- Eu?  
Shun virou o copo de cabeça pra baixo e bateu na mesa fazendo sair de lá uma pedra de gelo feita de suco de maçã. Hyoga olhou atônito da pedra para Shun, enquanto Ikki apenas levantava uma das sobrancelhas.  
- Taí. Eu não sabia que você era de pregar peças -comentou Ikki indiferente.  
- Não seja tolo, eu não fiz isso.  
- Cadê o outro copo? - Exigiu Shun.  
- Não tem outro copo, ó! -Hyoga levantou os braços mostrando as mãos vazias.  
Shun balançou a cabeça e se debruçou na mesa enquanto Hyoga olhava para Ikki como quem pede respostas.  
- Quê. Não foi mesmo você? Ikki perguntou ao notar a expressão do colega.  
- Não. Eu bebi, mas não troquei nada.  
- Huuummmm...Ainda devem ter vagas na escola de Charles Xavier.  
- Não sei se você notou, mas isso foi algo inexplicável. -Afirmou Hyoga sério - Sim, porque eu bebi o suco.  
- Algo que a física explique, talvez.  
- Você deve ta brincando - Shun olhava para um Ikki descrente.  
- Não. Não estou. Estou muito mais preocupado com o que vou fazer hoje a noite.  
- Eu não acredito...  
- Isaac me indicou um lugar bacana, pensando nisso. É novo- Falou Hyoga de repente surpreendendo inclusive Shun.O fato da solidificação instantânea pareceu mais um simples acidente pelo tom de voz que eles usavam.  
- É mesmo? Qual? -Ikki.  
- Uma casa noturna no centro da cidade. Ametista, se não me engano. Disse que tem ótimas dançarinas e a entrada nem é tão cara assim.  
- Já é um começo. Qualquer coisa para não ficar em casa.  
- Eu também acho. Shun?  
Shun olhava tudo descrente:  
- Vocês não estão falando sério, estão?  
- Qual o problema das casas noturnas?  
- Estou falando da solidificação instantânea.  
De repente a conversa foi cortada quando um certo conhecido entrou no local aos berros e ao ver Shun avançou com os dentes trincados pronto para matá-lo ali mesmo. Hyoga e Ikki só tiveram tempo de se levantar para evitar um desastre.  
- Shun, eu ACABO com você!  
- Seiya!  
- É bom ver você aqui, seu traidor, porque é justamente com VOCÊ que eu quero falar! - Se aproximou para esganar Shun.  
- C... Calma, Seiya. O que acontece...  
- VOCÊ É UM AMIGO DA ONÇA!  
- Como!  
- Você me empurrou praquela louca da Kido!  
- Epaaa! - Hyoga interveio entre Shun e Seiya -Shun, você fez o quê!  
- Eu não empurrei coisa nenhuma! -Revidou Shun -E do que você ta falando?  
- Aaaaah, agora você se faz de inocente, né? Passou ela pra mim pra não dar o fora e manter sua imagem de bom rapaz!  
- Está ficando interessante - Ikki sibilou fazendo sinal para Seiya continuar desabafando.  
- Fora? - Shun oscilava entre a confusão e a raiva impulsiva - Como eu posso dar um fora em alguém que não me falou nada demais?  
- ELA O SEGUIU ATÉ A BOATE! O QUE VOCÊ ACHAVA QUE ELA QUERIA? DAR UMA ENTREVISTA? - Gritou Seiya.  
Shun se calou como se acabasse de ouvir uma revelação inédita, digna de uma página de revistas de fofocas. Não pelo que Seiya revelou, mas pela lógica a que o fato chegou. Hyoga, que maquinava tudo, saiu da frente dos dois impressionado:  
- A Kido o seguiu, Shun?  
- Você sabia, não é? - Seiya disse entre dentes - Por isso a dispensou Me empurrou para cima daquela LOUCA! Ela estava afim de VOCÊ!  
- Não! Ela estava me seguindo -Falou Shun tentando se manter calmo.- Mas agora que você tocou no assunto, me diga... O que você fez com ela?  
Seiya corou violentamente enquanto Hyoga, e até mesmo Ikki, não deixavam de se mostrar mais interessados que mulheres no último capítulo da novela:  
- Aaaaah, você não sabe? Não estava lá para ver? -Debochou Seiya.  
- Sinceramente não. Vocês sumiram.  
- A gente... - Olhou pro lado e pro outro. Por sorte Ikki, Hyoga e Shun resolveram ser os últimos a saírem - ... Fez o óbvio.  
Shun bateu na própria cara como quem sentia uma culpa mortal e nem Hyoga, nem Ikki piscavam:  
- Eu não acredito, Seiya! - Shun exclamou com as mãos em posição de esganamento.  
- Não tente desviar o assunto! Você sabia que ela era esquisita e passava a noite...  
"Será que ela bebeu?" Shun pensava enquanto Seiya falava "Não. Não pode ser"  
- ... Para depois fazerem eles pagarem mico no meio da rua. Sabia, não sabia? Por isso a dispensou!  
- Seiya, você não notou que ela teve um dia difícil, estava cansada, carente e queria descontrair... Ah, é claro. Que ela tinha uma ALIANÇA no dedo! -Falou Shun fuzilando Seiya com o olhar.  
Seiya abriu a boca mas não emitiu som algum de início enquanto isso Hyoga só faltava pedir para Seiya repetir o que disse:  
- Ela... Ela o quê? - Seiya perguntou amargurado.  
- Ela é _noiva_, Seiya. Por isso que a "dispensei" - Shun fez sinal de aspas com os dedos na última palavra - Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa que a deixou extremamente triste. E eu achei que você notaria uma aliança nem um pouco discreta do dedo anular dela.  
- Ela me usou!  
- Bom, se rolou uma química entre vocês dois eu não sei, mas meu irmão não tem culpa - Rematou Ikki após ter certeza de que já entendera boa parte da história - Mulheres são mesmo imprevisíveis, Seiya.  
Seiya olhou para o teto como se tivesse recebido uma flechada. Não sentia mais vontade de acabar com Shun, bem, talvez um pouquinho, mas sentiu que se Saori aparecesse naquela hora...  
Hyoga olhou para o relógio de pulso e se voltou para os três.  
- É melhor a discussão acabar por aqui. Sentimos muito, Seiya.  
- Foi só uma noite - Ikki virou os olhos - Depois você esquece.  
- É. Eu sei. - Seiya abaixava a cabeça e cobria o próprio rosto.  
- Se isso te animar, pode ir com a gente hoje.  
- Com vocês?  
Hyoga olhou para o relógio mais uma vez:  
- Gente, é sério. Temos que ir. Até mais, Seiya.  
Os três saíram do refeitório deixando o amigo. Shun ainda olhou para trás mas não deu o braço a torcer.  
- O amor é mesmo lindo - ironizou Ikki com um tom de quem encerra uma briga - Que idiotice.  
- Como sempre o Ikki tem o mais sóbrio dos conselhos - Outra ironia. Dessa vez partindo de Hyoga.  
Shun mordeu o lábio inferior arrependido:  
- Parte da culpa é minha. A senhorita Kido me seguiu até a boate porque queria desabafar. Eu deveria ter saído de lá com ela quando tive chance.  
- Aí você ia furar com o Seiya, Shun. Não... Foi o destino que quis assim.  
-Acho que o destino é muito mais do que fazer idiotas se apaixonarem logo no primeiro encontro Ikki.  
-Você acha isso? Por que não me surpreendo?  
Shun virou os olhos e desviou o caminho ao presenciar a "discussão" dos dois. Sentiu que estava sobrando e aquele sentimento de culpa pelo que aconteceu entre Seiya e Saori ainda não tinha passado.

Longe dali um homem abria a palma da mão e mostrava um anel de bronze e quatro de prata, que escorregavam de um lado para o outro. O sol já estava se pondo e a vista do prédio mais alto de Tókyo era única.

Continua...

* * *

Meu primeiro UA XD

Comentem, perguntem, dêem teco ou simplesmente leiam!


	2. Chapter 2

RECOMEÇANDO  
**Cap.2- O vôo**

Saori chegara um pouco tarde em casa. Era final de semana, mesmo assim não estava com a mínima vontade de sair. Ao chegar na sala descalçou os saltos e sentou-se no sofá enquanto desamarrava os cabelos.  
- Dragão, está dispensado - Falou ela olhando diretamente para seu segurança - Aproveite o fim de semana.  
- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem, senhorita?  
- Tenho sim. Eu vou dormir. Estou morrendo de dor na cabeça.  
O Dragão fez uma pequena reverência e se retirou. Kido só queria ficar sozinha. Não se perdoava por ter traído Shido, ainda mais com alguém que acabara de conhecer. Esse tal Seiya. Sim, lembrava o nome dele.  
E por alguma razão queria matar um certo repórter Amamiya por apresentá-los.

---

- Shiryu? - Aioria via seu colega de trabalho saindo do casarão e tirando o paletó -O que foi?  
- A senhorita falou que estamos dispensados -Se alongou por um instante - Nossa, estou cansado.  
- Tenho que dizer que até que agradeço. Vivemos atrás dela e eu tenho vida.  
Aioria bateu no ombro de Shiryu com uma cara muito cínica.  
- É claro que não vamos passar nosso final de semana dormindo, né, colega?  
- Não me leve a mal, mas nunca mais vou farrear. Da última vez um espírito de porco me fez fazer uma aposta ridícula.  
- Que aposta?  
- Não interessa.  
- Eu vou estar com você. Não vou deixar que faça besteiras. Simples.

* * *

A noite parecia uma criança para quem entrava na casa noturna e se deparava com algumas mulheres bem "vestidas" em vários cantos distintos. Seiya foi levado, mas parecia ter ido de má vontade. Seu humor não estava nada legal, e quando parecia que não poderia ficar pior aquela figura apareceu. O Dragão.  
- O que ele está fazendo aqui? -Seiya inquiriu tão alto que Shiryu, a poucos metros de distância, ouviu.  
- É o Dragão Ikki.- Shun afirmou surpreso.  
- Amamiyas... - Shiryu os encarou com frieza.  
- Venha sentar com a gente. Sem apostas dessa vez.  
- Não! Não quero aquele imbecil aqui! - Seiya.  
- Tudo bem, Seiya. Ele é gente fina.  
Shiryu, ao ouvir o comentário, sentou-se com o quarteto puxando um pouco a gola da camisa. De repente olhou para cada um com uma cara estranha.  
- Hum... Já nos conhecemos?  
- Perdão? -Hyoga.  
- Essa cena. Nós cinco, aqui, sentados... Isso já aconteceu, não?  
Shun, Ikki, Hyoga e Seiya trocaram olhares alienados:  
- Não.  
- De jeito nenhum.  
- Acho que é meio impossível.  
- Eu também.  
- Deixa pra lá -Shiryu virou o rosto a procura de Aioria - Onde ele se meteu?  
- Quem? - Seiya perguntou mal humorado.  
- Meu colega. Aioria. Ah, esquece. Meu nome é Shiryu Suyama.  
- Shiryu... - Ikki repetiu pensativo - Com certeza melhor do que Dragão. Como você deixa te chamarem assim?  
Shiryu bufou e desviou o olhar. Seiya tinha vontade de incentivar Ikki com as brincadeirinhas.  
- Eu sou Hyoga Yukida. Este é Seiya Ogawara.  
-Yukida... Alguém me falou de você. É russo?  
- Nasci lá, mas minha mãe se mudou para cá e me trouxe junto. Eu só tinha dois anos, então não lembro muito bem como era lá.  
- Entendo... -Olhou para trás indignado - Onde será que Aioria se meteu... Ah, ali está ele.  
Aioria chegava com dois copos de algo com cheiro forte e sentou-se ao lado de Shyriu.  
- Esse é pra mim, não é? - Perguntou este.  
- Pedi um licor de menta pra começar. Ola todos.  
- Você também trabalha praquela Saori Kido? - Perguntou Seiya sério.  
- É um bom emprego. Por que?  
Antes que Seiya pudesse responder (Da maneira mais mal educada possível) o ambiente se encheu com uma música alegre de cinco notas e vários acordes. Todos ficaram de olho nas cortinas de seda do palco, do qual saíram várias dançarinas vestidas de modo provocante esbanjando charme enquanto passeavam pelo público. Ikki olhava cada uma interessado e reparou que Hyoga mantinha o mesmo olhar. Alguns rapazes colocavam dinheiro nas roupas delas, outros apenas lançavam cantadas.  
- Realmente fascinante - Hyoga, de braços cruzados, fitou Shun -Tem um trocado?  
- Esqueça.  
Ikki abriu a carteira e tirou alguma nota quando uma delas se aproximou, entretanto, pro seu azar (ou sorte) acabou olhando diretamente para o rosto dela. Era linda. Mas não uma beleza qualquer e sim a de uma azaléia em meio a um milharal. Cabelos negros, lisos e retos, olhos claros, e apesar da maquiagem pesada era possível notar um olhar puro naquele rosto. Como se ela não quisesse nada demais. Nem mesmo que apreciassem seu corpo.  
Quando ela chegou perto de Ikki sorriu, e um sorriso tão angelical que parecia ser alguém intocável. Ikki não soube quanto tempo ficou naquele estado, mas parecia uma eternidade e a coragem para colocar a nota na cintura da moça quase não veio. Quando ele o fez, ela foi embora.  
Hyoga, Shiryu, Aioria e até Shun riam secretamente. Só Seiya que mantinha os pensamentos distantes.  
- Ela me usou...  
- Ah, por favor, Seiya -Ralhou Hyoga - Ta bom. Ela é bonita, rica, inteligente... É normal ficar vidrado nela.  
- De quem estão falando? - Aioria perguntou.  
- Da senhorita Kido, sua... Patroa, vamos dizer.  
- Sabia que o conhecia de algum lugar. -Confessou Shiryu bebendo um gole de licor. -Foi o cara que eu expulsei.  
- Você dormiu com a senhorita? -Aioria  
Seiya abaixou a cabeça, triste e ao mesmo tempo enfurecido.  
- É. E eu achei que já tinha visto tudo.  
- É bom essa informação não sair daqui. Se o noivo dela descobre...  
Seiya bateu com força na mesa, acordando Ikki de seu transe.  
- Droga!  
- Perdi alguma coisa? - Ikki o mirou indiferente.  
- Eu vou falar com ela e dizer umas verdades! - Ele se levantou, mas Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Aioria o puxaram devolta ao assento.  
- Quê isso, Seiya? Ta louco? - Hyoga tentava contê-lo-Isso acontece. A vida é assim. Você mal conhece a moça, como pode se comportar como se tivessem jurado fidelidade?  
- Tenho orgulho próprio. Só isso.  
- Esqueça o orgulho então. -Rematou Ikki bebendo toda sua cerveja e deixando um dinheiro em cima da mesa. -Minha parte da conta. Eu já vou.  
- Como é? - Shun surpreendeu-se -Você?  
- Não gostei daqui.  
- Tá brincando, não é? - Gracejou Aioria.  
- Eu também já vou - Avisou Seiya emburrado - ... Depois vocês vêem quanto eu fiquei devendo.  
- Ah, então se sentem e esperem - Pediu Shun apoiando o queixo nos dedos entrelaçados -É o tempo que eu pago a conta e nós três vamos.  
- Nossa, Shun. Até você? - Hyoga suspirou decepcionado - Bem, até outra hora então.  
Shun vestiu ocasaco e cumprimentou os presentes, antes deixando sua parte da conta com Hyoga.

---

-Então, esse estado de "Não quero mais saber dela" vai durar até quando? - Ikki puxou conversa enquanto chamava um táxi.  
- Ela quem? - Seiya fingia.  
- É. Já é um começo.  
- Ainda não vou esquecer o mico que ela me fez passar. E ainda é sua culpa, Shun. Shun?  
Seiya e Ikki olharam para trás. Shun estava parado olhando para cima.  
- O que foi, irmão?  
- Ikki... Está vendo a mesma coisa que eu?  
Ikki olhou para o alto e engoliu todas as palavras ao ver algo no mínimo assustador. Um homem em cima de um prédio corria de um lado para o outro desnorteado, pernas corriqueiras e olhos fechados, pronto para se jogar.  
- Mas o que esse cara pensa que está fazendo! - Seiya arregalou os olhos.  
E desejando abandonar a superfície ele saltou, caindo como uma pedra no chão.  
"HEEEEEEEI!"  
Não se sabe quem gritou, mas foi Ikki que correu e saltou para pegá-lo, mas não foi um salto qualquer. Ele estava voando.  
- ...!  
- IKKI!  
Não só Shun e Seiya, como um grupo de presentes pararam tudo o que estavam fazendo para ver aquela cena. Ikki não parecia ter saltado. Parecia ter voado e pousado no chão, com o suicida em seus braços. Muitos aplaudiram, Shun e Seiya, entretanto, só correram até o Amamiya. A verdade é que nem Ikki entendeu realmente o que fez e ao chegar no chão ficou impressionado consigo mesmo.  
- Procurem ajuda! Chamem um médico - Um gritava.  
- Rápido, alguém tem celular?  
- Ikki!  
- Tudo bem, cara?  
Ikki olhou perplexo para Shun e Seiya:  
- ... Vocês por acaso... Viram?  
Seiya e Shun concordaram. O primeiro pasmo, o segundo admirado. O suicida levantou a mão agonizando:  
- Não estou... Não estou... Ar! Acostumado... A dor...  
- Calma, respire fundo - Shun olhava dele para os amigos - Já foram procurar ajuda.  
- Não... Não vai dar tempo...  
- Vai dar. Calma. Fique quieto. Como se chama?  
- Ar... Argol...  
O homem fechou os olhos e deixou sua cabeça cair para trás. Estava morto. ..Em volta do corpo um falatório geral.

---

- O que tivemos aqui foi uma catástrofe!  
- O que aconteceu? Eu quero saber!  
- Queremos entender se a causa da morte foi o... Esperem? Cadê eles?  
Ikki, Shun e Seiya saíram assim que o homem morreu e a confusão aumentou.  
- Era só o que me faltava. Ver alguém morrer na minha frente - Ikki resmungava andando rápido.  
- Ele nem se mexia -Seiya sibilava temeroso.  
- Por que? Queria que ele desse um tchau antes?  
- Eu estava querendo dizer que a cena foi macabra.  
Shun andava mais atrás sentido. Ikki o mirou:  
- Morte é uma coisa natural, irmão. Isso acontece.  
- Eu sei.  
- Então o que foi?  
Shun cruzou os braços, encostou-se na parede e escorregou até o chão. Parecia um menino. Ikki e Seiya se entreolharam. O primeiro se agachou perto do irmão e o segundo acompanhou-o.  
- Eu ainda não sei lhe dar com a morte -falou Shun encarando assustado os próprios joelhos.  
- Ah... Isso..  
- Eu achei que estava falando do Ikki - Seiya riscava o chão com o indicador - Aquele salto foi incrível!  
Shun encarou Ikki que tentava desviar o olhar para disfarçar sua tensão.

* * *

Já em volta do corpo o tumulto era grande. Até quem estava dentro da Ametista se deparou com as pessoas invadindo e gritando o que estava acontecendo. Hyoga foi logo na frente, se fosse uma cena dantesca ainda dava tempo de pegar sua câmera no carro, Aioria e Shiryu foram atrás por mera curiosidade.  
- As pessoas morrem todos os dias, pra quê tanto escândalo? - Aioria criticou a atitude dos presentes que saíam.  
- Não custa nada dar uma olhada - Sugeriu Shiryu.  
Hyoga viu a cena um pouco decepcionado. Imaginava um corpo totalmente dilacerado, não um que parecia um boneco de trapo.  
- Ele se jogou! Eu vi!  
- Mas não morreu!  
- Isso mesmo, um homem o salvou!  
- Ele voou!  
Em meio a confusão várias vozes se misturavam, mas Hyoga conseguia captar algumas palavras soltas. Realmente não fora uma morte qualquer para deixar todos tão eufóricos. Precisava pegar sua máquina.  
Shiryu e Aioria não pretendiam se dar ao trabalho de passar pelo maciço de gente só para ver o corpo, mas Hyoga apareceu com sua câmera pronto para empurrar qualquer um que aparecesse em seu caminho.  
- Você já viu? - Indagou Shiryu o interrompendo.  
- Não tem nada de mais, só que as pessoas estão dizendo que ele se jogou, veio um cara e voou para salvá-lo... E eu achava que não havia espaço para o Ultraman em pleno século vinte e um - riu - Mas vou tirar umas fotos por via das dúvidas.  
Hyoga passou em meio a multidão e Shiryu e Aioria o seguiram. Ao chegar lá começou a fotografar o corpo, Aioria por outro lado teve um surto assim que viu o cadáver:  
- Mas esse é Argol!  
- Quê! Shiryu Não pode ser!  
- Conhecem? - Hyoga perguntou abaixando a câmera.  
- Claro! Ele trabalha para a senhorita Marim! - Aioria passou as mãos no próprio sobretudo e pegou um celular - Tenho que ligar para Saori e... Fazer com que ela encontre a senhorita Marim o mais rápido possível!

* * *

Marim já estava dormindo, mas não estava tendo um sono pesado. Uma prova disso é que acabou acordando com o barulho de seu telefone que ficava no corredor. Que martírio. O aparelho vibrava incessantemente e os empregados estavam dormindo.  
Mais uma vez o aparelho tocou e Marim rolou na cama e pôs o travesseiro na cabeça. Não adiantou. O melhor seria se levantar e atender o bendito telefone.  
- Alô?  
- Marim, ainda bem que acordou.  
- Saori?  
- Aioria me ligou e pediu pra eu avisar a você do incidente.  
- Incidente? Aioria não é aquele seu segurança?  
- Sim, mas não é isso que vem ao caso. Você havia dispensado Argol?  
- Hoje é sexta feira , ou melhor, sábado. Lógico que o dispensei.  
- Então venha pra minha casa agora. O corpo dele foi encontrado sem vida.  
- O quê!

Continua...

* * *

Ta bem curtinho porque só deu pra cortar aí. Se eu continuasse iria dar muita folha.


	3. Chapter 3

RECOMEÇANDO

**Cap. 3- A visita de Camus**

- Primeiro o Hyoga solidifica o suco em um segundo, depois Ikki salta incrivelmente alto - Shun cruzava os braços e jogava a cabeça para trás - Eu tenho que descobrir o que está acontecendo.

- Temos poderes especiais, não ta vendo? - Não dava para ver se Ikki falava sério ou ironizava.

No AP do caçula Amamiya estavam Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki e Hyoga. Todos pasmos com a partilha de informações.

- Talvez muito mais coisas já tivessem acontecido, só não reparamos. - Hyoga finalmente pronunciou - E isso não parecem poderes especiais porque só aconteceram uma vez e não sabemos quando acontecerá de novo. Mas claro, é estranho.

- Estou vendo que isso só serviu pra perdermos o sono. O cara acabou morrendo de qualquer jeito. Talvez de parada cardíaca.

- Eu não entendi. Se ele estava tendo um ataque, como teve tempo de se jogar? Achei que as pessoas assim ficavam sem movimentos. Sem muitos movimentos.

- Essa é a parte mal explicada.

Seiya, Shun e Hyoga expiraram tensos.

- É melhor esquecermos isso Ikki sibilou.

- Como! - Seiya.

- Pelo menos por enquanto. Não vai adiantar nada ficarmos aqui discutindo. A essa hora já deve está ocorrendo o funeral dele.

- Não -Shiryu interveio - O corpo foi para um necrotério.

- Que seja. Está morto do mesmo jeito.

O pensamento de Ikki estava distante, ainda fixado na noite anterior, mas não bem no momento do salto, entretanto conseguia abrir uma brecha para a realidade enquanto admirava a vista. Sabia que Shiryu ainda falava alguma coisa para Shun, mas não tinha interesse de escutar.

- Ikki?

- Estou ouvindo.

Shun levantou-se e bateu no ombro do irmão:

- Essa conversa já deu o que tinha que dar.

- É mesmo?

Ikki saiu da janela e Seiya interveio:

- Como assim? Vai ficar por isso mesmo, Shun?

- Convenhamos, estamos juntando o nada com o vazio.

- Mas...

- Ele tem razão - Shiryu defendeu sem esforço - Já que estou ciente do que aconteceu vou ver como Aioria e a senhorita Saori estão.

- E eu vou vazar daqui -Ikki despediu-se dos amigos - Até mais.

Seiya assistiu à partida daqueles dois sem entender enquanto Hyoga meramente olhava para um ponto qualquer da sala.

Então, gostariam de ficar para o almoço? Shun quebrou o gelo enquanto se dirigia à cozinha.

- Valeu, amigo, mas já que estamos em estado vegetativo eu vou ver minha mãe anunciou Hyoga Esse negócio de morte... Até mais.

- E eu tenho que trabalhar. Falou Seiya.

---

Enquanto isso, na mansão Kido encontrava-se um clima pesado que nem mesmo Saori e Julian conseguiam agüentar, mas se sentiam na obrigação de ficar lá com a amiga e sócia.

- Argol tinha uma saúde perfeita, eu tenho certeza disso! Nenhum problema mental ou físico - Falou Marim severa - Só vou descansar quando o resultado dessa autópsia confirmar ou não isso.

- Ele tem família? - Perguntou Sólon - Se tem, a família sabe?

- Ele era órfão e não tinha ninguém, só amigos e ex-namoradas.

Aioria estava num canto só ouvindo Marim falar. Para ele era uma mulher admirável. Físico forte sem perder as curvas femininas, cabelos ruivos sempre soltos e olhos decididos. Uma mulher como poucas.

- Aioria, está me ouvindo? - Saori interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Ah... Senhorita?

- Onde está Shiryu?

- Bem, foi ver uns amigos que acredita terem presenciado o acontecimento. Espero que venha com informações.

- Amigos? - Marim inquiriu - E quais os nomes?

- De todos ou das possíveis testemunhas?

- Só das testemunhas.

- Dois irmãos de sobrenome Amamiyas e um tal de Seiya.

Saori suspirou nervosa:

- Seiya! Ele estava lá?

- Sim, senhorita - Aioria respondeu contendo uma risada.

- Conhece ele, Saori? - Marim perguntou.

- Não!... Quer dizer, sim, mas... Não muito bem, entende? Hum... Aioria, você se importa de levar Marim pra casa? Ela precisa descansar.

- Não há necessidade de dar trabalho a ele, Saori.

- Não vejo problemas - Afirmou Aioria lançando-lhe um olhar penetrante e um meio sorriso -Será um prazer, senhorita.

- Vá e tente descansar um pouco, Marim - Sugeriu Saori -Hum... Já sei, Shido chega hoje a noite, ele me ligou ontem. Pode aparecer aqui para um jantar.

- Não se incomode...

- Vamos, eu faço questão. Julian também pode vir.

- E encarar o Shido? Não mesmo, Saori - Beijou carinhosamente o rosto dela - Fica pra próxima. Eu vou ao museu. Tchau.

Saori balançou a cabeça agradecendo por aquele momento de descontração oferecido por Julian. Em seguida acenou para Marim:

- Hoje a noite ás oito. E tente descansar.

- Sabe que não conseguirei. Até mais.

Aioria acompanhou Marim até o carro modelo esportivo, e abriu a porta para ela entrar. Quando o veículo entrou em movimento aquela vontade de puxar conversa o chamou insistentemente:

- Não foi culpa sua, senhorita - Comentou Aioria olhando-a pelo retrovisor. - Eu tenho certeza.

- Você é muito gentil.

- Na verdade estou sendo franco. Eu também nunca imaginei Argol com problemas. Ele sempre me pareceu sadio e era muito cheio de vida. Orgulhoso.

- Eu também penso assim, mas ele só tinha a mim. Eu deveria ter cuidado mais dele.

- A senhorita não faria nada que não estivesse em seu alcance. Se me permite, pare de se lamentar.

Marim olhou Aioria pelo retrovisor e sorriu:

- Obrigada... Aioria, estou certa?

- Vejo que tem boa memória.

- Então obrigada, Aioria.

---

- Hyoga!

- Oi, mamãe - beijou o rosto da senhora e entrou na casa - Vim fazer uma visita, aproveito e almo... Camus?

Camus, um homem de rosto bonito, olhos azuis e frios, cabelos longos e braços bem delineados levantou uma das sobrancelhas e fitou Hyoga enquanto carregava uma xícara de café em uma das mãos. Apresentava um semblante triste.

- Seu primo veio nos fazer uma visita. Por que não mata a saudade dele enquanto eu vejo o almoço?

- Mas m...

A senhora Yukida foi até a cozinha deixando o filho a sós com aquele homem e em nome da boa educação Hyoga sentou-se num sofá em frente a ele sem discutir. Pelo menos até ter certeza que sua mãe estava ocupada.

- Muito bem, você não veio de Kyoto para tomar chá, não é mesmo?

- Isso é café, Alexei. - Colocou a xícara de volta no pires e ambos em cima da mesa. -Mas é melhor saber por mim do que deixar sua mãe repetir a história.

- Que história?

- Jisty morreu ontem.

- Jisty? Como?

- Foi depois de um almoço que teve com o namorado.

- Foi envenenamento. Só pode!

- Não há sinais de envenenamento segundo os legistas. De qualquer forma Shina disse que queria que o corpo dela fosse enterrado aqui, próximo de suas raízes.

- Shina também veio? – O coração de Hyoga deu um salto.

- Sim. E Milo também.

- Sei. É bom que ele não tente nada com minha prima.

Natasha chegou da cozinha e os dois pararam o que estavam falando.

- Ótimas notícias, rapazes. Vamos ter Yakissoba.

De repente a campainha tocou novamente e a senhora Yukida atendeu. Um homem de beleza felina, olhar profundo e cabelos longos e anelados entrou como se já fosse da casa

- Milo!

- Senhora Natasha, sempre linda - ele beijou suas mãos e entrou - Já deixei Shina no hotel, aproveitei e vim te dar uma carona, C... Oi, Hyoga?

- Fale, Milo.

Camus se levantou e entregou a xícara para Natasha, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto:

- Obrigado, tia. Mas infelizmente não ficarei para o almoço.

- Eu entendo. Tente relaxar um pouco e... Milo, cuide bem dele.

- Pode deixar. Até amanhã.

---

Dentro do carro...

- Você não passou dos limites com minha prima, passou? - Camus perguntou friamente.

- Eu respeito o luto dela - Milo respondeu repentinamente sério.

**Silêncio**

- E olha que você me conhece desde pequeno. – Bufou o grego.

Milo continuou fitando a estrada num tal silêncio que nem mesmo Camus agüentou.

- Me desculpe. - Murmurou Camus tentando parecer indiferente. Mas não conseguia.

- Esquece.

- Nada de mulheres hoje e quando você sair leve a chave porque...

- Não vou sair. Você está na maior deprê. Eu não vou te deixar sozinh...

- Saia, Milo.

- Como?

- Quero ficar sozinho hoje. As únicas pessoas que não negarei a companhia são meus parentes e parentes de Jisty.

Milo não disse nada. Talvez mais sério que Camus, continuou dirigindo.

---

A noite se firmou na cidade de Tókio.

No necrotério Shun cruzou os braços pensando que argumento iria usar para convencer o médico legista a deixá-lo saber sobre o resultado do exame do cadáver de Argol. Doutor Selassie, Shiryu tinha lhe dito quem e onde era. Deveria contar a verdade? Pelo menos não sairia perdendo. Apoiou as mãos no balcão e abaixou a cabeça, quando a levantou assustou-se com uma figura feminina, loura, com os cabelos amarrados numa longa trança, e vestida de branco.

- Posso ajudá-lo? - Perguntou ela rotineira.

- S... Sim. Sou Shun Amamiya e preciso falar com o médico, o doutor Selassie, que está cuidando do corpo de Argol. Argol alguma coisa.

- Já percebi que não lembra o sobrenome. - Ela o encarou repentinamente fechada.

- Na verdade, não sei o sobrenome. Pode chamar o legista por favor?

- Está olhando para ele. Minha assistente não veio.

Shun corou violentamente:

- Desculpe... Você é... Você não parece com uma...

- Senhor Amamiya, está tomando meu tempo. O que é para a vítima?

- Um conhecido que estava no local do incidente.

- Isso não é nenhuma novidade. Sim porque sei que isso sairá em todos os jornais de amanhã.

A senhorita cruzou os braços e deixou transparecer um sorriso repulsivo que fez Shun relaxar os ombros e passar as mãos pelos próprios cabelos. Aquele era um sinal de que ela estava fechada pra qualquer acordo.

- Já entendi - Confessou Shun - Você já me conhece, não?

- Sim. É repórter.

- Certo. Realmente me conhece.

- Eu também leio, senhor Amamiya. E embora ache suas matérias interessantes não quero ninguém do seu ramo aqui. Não estou disposta a dar entrevistas e muito menos ter minha conversa com o senhor gravada.

- Estou sem gravador.

- Que seja.

- Olha não é por isso que estou aqui. Eu, meu irmão e um amigo vimos tudo o que aconteceu. Meu irmão inclusive foi quem salvou a pessoa. Ela falou com a gente, não tinha sinais de insanidade mental. Eu vi essa pessoa morrer e foi algo muito estranho. Aposto que mesmo que muitos tenham vistos apenas eu vim para cá.

- É. Realmente só você veio.

- Porque isso não é tão interessante assim quanto você pensa. Pelo menos não a causa da morte. Só querem saber que um homem tentou suicídio, não conseguiu e morreu assim mesmo. Não é uma matéria digna de uma revista.

**Silêncio**

- Eu só queria uma resposta. Só isso. E talvez a senhorita possa me ajudar.

Ela descruzou os braços e suspirou:

- Não. Não posso.

- Ainda acha que só estou querendo lhe prejudicar, não é?

- Antes fosse. Venha.

Ela fez sinal para Shun acompanhá-la até uma das salas, lá havia um forte cheiro de éter, e vários cadáveres embrulhados que fez Shun sentir uma verdadeira náusea. Se não estivesse tão curioso...

- O que sabe de medicina? - Perguntou ela.

- O básico do básico.

- Vamos ver se entende isso - Entregou uma prancheta para ele analisar. - São minhas anotações. Faço-as antes de dar o diagnóstico.

Shun tirou do bolso do sobretudo um óculos de leitura e passou a vista no papel.

- Então? O que um leigo como você daria como causa da morte?

- Eu não entendo bem do assunto. Parada cardíaca?

- Como vê, chegamos à estaca zero - pegou a prancheta de volta - Agora venha. E ponha essas luvas.

Ela o guiou até um corpo embrulhado e puxou o lençol. A cena mais horrenda para Shun estava na sua frente. Um cadáver dissecado da cabeça aos pés, totalmente desfigurado.

- Oh... - Shun virou o rosto e tirou os óculos.

- Interessante não?

- Sim... Muito.

A médica sorriu parecendo confortável com a companhia.

- Não. Não cubra - O rapaz esfregou os olhos e reuniu forças para encarar aquilo. -Mostre o que tem pra me mostrar.

- O coração. Toque-o.

Shun estendeu a mão encostando seus dedos finos e delicados no coração entreaberto.

- Parece que ficou dias mergulhados em formol. - Disse finalmente tirando a mão de lá.

- Para um repórter você até que entende de medicina.

- Obrigado. Meu pai é médico e aprendi muita coisa na convivência.

- E por que não seguiu o caminho dele?

Shun mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para o teto:

- Cubra o cadáver, por favor. - Pediu finalmente.

---

- Como vê, senhor Amamiya...

- Shun.

- Como?

- Tem dois Amamiyas da mesma mãe. Você precisa saber meu nome.

Ela sorriu descontraída:

- Certo, Shun. Como vê eu não sei qual é a causa da morte. Tirando o estado do coração o corpo me parece normal - Ela confessou tirando o jaleco. - Vão passar para outro estudioso.

- Na verdade você me deu uma resposta sim. A causa da morte está além dos nossos conhecimentos. Não precisa ficar aborrecida.

- Já é o segundo caso só este ano.

- Ah... Entendi.

- Tudo bem. Vou tirar uma licença. Respirar um pouco.

- Bom, se quer saber a opinião de um leigo. - Shun tirou as luvas e devolveu na mão dela -Você é muito boa no que faz. Até um dia, senhorita Selassie.

- June.

- Como?

Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou-o nos olhos:

- Você disse até um dia. Se nos reencontrarmos precisa saber meu nome.

- É um belo nome... June.

- Até um dia então, Shun.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

RECOMEÇANDO

**Problemas e problemáticos**

- Saori. - Shido, um homem de cabelos verde-água e pele branca, deu um beijo discreto na boca de Saori.

- Como foi a viagem?

- Sabe que odeio voar. Se não fosse minha obrigação... Oh, olá, Marim?

- Seja bem vindo de volta Marim falou com educação.

- Marim veio jantar conosco, querido. Mas conte-nos tudo... Fiquei com saudades.

- Não tem muito mistério, Saori. O planejou para hoje?

- Só você vendo. Venha. Você também Marim.

Marim e Shido acompanharam Saori sob o olhar de Aioria.

- Você sempre quer o impossível, não? - Shiryu sibilou com os braços cruzados.

- Como?

- Marim Tsukino. Você não quer mais nada.

- Devo admitir que ela me fascina. Mas é só isso. Não se preocupe, Dragão.

- E por que eu deveria me preocupar? Trabalho para Saori Kido.

Aioria riu pra si chamando mais a atenção de Shiryu:

- Você é uma figura mesmo. Sempre atento às obrigações. Nunca teve vida afetiva?

- Sim. Mas não é da sua conta.

---

June chegara ao seu apartamento já exausta. Se soubesse que trabalhar com gente morta é tão estressante teria mudado de carreira. Destrancou a porta e abriu-a. Na sala estava uma moça originalmente chinesa de cabelos negros e olhos vivos.

- Alô? - June cumprimentou.

- Chegou cedo.

- Dei uma fugidinha. Hoje é sábado, eu mereço.

- Hum...

- O que está fazendo?

- Nada demais - ela respondeu normalmente - Elaborando uma dieta para um menino acostumado a comer sete refeições por dia.

- Que tragédia...

June foi até a cozinha enquanto sua amiga continuava digitando no computador. De repente um resmungo em bom som saiu do compartimento onde a loura estava:

- June! O que foi? - A chinesa se levantou e foi até a cozinha onde encontrou uma June lamentando na frente da geladeira.

- Esqueci de fazer compras. Estamos sem jantar.

- Oh... Isso sim é uma tragédia.

June fechou a porta da geladeira e pegou a bolsa.

- É, Shunrey. Melhor terminar a dieta amanhã.

- Por que?

- Vamos sair para jantar.

---

Ikki estava lá. Sabia que não deveria, não poderia, não se atreveria, mas resolveu ir à bendita Ametista para ver aquela dançarina novamente.

- Eu estou sendo um idiota. Que ninguém saiba disso.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e entrou, sentando-se à mesa mais escondida que encontrara. Sem dúvida nenhuma garota já o fizera se sentir assim. Na mesa ao lado estava Milo na companhia de duas mulheres que lhe faziam carícias e eram igualmente provocadas por ele.

- Calma, garotas. Tem Milo pra todas. Nossa, você é mesmo de fechar o sinal!

- E eu achava que eu era um caso perdido Ikki deixou uma risada curta escapar.

- Hei, amigo! - Milo acenou para Ikki - Se ta pra baixo e quiser se afundar é melhor fazer isso acompanhado!

Ikki levantou uma das sobrancelhas. Não seria uma má idéia, pelo menos pareceria que ele estava lá para se divertir.

- Sou Milo Kleinpaul.

- Ikki Amamiya. Também está se afundando?

- Não. Só aproveitando o sábado. Você é que ta sozinho, fechado, bebendo sei lá o quê.

- Só quero me afastar dos problemas.

- E eu dos problemáticos. - Sibilou Milo olhando para cima e erguendo o copo como se brindasse.

* * *

As horas se passaram lentamente.

Longe dali June e Shunrey voltavam do jantar. Já era tarde, ficaram conversando coisas sérias e outras banais até se darem conta da hora.

No caminho de volta passaram pela frente da mansão Kido.

- Estava mesmo delicioso, Shunrey. Temos que voltar lá outro dia.

- Sim, mas e amanhã?

- Bem, ainda tem pro café, mas o almoço...

- A...!

Shunrey puxou June para trás de uma árvore quando viu Shiryu se aproximar do portão e se encostar lá.

- Ei, Shunrey! O que foi?

- Ele! - Ela fechava os olhos enquanto June olhava detrás da árvore - Não deixe ele ver você!

- O cara de cabelo comprido?

- É o Dragão.

- Dragão?

- Sim... O chamam assim por causa da força dele.

- E o que ele é? Sádico? Aproveitador?

- Meu ex-namorado. A voz de Shunrey saía embargada.

- ...Ah...

- Já faz um ano que ele me deixou... Por isso... Eu não quero vê-lo.

Quando June se deu conta, Shunrey já estava chorando em seu ombro, deixando-a sem a menor reação.

- Foi horrível... Aquele dia... Jamais esquecerei... Tentei esquecê-lo... E eu achava... - Shunrey soluçava e tentava expor sua história, mas June não viu motivo.

- Tudo bem, amiga. Eu já entendi. Solte os cabelos e caminhe a minha direita.

- C... Certo.

---

- Que faz aí, Shiryu? Aioria chegou logo perguntando.

- Não posso pegar um ar fresco? A senhorita Saori já está muito bem acompanhada.

- Quem parece ter se arrependido é a senhorita Marim. Também... Quem é que gosta de segurar vela?

- É...

Shiryu encostou a cabeça no portão e ficou observando duas moças passearem do outro lado da rua.

* * *

A noite passou devagar na Ametista e Ikki teve certeza que Milo não era uma boa companhia, pois, sozinho, bebeu "n" doses de todas as amostras alcoólicas existentes no planeta. Já eram três da manhã e a casa estava quase vazia.

Quando Milo foi embora, as dançarinas se recolhiam, umas acompanhadas por homens completamente embriagados. A visão de Ikki já não estava tão boa , mas conseguiu identificar a dançarina que prendera sua atenção. Ela estava conversando com um homem de cabelo rosa-chiclete enquanto as colegas iam embora. Depois da conversa ela se dirigiu ao camarim.

Ikki a acompanhou com o olhar.

---

A dançarina chegava tensa ao camarim. Já trabalhava lá há duas semanas mas ainda não se adaptara. Só colocava uma regra em sua cabeça: "Esperar para ir embora com as colegas". Entretanto naquela noite nenhuma delas parou no camarim. Foram direto para casa.

- Ah, não... -Lamentou olhando-se no espelho.

De repente um vidro de perfume caiu e quebrou. A dançarina virou-se rapidamente e assustou-se ao ver um homem corpulento e bêbado rindo de forma maliciosa.

- A...!

A moça recuou, encontrando a penteadeira em seu caminho, pensou em dar a volta e sair correndo, mas quando fez isso o homem avançou e a agarrou.

- AAAAAA... - Sua boca foi tapada pela mão dele - Hummmm! Hummmm!

- Isso é muito fácil. Parece até uma boneca.

Ele prendeu o braço dela na costa e a virou de frente, tentou beijá-la mas ela resistia.

- ME SOLTE! SOCORRO!

- Fique quietinha e tudo ficará bem. Mas que beleza...

Ela fechou os olhos e virou o rosto. Quando o homem ia tentar beijá-la mais uma vez sentiu um pesado cutucão no ombro, e quando virou-se para ver quem era, sentiu a força de um punho em sua cara.

- AAA...! - Foi atirado contra o espelho derrubando todos os itens.

A moça aproveitou o meio tempo e engatinhou, depois correu para trás do homem que a salvara. Ikki. Nisso o outro já havia se levantado para lutar.

- Moça - Ikki olhou-a por cima do ombro - Isso não vai demorar. Sugiro que se afaste para não se machucar.

- T... Tá.

Ela correu para trás do armário mais próximo enquanto Ikki fechava os punhos. O homem mal se agüentava em pé, mas Ikki não teve pena e encheu o sujeito de (infelizmente não tem outra palavra) porrada. A dançarina tapou os olhos com as mãos e sentou-se no chão, cobrindo o rosto, e o Amamiya só acabou quando teve certeza que o homem não estava mais em condições de apanhar, andar, falar ou beber.

- Agradeça que hoje eu estou de bom humor - Resmungou Ikki chutando de leve o bêbado inconsciente.

A moça ainda estava sentada num canto quando Ikki se aproximou dela.

- Já acabei. Pode se levantar.

Silêncio

- O que foi?

Um murmúrio baixinho foi ouvido e ela olhou para ele com os olhos marejados. Ela ia chorar e Ikki não suportava choro. As únicas lágrimas que permitia que caíssem eram as de Shun.

- Ah... Tudo bem, não chore. Ele só vai acordar daqui a três dias.

Ela riu baixinho e tirou a peruca. Logo Ikki viu que seus cabelos eram loiros, estaqueados, e caíam pelos ombros suavemente.

- Obrigada, mas não estou chorando... Só estou em choque.

- Ah...

Ele se pôs de pé e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

---

Fazia um vento frio. Ikki caminhava junto à dançarina. Ela mais tranqüila e com o rosto lavado e ele mais à vontade.

- Obrigada por me acompanhar até em casa - ela agradecia enquanto esfregava as mãos uma na outra.

- Não é um favor. Não posso dirigir e uma... Pessoa mora a caminho.

- Pessoa?

- Meu irmão caçula.

- Hum... Um bêbado consciente.

- Não estou bêbado! Se tivesse não teria acertado aquele cara. Mas estou, como diz meu irmão, alterado.

Ela sorriu passando a esfregar os braços. Ikki puxou o zíper de seu casaco e colocou nos ombros da moça.

- Tome. Está frio.

- Obrigada. Tive sorte. Você chegou bem a tempo - Falou ela .

- Isso... Acontece muito com você?

- Na verdade não. Eu sempre vou com as outras garotas, mas dessa vez elas acabaram me deixando para trás. Nessa parte eu tive azar.

- Tome mais cuidado.

- É. Se não precisasse do emprego...

O vento brincava com os cabelos de ambos, fazia uma noite boa afinal.

- Seus pais... Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Ikki perguntou.

- Meu pai morreu faz dois meses e deixou um monte de dívidas, minha mãe não agüentou as pontas e morreu de depressão mês passado. Sobrou pra mim. Foi quando soube que ali precisavam de dançarinas e fiz o teste.

- Então esse não é seu emprego definitivo?

- Não. Sou professora de balé.

- Já imaginava. Sua proeza não mente.

Os dois riram. Ikki estava rindo com uma moça que mal conhecia, mas que de algum modo o fazia se sentir bem.

- A propósito, meu nome é Esmeralda.

- Nome lindo.

- Obrigada. É uma pedra preciosa. A favorita de minha mãe.

- Eu me chamo Ikki. Não é nenhuma pedra preciosa mas dá pro gasto.

Esmeralda abriu sua bolsa e tirou uma foto de dentro dela.

- Olhe. Esses são meus pais e essa sou eu.

- Hum...

- O que acha?

- Interessante... Quantos anos você tinha nessa foto?

- Treze. Por que?

- Parecia muito com o Shun.

Ele a olhou bem nos olhos:

- Pensando bem, você ainda chega a se parecer com ele.

- Realmente... Não sei como reagir depois de ouvir que pareço seu irmão.

- Reaja como alguém que acaba de ouvir... Que é uma pessoa muito bonita.

Os dois pararam de andar. Estavam em frente a uma pequena casa de dois andares.

- Bem... É aqui que eu fico - informou ela - Obrigada por me acompanhar.

- Até mais... Esmeralda.

Eles trocaram olhares por um tempo, até que ele sorriu e beijou as mãos dela.

- Tome cuidado.

- Ta bem.

Esmeralda foi até a porta e a destrancou. Antes de entrar acenou para Ikki, que retribuiu o aceno.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A porta do apartamento de Shun estava aberta tamanha três horas da manhã. Ikki a abriu com cuidado, estava tudo escuro, quer dizer nem tudo. A luz do computador iluminava seu usuário, Shun Amamiya. Ikki lhe daria uma bronca se não estivesse tão cansado.

- Tranque a porta, aniki - Falou Shun de costas para Ikki.

- ...! Sabia que era eu?

- Mais ou menos. Mas agora que chegou pode trancar a porta por favor?

Ikki virou os olhos e trancou-a.

- Por que está tão escuro aqui?

- Eu prefiro assim.

- Não é a toa que precisa de óculos.

- Não consigo evitar. Há certas horas que muita luz me incomoda.

Ikki sentou-se no sofá e Shun deu meia volta com a cadeira de rodinhas para fitá-lo.

- Agora me diga, o que faz aqui essa hora e... Você bebeu?

- O suficiente para não dirigir. Está frio e como vê alguém levou meu casaco.

- Você foi roubado?

- Não. Esqueci com uma... Adorável criatura que fará bom uso, mas eu pretendo pegá-lo de volta. E eu pensei: "Meu irmão não mora longe e ele não vai se incomodar se eu bater na porta dele já que ele me deve isso por anos de torração de paciência."

- É? E como você conseguiu passar pelo porteiro?

- Dei outro salto. Aprendi como se faz.

Shun voltou sua atenção para a tela do computador.

- E você? O que faz aí? Lendo fanfics?

- Estou pesquisando para ver se há mais caso de mortes como a que vimos ontem. Estranho que isso não tenha saído em nenhum jornal.

- Os jornais não publicam coisas cuja única base sejam testemunhos totalmente distorcidos. Só nós sabemos o que realmente aconteceu e, acredite, ninguém acreditará que o que sabemos é tudo.

- Tem razão.

- Eu sei.

- Outra coisa, que negócio é esse de torração de paciência?

- Você entendeu. Sempre foi muito apegado a mim, não gostava de ver ninguém caçando borboletas e só me deixava em paz quando eu ia lá impedi-los... E chorava por tudo.

Shun começou a rir:

- Sinto muito, irmão, mas tem coisas que nunca mudam. Ainda continuo tendo você como meu ídolo, odeio aqueles que caçam borboletas e, nossa! Você nunca me viu assistindo ao Homem bicentenário, Titanic, A espera de um milagre... Este então eu precisei de uma caixa de lenços inteirinha.

- Sorte a minha morarmos em casas separadas agora.

Shun desligou o computador e se levantou. Ikki o olhou mais atentamente. Nossa, Esmeralda parecia mesmo com ele.

- Tem lençóis no quarto de hóspede e caso ainda esteja com fome a geladeira está ao seu dispor. Hum... Não vai acordar cedo amanhã, vai?

- Nem morto.

- Ótimo. Boa noite, irmão.

- Boa noite.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os primeiros raios de sol batiam nas portas e janelas, entretanto muitos preferiam passar o domingo dormindo até mais tarde.

Milo chegou em casa com AQUELA cara de ressaca, e quase levou um susto ao ver Camus sentado à mesa.

- Uooou... Você vestido de preto aparecendo assim do nada parece assombração - Falou Milo se sentado à mesa e pegando umas torradas.

- Acordo a hora que eu quiser e visto o que eu quiser respondeu - Camus sisudo.

- Uuurrr... Sou eu ou o ambiente esfriou de repente?

- Onde você estava?

- Eu levei a chave, não levei?

Milo passou a geléia na torrada e jogou de uma vez na boca:

- Hum... A que horas vai ser o enterro?

- Daqui a pouco.

- Certo. Eu vou trocar de roupa. Só não vamos poder usar o carro. Ele está meio...

- Você o destruiu.

- Ele está meio bagunçado e não quero você me dando sermão o resto do dia por isso.

- Sem carro. _C'est la vie._

Camus se levantou e saiu sem dizer mais uma palavra. Milo girou os olhos, acostumado com aquele tipo de reação.

---

O enterro se seguiu novamente. Pouquíssimas pessoas e todas de cabeça baixa aguardando o fim da cerimônia. Shina usava óculos escuros para disfarçar o semblante choroso enquanto Milo se encontrava um tanto distante dos parentes de Jisty. Cabeça baixa e mãos unidas na direção do baixo ventre, sem sequer mover os olhos.

Quando a cerimônia acabou alguns se dispersaram, trocaram palavras de consolo, faziam as últimas preces.

O corpo de Jisty já descansava.

- Shina - Chamou Camus no seu mono-tom de sempre.

- O que foi, primo?

- Viu Milo? Não estou achando ele.

- Humpf. Até parece que você não o conhece. Deve estar flertando com alguma mulher por aí.

- Eu o conheço bem. Ele tem os neurônios fora de sintonia, mas sabe respeitar os limites. Acabamos de sair de um enterro.

Shina subiu em sua moto e colocou o capacete:

- Está preocupado com ele?

- Ele sabe se virar. Mas vou só confirmar.

Ela balançou a cabeça:

- Até mais então.

- Vai para o hotel?

- Não. Só dar uma volta. Cuide-se.

A moto seguiu até sumir da vista do primo. Camus então passou a caçar Milo. Na verdade estava preocupado sim, e isso não era novidade pra ele. Mas uma sensação de que aquele bendito grego se metera em encrenca o invadira e não parava de martelar em sua cabeça.

Continuou procurando, cada vez mais receoso. Sentiu que se achasse o amigo arrastando asa para uma mulher teria um surto, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Milo estava próximo a uma árvore apoiando-se nela enquanto prensava a mão contra o peito, tentando conter uma dor aguda. De repente seus olhos viraram e o homem caiu no chão inerte.

- Milo!

Camus correu até o amigo, ajoelhou-se e colocou a cabeça dele em seu colo. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas tentou despertá-lo afastando os cabelos do rosto.

- Milo, o que aconteceu? Vamos, acorde!

Nenhuma reação. As pupilas de Camus contraíram:

- Não... Você não. Todos menos você! Acorde!

Milo abriu os olhos lentamente e lançou um sorriso cínico embora sua cabeça rodopiasse:

- Aê... Sou tão importante assim?

- Desgraçado.

- Também te amo. Ai...

- Vamos. Levante-se - Falou Camus enquanto passava o braço de Milo por cima de seu pescoço e o ajudava a se levantar. – Você está bem?

Milo deu dois passos e vacilou no meio do caminho.

- Milo! - Camus o aparou segurando-o pelo tronco.

- Okay... Eu realmente não posso seguir - Falou Milo perdendo todos os movimentos, e embora sentisse uma dor violenta tentava simular um sorriso, como se aquilo tudo fosse uma piada - Filho da mãe. Deve ser um dos meus pacientes.

- Do que está falando?

- Do cara que me... Acer...Tou...- A voz de Milo sumia.

- Por tudo que é mais sagrado, não feche os olhos.

- ...Certo...

Camus mordeu o lábio inferior como se estivesse preste a fazer algo do qual se arrependeria muito. Deixou Milo sentado no chão, se agachou e colocou as mãos para trás.

- Vamos. Suba antes que eu mude de idéia.

---

Camus passou a correr com Milo nas costas. Precisava procurar ajuda antes que o amigo resolvesse desmaiar novamente.

- Camus...- Milo murmurou.

- Que foi? - Perguntou sem paciência.

- Acho que vou morrer.

- Cale a boca. – O francês quase gritou ao pensar na idéia.

- Camus...

- Milo, cale-se.

- Te devo essa.

Camus parou e olhou em volta:

- Não dar tempo de ir a um hospital. É melhor ir aquele casarão. Só se esforce pra continuar acordado. Por favor, não feche os olhos.

**Continua...**


	5. Chapter 5

RECOMEÇANDO

**A lenda das armaduras sagradas**

Longe dali.

- Eu sabia - Uma pessoa colocava um anel num dedo de pedra entre duas tochas - Aquele homem guardava o poder sagrado em seu coração.

O anel reluzia com um brilho infernal, mostrando o símbolo de Escorpião cravado nele. Também estavam lá os anéis com Áries e Câncer talhados em ouro.

- Só faltam nove.

* * *

- Milo Kleinpaul, não? - Saori se ajoelhava perto do sofá em que havia deitado o homem - Já chamamos uma ambulância. 

- Como foi que tudo aconteceu? - Shido perguntava olhando desconfiado para Camus, mas o francês nem lhe deu atenção.

Milo ofegava como se quisesse falar alguma coisa enquanto Camus só ficava calado, olhando para ele sem dizer uma palavra. Saori se debruçou sobre o grego e afastou os cabelos da fronte e antes que Shido pudesse arrancá-la de lá Milo pegou a mão delicada da moça e colocou sobre seu peito.

- ...! -Shido - Ora, seu...

- Psiu! - Exigiu Camus sem encará-lo.

A expressão de Saori mudou para uma mais séria e controlada. De repente uma luz emanou de sua mão assustando a todos, inclusive a Camus, que _tentava_ parecer indiferente.

- A...! - Shido arregalava os olhos e se afastava da noiva Saori!

- Milo... - Camus murmurava entre a surpresa e a admiração.

Quando a luz finalmente se apagou Milo largou a mão de Saori ficou sem movimentos. Shido e Camus ainda não sabiam o que dizer, ainda mais quando ela se levantou e meramente disse: "Ele vai ficar bem". E subiu as escadas.

Shido subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto da noiva como se fosse o dono da casa. A moça estava sentada na cama, de cabeça baixa e olhos fixos no chão.

- Saori... Saori, pode me explicar o que aconteceu? O que foi aquilo?

- Eu... Não sei.

- Como não sabe? Aquele aproveitador...

- Ele estava realmente passando mal. Eu senti isso - ela virou a cabeça para fitá-lo - Não sei como. Quando eu o toquei... Simplesmente senti.

- Quero ele fora daqui agora.

- Nem pensar. Ele ainda não está bom.

- Mas está curado. O amigo dele não o trouxe? Ele que o leve.

- Eu não estou com paciência para isso.

- Como é?

Saori fechou o punho e contou de 1 até 10. Respirou fundo, pegou sua bolsa e saiu do quarto.

- Aonde você vai?

- Sair. E não me pergunte pra onde eu vou nem tente me seguir - desceu as escadas à passos firmes - Minu, providencie algo para os senhores Milo e Camus se deliciarem. Eu estou saindo, mas os quero bem tratados.

- S... Sim, senhorita.

A moça passou direto por Camus, Tatsume e, antes que saísse, sussurrou discretamente para Aioria:

- Faça com que minhas ordens se façam cumpridas.

- Sim, senhorita.

Ikki estava bem acolhido nas cobertas. Já tinha acordado, mas não estava nem um pouco afim de se levantar. Era domingo. Nem precisava. Shun também estava dormindo já que não se ouvia o barulho da louça na pia nem se sentia o cheiro forte de café. Já era de se esperar, pois ambos dormiram tarde.

Ikki virou-se para o outro lado. Perguntava-se, entre o sonho e a realidade, como estaria Esmeralda e se ela esperava vê-lo na Ametista naquela noite também.

O telefone tocou de repente assustando Ikki. "Shun atende..." Cobriu-se mais ainda para dormir.

Shun caminhou até a sala no quinto toque e atendeu no sexto. Os cabelos verdes totalmente despenteados complementavam a cara sonolenta.

- Hum... Alô? Cumprimentou entre um bocejo Quem? ... Sim, ele veio pra cá, mas eu acho que está dormindo. Hum... Ah, então foi com você que ele esqueceu o casaco? - riu. - Hum... Sei... É eu fui lá uma vez, mas acho que ele também foi ontem balançou a cabeça e sentou-se no sofá É mesmo? Bem típico dele... Sei... Não! Não desligue... Sim, eu sei o que eu disse, mas é por uma boa causa... Não se preocupe. Como é seu nome mesmo? ... Certo, Esmeralda, espere um minuto.

Shun se levantou e bateu na porta do quarto onde Ikki estava. O primogênito fingiu não ouvir.

- Ô, Ikki, tem uma tal de Esmeralda no telefone. Parece que é sobre o casaco que você esqueceu.

Em "_Esmeralda_" Ikki já havia "acordado" e vestido o roupão para abrir a porta e atender o telefone.

- Obrigado, irmão.

- Vou fazer um café.

- Certo. Alô?

- Oi, Ikki - Esmeralda sorriu - Eu... Eu não sabia que você estava dormindo. Já são onze da manhã.

- Não. Eu já tava acordado. Só não saí do quarto. Como achou o telefone do Shun?

- Você esqueceu seu celular no bolso.

- Como! - Ikki bateu na própria cara.

- Daí lembrei que você disse que iria para a casa do seu irmão e por sorte você não gravou o número com o nome dele. Só com "irmão".

- Mais prático. Existem "n" Shun's no Japão, mas só um é meu irmão.

Ela sorriu de meigamente:

- Como faço para devolver seu casaco?

- Eu passo por aí daqui a pouco. Tudo bem pra você?

- S...Sim... Acho que está tudo bem.

- Então... Até daqui a pouco.

- Até mais, Ikki.

Ikki desligou com um semblante de estranha satisfação no olhar. Foi até a sala onde estava Shun mexendo em uma cafeteira.

- Deixe isso aí.

- Como? Inquiriu Shun.

- Já é quase meio dia. Vamos sair para almoçar.

Shun e Ikki estavam a pé. O plano era pegar os objetos devolta, inclusive o carro que o primogênito havia deixado sob guarda na Ametista.

- Então você foi atrás da dançarina? Shun inquiriu após ouvir a história detalhadamente.

- Um maníaco queria agarrá-la.

- Sim, mas você não sabia.

Ikki colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Shun insistiu entretido:

- De qualquer forma ela teve sorte, não? Você a defendeu.

- Se você a visse não teria coragem de tocá-la. Meiga, sensível... Lembra aquelas bonecas de porcelana que a mãe costuma colecionar.

- Entendo... Só nunca imaginei que você esqueceria seu celular e seu casaco de estima numa só noite.

- Eu já estava com muito sono.

- Imagino.

Os irmãos pararam em frente à casa de Esmeralda e Ikki bateu na porta. Não demorou para a jovem abri-la.

- Bom di... Quer dizer, boa tarde - E a olhar Shun surpreendeu-se -E... Você é...?

- Shun Amamiya - Shun estendeu a mão - Ikki me falou muito de você.

- Bem, ele também falou de você. Entrem, por favor.

Ambos limparam os sapatos no tapete e entraram. Por dentro a casa absorvia a personalidade de sua moradora. Detalhes bem acabados, bibelôs perto dos porta-retratos e móveis com um toque feminino. Shun se ateve aos retratos enquanto Ikki seguia Esmeralda até um dos quartos.

- Tome. Eu dei uma ajeitada. E aqui está seu celular.

- Obrigado.

- De nada. Hum... Você freqüenta muito a Ametista?

- Vou estar lá hoje a noite.

Ela riu sem jeito:

- Parece bem vulgar, não?

- É bonito. Você dança muito bem.

- Obrigada, mas isso não vai durar muito tempo. Afrodite prometeu pagar parte da dívida quando soube o que aconteceu ontem. Eu liguei para ele contando.

- Ele?

- É meu parceiro. De dança, sabe.

- Entendo... Afrodite, não? Deve ser bem vaidoso.

- E é. Mas é um doce de pessoa.

O casal voltou à sala enquanto Shun os esperava, fingindo dar uma atenção excessiva às imitações de Monet penduradas na parede.

- Podemos ir já, Shun.

- É mesmo? Tudo bem então.

Os irmãos saíram da casa, se despediram da moça e andaram até a casa noturna, onde Ikki havia deixado o carro sob guarda.

O trânsito já fora melhor, pelo menos para um motorista apressado sem motivos como Ikki.

- E então? O que achou? - Ikki puxava assunto.

- Dela?

- Sim.

- É bonita. Bailarina, não? Vi as fotos.

- É.

Ikki teve que se segurar para não confessar o quanto a garota lembrava Shun, ou vice-versa.

- IKKI, CUIDADO!

Ikki girou o volante e pisou imediatamente no freio quando viu um homem atravessando a rua distraído, segurando um pêndulo com o cristal na ponta. Em segundos a buzina invadiu a monotonia sonora e quando o homem olhou para o lado Ikki já estava freando e parando a poucos centímetros de distância.

"_BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"_

- AAA...! - O homem pulou para trás assustado.

Ikki saiu do carro batendo a porta furioso e com Shun em seus calcanhares.

- Você enlouqueceu? Se quiser se matar faça isso longe do meu carro!

- Oh... Me... Me desculpe. Eu sou muito distraído.

- Tudo bem com você? -Perguntou Shun olhando do sujeito para o carro.

- Sim. Não se preocupe, foi falta de atenção mesmo. Sorte que seu irmão tem reflexos rápidos.

Ikki e Shun se entreolharam:

- Como sabe que somos irmãos? Shun indagou.

- Bem... Tenho um sexto sentido muito forte - Sorriu constrangido - Desculpem-me pelo transtorno. Meu nome é Mu Seng.

- Eu sou Ikki e ele é Shun. Agora que nos apresentamos continue seu caminho com os pés no chão, okay?

- Ah... Sim... Olhou para baixo Meu pêndulo...

- O que é que tem?

- Procuro por alguém, mas perdi meu pêndulo.

- Estou vendo que além de alienado você não fala coisa com coisa.

- Que tal uma descrição mais exata? - Shun colocou cordialmente.

- Não posso. Não o conheço.

Ikki mirou Mu incrédulo:

- Por acaso tem idéia de onde está?

- Na verdade... Acho que estou perdido.

- Já almoçou? - Shun perguntou tentando de alguma forma tirar o homem dali.

- Não.

- Ótimo, então venha conosco. Depois procura pelo seu pêndulo e a tal pessoa.

---

Saori andava aleatoriamente pela calçada. Shido era um bom homem, mas tinha o dom de estragar seu dia, não lembrava desse defeito seu quando começaram a namorar, na verdade a moça estranhava muita coisa. Sandália de salto, bata e calça leve, tudo puxando para o amarelo suave, Saori não se lembrava da última vez que passeara sozinha.

Suspirou e fitou o céu sem um motivo concreto, e quando voltou a olhar para frente se deparou com um conhecido repórter Amamiya.

- Acerto de contas. - Murmurou ela para si mesma.

---

- Senhor Amamiya?

- Senhorita Saori! -Shun quase pulou ao ouvir Saori ás suas costas.

- Precisamos conversar. O senhor se importa?

- N... Não. E não me chame de senhor... Acredito que temos praticamente a mesma idade.

Alguém empurrara Saori propositalmente e quando ela se virou para exigir desculpas se deparou com Seiya uniformizado:

-Seiya!

- Aaaaaah, vejo que conhece meu nome, senhorita Kido.

Saori ficou ruborizada:

- O que faz aqui?

- Eu trabalho aqui! Sou barman. - E virou-se para Shun - Pode nos deixar a sós um instante?

- Ah... Bem...

Shun fechou a boca e respirou fundo para tentar começar de novo. Ainda mais ao ver o olhar de desaprovação e súplica de Saori:

- Certo. Eu não posso, Seiya. Eu... Tenho que falar pela Saori primeiro.

- Saori? - A moça virou-se para ele -Está me chamando pelo primeiro nome?

- Você me seguiu até uma boate porque queria falar sobre uma decepção amorosa. Me dê pelo menos essa liberdade.

Seiya ficou vermelho. De vergonha e de raiva:

- Shun, já falou o que queria?

- Ah... Ainda não. Olha, quando entrevistei Saori houve mais do que uma entrevista formal, acabamos conversando sobre coisas que... Hum... Não dizem respeito à questões profissionais. No final das contas dei meu cartão e falei para ela me ligar caso queira conversar.

- Achei que estava falando a verdade. -Murmurou ela tristonha. -Então... Como soube que eu queria conversar sobre problemas amorosos?

- Vi sua tristeza, a aliança presa no seu dedo anular e... Perdão, mas depois que Seiya me contou o que houve não deu para eliminar a possibilidade de você ter bebido algo antes de vir.. Eu peço mil perdões por ter ido contra suas expectativas, mas... Saori... Senhorita Saori... Eu estava sobrando quando o Seiya a conheceu. Vocês estavam se dando muito bem, entende? O que queria que eu fizesse afinal?

Saori corou violentamente enquanto seu sangue escaldava. Seiya, por outro lado, ficou totalmente desconsertado. Talvez com a lembrança da noite em que conhecera a bela Kido misturada às palavras de Shun o tivessem deixado assim.

- Agora acho que vocês já podem conversar. Seiya, nada de álcool pro cara que está com a gente, certo? Ikki acha que ele não bate bem da cabeça.

Shun bateu com os dois dedos na própria testa e deu meia volta.

- Eu sinto muito por tudo, Seiya. -Saori falou sinceramente.

- É fácil dizer, não acha? Você é legal. Ao menos me pareceu. Achei que... Tivesse rolado alguma cois...

- Não "rolou" nada.

Saori deu meia volta, mas Seiya a deteve, pegando em seu braço.

- Estou trabalhando. Mas quero vê-la.

- Está louco? Eu sou noiva, você sabe!

- Mas está me devendo. Sei que está ressentida, por isso não tente fugir.

- Se eu for promete me deixar em paz?

- Prometo.

- Então ta.

-Aqui. Amanhã.Oito da noite.

- Certo, agora me deixe ir. -Puxou o próprio braço.

Saori não olhou para trás ao ir embora. Totalmente nervosa e com a respiração pesada, acabara de ter aceitado encontrar Seiya, mas isso só porque sua consciência pedia. Nada mais que sua consciência. Pelo menos na teoria.

Estava tão distraída que nem reparou na motocicleta que corria em sua direção. Só ouviu a manobra do veículo ao perceber que podia atropela-la:

- AAAH! - Saori largou a bolsa e colocou as mãos nos olhos assustada.

A motoqueira tirou o capacete, deixando os longos cabelos verdes caírem por cima dos ombros:

- Hei, garota, tenha cuidado!

- Me... D... Desculpe.

- Você está bem?

- S...Só... Assustada. -Respondeu em choque.

- Certo. Hum... Suba. Eu lhe dou uma carona pra casa.

- Como!

- Você esta nas nuvens! Suba logo.

Saori olhou desconfiada pro veículo. Nada contra a garota, mas Saori sempre achara a moto o veículo mais imprudente e incerto já fabricado. Entretanto realmente não estava em condições de voltar para casa sozinha.

Subiu na moto e segurou a cintura da mulher.

- A propósito. Sou Shina Scarabelli.

- Italiana?

- Só nasci lá.

- Eu sou Saori Kido.

- Tudo bem, Saori. Segure-se.

* * *

Enquanto isso o celular de Mu tocou e o tibetano atendeu com se Ikki e Shun não estivessem lá. 

- Alô? Shaka?... Sim, eu estou bem, por que?... Bem, quase fui atropelado, mas daqui a pouco estarei aí. Acho que perdi meu pêndulo. ... Como? ... Não. Na verdade eu avisei Aldebaran que sairia mais cedo, mas acho que ele estava com sono. ... Ele está bem? ... Certo. Então tá, eu voltarei para casa mais tarde. ... Tá. Tchau.

Mu desligou o celular e olhou diretamente para os irmãos Amamiya:

- Sinto que devo explicações a vocês.

- Com toda a certeza. - Respondeu Ikki sem rodeios.

- É uma longa história. Sou historiador e, junto de mais dois estudiosos, um muito jovem por sinal, comecei um trabalho baseado nas lendas recentes no chamado "berço da civilização". A que mais interessou a mim e aos meus colegas foi a que diz respeito às armaduras sagradas. - Parou e entrelaçou seus dedos. - Diz respeito a oitenta e oito armaduras, sendo doze feitas de ouro, que foram dadas a oitenta e oito pessoas cuja missão seria proteger a deusa Athena. Foi uma espécie de guerra divina, muitos morreram aos vinte anos e alguns sequer chegaram aos quinze.

- Nunca ouvi falar dessa lenda. - Shun pensou alto.

- Deve ser porque é muito fácil desmenti-la. - Ikki afirmou - Se fosse real pelo menos uma armadura, ou pedaço dela, seria encontrado.

- Na verdade, segundo a lenda, quando os cavaleiros morreram as armaduras "morreram" junto com seus donos.- Exoplicou Mu.

E- você quer que eu engula essa?

Mu sorriu:

- Lendas são lendas, concorda? Como esta se propagou é um mistério, mas encontramos uma escritura nas paredes do santuário da Grécia, em que alguém entregava Athena aos cuidados de outra pessoa. Até aí tudo bem. O problema ocorreu quando terminamos o trabalho. A mesma equipe viajou para a Índia faz uns três ou quatro meses. Foi lá que conhecemos Shaka, uma pessoa no mínimo... Interessante. Ele nos ensinou a arte da meditação e do pêndulo.

- Bom, bom... - Ikki sibilou - Mas aonde quer chegar?

Mu abriu o cardápio, mas antes de fazer o pedido encarou os irmãos:

- Acho que vocês deveriam conhecer Shaka.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

Hei, Shaka, que bom que c gostou dafic. Fikei muito feliz pelos seuscomentários

Abraços


	6. Chapter 6

RECOMEÇANDO

**Revelações**

Afrodite, um homem bonito, com traços leves, afeminados, e olhos claros como o dia era recebido por Esmeralda em sua casa. Foi marcado um almoço entre os dois amigos.

- Eu disse pra você ter cuidado - Afrodite falava sentando-se à mesa - Mas estou vendo que não vai adiantar. Por trás desse rosto de anjo há uma garota teimosa de nascença.

- O que queria que eu fizesse, Frô? Tenho sorte por não está tomando anti-depressivos como minha mãe fez.

- Você é superior a isso, minha rosa.

- Você não perde o cavalheirismo, não é mesmo? E olha que somos amigos há tempos.

- Podemos voltar ao assunto das dívidas?

Ela balançou a cabeça:

- O que pretende?

- Ajudar você, obviamente. É claro que não tenho esse dinheiro todo, mas você pode fazer outro tipo de empréstimo.

- Mais um? Não, Afrodite. Quero me livrar das dívidas.

- Não vai lhe custar nada. A menos que você tenha alguma jóia de valor emocional.

- Quase não tenho jóias e do jeito que eu estou o conceito de "valor emocional" já se distorceu completamente.

- Ótimo. Pegue seus ouros e penhore. Eu empresto alguns pro valor aumentar. Logo vai quitar suas dívidas e quando não puder pagar pelo empréstimo basta pagar os juros que não é tão caro.

- ... Você... Me emprestaria suas jóias?

- Eu não ia. Mas você não merece agüentar isso sozinha.

- Oh, Afrodite!

Esmeralda levantou-se e abraçou o amigo. Se estivessem num lugar público tal atitude deixaria o amigo constrangido. De fato Afrodite não gostava muito de demonstrações públicas de afeto, exceto quando se estava apaixonado. Segundo ele, gente apaixonada nunca pensa direito.

- Você é perfeito, sabia?

-Só passe lá em casa amanhã depois do trabalho. Vamos resolver esse problema logo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saori andava de moto pelas ruas enquanto seus cabelos esvoaçavam numa melodia de liberdade. Sentia-se uma pessoa sem limites para comportamento enquanto o barulho do veículo e a voz de Shina eram os únicos sons que seu ouvido presenciava:

- Tudo bem aí atrás? - Gritou Shina para competir com o barulho produzido pela velocidade.

- Tudo! - Respondeu Saori na mesma intensidade - Você não tem medo?

- Disso? É tão fácil quanto andar de bicicleta!

- Vire na próxima esquina!- Gritou apontando para frente – Você é daqui? De Tókio?

- Não! Vim com meu primo e um amigo, mas voltarei pra casa amanhã ou depois!

- Primo?

- Tsc. Camus! Minha tia casou com um francês e deu nisso!

Shina deu a curva enquanto Saori afastava um pouco o rosto para os cabelos verdes não o chicotearem:

- Espera, você disse Camus?

- Isso mesmo! Conhece?

- ... Acho... Acho que sim! Pare ali! Naquela mansão!

---

Saori explicara à Shina como Camus fora parar em sua casa. A porta se abriu e a moça subiu as escadas, às pressas, guiadas por Minu a mando de Saori.

- Camus! Milo! - Shina correu até eles.

- Shina?

- Oi, cali. - Milo, bem mais disposto, elogiou recebendo um abraço da amiga.

- Milo... Como você se meteu nessa?

- Nem eu sei explicar. Um cara de cabelo estranho apareceu do nada e... Sei lá, tirou alguma coisa de mim... Foi em segundos.

- Não é hora para brincadeiras.

- Não estou brincando. Eu acordei e seu primo me ajudou a... Levantar.

Milo não teve coragem de falar sobre a parte que Camus pedira para continuar acordado. E sabia muito bem por que. Quando Jisty fechou os olhos nunca mais acordou. Um contentamento invadiu seu peito ao cogitar essa hipótese.

- Seja bem vindo, Milo. - Saori entrou no quarto se apresentando. - Agradeça ao seu amigo por ter salvo sua vida.

- Hei... Você foi a moça que me curou.

- Bem, eu não sei se essa é a definição correta.

- É sim. -Milo levantou-se contemplando-a - Quando toquei em sua mão senti que você me seguraria neste corpo. Como se fosse a única chance d'eu continuar vivo.

Saori corou levemente, enquanto Shina girava os olhos e Camus colocava as mãos nos bolsos e passava pelo amigo como se não o percebesse:

- Agradeço pela ajuda, senhorita Kido - Camus falou com sinceridade enquanto beijava a mão da moça - Serei eternamente grato.

- Não há necessidade. Vão ficar para o almoço?

- Acho que meu primo e Milo já incomodaram demais. - Falou Shina olhando diretamente para Milo e Camus.

- Nesse caso eu vou pedir para Tatsume, meu motorista, levá-los para suas respectivas casas.

- Não precisa. Não pra mim. Até mais, Saori.

---

A limusine seguia num silêncio incomum. Milo deixava a cabeça cair para trás e fechava os olhos enquanto Camus meramente via a paisagem do lado de fora da janela.

- O que realmente aconteceu? - Camus perguntou de repente, mas ainda fitando a paisagem. - Sei que estava ruim demais para flertar com a moça.

Milo passou a mão pela nuca e suspirou tenso:

- Nem eu sei. Meu coração batia tão rápido que eu mal conseguia respirar, meu raciocínio ficou todo distorcido. Nem sei por que peguei a mão dela e coloquei em meu peito, mas tenho certeza que se eu não tivesse feito aquilo eu já estaria a sete palmos abaixo da terra.

- Você não ia morrer - Cortou num tom seco.

Milo sentiu uma ponta de vontade de encher Camus de bolachas. Afinal o francês poderia ter qualquer reação, menos aquela.

- Já tinha esquecido. Eu morro e o senhor do gelo nem percebe.

Camus encarou Milo finalmente e lançou um sorriso desafiador:

- Não sabia que você fazia manha.

- Cala a boca.

-...

- O que foi?

- Como você é infantil.

- Como se eu ligasse pra sua opinião.

Calados. Mas Milo não conseguia conter a própria língua:

- Ta bom. Se você acha que eu não iria morrer por que me mandou ficar acordado, heim? -Desafiou.

Camus sentiu um súbito desconforto.

- Pois eu sei por que, senhor do gelo. Você não queria que eu tivesse o mesmo destino de Jisty.

- Cale-se. Milo.

- Confessa logo, você ta arrependido por ter se desesperado!Como seria se eu tivesse morrido, heim?

Camus fechou os punhos e empurrou Milo com tudo contra a outra janela, prendendo-o com um dos braços contra o peito. Milo calou-se assustado, encarando os olhos d'água de Camus, que agora apresentavam um outro brilho. Estavam muito próximos e Camus tinha muita força:

- Você não vai morrer, Milo. – Dizia como se suplicasse.

-...

- Eu não vou deixar, entendeu? Nunca.

Afastou-se abrupto e voltou a olhar a paisagem.

O estado de Milo era o mais estranho possível. Por um lado sentia-se feliz com o comentário, por outro desejava nunca ter que ouvir aquilo de Camus novamente. E sabia muito bem por que. Seus sentimentos por Camus estavam sufocados há anos e não poderia liberta-los.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Santuário, um prédio de destaque no centro da cidade.

- Shaka? - Mu entrava jogando as chaves em cima da mesa. Shun e Ikki entraram em seguida - Shaka? Você ta aí?

Um homem louro, bonito, de olhos azuis que lembravam uma lagoa pura, saiu de um dos quartos com um pêndulo na mão. Ao ver os irmãos sorriu:

- Então são estes?

- É. - Mu respondeu - Não sei o que se passa nessa sua cabeça, mas resolvi atender seu pedido. Ikki e Shun. Eis os nomes deles.

- Podem me responder o que está acontecendo? - Resmungou Ikki - Estou perdendo meu domingo.

- Você tem o temperamento do fogo. - Shaka o contemplou.- E esse rapaz ao seu lado tem a força da terra. Ficarei feliz em explicar tudo a vocês. Hum... Sentem-se, por favor.

Mesmo sem nenhuma vontade os irmãos sentaram-se no sofá mais próximo. Mu sentou-se ao lado de Ikki e Shaka na frente deles. O loiro começou estendendo a mão que segurava um pêndulo com um cristal na ponta, que começava a girar em sentido horário lentamente.

- Vocês têm uma energia cósmica muito forte. Mu contou toda a história pra vocês?

- Contou, embora não tivesse pé nem cabeça. -Respondeu Ikki se perguntando seriamente por que tinha ido até lá.

- Então posso dizer que vocês serão de muita ajuda para nos ajudar a encontrar algumas das armaduras sagradas.

-Era só o que me faltava. Tava demorando a situação chegar a esse limite. Historiadores...

- Na verdade eu sou um estudioso em geral.

- E como estudioso deveria saber que seu pedido não bate com a tal lenda. Até onde eu lembro seu amigo disse que as tais armaduras desapareceram quando os donos morreram... E ainda me pergunto por que estou perdendo meu tempo aqui com vocês.

Mu se pronunciou:

- Porque seu inconsciente sabe que estamos certos.

- Não. Tenho certeza que é porque pretendo descobrir o grau de insanidade mental de vocês. Conheci u,. Faltam mais dois, não?

- Na verdade não. - Mu negou em seu tom habitual. - Esqueci de dizer. Na verdade meus colegas de trabalho se afastaram de mim.

- Imagino o porquê.

-Tudo aconteceu porque um deles, Alberich, um homem de notável inteligência conseguiu unir as descobertas da viagem com alguns dos conhecimentos da arte da magia britânica. E nessa mixagem ele achou a verdadeira fonte da juventude.

- Heim! - Foi a vez de Shun se pronunciar. Ao contrário de Ikki estava disposto a ver lógica na história, pelo menos até a última frase de Mu.

- Parece engraçado, não? Eu também acharia se... Se não tivesse sido a primeira vítima deles.

- Vítima?

- Eu vou explicar - Shaka interferiu ameno. -Primeiramente, é possível alcançar respostas usando a arte do pêndulo, mas é preciso bastante concentração. Você faz uma pergunta ao seu inconsciente e lhe ordena que ele escolha entre duas opções. Uma em sentido horário outra em sentido anti-horário. Se você for mais a fundo o pêndulo indica logo a direção através de um mapa.

- Hum... -Ikki entoou demonstrando seguir a linha de raciocínio.

-A descoberta foi: Uma vez que você posiciona doze insígnias sagradas como se fossem os números de um relógio você cria um eixo. Nesse eixo o tempo não passa, pois este gira em torno dele. Alberich então escolheu a energia das armaduras sagradas, mas não de qualquer uma. Das oitenta e oito armaduras só doze eram de ouro e simbolizavam os doze signos do zodíaco. Eram dessas doze que ele precisava, o que não era nada impossível, afinal...Se as armaduras "morreram" com seus donos... Elas renasceram com eles também.

Dessa vez a expressão dos irmãos Amamiya mudou completamente. A história estava realmente fazendo sentido.

- E com eles não veio só as energias das armaduras. Habilidades correspondente àquelas oferecidas enquanto cavaleiros. E também... Há deuses entre nós.

Enquanto Shaka falava, Shun e Ikki digeriam cada palavra com muito custo, dessa vez tentando aceitar a teoria completa do indiano.

- A técnica é: Sugar toda a energia da armadura que normalmente está concentrada na área do coração e torná-la maciça. É claro que não é tão fácil usar o pêndulo para localizar 12 pessoas em 6 bilhões. Mas como eu disse, o pêndulo também pode localizar por mapa. Segundo ele há uma grande concentração de energia sagrada no Japão.

- Eles então começaram por onde havia menos concentração, nós também.- Explicou Mu - Como eu disse, eu fui a primeira vítima. Alberich me atacou de surpresa e só não morri porque Shaka tem um grande poder de cura, então resolvi protegê-los antes que eles matassem um por pela América do sul, onde havia menos gente. Foi quando encontrei Aldebaran e lhe expliquei que ele havia uma grande quantidade de energia sagrada. O brasileiro foi transferido pra cá e cuidamos para que ele se adapte.

- E como diferenciar se as energias são referente às armaduras de ouro, prata e bronze? - Inquiriu Shun.

- Não sabemos. Por isso estão atacando qualquer um que fizer o pêndulo girar enquanto se pergunta "Tem alguma energia sagrada entre nós?"

- ...

- Quando nós chegamos seu pêndulo estava girando. - Ikki lembrou chocado.

- Por isso pedi para Mu trazê-los. Para avisar que vocês correm tanto perigo quanto o homem que cometeu suicídio esta sexta feira.

- Como sabe?

- Não saiu no jornal de ontem, mas saiu no de hoje.

- ...

- Tomem cuidado.As conseqüências do ataque são desastrosas. A descarga de energia é tão forte que acelera o coração, nunca tive a chance de ver como ele realmente fica.

- Como se já estivesse dias mergulhado em formol. -Murmurou Shun encarando o nada.

Shaka, Mu e Ikki calaram-se espantados com aquele corte tão singelo de Shun. O caçula Amamiya levantou o olhar para fitá-los:

- A senhorita Selassie... June... Tinha razão.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A noite chegou meio que indesejada. Isso indicava final do domingo, começo da segunda. Shiryu abriu o portão de ferro para tomar um ar fresco. Sentia uma saudade de algo que não sabia como definir. Encontrou Seiya encostado numa árvore e olhando para o segurança sem discrição. Shiryu sorriu e com um aceno na cabeça o chamou.

- Noite? - Cumprimentou o Dragão quando Seiya se aproximou e encostou-se ao seu lado.

- Boa. Como vai?

- A senhorita está jantando com o noivo, se é o que quer saber. E sim. Provavelmente ele dormirá aqui.

- Que roubada que eu fui me meter...

- Tem razão. Já falou com ela?

- Já.Nos encontramos hoje a tarde.

- Esquece. Vocês nunca teriam uma boa conversa no estado que ela saiu hoje a tarde.

- Por que? O que aconteceu?

- Um homem apareceu aqui desesperado, carregando outro que parecia estar com um pé na cova. Claro, o senhor Mizar insistiu que não passavam de uma dupla de aproveitadores, mas a senhorita Kido resolveu prestar assistência. Quando chegou perto do moribundo uma luz saiu da mão dela e logo ele se curou. Coisa de cinema.

- Luz! Tem certeza?

- Eu não minto. Ela subiu as escadas, ele foi atrás... Depois ela desceu irritada e foi embora.

- Ele deve ter irritado ela. -Concluiu cruzando os braços, emburrado. -Agora diz, por que está me contando isso?

- Sua situação é de dar dó.

- Vá pro inferno.

Shiryu não conseguiu disfarçar o riso enquanto Seiya colocava as mãos nos bolsos e ia embora.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Longe dali, Hyoga se contentava em passar o tempo escorado no sofá e trocando aleatoriamente os canais da tv enquanto degustava um saco de batatinhas. Eis o retrato de quem passa as noites de domingo estragando o próprio organismo. Nunca as garotas diriam isso já que tinha um físico invejável, talvez resultado das aulas de dança que costuma ter. Por isso Ikki o chama de dançarino.

De repente seu telefone tocou. "Maldita hora, será que um homem nem pode aproveitar suas noites como um vagabundo decente?". Como o telefone insistia o russo atendeu:

- Alô? Fala, Shun.

- Seria muito pedir pra você largar tudo e vir para o meu apartamento agora?

- Depende. - Riu cinicamente. - Como você quer que eu encare isso?

- Estou inquieto desde a tarde. Pensei em falar com você amanhã, mas se for assim não vou conseguir dormir.

- Ah... Shun. Tá me assustando.- Falou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- É muito importante. Venha.

- Tá legal. Não fiz nada o dia todo mesmo.

- Valeu.

- Você me deve essa.

Hyoga desligou o telefone e se espreguiçou. "Se Shun não fosse meu melhor amigo o mataria com certeza." Tomou um banho, vestiu uma roupa qualquer e pegou a chave do carro. Quando saiu da garagem esperou para ir às ruas, esperou o último carro cortar seu caminho e deu ré com uma tal rapidez que nem conseguiu ver a moto que chegava acelerada e batia na traseira com força.

AAAH!

- Meu carro! - Hyoga saiu do carro decidido a acabar com a raça do motoqueiro. Mas ao vê-lo caído por cima da moto primeiro prestou ajuda. - Ah, não! Você ta bem?

- Passa logo por cima! - Ela (logo notou-se a voz feminina) fez menção de se levantar, mas sentiu a perna doer. -AAHRG!

- Só vou avisando que a culpa foi sua. Tira esse capacete e deixa eu ver se você se feriu.

A mulher tirou o capacete e balançou os cabelos enquanto inclinava a cabeça para trás.

- Shina!

- ...

- Essa não...

- Hyoga?

- Claro! Pelo amor de Deus, você quer morrer nesse trambolho?

- Você que deveria ter olhado antes de dar a ré... AAHN!

- O que foi?

- Minha perna...

- Uнтерес... Melhor levar você ao hospital.

- E minha moto?

- Eu peço pra tirarem dali. Venha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camus e Milo chegaram ao hospital Hikari o mais depressa possível, encontraram Hyoga na sala de espera enquanto Shina passava a ser atendida.

- Alexei, onde estava com a cabeça? - Camus passava as mãos pelos cabelos penteando-os para trás nervosamente.

- Foi um acidente, primo. - Falou sem alterar o tom.

- Fale, Hyoga.

- Oi, Milo.

- Não esquenta, Camus. Ela está bem, não está?

- Tirando a perna... - Hyoga respondeu num suspiro tenso. - Acho que vão engessá-la.

- Era só o que faltava. Primeiro Milo, agora Shina. - Lamentava Camus sentando-se ao lado do primo.

- O que houve com Milo?

Fui atacado por um mal amado e por pouco não morro do coração. - Resumiu Milo incomodado com o assunto.

- E você nem sabe como ele te atacou?

- Não faço idéia. - Confessou sentando-se também ao lado de Hyoga. - Mas que irresponsabilidade! Ninguém pára a Shina quando ela sobe em cima daquilo, deveria pelo menos ir mais devagar e... Cara, eu to falando que nem o Camus!

- Não me ofenda. - Camus falou com um meio sorriso na boca. -Aliás, Alexei, por que não foi ao enterro hoje?

- Odeio enterros.

Milo sorriu numa tossida:

- Você não mudou nada mesmo, apesar de não ser mais aquele moleque que vivia atrás de mim e do Camus junto com Isaac e Shina. aliás, o Isaac tava lá. Jacob também.

Hyoga deu de ombros e cruzou os braços enquanto Camus voltava a atenção para uma imitação miniaturizada deVênus na parede do hospital. Nessa hora mais alguém entrou na sala. A figura trajando casaco preto e luvas parou na frente de Hyoga:

- Shun! - Quase saltou do banco -Nossa! Parece até visagem!

- Vim assim que me telefonou avisando do acidente -. Respondeu ele calmamente.

- Amigo... Você ta querendo mesmo conversar.

- Se eu não tivesse chamado-o você não teria batido em sua prima.

- Ela seria atropelada por outro motorista o que seria bem pior. -Levantou Milo entretido. - Não esquenta. Minha_ Cali_ passa bem. E você é...?

- Shun Amamiya. - Apresentou-se - Um colega de trabalho do Hyoga.

- Milo Kleinpaul, um amigo... Engraçado, seu sobrenome me parece familiar. Alguém que conhece freqüenta a Ametista?

- Acho que já conheceu meu irmão.

Camus girou os olhos:

- Incrível o que Milo consegue memorizar. Sou Camus Diderot. E não precisa se preocupar. Shina está bem, só vai precisar engessar a perna. - Depois voltou-se para Hyoga -Pode ir com seu amigo, Alexei.

- Se é assim... Vamos ao refeitório daqui mesmo, Shun.

- Por mim tudo bem.

Os amigos pararam na lanchonete mais próxima para conversar. Fazia uma noite fria, Shun e Hyoga acolhiam-se mais no casaco enquanto esperavam o lanche.

- Shina não tem sorte mesmo. Gracejou Hyoga.

- Se não estou enganado, Camus é um nome francês. Mas você, Isaac e Jacob são russos. Shina é...

- Italiana.

- Como podem ser primos? Sei que sua mãe e sua tia passaram um tempo na Rússia num intercâmbio, mas...

- Foi na mesma época que minha tia Iachin foi para a Itália e teve Shina. Como vê, as mulheres da minha família gostam de estrangeiros. Jacob é meu primo de segundo grau, filho de uma prima por parte de pai e se mudou pra cá recentemente. Já Camus é dois anosmais velho que eu. E era para ele nascer aqui, mas o tio François insistiu para que o único filho nascesse na França. Se você soubesse o quanto esse cara é severo... A família só viajou para isso.

Shun deixou o riso sair naturalmente:

- E seu primo? Como é?

- Camus? Um dos caras mais inteligentes que eu já vi. Eu, Shina e Isaac vivíamos atrás dele e de Milo. Esse grego nos levava para os melhores passeios... Só Jisty que não gostava muito dele. Mas Camus gostava muito dela e Shina também.

- Mais um motivo para você não ter ido ao enterro.

- Minhas primas perdram os pais num acidente. Camus e Milo resolveramfazer faculdadejuntos em Kyoto... Depois Shinae Jisty decidiram ir com eles. Só sobramos eu e Isaac.

- Já entendi...

- ...

- Bem, Hyoga... É melhor eu mudar logo o assunto porque o que eu tenho pra falar é importante.

- Então fale.

- Ikki e eu acabamos conhecendo duas pessoas. Eu não quis dizer, mas... Acho que sei porque você congelou aquele copo com suco sexta-feira.

- Sabe é?

- Sei.Bem que Shaka disse quese as tais armaduras renasceram junto com os guerreiros então eles ainda devem possuir antigas técnicas. Um guerreiro do gelo, talvez...

- Peraí, do que você está falando?

Shun entrelaçouu seus dedos e apoiou sua fronte neles:

- É melhor lhe contar desde o começo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

RECOMEÇANDO

**Reencontros**

A reação de Hyoga foi a mais esperada possível perante a história contada por Shun. Nunca imaginou que uma compilação de idéias surreais resultasse em algo tão lógico. O russo balançou a cabeça enquanto ouvia cada palavra do amigo.

- É basicamente isso, Hyoga. Não vejo razão para você não ser uma dessas pessoas ameaçadas. Você realizou uma solidificação instantânea.

- E assim se encerra meu domingo. - Murmurou ele tenso. - Obrigado por me contar.

- Por nada. É melhor começarmos a desconfiar de qualquer pessoa que tenha uma morte violenta por causa do coração.

De repente a ficha caiu para Hyoga:

- Milo!

- O que tem ele?

- Milo disse que alguém o atacou e quase ele morre do coração. E não parecia brincadeira porque meu primo respirou bastante preocupado quando tocou no assunto sem querer.

- ...

- Milo pode ser um deles. Mas... Por que não morreu?

Shun passou a mão pelos cabelos e ergueu a cabeça inspirando:

- É, Hyoga... Só perguntando.

---

Na sala de espera, Camus soltava o seu quinto bocejo enquanto Milo se atinha a uma revistinha com palavras cruzadas. De vez enquanto a enfermeira deixava escapar um olhar provocante, deixando Camus sem jeito.

- Essa é pra você, Camus. - Milo falou de repente - Mulher bonita, linguagem popular.

- Quantas letras?

- Quatro.

- Hum... Tente "Musa".

Milo levantou as sobrancelhas e rabiscou:

- Na mosca.

-Humpf. Sempre achei muito estranho ver você fazendo palavra cruzada. - Falou cruzando os braços e se ajeitando mais na cadeira.

- Por quê? Por acaso acha que eu sou burro?

- Nenhum especialista em acupuntura pode ser chamado de burro, Milo. Não. É que você, sempre tão energético, esportivo... Fazendo palavra cruzada...

- Depois que você levou seis desses em nossa viagem pra Kyoto, e eu sem nada pra fazer, o que você queria? Sabe como é, n...

De repente Milo respirou fundo e se engasgou, enquanto seu corpo inclinava para frente e o ar lhe faltava.

- Milo! - Camus chegou mais perto e o aparou rapidamente. - O que foi?

- Sei lá... Ar... Bateu uma fraqueza...

- Eu devia ter examinado você. Deve ser seqüela do seu ataque...

- Ah, esquece, vai?

- Esquece nada. É melhor pedir pra alguém examinar logo você aqui.

Mas Milo segurou o braço de Camus, o forçando a ficar sentado.

- Milo...

- Eu to bem, cara. -Murmurou rindo. - Relaxa, você anda muito preocupado.

Camus corou violentamente e sentiu o coração na boca ao ver Milo o encarando com aqueles olhos de gato que faziam um bom par com os cabelos longos e anelados do grego.

- Você está brincando com coisa séria. - Sibilou o francês nervoso.

- Eu... Ar... Não permito que qualquer médico me examine.

- Nem eu?

- Muito menos você... Nervosinho...

O amigo continuou segurando seu braço para que o francês não se levantasse, sem perceber que Camus enrubescia sob o olhar fascinante do grego.

Só saiu de seu "transe" quando ouviu a voz do médico às suas costas:

- Parentes de Shina Scarabelli?

- _Oui_. - Camus deixou o francês escapar, soltando-se de Milo imediatamente. - Como ela está?

- Bem, claro. Fraturou a tíbia, mas vai melhorar. Precisa ficar em repouso absoluto. - Disse o médio no mesmo momento em que Hyoga e Shun voltavam do refeitório.

Camus encarou Hyoga friamente.

- Quê! O que foi? - Inquiriu o russo. - Ela pode ficar no meu apartamento, eu não vou reclamar.

- Melhor assim. Ah, e... Doutor Ikari.

- Sim?

- Pode examinar meu amigo aqui?

- Camus! - Protestou Milo.

- Algum problema com este homem? - Indagou o médico colocando o estetoscópio.

- Estou bem!

- Não custa nada examinar. - Insistiu Camus.

O médico deu de ombros e passou a examinar um teimoso grego sob o olhar entretido de Shun. Milo tentava respirar normalmente, mas não deixava de sentir o corpo pesado.

- Não é nada de mais.- Concluiu o médico. - Você deve ter feito alguma coisa que o deixou cansado. Seu corpo precisa de energia. Muita energia.

Shun e Hyoga se entreolharam e Milo soltou uma risada e bateu no ombro de Camus:

- Não falei pra você não se preocupar?

- Na verdade... - Shun interveio. - Ele tem motivos pra se preocupar sim.

- ?

- Bem, eu já vou. Ainda preciso visitar... Umas pessoas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na mansão Kido, Saori estava distante. Apesar de ter perdoado Shido pela cena daquela manhã ainda sentia-se pesada, talvez a consciência a entregasse por aceitar encontrar Seiya na noite seguinte. Mas se aquele era o único meio de fazê-lo deixá-la em paz...

- Saori, está me ouvindo? - Perguntou Shido durante o jantar.

- Ah! Oh, desculpe, Shido... Eu não ouvi.

- Eu entendo, querida. Ainda está pensando no dia de hoje, não?

- Isso mesmo.

Shido a beijou profundamente e Saori se deixou levar.

- Saori... - Sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

- ...

- E quero marcar a data do casamento.

- ...!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A manhã foi uma indesejada para Hyoga. Segunda feira significava começo da semana e começo da semana significava mais cinco dias de trabalho. O russo tratou logo de preparar um café decente (Coisa que dificilmente fazia) e abriu a porta do quarto onde Shina dormia, munido de uma bandeja bem recheada. Entretanto deixou seu olhar cair sobre as partes da mulher descobertas pelo lençol.

- Uaaa... - Shina deu um bocejo longo e ao ver o primo abriu o berro. - PERVERTIDO! - Gritou cobrindo-se com o lençol e jogando um travesseiro nele.

- A... Ora, eu vim trazer o café! - Retrucou Hyoga voltando a si extremamente embaraçado. - Você com essa... Perna... Não pode andar muito.

Shina fechou a cara e sentou-se na cama:

- Pode deixar aqui, por favor? - Perguntou num tom mais brando.

- Claro.

O louro colocou a bandeja na beira da cama e sentou-se ao lado.

- Como está a perna?

- Melhor, eu acho. E minha moto?

- Lá embaixo. - E levantou-se, dirigindo-se até a porta. - Vou trabalhar, mas se não tiver almoço o telefone está ao seu dispor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saindo no banco nacional japonês, especialmente no setor de penhoras, Esmeralda abraçava Afrodite com vontade, deixando-o levemente sem jeito:

- Consegui, Frô! Nem sei como lhe agradecer.

- Arranje-me um bom final de semana e estamos quites.

A moça começou a rir:

- Só você mesmo. Eu até faria, mas você só aceita a beleza das obras de arte.

- Lógico. Sou criterioso. Mas se você achar alguém...

- ...

- Que foi? Já achou?

- Ah, não. Estava pensando... Não preciso mais dançar na Ametista.

- Hum... Não está arrependida, está?

- Claro que não! É que...

Esmeralda sorriu timidamente e abaixou a cabeça.

- Hmmmm... Como é mesmo o nome dele?

- Ikki Amamiya. - Respondeu corada.

- Ah. O seu salvador.

- Ele é um bom rapaz. Eu tenho quase certeza que ele foi à Ametista naquela noite só pra me ver.

- Quase?

- ...

- Quer dizer que você nem chegou a se perguntar o que ele estava fazendo no seu camarim quando lhe salvou?

- Cheguei sim, mas... Não sei.

- Deve ser bonito mesmo. - Afrodite murmurou olhando para o céu. - Sabe onde ele mora? - Indagou voltando-se para Esmeralda.

- Não.

- E telefone?

- Está gravado na memória do meu celular, em meio às chamadas não atendidas.

- Fez isso de propósito?

- Bem... Fiz. - Respondeu envergonhada.

- Então não há problema. Ligue pra ele e avise que se demitiu.

- Ora, eu não faria uma coisa dessas, Afrodite.

- Por que não?

- Porque... Bem, porque...

Esmeralda parou de andar e baixou a cabeça. Fazia um frio tão intenso quanto o da noite que Ikki a levou para casa. Desejava que ele lhe emprestasse novamente seu casaco só para ter um pretexto para vê-lo.

- Esmeralda... - Afrodite segurou carinhosamente seus ombros. - Ele não é que nem o traste do seu pai.

- ...

- Concorda?

- Eu queria saber... Por que ele não foi à Ametista ontem.

- Pois então pergunte pra ele.

- É. - E ao levantar a cabeça viu, um pouco mais distante, um belo rapaz cujos cabelos verdes dançavam em sua fronte a medida que andava. - Shun! - Sorriu animada.

- Quem?

- Shun. Irmão de Ikki. Hei, Shun!

Esmeralda acenou para o rapaz, que parou e, apesar da pressa, se aproximou dela para cumprimentar. Afrodite não deixou de olhá-lo com certa admiração.

- Como vai, Esmeralda?

- Bem, obrigada. Este é meu amigo Afrodite. Amigo e parceiro de dança.

- Muito prazer. - Afrodite cumprimentou educadamente e Shun correspondeu ao gesto.

- Hoje é um dia muito especial pra mim. Estou saindo da Ametista. - Avisou Esmeralda, já com uma idéia mal esboçada em mente.

- É mesmo? Parabéns. - Shun falou automaticamente sem conter a outra frase que veio quase que mecanicamente. - Ikki sabe?

Afrodite sorriu e olhou a amiga. Só depois Shun se tocou do que havia dito.

- Não. - Respondeu a bailarina.

- Bem, avise a ele. Ele gosta da sua companhia.

- ...

- Bem, Esmeralda... Estou com pressa, mas foi um prazer falar com você.

- Certo. Bom dia.

- Bom dia.

O rapaz cumprimentou a dupla satisfeito com a notícia e foi embora sob o olhar da mesma.

- Uma bela figura. - Sibilou Afrodite como quem aprecia um quadro de Da Vinci. - E a idade é uma vantagem. Lembra muito você.

- Oh, Afrodite... Você também?

Mais afastado, Shun tinha um objetivo direcionado, na verdade bem na direção do necrotério municipal, onde provavelmente a solução da sua inquietação estaria lá. Ao entrar encontrou a mesma legista, exalando um odor de éter que não chegava a incomodá-lo, e ao seu lado uma outra moça, um pouco mais velha, cujos cabelos louros e estaqueados amarravam-se no alto de um rabo de cavalo bem comprido.

June surpreendeu-se ao ver o conhecido repórter:

- Você?

- Nem consegui dormir ontem. - Aproximou-se do balcão e cumprimentou a moça. - Bom dia?

- O que faz aqui? - June interveio.

- Precisei vir. Pensei que tinha que contar somente ao Hyoga, mas... Você me veio à cabeça. É o seu trabalho e não pode continuar se preocupando a toa.

- Do que está falando?

- Eu sei como Argol morreu.

- Como é! - June exclamou quase deixando a prancheta cair.- Como foi?

-Foi... - E olhou de repente para a outra moça - Hum... Podemos conversar a sós?

June converteu sua surpresa em desconfiança e virou o rosto fingindo estar mais concentrada em suas prancheta, ignorando completamente o rapaz:

- Sinto muito, senhor Amamiya. Estou realmente muito ocupada.

- Por Deus, isso não é um flerte, senhorita! - Shun falou impaciente deixando June vermelha. - Eu preciso muito falar com você. Não estou blasfemando. Até traria Mu ou Shaka até aqui, mas acho que seria muito inconveniente da minha parte!

- E... Eu sei que não é um flerte, Senhor Amamiya. -Tentou consertar sem dar tanta importância pra quem seria Mu ou Shaka.

- Não. Não sabe. Quer ouvir o que tenho a dizer?

June suspirou:

- Sashira, pode ver se o material está dentro dos conformes?

- Claro. - Educadamente a moça cumprimentou Shun, mas lançou um olhar cínico para June.

- Ótimo, senhor Amamiya. Estamos a sós.

Shun contou o que sabia da forma mais sucinta e bem explicada que conseguiu falar. A cada palavra do repórter a legista ficava cada vez mais impressionada. E até chegar na fonte da juventude sofreu uma série de interrupções geradas pela curiosidade da moça. Quando finalmente contou sobre as mortes, June já tinha largado a prancheta e despejado as mãos acima da mesa admirada.

- Se eu disser isso ao conselho de medicina vão me afastar do cargo. - June massageava a fronte inquieta enquanto tentava digerir a informação.

- Se meu chefe quisesse que eu fizesse uma matéria desses assassinatos eu seria demitido na certa.

- Assassinatos? No plural?

- Sim. Você disse que aquele era o segundo caso, não disse?

- Nossa... Você tem boa memória.

- Como era o nome dele?

- Guilty Sanderson. - Respondeu com um sorriso triste - Soube que deixou a família cheia de dívidas. Tentei manter contato com a viúva para saber como estava e até indiquei um psiquiatra chinês à ela que estava a beira da loucura. Emprestei algum dinheiro e a filha dela também deu tudo de si, passamos um mês tentando ajudá-la a viver, mas não deu jeito. Ela cometeu suicídio.

- ...

June passou as mãos pelo rosto como se tivesse tido um dia exausto.Aquele sentimento de culpa por não fazer algo mais a abatia:

- Mesmo mortas as pessoas dão muito trabalho, não é mesmo? - Concluiu olhando diretamente para Shun. Só então reparou como aqueles olhos eram lindos.

O repórter balançou a cabeça:

- Uma vez viajei à China para fazer uma matéria sobre o crescimento demográfico na região. Para conter a natalidade o governo obrigou as famílias a terem um só filho, se tivessem mais os impostos aumentam. Como é uma população tipicamente rural é preferível que se tenha filhos homens, então quando nasce uma menina o pai deixa em praça pública no sol até a criança morrer e ninguém vai tirá-la de lá. Quando mortas algumas são enterradas outras recolhidas para servirem de adubo.

- ...

- Não foi fácil fazer essa matéria. Ainda mais sem colocar um pouco de subjetividade.

- Eu... Cheguei a ler. - Sibilou quase num sussurro - Mas quando você fala ela parece bem mais... Não sei como dizer.

-Quando falo acabo sendo subjetivo.

- Percebi.

- Bem, quero dizer que há situações em que não podemos ajudar muito. Minha vontade era pegar todas aquelas crianças, mas eu não podia sequer chegar perto delas. Por isso... Não se culpe pelo que não conseguiu fazer.

Shun voltou a fitá-la e a viu sorrir. Na opinião dele se ela soubesse o quanto aquele sorriso era bonito não seria tão fechada.

- Obrigada por me contar o que está acontecendo e desculpe-me por ter sido tão grossa com você.

- Podendo ajudar é só me chamar.

-Bem, talvez eu possa. - Falou repentinamente assustando Shun. - Tenho muitos clientes. Posso avisá-lo se encontrar algo suspeito.

- Não. Fazer isso é sinônimo de comprar briga.

Ela o encarou comum sorriso jovial e desafiador, com as mãos seguras nos quadris:

- Não tente me contrariar. Você deve está no mínimo meia hora atrasado para o trabalho porque sentiu que DEVIA me contar o que está acontecendo. - A legista saiu detrás do balcão. - Eu quero retribuir o favor. E aliás, pelo que você me disse, você também corre perigo, não é mesmo?

Shun balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas ao invés de argumentar contra ela, tirou um cartão do casaco:

- Tome. É meu telefone. - Ele entregou o cartão à June. - Agora me entregue o seu.

- Como é?

- Quer me ajudar? Manterei informada se quiser.

- Ah, claro...

June foi novamente para detrás do balcão e abriu uma das gavetas. Depois estendeu um cartão diferente ao visitante:

- Tome.

- Certo. - Shun abriu a carteira e colocou o cartão em um dos compartimentos. - Bem, como você disse, eu estou atrasado. Meu patrão vai querer minha cabeça numa bandeja.

- Boa sorte. - Gracejou - Eu ficarei torcendo pra que a cabeça não venha para cá.

- Vejo que o humor melhorou. - Sorriu - Até mais, e... Não se arrisque.

- Bom dia, Shun.

---

-Vai chover.Shun chegando atrasado? - Hyoga deixou escapar enquanto Shun chegava nervoso e apressado.

- É a primeira de uma carreira. Talvez o chefe não me coma vivo.

- Ele quer falar com você.

- Okay. Agora eu tô frito.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Milo acordara mais cedo, um fato inédito entre muitos. Com apenas a camiseta e o short curto se dirigiu ao banheiro mais sonolento do que nunca, mas ao sentir a água fria soltou um grito estridente que fez Camus rir.

- CAMUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!

O francês fingiu ler um livro enquanto Milo saía, enraivecido, só de toalha, do banheiro.

- Quem mandou você colocar na água fria, seu demente? - Milo gritou querendo arrancar os cabelos do amigo.

- Eu só tomo banho frio. Me sinto numa sopa quando mudo a temperatura desse chuveiro.

- Você é um alien mesmo! Está fazendo um frio danado você toma banho de água gelada!

- Você gosta de escorpiões. Eu gosto de água gelada.

- Pinguim. - Bufou.

Camus balançou a cabeça entretido e abriu o livro, adorava provocar Milo e era mais do que justo porque o grego adorava mexer com ele também. Quando Milo resolveu voltar para o banheiro o telefone tocou:

- Humpf. Deixa que eu atendo. - Ofereceu-se o grego. - Alô? É sim. ... E como se chama?... Peraí, é alto, louro e tem olhos azuis! ... É ele mesmo! Pode mandar subir.

Camus não conseguiu esconder a curiosidade (e o ciúme). Observou descaradamente Milo entrando apressado no quarto e vestindo um conjunto qualquer.

- Posso saber quem vai subir?

- Você não conhece, francês. Lembra daquela viagem que eu fiz pra Índia com meu pai?

- Sei.

- Pois é, lá eu conheci Shaka, um grande cara, e ele está subindo.

- Subindo? Mas... Como ele o achou aqui?

Milo ignorou a pergunta e foi logo abrindo a porta quando o indiano bateu. Camus não soube explicar por que sentira um súbito desconforto e raiva daquela figura alta, cujos cabelos louros realçavam mais os olhos azuis.

- Shaka! - Milo o cumprimentou com vivacidade. - Caramba, Buda, você mudou pra caramba!

- Buda? – Camus levantou uma das sobrancelhas ao ouvir o apelido.

- É. Ele é budista e eu o chamo assim.

Shaka riu:

- Quanto tempo, não? Quase não acreditei que você estava por aqui, Milo.

- E como soube onde eu estava?

- Um jovem conhecido seu, avisou-me.

- Jovem?

- Shun Amamiya.

- Aaaah, esse jovem. - Milo coçou a cabeça - Mas por que ele lhe disse isso?

O sorriso de Shaka desmanchou-se depois de um suspiro:

- Milo... Eu fico muito feliz em reencontrá-lo. Mas precisamos conversar.

Camus fechou o livro com força em meio tempo e se levantou do sofá:

- Eu não vou atrapalhar. Irei tomar café. Bom dia.

E sem mais uma palavra, fez um pequeno aceno e saiu andando ereto do local, fechando a porta em seguida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua


	8. Chapter 8

RECOMEÇANDO

**O beijo**

Mu quase levou um susto ao se deparar com Shaka acompanhado de Milo e Camus, e ambos carregando uma porção de malas. O louro ao ver o amigo sorriu gentilmente.

- Shaka, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Mu.

- O rapaz Amamiya não veio aqui ontem falar conosco? Pois bem, eu contei a verdade aos senhores Kleinpau e Diderot. Aliás, o pêndulo acidentalmente me revelou que Camus também tem a energia sagrada.

- Como! – Olhou para a dupla. – E... Por que os trouxe aqui?

Shaka voltou-se para os dois e entregou uma chave:

- Este será o apartamento de vocês até que as coisas se resolvam. Pelo menos vamos ser vizinhos.

Milo pegou a chave:

- Cara... Você me deixou sem saber o que fazer.

- Ainda somos amigos, Milo. Pode confiar em mim.

- Eu sei...

Em seguida Shaka se virou para Mu:

- Está saindo?

- Sim. Mas tenho tempo para dar uma palavrinha com você.

- Certo. Licença, Milo.

E afastou-se com Mu da dupla.

- Olha, Shaka, você é herdeiro de uma indústria de tecidos de seda. Tem que cuidar para não está gastando muito.

- Você é mesmo preocupado. Lembra do que fizeram a você?

- Como vou esquecer?

- Pois bem, aconteceu a mesma coisa com meu amigo Milo e se não cuidarmos poderá acontecer com o amigo dele também.

- Eu sei. – Afirmou sincero – E como Milo conseguiu escapar?

- Sabe aonde vou agora?

- Não sou adivinho.

- Vou à casa de uma certa senhorita Kido. Quer vir comigo?

- Você sabe que tenho que dar aulas. – Olhou o relógio enquanto carregava uma expressão enigmática. – Mas quero que me coloque a par de tudo depois.

- Tudo bem.

---

Milo os fitou se afastando até entrarem no elevador enquanto relembrava toda a história que Shaka havia lhe contado e, posteriormente, contado a Camus. O francês pegou a chave de sua mão, abriu a porta e jogou as malas no sofá, jogando-se depois.O grego mirou o amigo como quem contempla uma estátua.

- Camus... – Milo fechou a porta e sentou-se ao lado do francês. – Tudo bem?

- Por que não estaria?

- Hum... Por que você pode morrer?

-Meu pai sempre dizia que todos nós morremos mesmo.

- Seu François dizia cada coisa nobre... – Milo girou os olhos.

- Não fale assim dele.

- Muito severo. Pomposo, chato, desastroso... E ele não me suportava também.

Camus não pôde deixar de abrir umsorriso:

- Só você... Acha que vou morrer e ainda fica falando de meu pai.

- Você não vai morrer, Camus.

- ...

- Eu... Não vou deixar.

Camus mudou seu semblante como se acabasse de ver Milo ali. Com uma expressão enigmática olhou o melhor amigo sentindo-se surpreso. Não se soube quanto tempo os dois passaram trocando olhares, aliás nenhum dos dois pareceu querer desviar os olhos.

Esperavam uma reação alheia.

Mas só houve um silêncio.

Até que Camus abaixou o olhar esegurou uma das mãosde Milo carinhosamente.

- Você se preocupa a toa. – sibilou o francês.

- Não dá pra evitar... Não quando se trata... De você.

- ...

Milo estendeu os dedos e tocou suavemente o rosto de Camus, que a princípio hesitou, mas deixou o amigo acaricia-lo. Milo contemplava aquele rosto como quem contempla uma arte renascentista. Sua mão se ajeitou pelos cabelos do amigo enquanto seu polegar massageava lentamente seu rosto, fazendo com que Camus fechasse os olhos e inclinasse lentamente a cabeça para o lado.

Aquele gesto o envolveu demais e, com o coração quase na boca, Milo aproximou-se mais de um Camus levemente enrubescido que nem mesmo procurava resistência. Seria mais fácil se ele abrisse os olhos e se levantasse, mas não. Milo se aproximava de Camus que nada fazia.

- Milo... – Murmurou enquanto sentia a respiração morda do outro perto de seus lábios.

E numa atração contínua seus lábios colaram-se num beijo suave e profundo. Camus sentiu-se amortecido. Entreabriu os lábios acompanhando o ritmo de Milo sem resistência, sentindo seu corpoo abraçar durante o beijo e sua língua explorar os cantos da sua boca com veemência. Sem perceber colocava seus braços por cima dos ombros de Milo e o trazia cada vez mais para perto, acariciando sua nuca e suspirando,fazendo o beijo tomar um rumo ardente.

Nenhum dos dois pensava nas reais conseqüências do que estavam fazendo,a mão de Milo passou a mexer nos cabeços do francês enquanto este segurava o seu rosto, cedendo e retomando o controle dos gestos.

Foi a falta de ar que os separou. Camus teve a ligeira impressão que Milo parara de respirar nos últimos milésimos de segundo e puxara levemente os cabelos de sua nuca enquanto seus lábios se descolavam dos dele e arrastavam-se até roçarem na orelha do francês.

Foi quando este abriu os olhos atônito. Só depois se deu conta que seu coração batia acelerado e seus braços circulavam os ombros do amigo. Oscilava entre a possibilidade de ver até onde aquilo ia dar e a necessidade de sumir por dois anos, ou melhor, dois anos e meio. Camus sabia que definitivamente havia se excedido, contudo mal conseguia balbuciar alguma coisa perto daquilo. O bom senso havia voltado e, se pudesse, o enterraria a sete palmos.

- _Mon dieu..._

Afastou-se repentinamente de Milo e ficou o encarando esperando dizer alguma coisa. Mas o grego não falou nada. Sentiu os olhos marejarem.

-Camus, me desculpe! Eu... Eu não me segurei!

Milo afastou-se de repente e só então Camus viu o quanto o amigo estava escarlate. Provavelmente a volta do bom senso também o tivesse afetado.

- Eu estraguei tudo... – Falou o grego levantando-se do sofá. –Acabei de pôr tudo a perder...

Milo ofegava olhando para cima e para os lados e quando voltou a fitar Camus seu estado piorou. O francês o mirava atônito, com a boca meio aberta e com a respiração acelerada e descompassada.

- Me... Me perdoa, Camus.

E antes que Camus respondesse, Milo deu meia volta e saiu andando rápido.

Silêncio.

Nunca o raciocínio de Camus ficara tão lento. Agora sabia porque certos sentimentos emburravam a pessoa. Até que finalmente encarou os fatos: "Milo havia realmente o beijado, estava decididamente arrependido e planejava rapidamente irem bora."

- ... Mi... Milo, espere! – Levantou-se finalmente do sofá para ir atrás dele.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Longe dali, exatamente na mansão Kido, Saori acordara com um embrulho no estômago. Procurou Shido ao seu lado, já havia saído. De repente correu para o banheiro e fechou a porta suando frio.

---

Minu bateu levemente na porta.

- Senhorita?

Nenhuma resposta. A moça abriu a porta do banheiro assustando-se com Saori sóde camisola, testa suada e com ar de quem acabara de vomitar.

- Tudo bem, senhorita?

- T... Tudo... – Saori levantou a cabeça e limpou a boca. – Lembre-me de não encomendar mais comida tailandesa.

- A senhorita deveria ir ao médico.

- Não é má idéia. Ligue para Julian e diga que não vou ao museu hoje. Depois telefone para o doutor Opulska e peça para ele vir aqui ainda hoje.

- Sim.

- Obrigada.

- E... Senhorita.

- Fale?

- Tem um rapaz querendo falar com a senhorita. Atende pelo nome de Shaka Yehuda.

- E o que ele quer?

- Diz que está interessado no acontecimento de ontem... No que diz respeito àquele homem que chegou agonizando.

- ...!

Saori desceu as escadas depois de vestir algo mais apresentável e arrumar os cabelos. Shaka estava elegantemente sentado no sofá, segurando um pêndulo que girava insistentemente em sua mão.

-Esta cidade está cheia mesmo. - Murmurou o indiano olhando discretamente para Aioria de pé ao seu lado e Shiryu na porta de entrada.

- Senhor Yehuda? - Saori o cumprimentou.

Shaka guardou o pêndulo, sorriu e levantou-se, estendendo a mão direita:

- É um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Kido.

- O prazer é meu. Minu, mande trazer um café para o senhor Yehuda.

- Sim, senhorita.

- Não é necessário. - Interveio Shaka, acenando para Minu. Depois voltou-se pra Saori. - Eu pretendo ser breve senhorita. Preciso muito de sua ajuda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na sede da revista óptica Shun andava apressado até a copa. Nunca soube o motivo de sempre andar apressado depois que chegou à vida adulta, mas já havia virado uma mania.

- E aí, Shun? – Hyoga o chamou - O que o chefe queria?

- Saber o que leva uma pessoa ao suicídio.

- E por quê?

- Porque ele gostou do assunto. Ah, e falou pra eu arranjar outro fotógrafo pra me acompanhar porque você já está com a Thetys.

- Pfff... Nem me fale.

- Não reclame. É a sua área. – Thetys falou espontânea enquanto chegava à copa. – Você só trabalha com o Shun uma vez ou outra.

- Sim, mas não vamos cobrir aquele tipo de festa que inúmeros jornais pagariam o dobro pelas fotos. Nem têm artistas famosos. Não. É um casamento.

- Casamento de quem? – Inquiriu Shun.

- Da... Caham... Saori Kido.

- Como!

- O noivo dela telefonou cedo pro chefe pedindo pra cobrir o casamento, que vai ser daqui a três dias. E como Shido é filho do dono da editora...

- Agora sim Seiya vai ter um ataque.

- Quem é Seiya? – Thetys perguntou.

- Só um amigo. – Hyoga e Shun responderam em coro.

Nesse meio tempo, ninguém reparou Ikki chegando:

- Alô. Preciso de um café.

- Nooossa! O que foi? – Thetys provocou. – Não dormiu bem?

- Sequer consegui dormir.

- Ah, sim. – Shun lembrou. – Eu encontrei Esmeralda hoje.

- Encontrou!

- Sim. Ela disse que não trabalha mais na Ametista. Acho que conseguiu pagar as dívidas.

Ikki deixou a xícara de café cair entre os dedos ao ouvir a notícia e gritou um palavrão indignado que fez Thetys recuar um passo.

-Quem é Esmeralda? – Hyoga perguntou.

- Voltem para o trabalho. – Resmungou Ikki saindo da copa com a xícara na mão.

- ...

- ...

- Que é que deu nele? – Thetys perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

Ikki pisava andava pelos corredores indignado. Estava feliz ao saber que Esmeralda estava bem, mas agora... Não poderia se encontrar com Esmeralda novamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Milo chegou apressado ao andar principal, arrependido até a última gota pelo que acabara de fazer. Se ele tivesse se segurado só um pouquinho... Havia sufocado isso por tanto tempo... Por que foi se deixar levar agora?

Assustou-se ao ver Camus à sua frente.

- Camus!

- Ainda bem que você não pensou em usar o elevador.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu moro aqui agora.

Milo grasnou algo e passou por Camus, que o segurou pelo braço discretamente. Havia algo diferente naquele toque. Camus já o segurou várias vezes, mas naquele momento aquilo parecia uma súplica.

- Eu sei que ainda está surpreso, Camus. Por favor, me deixa ir embora e eu prometo que esqueço tudo.

- Me perdoe, Milo.

-...

- Eu também estraguei tudo. - Segredou ao ouvido do grego. - Eu gosto muito de você.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tarde chegou fria e espessa, rasgando o céu da cidade. Sashira estava debruçada sobre o balcão dormindo. Talvez culpa da péssima mania que tinha de dormir após às duas da madrugada aos domingos.

June chegou tirando as luvas e ao ver a colega começou a rir, acordando-a.

- Sashira, o que faz aqui?

- Heim? – A mulher acordou de repente, olhando June alienada. – Oh... June?

- Estava dormindo?

- Hum... Não! Eu... Achei que havia algum estagiário aí dentro com você ainda.

- Você sabe que metade não agüenta nem ir até o estômago.

- Na verdade eu já perco a fome quando você já começa a abrir o tampo da cabeça. – Confessou se espreguiçando.

- Deixe de rodeios. Por que ainda está aqui?

- Eu... Bem... Acho que eu dei um cochilo.

- Tente dormir mais cedo da próxima vez.

- ... É. Eu escuto... Isso.

- Tá na hora de apreender então. Eu vou acabar de arrumar tudo para irmos almoçar, tudo bem?

- Ta.

June entrou na sala de autópsia e fechou a porta enquanto Sashira tentava arrumar os papéis empilhados em cima do balcão. Como estava olhando para baixo só percebeu a enorme sombra que envolvia quando o dono dela já estava bem próximo.

- ...? – Olhou para cima - AAH!

Silêncio.

- Oh... Desculpe! – Pediu ela ao ver que se tratava de um homem muito grande cujo rosto com traços fortes e os cabelos remexidos para trás complementavam ous olhos negros e a pele morena. – Me perdoe.

- Eu é que peço desculpas por tê-la assustado.

- Oh... Não. Tudo bem. É que eu estava muito distraída. Hum... Não é daqui do Japão, é?

- Não. Sou do Brasil e me chamo Aldebaran Varela.

- Ar... É...Eu sou Sashira Tachikawa. – Sorriu o fitando melhor - Hum... O que deseja?

- Usar o telefone. Posso? Meu celular descarregou e é uma situação de emergência.

- Ah, claro. Fique a vontade.

- Obrigado.

Ela indicou o telefone e Aldebaran discou os números apressadamente.

Primeira chamada...

Segunda chamada...

- Alô? Que bom que atendeu, Mu. Acho que encontrei Alberich.

- Como! Onde? – Mu parara uma aula para atendê-lo.

- O vi segurando o pêndulo e olhando para onde estou agora. Mas quando ele me viu se escondeu no meio da multidão. Acredito que ainda esteja interessado em algo daqui.

Sashira levou uma das mãos à boca enquanto ouvia a conversa.

- Onde você está? – Perguntou Mu.

- No necrotério municipal, acho que você sabe onde fica.

- Sei sim, estou a caminho. Mas tente sair daí se puder. E com quem estiver nesse local.

- Certo. Até.

E desligou.

- Hum... A moça se importa de vir comigo?

- Por que!

- Não dá tempo pra explicar, mas tem alguém de olho aqui faz alguns minutos.

- ...!

- Tem mais alguém com você?

- S... Sim! June!

Sashira saiu correndo para a sala de autópsia, com Aldebaran correndo às pressas atrás. Abriu a porta impulsivamente e deu um grito ao ver June encostada na parede, à poucos centímetros do chão, com a garganta apertada entre os dedos de um homem cujos cabelos rosas o destacavam. A loura estava de olhos abertos, entretanto permanecia imóvel.

Foi tudo muito rápido. No momento que Sashira gritou o homem olhou para o lado e foi acertado por Aldebaran, que correu o empurrando contra a parede:

- AAAARG! – O homem sentia a dor da pancada.

- Seu filho da mãe, acha que pode me passar para trás? – Urrava Aldebaran o acertando na barriga.

- Afaste-se! – O homem gritou estendendo a mão, emanando uma força invisível que jogou Aldebaran para longe dele.

Enquanto os dois brigavam, Sashira corria para acolher June:

- June! June, reaja!

- ... S... Sh... - A moça tentava emitir alguma palavra.

-O que você quer dizer?

- Sh... Shun...

- Shun! É o nome daquele tal repórter?

June acenou positivamente e deixou a cabeça cair para trás. Enquanto isso Aldebaran ainda brigava com Alberich.

- Você vai saber porque não conseguiu tirar nada de mim,traidor!

Aldebaran conseguiu dar um soco em Alberich que o fez perder os reflexos e, até mesmo, o equilíbrio.O brasileiro só teve tempo de carregar June e puxar Sashira pelo braço antes que o agressor o acertasse com mais um de seus "golpes".

Quando Alberich conseguiu recuperar os sentidos limpou o sangue da boca e andou até a rua. Já não havia mais ninguém.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

RECOMEÇANDO

**O dia de sorte de Shaka**

Ao telefone...

- E como você está? – Perguntava Milo com um dos braços no espaldar da poltrona.

- Bem. É incrível como o Hyoga coleciona enlatados, congelados e instantâneos. Nem precisei me preocupar com o almoço. – Respondeu Shina sentada no sofá e vendo televisão. – E você e meu primo? Tudo bem?

Milo sentiu o coração pular até a garganta:

- Ah... Lógico que sim. Hum... Escuta, a noite eu e... Quem sabe ele também... Nós passaremos por aí para ver você.

- Seria bom. Está um tédio ficar aqui parada. Tudo por causa daquele pato.

- Deixa só ele saber que você voltou com esse apelido.

- Só se você contar.

Milo riu.

- Certo, Shina. Eu vou desligar porque a conta do celular já deu o que tinha que dar e eu não quero deixar o pato... Quer dizer, o Hyoga no preju.

- Ta. Já tenho o telefone daí então está tudo bem.

- Tchau.

- Tchau.

Milo desligou o celular e jogou no sofá. Camus com certeza reprovaria a atitude.

Lembrar-se de Camus era lembrar-se... Do beijo. O grego jogou a cabeça para trás. Nunca fizera algo tão ousado e tão imbecil na sua vida, mas sentiu que se morresse agora, morreria bem feliz.

Balançou a cabeça para desviar os pensamentos insanos e levantou-se.

- Camus?

Milo olhou para todos os lados, andou até o corredor e em seguida bateu na porta do quarto do amigo:

- Camus, ta aí?

---

Camus estava deitado na cama com os braços atrás da cabeça e com um milhão de pensamentos em mente.

O gosto do beijo ainda estava na boca do francês. E pior era lembrar como havia reagido aquele ato. Em nenhum momento deixou dúvidas se gostara ou não do atrevimento. Em nenhum momento teve dúvidas se não havia provocado aquilo.

- Milo... Você é tão importante assim pra mim?

Como resposta o silêncio do quarto.

---

Milo encostou-se na porta e baixou a cabeça. Definitivamente havia estragado tudo. Todos os esforços para evitar que descobrissem sua atração por Camus fora por água abaixo.

De repente ouviu o "tlec" da maçaneta girando e desencostou-se rapidamente da porta quandoo amigoa abriu. Pensou se não deveria seriamente ter ficado em seu canto.

- Hum... Camus?

- Gosta de comida francesa?

O grego balançou a cabeça confuso antes de responder:

- Desde que não tenha pimenta...

- Eu conheço um lugar por aqui muito bom. Não fiz comida e não estamos no hotel. Topa?

- Também estou com fome.- Sorriu.

---

Falando em almoço, Ikki apresentava certos problemas com Pandora. Algo lhe dizia (E depois teve certeza) que a moça ficara indignada com algum feito de Ikki e fora almoçar só para não furar.

O Amamiya ainda resolveu perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

- Quem é Esmeralda? – Pandora perguntou com azedume.

- Ah... Isso? Uma recém conhecida. – Respondeu Ikki quase naturalmente – Posso saber por que a pergunta?

- Ouvi você falando sobre ela na copa.

- Não sabia que você ouvia as coisas escondida.

Pandora respirou fundo e inclinou-se para frente.

- Ikki... Ela só é uma conhecida?

Ikki pigarreou nervoso:

- Sim. Posso saber por que?

- Não sente nada por ela? Nem atração física?

O pigarro agora foi um pouco mais alto:

- Claro que não. Eu a conheci faz poucos dias.

- E... Posso saber como a conheceu?

Ikki ganhou um inédito corado violento em seu rosto de forma que teve certeza que aquela gravata estava apertada demais. Distraiu-se, entretanto, ao ouvir o celular de Shun, que estava na mesa ao lado almoçando com Hyoga e Thetys, tocar.

- De quem é esse número? – Shun olhou para o visor antes de atender. – Alô?

- Shun Amamiya? – A voz parecia nervosa.

- Ele mesmo. Posso ajudá-la?

- Eu não sei. Minha amiga pediu pra eu ligar pra você... Sorte que encontrei seu cartão no bolso dela...

Shun sentiu o sangue ferver ao prever que a notícia não seria boa.

- Sua amiga... Quem é ela? – Perguntou nervoso.

- June. Você a conhece...

- Onde vocês estão?

- No momento prédio Santuário, apartamento 458. Sabe onde fica?

- Perfeitamente. –respondeu unindo os pontos.- Estou a caminho.

Desligou o telefone e levantou-se rapidamente.

- Algum problema, Shun? – Perguntou Hyoga.

- Sim. Mas não tenho tempo para explicar. Tchau.

Shun deu meia volta e foi barrado por Ikki:

- Irmão, o que aconteceu?

- Não dá pra explicar. Eu tenho que ir.

E antes que fosse embora, Ikki o segurou:

- Nesse estado você não dirige. Eu te levo.

---

Enquanto isso, na mansão Kido, o doutor Opulska, homem bonito, de traços leves, arrumado, cabelos longos, azuis e olhos profundos atendia uma paciente que, até então, não aparentava preocupação com seu estado de saúde .

- Saori... Tem certeza que você apresentou os sintomas agora?

- Saga, se eu tivesse apresentado antes já teria procurado por você. – Arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Por que? Não estou bem?

Saga respirou fundo, pensando no melhor modo de dar a notícia.

- Saga... O que aconteceu?

- Bem, Saori... Eu vou solicitar um exame para confirmar, mas... Acho que você já sabe o que é.

Saori abriu a boca assustada, sem emitir nenhum som.

- Eu acredito que você esteja grávida.

---

Do lado de fora da casa, Shaka pensava na melhor maneira de iniciar novamente uma conversa de três horas com Saori Kido. Sim, porque a reação da moça foi pior que a de Ikki. Um ceticismo inigualável.

"Há deuses entre nós"

Nem os irmãos Amamiya, nem Milo e Camus, nem mesmo Aldebaran acreditaram nessa história no começo. Se é que acreditam agora. Mas com Saori era diferente. Ela era uma das deusas que estavam entre os mortais. Convencê-la disso é que seria um problema. E, claro, principalmente agora que ela pensava que se tratava de alguém com sérios problemas mentais.

Shaka estava encostado na parede, de fora da casa, segurando o pêndulo aleatoriamente. Sentia-se um homem de sorte por ter encontrado duas pessoas, ou melhor, quatro se contar com Milo e Camus, com aquela energia em um só dia.

Quando o doutor Opulska saiu novamente o pêndulo girou.

- Por Buda... Eu estou iluminado!

- Perdão? – Saga virou-se surpreso - O que disse?

- Ah... Acredite, eu estava mesmo querendo falar com um médico.

- Vai ter que marcar uma consulta, senhor. Eu estou com a agenda cheia.

- Tudo bem. Me dê seu cartão e eu marco uma.

Saga tirou da pasta um cartão e entregou desconfiado para Shaka.

- Obrigado. Marcarei um horário.

- Certo então. Até breve.

- Até.

E quando Saga foi embora, Shaka só tinha uma coisa em mente: "É meu dia de sorte e não vou desperdiçá-lo."

Entrou novamente na casa e antes que Minu o recebesse, o indiano levantou a mão educadamente, pedindo para não se incomodar.

- Só diga a senhorita Kido que...

E parou de falar quando teve a nítida impressão de que ouvia um choro feminino. Minu também olhou preocupada para cima e depois para Shaka. O louro não disse nada, apenas subiu as escadas, seguindo o barulho.

Saori chorava com o rosto escondido no travesseiro e os cabelos derramados pela cama, e emitia tal sofrimento que Shaka sentiu como se sua garganta tivesse fechado. Sentou-se perto dela e tocou levemente seu pulso.

- Senhorita...

- A... Senhor Yehuda!

Saori sentou-se e o abraçou repentinamente.

---

Longe dali, June acordava sonolenta e com o corpo dolorido. Estava deitada num sofá e à sua frente se encontrava Sashira e Aldebaran.

- Ai...

- Ela acordou! – Sashira mirou Aldebaran e depois June.

- Onde... Estou?

- No apartamento do senhor Varela. Ele ajudou a lhe salvar.

- Salvar? – June sentava-se sendo ajudada por Aldebaran – Salvar de qu... Ai... Parece até que levei uma surra...

- É normal. – Respondeu Aldebaran – A senhorita caiu no chão quando eu ataquei Alberich.

As palavras de Aldebaran passaram despercebidas pela cabeça latejante de June. Na verdade estava doendo tanto que o som da campainha parecia um gongo.

- Eu atendo. – Falou Aldebaran – Deve ser o Mu.

Errado.

- Quem são vocês? – Perguntou o brasileiro mirando o rapaz de rosto belo e cabelos verdes e o outro mais alto de aparência altiva.

- Com licença, ligaram para o meu celular avisando que June estava aqui...

"Essa voz!" June identificou rapidamente.

- Shun!

- Conhece ele? – Aldebaran inquiriu.

June corou enquanto Aldebaran deixava Ikki e Shun entrarem. O mais novo agachou-se na frente de June tocando em suas mão.

- Oh, meu Deus! O que está fazendo aqui? – As maçãs do rosto de June ficavam cada vez mais coradas.

- Sua amiga me ligou.

- Ela fez o quê!

- Foi você que pediu. – Protestou Sashira.

- Pe... Pedi! Oh... Oh, sim! Aquele... Aquele desgraçado!

- Acho que se lembrou de Alberich. – Aldebaran interveio.

Shun virou a cabeça para fitar o brasileiro.

- Alberich atacou ela? Aquele colega do Mu e do Shaka?

- Vejo que está por dentro.

- Então ela também tem essa tal energia. – Ikki suspirou. – Muita sorte ou muito azar?

- A senhorita Tachikawa agiu a tempo.

Sashira cruzou os braços e girou os olhos, constrangida ao lembrar do grito que deu.

- Suas mãos estão geladas... – Shun cruzava seus dedos nos dedos dela.

- Ah, não se preocupe. Logo vai passar. – June sorriu. – E... Nossa, é muito bom ver você aqui. Acho que pedi para chamá-lo porque eu disse que lhe manteria informado.

- Esqueça isso. Já lhe descobriram e vão atrás de você se não pegarmos o culpado.

- Humpf. Foi um desgraçado do cabelo rosa-chiclete, inegavelmente ridículo.

- É. Está mesmo falando do Alberich. – Aldebaran riu. – Ele entrava em bastante evidência no Brasil. Imagine os comentários...

Ikki levantou uma das sobrancelhas pensativo. Precisava ver Esmeralda de algum jeito e aquele pensamento não parecia tão ruim.

- É melhor eu ir pra casa. – Falou June sorrindo para Shun. – Ainda não sei se devo contar à Shunrey o que aconteceu.

- Eu levo você então. A menos que... – E se virou para o mais velho – Ikki, vai usar o carro?

- Hum? – Ikki olhou como se estivesse acabado de ver Shun ali. – Ah, não... Pode usar. Eu não me importo em voltar de metrô.

- ...

- Qualé, o carro é seu. Até mais.

Ikki acenou para os presentes e deu meia volta, saindo logo em seguida.

- Seu irmão? – Inquiriu June.

- Ele mesmo.

- Tem alguma coisa que diz isso, mas eu não consigo dizer o que é?

Shun balançou a cabeça, em seguida voltou-se para Sashira.

- Você... Obrigado por me ligar. Posso lhe dar uma carona para casa se quiser.

- Ah... Obrigada, mas...

Novamente a campainha tocou.

- Dessa vez eu espero que seja o Mu. – Aldebaran abriu a porta. – Shaka?

- Olá, Alde... Perdi alguma coisa?

- É uma longa história. – E se afastou deixando o louro entrar.

- O que houve aqui? Shun?

- Oi, Shaka. – Shun levantou-se para cumprimenta-lo. – Esta é June, uma das escolhidas.

- Mais uma! Por Buda, hoje estou mesmo iluminado!

- Ele é budista? – June sorriu.

- Oh, prazer, senhorita. Estou mesmo encantado em vê-la. Hum... Aldebaran, onde está Mu?

- Está vindo, eu espero. Depois lhe contarei tudo.

Mais uma vez a campainha tocou.

- Dessa vez eu espero mesmo que seja o Mu. – Aldebaran dirigiu-se já irritado até a porta. – Nossa, Mu, até que enfim!

- Fiquei desesperado quando não o vi lá, meu amigo... Achei que...

- Calma. Respire.

- Qual das duas? – Perguntou o tibetano olhando de June para Sashira. – E o que Shun Amamiya está fazendo aqui?

- Eu liguei para ele. – Respondeu Sashira. – E alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

Houve um silêncio e todos se entreolharam. Por fim Aldebaran falou:

- É mais do que justo eu explicar à moça.

- Até que enfim.

- Posso lhe dar uma carona para casa?

- Se for me explicar o que está acontecendo eu aceito.

- Ótimo. Vamos.

Antes que June pudesse falar algo para a colega, Sashira pegou logo sua bolsa e acompanhou Aldebaran, antes dando um tchau para a loura.

- Mu, você vai me explicar o que está acontecendo, não vai? – Shaka levantou uma das sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços.

- Ah... Sim. Embora Aldebaran possa explicar melhor. E além do mais você tem que me dizer aonde foi.

Shun e June se entreolharam:

- Ah... Vamos, Shun? – Inquiriu ela.

- Ah, claro. Vamos. Tchau Shaka. Mu.

- Até mais. – Responderam o tibetano e o indiano juntos.

---

No corredor...

- Eu gostei deles. – June falava. – Daquele Shaka principalmente.

- Também me parecem legais. – Shun chamou o elevador. – Quando sua amiga ligou quase atravesso a porta do carro.

June ganhou um leve corado e afastou uma mecha loira para trás da orelha. De repente o elevador abriu e Camus e Milo saíram de lá com uma quentinha cada um.

- Hei, Amamiya! – Milo descansou a mão no ombro de Shun e mirou June em seguida. – Olá, senhorita?

- Oi, Milo. Camus? Esta é June.

- Prazer, senhorita. – Camus sempre educado.

Shun e June entraram no elevador.

- Sua namorada é muito bonita! Vê se cuida dela! – Milo praticamente gritou antes do elevador fechar, deixando Shun muito sem graça.

Camus sorriu para si.

- Você não muda, Milo...

- Que foi?

- Eles não são namorados. – Falava Camus enquanto destrancava a porta do apartamento.

- Ah, não? Bem, então vão ser logo-logo. Eu sempre era tido como cupido por causa dessas minhas mancadas na universidade.

- Achei que seu apelido era fura-olho.

O grego girou os olhos e olhou para Camus. O francês estava com os cabelos amarrados para trás e roupas esportivas. Muito belo e tentador. Agora havia uma vontade enorme de puxa-lo para um senhor beijo.

- Não vai abrir isso?

Nem reparou que Camus ainda não tinha aberto porque o mirava com o canto do olho. O perfume de seus cabelos e os braços bem torneados. Agora já sabia da rigidez dos músculos de Milo e do quanto seu corpo era quente.

Ao ouvir a censura de Milo voltou a olhar para a chave e ofegar com o rosto escarlate.

De repente ouviu-se um "Mu, eu não posso acreditar!" de Shaka do outro lado da porta, e o francês e o grego se entreolharam.

- Eu vou bater.

- Milo, espere...

Tarde demais.

---

Shaka e Mu estavam no sofá conversando. Mu contando sobre a conversa que teve com Aldebaran e Shaka empolgando-se (Coisa muito rara de acontecer).

- Nossa... Alberich agiu mesmo... Por Buda... Hoje é meu dia de sorte, Mu. Buda realmente me deu este dia de presente. Encontrei uma deusa e três num só dia e... Ainda tem essa agora...

- Shaka... Calma...

- Calma! Mu, eu não posso acreditar!

- Ora, veja só... Parece até uma criança.

"Toc! Toc! Toc!"

- Aldebaran já chegou? – Mu indagou enquanto se levantava para abrir a porta.

Shaka abriu a boca ao ver o amigo grego e Camus entrarem.

- Milo?

- Cara, você ta bem? Eu ouvi uma voz alterada e parecia a sua... E você nunca foi de alterar a voz.

Mu começou a rir. Fechou a porta e voltou para o sofá.

- Foi bom vocês virem, fiquem a vontade. O que é isso?

- Isso? – Milo levantou a quentinha. – comida francesa. Hum... Estão com fome?

- Sentem-se. É bom que mantenham-se informado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A noite chegou à francesa, talvez devido ao ritmo da cidade. Ainda mais para Alexei Hyoga Yukida, um aquariano prático até demais.

- Passei no supermercado. – Avisou à prima no momento que entrou com uma sacola de papel cheia até a borda.

- O que trouxe? – Perguntou Shina, que estava sentada no sofá com o controle remoto numa mão e uma almofada em outra.

- O básico. Macarrão instantâneo, biscoito, pão, azeitona em conserva, mini chicken, batatinhas e cervejas. - Jogou uma latinha para Shina – Estão geladas.

- Com esse físico ninguém acredita. Como consegue viver sozinho?

- Faço aula de danças e... No final de semana como na casa da mamãe.

- Ta explicado. Pelo jeito não largou as aulas.

- Ikki me chama de dançarino pop por causa disso.

- Dançarino pop? – riu – Você é pop?

- Eu fotografo aqueles eventos cujas fotos valem uma nota. Uma parte eu uso pra coluna social da revista. Outra eu vendo para as revistas de fofocas. Como acha que eu sobrevivo?

- Eu sempre me perguntei isso.

Shina bebeu um gole da cerveja enquanto Hyoga sentava-se ao seu lado.

- As vezes... – Hyoga também tomou um gole da latinha. – Eu fotografo para o Shun, mas só quando não tem mais nada importante para cobrir.

Ao dizer isso o sorriso de Shina pareceu ficar um pouco menor.

- Ikki... Shun... Quem são eles?

- Ikki é um cara legal. Rabugento e insuportável, mas legal. Já o Shun é o meu melhor amigo. Gente finíssima.

- Ah... Melhor amigo? Tipo... Camus e Milo?

Hyoga levantou uma das sobrancelhas pensativo.

- Hum... É. Acho que posso dizer que sim. – Respondeu.

Shina deu uma curta risada, triste, e deixou a latinha de cerveja abandonada na mão.

- Muita coisa mudou desde que a gente se separou. – Falou a moça com o sorriso cada vez mais desmanchado.

- Você quer dizer quando você foi embora com Camus e Milo.

- Eu perdi meus pais, Hyoga. Não podia ficar sozinha.

Silêncio...

Hyoga tomou um gole da bebida.

- Você não ia ficar sozinha.

- ...

- Poderia ter tentado antes de ir embora com Camus. E, claro, levasse a Jisty junto.

- Você sabe que sempre vimos Camus como um protetor. Você e Isaac principalmente.

- ...

- Se tivessem perdidos seus pais... Teriam feito a mesma coisa. - Falou fria. – Iam tentar seguir o caminho dele. Como se fosse um mestre.

Novamente aquele silêncio...

Hyoga deixou a cabeça cair para trás, deixando os fios louros caírem pelo sofá cor de gelo.

- É. Você tem razão.

De repente o interfone tocou e o russo foi atender.

- Sim? Hum... Claro, pode mandar subir.

E desligou.

- Quem era?

- Nosso primo não morre cedo. Ele e Milo vieram visitar você.

- Milo disse que viria.

- Quando falou com ele?

- Eu liguei pro celular dele...

- VOCÊ O QUÊ?

- Não se preocupe. Eu posso repor.

- É bom mesmo. Caramba... Eu estava economizando no telefone.

- Por que? Conta alta?

Hyoga olhou de canto para Shina.

- Deixa pra lá.

- Não vai falar?

- Não.

- Por que?

- Porque não.

- ...

- Cometi uma idiotice. De tanto procurar um certo telefone minha conta foi lá em cima mês passado.

- ...?

A campainha tocou.

- Chegaram. – falou o louro antes de abrir. – Hum... Oi, pessoal?

- Fale, Hyoga.

- É bom vê-lo novamente, Alexei.

- Oi, primo? Oi, Milo? – Shina os cumprimentou.

- Eu falo e cumpro. – Milo sentou-se perto de Shina. – Cerveja?

- Ops.

- Alexei, está dando cerveja para alguém que acabou de sair de um hospital? – Camus censurou.

- Legal, tem uma pra mim, Hyoga?

- Milo!

- Ah, Camus. Álcool acelera os impulsos nervosos.

- E se tomado demais provoca um retardamento mental. Tal qual ocorre com você quando se excede, _mon ami_.

Milo riu e remexeu os cabelos. "Como esse desgraçado consegue agir assim depois do que aconteceu?" Pensava Camus, e logo a resposta veio. "Claro, Camus... Você deu de entender que ele DEVERIA agir assim."

- Não vamos exceder. – Hyoga colocou, jogando uma latinha para Milo. – Toma uma pra você também, Camus.

Camus quase não pega a latinha, arrancando risos de Shina e Hyoga.

- Muito engraçado. – Ironizou antes de beber o primeiro gole - É um belo apartamento.

- Se quiser eu mostro a vocês.

- Mostre a Camus. Eu vou ficar aqui com a Shina. – Milo afirmou fazendo Hyoga olhar feio.

- Certo... Venha, Camus...

O russo guiou Camus até um corredor enquanto Milo se ajeitava perto de Shina.

- Você sabe o que Camus quer com Hyoga? – Perguntou a italiana.

- Sei lá. Talvez só conversar. Quem entende seu primo?

- Vocês estão se dando bem, não?

- !

- Achei vocês dois muito estranhos agora.

- Seu primo é estranho. - Cortou o assunto. - E então? Onde tem uma caneta para eu assinar no seu gesso?

- Tem um porta-caneta na estante.

- Hum... – Andou até a estante. – Achei.

- Qual vai usar?

- Uma bem vermelha pra chamar bastante atenção.

---

- É. É mesmo um belo apartamento. – Camus contemplava as pinturas na parede do corredor. - Os quadros de_ Roerich_ foi idéia sua?

- Eu gosto deles, mas a idéia foi da minha mãe.

- Hum... E essas fotos na parede?

- Tem valor sentimental. São minhas. Eu não vendo, não dou... São aquelas que eu sei que captei alguma coisa além da imagem.

Camus aproximou-se do mural do quarto de Hyoga, envolvendo-se com uma cena de duas crianças juntas. A forma como se olhavam dava vazão aos pensamentos de quem via.

O francês riu para si e voltou a olhar para o primo:

- Você é mesmo um excelente fotógrafo.

- Obrigado. E como está Milo?

- Heim? – A pergunta causou um repentino tremor em Camus.

- No hospital, quando Shun foi embora. Eu lhe contei sobre os tais...

- Ah, sim. Foi por isso que mudamos para um apartamento.

- Se mudaram? Vão ficar por aqui!

- Só por um tempo. Ah... Um amigo de Milo apareceu em nosso hotel, mérito daquele seu amigo Shun, que contou a ele sobre suas suspeitas. O indiano chegou à conclusão que era melhor eu ficar por perto porque ele... Poderia me manter vivo.

- Você?

- Pois é. Milo e eu temos algo em comum afinal de contas.

- Então durante o enterro... Poderia ter sido você no lugar dele?

Camus sentiu um aperto muito grande. Não havia pensado nisso. Também... Nem dera tempo pra isso.

- Primo?

- Hum? – Camus pareceu despertar.

- Diga a verdade. Milo veio para o enterro de Jisty só para ficar perto de Shina, não é?

- ...

- Jisty não gostava dele desde criança. Sei que ela só topou ir para Kyoto por sua causa.

- E você não vai me perdoar por isso, não?

- Milo está dando em cima da minha prima, não é?

O francês respirou fundo e tomou um gole da bebida. Também sempre teve medo disso, mas não por se tratar de Shina. Sempre teve ciúmes do amigo com qualquer mulher.

- Não.

- Não?

- Não. – tomou mais um gole. – E se quer saber a verdade, Milo sempre foi meu amigo e sempre gostou muito de Shina. Jisty pode não ter gostado dele, mas nós gostávamos dela e ele veio nos fazer companhia. E... Essa é a mais pura verdade.

- ...

- Eu ponho minhas mãos no fogo por ele. E você? Põe pela sua prima?

O russo cruzou os braços e virou o rosto:

- Ela sempre preferiu você.

- ...

---

---

---

Um pouco longe dali...

- Ikki! – Esmeralda abriu a porta animada ao descobrir quem tocara a campainha de sua casa. – Nossa! Que bom ver você!

- Achei meio inconveniente vir sem avisar. Mas esse sorriso me deixou mais a vontade.

Um leve rosado se espalhou pelo rosto da moça:

- Você quer entrar? Posso lhe preparar um café.

- Não... Não é necessário. E... Parabéns. Shun me contou.

- Ah... Obrigada. Nem acredito que quitei todas as minhas dívidas.

Ikki sorriu de maneira descontraída, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para o céu. Depois voltou a mirar aqueles olhos inocentes.

- Então? Aceita tomar um sorvete comigo?

---

-... Quando dei conta a multidão se formou mais rápido que formigas em volta de um doce. Não sabia como explicar então Shun, Seiya e eu saímos imediatamente. – Ikki contava a história da noite anterior tentando não ligar para a expressão incrédula de Esmeralda.

A sorveteria não estava tão cheia, devido ao fato de se tratar de uma segunda-feira talvez.

- Então? O que acha? – Perguntou Ikki antes de comer mais um pedaço de seu sorvete de laranja.

- Nossa, Ikki... Eu não sei...

- Apareceu no jornal segundo Shaka e Mu. E se eu acreditei... Qualquer um acreditaria.

- Você está me dizendo que realmente teve um homem que voou e esse homem era você!

- Nãão. Eu saltei. Mas foi tão alto que todo mundo achou que eu estava voando.

- Alto... Quanto?

- Uns... Cinco metros acima do chão talvez.

- Como!

- Acho que estou sendo eufemista.

Esmeralda entrelaçou os dedos e apoiou seu rosto nele. Um gesto que lembrou (E muito) Shun.

- Nossa, Ikki... Por que está me dizendo uma coisa dessas?

- Hum... Bem... Eu falei sobre Shaka, Mu e a história dos tais maníacos pelo poder.

- Parece história de ficção.

- Pois é. Mas uma conhecida do meu irmão foi atacada. Não se preocupe, ela está bem. – Acrescentou assim que viu um olhar de preocupação descer sobre a face da moça. – Mas ela disse algo como "Desgraçado do cabelo rosa chiclete".

- !

- Se não me engano... Na Ametista... Você estava conversando com um. No dia que... No dia que eu salvei você.

Esmeralda ficou sem jeito:

- Sim... Eu lembro. E acho que você está falando de Alberich, o dono do lugar.

Foi só ouvir aquilo para o Amamiya passar as mãos pelo rosto num misto de vitória e admiração.

- Alberich... Esse é o nome do antigo colega de Mu, Esmeralda.

- ...!

- Eu desconfiei disso, agora tenho certeza. Era por isso que eu queria falar com você.

A expressão de Esmeralda modificou, mostrando um discreto desapontamento.

- Ah, certo... Foi por isso.

- Não. Não foi só por isso. – Adiantou-se ao perceber a besteira que havia dito. – Realmente não foi.

- Não se preocupe. Você me ajudou uma vez então eu vou ajudá-lo. Pergunte o que quiser que eu respondo.

- Não... Eu só queria perguntar isso.

- ...

- Na verdade, nem sei por que eu resolvi falar com você. Poderia ter descoberto de outra forma.

- Eu vou ajudá-lo. Pelo que está me dizendo você também corre perigo.

- Você já me ajudou. Não se preocupe. – Rematou levando mais uma colher de sorvete à boca. – Agora me conte como conseguiu quitar as dívidas.

- Afrodite me ajudou. – Respondeu ela com um pequeno sorriso.

---

---

---

O dia de Saori passara rápido e com a máxima quantidade de notícias revoltantes que seu limite permitia. Shido ligara para marcar o casamento, a revista alternativa "Óptica" encobriria o acontecimento, um indiano contara uma história difícil de engolir e por final teve que ouvir a afirmação de Saga Opulska no que diz respeito ao seu estado. E ainda teria que encontrar Seiya naquela noite.

A jovem Kido correu até a frente do local marcado ofegante e em lágrimas. Tudo passava muito rápido pela sua cabeça.

De repente uma mão descansou sob seu ombro fazendo a moça dar meia volta assustada.

- AH! S... Seiya!

Seiya estava encharcado e ao ver Saori inchou o peito para desabafar tudo que estava sentindo. Aquela seria a hora de dizer tudo que sentia.

Mas ao ver as lágrimas teimosas da moça esqueceu-se dos próprios problemas.

- S... Seiya! – Sua voz foi sufocada no mesmo momento que ela caiu em seus braços, sendo acolhida com ternura.

- Saori... Saori, o que aconteceu?

- Eu estou grávida! – Ela quase gritava, o abraçando mais.

Seiya perdeu completamente a fala. Ficou abraçado com Saori enquanto sua cabeça digeria a notícia quase a força.

- Eu não sei o que fazer! – Ela gritava e soluçava desesperada. – Shido marcou a data do casamento e eu estou muito confusa! Me ajude! Me ajude por favor!

Aquilo o fez congelar. Então além daquela mulher ter tanta força e sua voz ter o poder de calar a dele, suas emoções também inibiam as dele. Agora entendia por que havia gostado tanto de Saori logo no primeiro dia. E por que Shun fora embora os deixando a sós na boate.

O homem sorriu tristonho e abraçou mais a moça, que desabafava.

- Eu estou grávida e não sei quem é o pai da criança... Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo... Tudo estava bem até você parecer... Tudo!

As lágrimas se misturavam com a chuva no rosto gelado da moça. Seiya, então, sem pensar, a afastou segurando firmemente seus ombros enquanto a ouvia chorar.

- Eu estou com você, Saori. Independente de quem seja esse filho eu estou com você!

- ... S... Seiya...

- E Eu juro... Se for melhor pra você eu não abro a boca.

Os soluços eram cada vez mais insistentes.

- Eu não conto nada e deixarei você viver feliz. – Rematou Seiya trincando os dentes e chorando também, voltando a abraçá-la. – Eu deixarei você feliz de verdade!

- Seiya...

- Eu amo você, Saori.

- ...

- Hoje descobri isso.

- Seiya... – Sua voz morria nas lágrimas e soluços.

-

-

-

-

-

Já era tarde da noite e Camus não conseguia dormir. Havia tido um dia cheio e, claro, pensava muito em Milo. Nem parecia que fora naquela manhã que o grego havia lhe roubado um beijo. Aliás,nunca desejara tanto repetir a dose.

Ao perceber que estava viajando demais nos pensamentos balançou a cabeça e massageou a fronte.

- Preciso tomar algo para dormir. – Murmurou para si enquanto se levantava da cama. – Leite quente. Leite beeeem quente.

Descalço, saiu de seu quarto e surpreendeu-se ao ver a porta do quarto de Milo semi-aberta e mais ainda ao perceber o quanto a sua curiosidade o dominava a ponto de querer dar uma olhada lá dentro.

Tentou não fazer barulho ao abrir mais a porta.

Milo dormia tranquilamente, virado para o lado, embrulhado até o pescoço e provavelmente com uma camisa de manga comprida aquecendo-o. Parecia está no sétimo sono, então não teria problema se Camus entrasse.

E entrou.

Adorava vê-lo dormir.

Ajoelhou-se perto da cama e afastou uma mecha de cabelos do grego para trás da orelha, mostrando mais seu rosto. E com os dedos, passou a penteá-los carinhosamente para trás.

Riu para si mesmo.

- Que inveja, _mon ami_. Você consegue dormir tão bem... Parece até um anjo.

Camus acariciou de leve os cabelos de Milo, deixando depois sua mão escorregar pela face e depois pela nuca.

- _Mon ange..._

Até que os olhos de Milo se abriram lentamente, encarando Camus como se fosse um sonho.

- _Mon dieu_.- O francês suspirou nervoso, afastando rapidamente a mão.

- Desculpe... – Milo murmurou fechando os olhos lentamente. – Estou acordado...

- Me perdoe, eu...

- Também não consigo dormir... Embora esteja com sono.

- ...

- Não paro de pensar em você. – Falou num tom choroso.

O coração de Camus deu um salto enquanto Milo virava-se para o outro lado dando a chance para o francês sair de lá.

Houve um silêncio, cortado pelo som da porta sendo fechada com cuidado. Milo riu como se soluçasse e fechou os olhos achando que Camus fora embora. Mas logo sentiu um peso sobre sua cama.

Assustou-se e virou a cabeça, vendo Camus sentado ao seu lado.

- Está embrulhado até o pescoço. – Comentou o francês.

- Ah, é que eu... Estou com frio.

- Imaginei.

- Depois eu me acostumo.

- Enquanto não se acostuma... Tudo bem se eu aquecer você?

- Você sabe que pode.

Camus pensava algo quase parecido. Também se perguntava se a falta de sono fazia seu bom senso sumir. Ao ouvir a colocação de Milo só fez deitar na cama e abraçar o amigo por trás. A camisa de manga comprida mais o abraço o aconchegaram.

- Está mais quente?

- Sim... – Respondeu fechando os olhos. – Poderíamos ficar assim pra sempre. Eu não ia querer mais nada.

- Nem eu...

- ...

- Acho que perdi o juízo. Talvez não saiba o quanto eu gosto de você.

Milo abriu de uma vez os olhos, e virou-se de frente para Camus.

- Camus, eu nem sei como reparar a besteira...

- Nem eu.

-...

- Eu já queria isso faz tempo. Você viu como eu reagi ao beijo.

- Mas agora eu não sei o que vou fazer.

- Como se eu soubesse.

Camus apoiou um dos cotovelos na cama e com a outra mão acariciou a face de Milo, mergulhando-o num beijo suave, mas capaz de fazer os pêlos de sua nuca eriçar levemente. Milo sentiu um calor fulminante em seu peito de modo que a única reação que teve foi corresponder aquele beijo no mesmo ritmo.

Camus afastou os lábios e encarou a face escarlate do amigo:

- Na verdade... Na verdade eu não tenho idéia de como vai ser daqui pra frente, mas... A vida é presente e neste momento eu... Eu...

Milo sorriu nervoso com o desconserto de Camus.

- Bem, eu... Só quero ficar aqui com você. Amanhã... Quem sabe.

- Camus... Eu sempre vou querer ficar com você. – Murmurou.

Camus juntou-se mais ao amigo e o aninhou, sentindo o perfume dos cabelos cacheados do mesmo. Agora sim conseguiria dormir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O doutor Opulska não conseguira dormir. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se até a cozinha sonolento.

Nem reparou alguém pronto para ataca-lo.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

- Alô? É do consultório do doutor Opulska? – Shaka falava ao celular antes de chegar ao carro.

- Sim, mas ele não veio, senhor. Deseja dar algum recado?

- Hum... Não. Eu só desejo saber o motivo da falta.

- Eu realmente não sei lhe informar. Já era para ele ter chegado. É sempre pontual.

- E tem como eu falar com ele?

- Eu creio que não.

- Tudo bem, senhorita. Obrigado.

- Bom dia.

Shaka desligou e tirou do bolso da calça brim o cartão do doutor Opulska.

- Vamos tentar o celular então.

Houve um momento de silêncio até que alguém atendeu. E pela voz o próprio doutor Opulska.

- Quem fala?- A voz no celular parecia inquieta.

- Doutor Opulska?

- Opulska errado. Acho que deseja falar com meu irmão.

- Sim. Ele se encontra?

- Senhor, sabe onde estou agora?

- Hum... Creio que ainda não tenho o dom da pajelança.

- Estou no hospital. Meu irmão foi atacado ontem a noite e só Deus sabe se ele vai sobreviver, portanto não me perturbe.

- Espere!

- Arre! O que foi?

- Em que hospital ele está?

- ...!

RECOMEÇANDO

**A noite**

Camus acordou e se espreguiçou na cama. Milo não estava lá. Muito estranho porque sempre acordara mais cedo que ele. Levantou-se, escovou os dentes e dirigiu-se até a cozinha. Lá estava ele com roupas de frio, em frente a uma mesa basicamente arrumada, ajeitando-a para o café da manhã. Talvez Milo nunca tivesse idéia do quanto ficava bonito com camisa de mangas compridas.

- _Mon dieu_. Não me diga que você resolveu fazer o café. – Resolveu pronunciar logo sua presença.

- Ainda bem que você acordou agora. Se visse a bagunça que eu tinha feito ia ter um treco. E eu cozinho bem, heim!

- Só se for macarrão instantâneo.

- Rá Rá.- Ironizou.

- O que é isso?

- _Kourabiédes._ Acordei tão disposto que resolvi cozinhar.

Camus pegou uma das bolachinhas brancas cuidadosamente armadas e colocou na boca.

- E então?

- _Délicieux_.

- Não falei que cozinho bem?

Camus o contemplou servindo, ainda que de forma descuidada, o café. Parecia perfeito demais. Sem conseguir se conter puxou Milo pela nuca e o beijou ardentemente, empurrando-o para sentar-se na cadeira , deixando-o em estado de choque, mas sem deixar de aproveitar o momento. Milo deixouos lábios se entreabriam para deixar-se explorar. As mãos de Camus massageavam a nuca do grego e apertavam-jhe os cabelos. Os movimentos tomaram um rumo candente, principalmente quando o grego o puxou pela camiseta, puxando-o cada vez mais contra si, como se fosse possível se unirem mais.

A boca de Milo arrastou-se até a orelha de Camus e depois passou a beijar o canto do pescoço, arrancando um gemido quase inaudível do outro.

De repente Camus se afastou bruscamente.

- Anh? Que foi? – Milo protestou visivelmente irritado.

– Não sei se você entendeu. Não é uma atração qualquer.

-...

- Eu sei que isso é papo de garota, mas eu _amo_ você.

O coração de Milo deu um salto.

- Você cometeu uma burrice me beijando e eu outra retribuindo porque agora está impossível evitar o que eu sinto. Eu _quero_ você.

O grego nunca demorou tanto para piscar. Ao ver o olhar atento de Camus sobre si, não pôde se conter. Riu.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Camus inquiriu furioso.

- Você não devia ter fechado os olhos, francês. Estava pedindo.

- E você devia ter se controlado.

Milo segurou-lhe delicadamente o rosto:

- Eu também te amo. Por isso que concordei em ficar. Por isso que eu nunca disse isso. Só a sua presença já me fazia sentir bem. Eu tentei me livrar desse sentimento, mas não consegui. E você também você não ajudou.

Camus expirou e sorriu incerto:

- Está falando de quando decidi ir com você para Kyoto?

- Tivemos muitos momentos. Mas esso foio ápice.

- Eu não sabia que era esse o propósito.

- Pois é... Mas era.

Milo pensou por um momento se iria se perder naquele par de olhos congelante de Camus, fechou os olhos quando sentiu a mão do amigo tocar carinhosamente seu queixo.

---

No hospital Hikari, localizado no centro da cidade, a nutricionista Li Shunrey analisava os prontuários recentes quando uma moça abriu levemente a porta.

- Senhorita, é um daqueles pacientes de emergência. Espero que não se importe.

Shunrey sorriu:

- De emergência? Nunca ouvi falar de uma dieta de emergência. Acaso ele quebrou alguma?

- Não. Ele está querendo ter uma. E está com uma certa paranóia depois que o amigo dele morreu devido a problemas cardíacos. Quer ser atendido o mais rápido possível.

- E quem o indicou para mim?

- Bem, na verdade foi o doutor Opulska. Parece que o paciente realmente tem maus hábitos alimentares, embora sinceramente... Ele tenha um corpo muito bonito.

- Espero que não seja um viciado em concentrados. É muito difícil. Ah, sim. Mande-o entrar.

A porta foi fechada e Shunrey voltou a sua análise. De todos os pacientes gostava mais das crianças já que, em geral, eram mais fácil de lhe dar.

O homem que entrou, entretanto, valeu por qualquer criança que tivesse entrado e se comportado bem. Cabelos negros amarrados num rabo de cavalo e olhos que se ressaltaram ao ver a figura da moça. Shunrey levou as mãos à boca assustada.

- S... Shiryu!

- Shunrey?

---

Mais adiante, no mesmo hospital...

- Doutor Opulska! – Shaka quase levou um susto ao ver o médico com calça comprida e casaco, sentado ao lado de um paciente, dentro de um dos apartamentos do hospital. Levou mais um quando viu que o paciente era igualzinho ao "doutor".

- Não. – Respondeu – Kanon Opulska e já vi que conhece meu irmão.

- Kanon? – Shaka tirou o pêndulo do sobretudo, que girou com grande raio.

Kanon levantou uma das sobrancelhas quando Shaka guardou o objeto.

- Com licença. Você e seu irmão são de que signo?

- Gêmeos. E não me venha com trocadilhos. Estou sem paciência.

- Longe de mim uma grosseria dessas. Pode me dizer o que está havendo com seu irmão?

- Eu não sei. Quando cheguei em casa ontem encontrei ele praticamente em choque no chão e a casa totalmente desarrumada. O Saga teve uns problemas de comportamento quando criança, mas acredito que não tenha sido ele que fez a bagunça.

- E o coração?

Kanon estranhou a pergunta, mas respondeu:

- Estava irregular antes de virmos. Agora está estável, mas por algum motivo ele ainda não acordou. Por acaso é médico?

- Hum?...Oh, sim. Cardiologista e neurologista, doutor Yehuda. Prazer. Posso dar uma olhada nele?

- Toda ajuda é bem vinda. Vá em frente.

"Oh, Buda! Perdoe-me pela mentira escandalosa que acabei de contar. É por uma boa causa." Pensou Shaka.

Shaka tirou o sobretudo e deixou-o sobre o espaldar de uma cadeira. Em seguida descobriu a parte de cima de Saga e colocou a mão sobre seu peito e a mesma coisa que aconteceu com Milo quando Saori o tocou aconteceu com Saga.

Kanon quase caiu para trás.

- O que você fez?

- É uma longa história, Kanon Opulska.

- Que você vai me contar agora mesmo. Ah, se vai...

Kanon já havia se levantado da cadeira enquanto Shaka calmamente sentava-se naquela onde havia colocado o sobretudo.

- É claro que vou contar. Sente-se.

---

Enquanto isso...

- Certo, vamos raciocinar. – Ikki colocou os pés em cima da mesa enquanto Shun sentava-se na ponta e Hyoga permanecia segurando a máquina fotográfica. – O nome do dono da Ametista é Alberich e aquela cor de cabelo não é comum. Então tem que ser a mesma pessoa.

- E o que você quer que façamos? – Perguntou Hyoga deixando a máquina em cima da mesa e afastando os pés de Ikki para sentar-se. – Entre lá e acabe com ele?

- Vamos ser presos se fizermos isso. – Shun cruzou os braços e abaixou a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe, irmãozinho. Dessa vez teremos que usar a cabeça. Quando encontrarmos quem está nessa com o tal Alberich aí sim, podemos dar um fim neles de uma vez por todas.

- Ikki...

- É melhor do que ficar matando os outros, Shun. Nossas vidas também correm perigo.

Shun respirou fundo, vencido:

- Está certo. Mas como vamos descobrir quem está com ele?

- Já desconfio de alguém. Fiquei a noite toda pensando sobre isso.

- Ficou?

- É. Eu estava com uma insônia desgraçada e minha mente maquinou de repente. – Ikki tirou os pés da mesa e colocou os cotovelos, olhando de Shun para Hyoga e vice-versa.

- É o seguinte. No dia que aquele homem atacou a Esmeralda – E olhou diretamente para Hyoga. – Uma dançarina daquela bendita boate que você me indicou. – E prosseguiu. - Bem, ela estava conversando algo com o dono do lugar e acabou deixando de sair com as outras dançarinas. Foi quando o sujeito quis agarrá-la.

- Está dizendo que estava tudo planejado? – Hyoga inquiriu inclinando-se para frente.

- Sim. E o cara não faria um favor desses a toa. Talvez sejam parceiros. Nem que seja de festas. Em todo caso vale a pena pesquisar.

- E como vamos fazer isso? – Shun descruzou os braços e passou os dedos pelos cabelos. – Você deve lembrar da fisionomia do homem, mas não sabemos como encontra-lo.

- Você e o dançarino podem ir à Ametista quando quiserem. Eu vou ficar perto de Esmeralda. Ela se demitiu, mas suponho que ele ainda a deseje.

Hyoga cruzou os braços, abaixou a cabeça e deu uma pequena risada, deixando Ikki entre uma vontade de esganar um certo russo quase insuportável.

- Certo, Ikki. Você fica perto da garota. Mas não vai querer que eu vá até a Ametista. Minha prima está no meu apartamento e eu tenho que cuidar dela. Quanto ao Shun...

- Me tire dessa. – Afirmou o caçula Amamiya tentando não rir.

- Por que? Shun, você pode ir sem problemas.

- Epa...

- Não tem nada a perder. E até onde eu sei você já se meteu em vários lugares para conseguir alguma matéria. É só fingir que é uma.

- Eu juro que quero muito ajuda-lo, mas... Olha pra mim! Eu não vou conseguir entrar num lugar desses sozinho sem chamar a atenção.

- É verdade. – Foi a vez de Ikki tentar não rir.

Hyoga olhou nos olhos de Shun, que se assustou e se afastou muito sem jeito.

- Eu sabia. – Falou o louro. – Tem garota nessa história.

-...

- Você não vai ficar com a imagem suja se der um pulinho até lá.

- Dessa vez eu concordo com o russo, irmão.

- Oh, Ikki... Até você. – apoiou a fronte na mão e balançou a cabeça.

De repente alguém abriu a porta. Era Thetys.

- Ah, você está ai, Hyoga.

- Me procurando? Shina por acaso telefonou?

- Saori Kido vai escolher o vestido.

- Santa paciência! Ao que meu trabalho se submeteu!

- Falando nisso. – Ikki virou-se para o irmão. – A entrevista com o tal Shion Kay foi marcada pra amanhã às sete e meia.

- Valeu, mas vou precisar de um fotógrafo de emergência.

- Eu vou com você. – Falou Hyoga. – E é bom que os riquinhos não inventem nada pra amanhã.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entardeceu e o sol quase não era visto pela cidade. Na verdade estava tão escondido que parecia nem existir.

Marim esperou Aioria abrir a porta da limusine, saiu e acabou caindo do próprio salto.

- Ops! Senhorita... – Aioria a aparou.

- Ar... Obrigada, Aioria.

- Está tensa.

- Impressão sua. – Falou sem jeito.

- Impressão? Bem... Perdoe-me a intromissão, mas eu tenho certeza que há algum problema.

- Bem... Falei com Saori pelo telefone e ela contou sobre o casamento e... Outras coisas.

- E isso não é bom?

- Eu não sei. Tente não comentar com ninguém, sim?

- Pode deixar.

Aioria soltou Marim e a acompanhou até a porta da mansão. Lá dentro estava Saori, sentada no sofá, tomando o chá da tarde.

- Marim... Que bom que veio.

- Conte-me essa história direito, Saori.

Saori engoliu o ar e olhou para os lados, tocando depois nas mãos da amiga.

- Minha vida, Marim... Ela está de cabeça para baixo e não sei o que fazer. O teste... Deu positivo.

- Ah, não... Saori, se Shido sabe...

- Marim...

Saori escondeu o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar.

- Eu não sei o que fazer, Marim. Shido me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei. Depois descobri que estou grávida... E esse filho pode ser de Seiya!

- Calma... Acalme-se, Saori... Olha, você tem que contar tudo ao Shido. Melhor do que enganar ele.

- Eu sei... Mas meu casamento vai ser daqui a dois dias...

- Eu entendo... Queria saber por que ele marcou esse casamento tão de repente após um ano de adiamento.

- Eu não sei... Eu realmente não sei...

- Saori... Saori, escute-me.

Saori tirou as mãos da face chorosa.

- Você ama Shido? – Marim perguntou.

-...

- Pode parecer antiquado e meio fora da realidade. Mas... Se não ama é melhor parar de fingir e acabar de vez com o relacionamento.

Saori parou de chorar e virou o rosto perplexa. Marim olhou para trás e observou a silhueta do guarda-costas Aioria parado a porta, de costas.

- Marim?

- Hum? Sim? – Voltou-se para a amiga.

- Seiya... Seiya é um simples barman. O que eu faço?

- Infelizmente só você vai poder responder essa pergunta, Saori. – Falou a ruiva tirando a bolsa dos ombro direito e abrindo-a. - Eu, por outro lado... Tenho um problema.

- Qual?

- Argol está morto e Bian está muito doente. O frio costuma trazer esses desastres. – A ruiva tirou um lencinho da bolsa e ofereceu para Saori enxugar as lágrimas.

- Bem, não faz mal... Acho que posso resolver este pequeno impasse. – Falou Saori enxugando o rosto. – Só não sei como não foi assaltada ou coisa assim.

- Eu tento me virar.

- Talvez Aioria não se importe em trabalhar para você.

- Aioria? Mas Saori...

Saori deu um pequeno sorriso:

- Não se preocupe. Dragão é muito forte e muito eficiente. E eu nem estou andando muito, ao contrário de você e Julian.

-...

- Desculpe-me por não está presente nos assuntos do Palas Athena. – Abaixou a cabeça.

- Não precisa se desculpar coisa alguma, ouviu bem?

- Marim...

- Preocupe-se primeiro com o seu coração.

-...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A noite estava gélida. Pessoas passeavam pelas calçadas totalmente agasalhadas, e isso não excluía Shun Amamiya. Dentro do prédio Santuário o caçula "meditava" na frente da porta do apartamento de Mu, Aldebaran e Shaka. Pensou em bater, mas sua mão recuou e parou no ar. Algo lhe dizia para tentar a outra porta e como sempre escutava esse "algo" resolveu tentar.

Quem abriu foi Milo.

- Oi... Hei, Amamiya, que você ta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou com o tom jovial de sempre.

- Eu estava indo falar com o Mu ou o Shaka... – Respondeu Shun surpreso. - Mas você aqui...

- Milo, você já ligou para Kyoto... Oh. Olá, Shun. – Era Camus se aproximando.

Shun sorriu:

- Sim! Vocês dois aqui... Talvez possam me ajudar mais!

- ?

- Se importariam em me prestar um pequeno favor?

- Se estiver ao meu alcance...

- Bem... Estou indo à Ametista essa noite, mas não quero ir sozinho.

Camus e Milo se entreolharam. Shun adiantou-se:

- Não! Não pensem besteiras... É pra algo muito importante. Sobre o tal Alberich. Mas não posso ir sozinho pra não ficar suspeito.

- Conte essa história direito. – A essa altura Camus já havia fechado a porta do apartamento por trás dos três.

- Alberich é o dono da Ametista. Ikki ficou sabendo disso porque uma ex-dançarina de lá contou a ele. Eles se conheceram porque alguém tentou agarrar ela a força e esse alguém só fez isso porque Alberich chamou a dançarina para conversar e ela acabou chegando ao camarim somente quando as outras saíram. Daí meu irmão chegou à conclusão que foi tudo planejado e se Alberich planejou isso é porque tem alguma relação com o tal agressor. E eu tenho que ir à Ametista vigiar o Alberich e de quebra tirar algumas fotos do sujeito.

- Ai, minha cabeça... – Milo massageava a fronte.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer, Shun. – Comentou Camus.

- Diga que vai comigo e já será de grande ajuda. Só para eu não ficar em destaque.

- Heeeei! Peraí! – Milo pareceu acordar e apoiou-se no ombro de Camus. – Como pretende tirar fotos sem chamar a atenção?

Shun sorriu e tirou uma caneta pequena prateada do bolso:

- Com isso.

- Hum...

---

Enquanto isso, no outro apartamento Shaka estava sentado no sofá e lendo um livro de Mulk Raj Anand enquanto Mu corrigia algumas provas e Aldebaran lia alguns trabalhos.

- Oh, céus... – Mu gemeu enquanto lia uma das provas. – "Professor, eu realmente não sei essa questão, mas por favor me dê meio ponto que eu preciso passar urgente. Prometo estudar da próxima vez."

Aldebaran e Shaka começaram a rir. O primeiro até abaixou o livro.

- O que um jovem desses quer na vida? – Lamentou o tibetano.

- Nem me fale, amigo. – Aldebaran folheava uns trabalhos. – Pedi que fizessem um trabalho sobre as regras e a história do vôlei e já encontrei quatro trabalhos iguaizinhos. Todos com a fonte arial tamanho 10 e com seleção escrito errado. "S-e-l-e-s-s-ã-o" – Abaixou a papelada com desgosto. – Eu não mereço isso. Achei que tal tipo de coisa só existia no Brasil, por isso parei de passar trabalhos lá.

Mu abandonou as provas e se levantou da cadeira. Espreguiçou-se e olhou pela janela. A noite estava bonita afinal.

Foi quando uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça. Mas tinha certeza que essa idéia não vinha dele. Vinha de outra pessoa, mas não de qualquer outra pessoa. Vinha de alguém de confiança e Mu sentia isso.

- Que tal sairmos um pouco? – Perguntou.

---

Na Ametista...

Shaka, dos três, era sem dúvida o mais infeliz com a idéia de ir para lá.

- Mu, é bom você ter uma boa explicação.

- Você confia em mim, não?

- Você sabe que eu e esse tipo de lugar não combinamos.

- Esqueceu que eu tenho uma intuição muito forte? Quase uma telepatia?

- E...?

- E algo me diz que nossa vinda até aqui pode ser bem lucrativa. Hum... Onde vamos sentar?

- Apesar de esse lugar me agradar, eu tenho que pegar no batente amanhã. – Falou Aldebaran olhando para as dançarinas. – Não vou conseguir dar aula para os moleques se estiver cansado.

- Nem eu, Aldebaran. Nem eu.

- Mu? – Shaka chamou.

- Hum?

- Acho que estou vendo Milo, Camus e Shun ali.

- Onde?

- Ali. Andando.

- Acho que estou vendo também. – Aldebaran confirmou. – E acho que não vieram a toa. Vamos?

- Concordo.

Quando o trio se aproximou de Shun, Milo e Camus, o primeiro quase pulou pra trás.

- Ah!... Mu?

- Você não parece o tipo de jovem que freqüenta este lugar.

- Sinceramente... Nem o Shaka. – Milo falou rindo.

- Então presumo que estamos com o mesmo objetivo. – Camus pronunciou.

- Na verdade não sei. Por que estão aqui?

- A discrição foi pros ares. – Shun murmurou transtornado.

- Que isso, Shun! Somos apenas seis amigos que saíram para beber e ver algumas mulheres dançarem. – Milo falou dando umas tapinhas na costa dele. – Ou melhor, seis vagabundos que vieram farrear em plena terça-feira.

- Milo, Alberich conhece Mu, Shaka e talvez Aldebaran.

- Alberich está aqui? – Perguntou Mu surpreso.

- Sim. – Respondeu Milo antes que Shun abrisse a boca. - O irmão dele, Ikki, ficou sabendo disso porque uma dançarina contou a ele. Ele a conheceu quando alguém tentou agarra-la a força e a pessoa só fez isso porque Alberich chamou a dançarina para conversar e ela acabou chegando ao camarim quando as outras saíram. Daí o Ikki chegou à conclusão que foi tudo planejado e se Alberich planejou isso é porque tem alguma relação com o tal agressor. E viemos até aqui procurar por ele.

- E por acaso sabem como Alberich é?

- Segundo June, um cara de cabelo rosa-chiclete. – Shun respondeu. - Não deve ser tão difícil encontra-lo, mas vai ser fácil dele reconhecer vocês. Aliás... Mu, você não chegou a dizer o nome dos seus outros colegas.

- Ah, sim. Dócrates e Reda.

- Pelo amor dos céus, quem batizou esses caras? – Milo sussurrou para Camus, que riu de canto.

- Já que estamos aqui vamos permanecer aqui. Teríamos que enfrenta-los mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Afirmou Aldebaran.

Uma musiquinha eletrônica se perdeu no som do local, mas Shun conseguiu ouvi-la e, sem ao menos ler o visor, atendeu o celular.

- Alô?

Houve um silêncio e Shun agradeceu por ter o dom da paciência.

- Alô? – Perguntou de novo.

- Ah... Oi, Shun?

- June!

- Agora sim dá pra você ouvir. Acho que era algo na linha.

Provavelmente não já que não se ouvia nenhum chiado ou coisa assim. E Shun sentiu seu peito esquentar violentamente ao se tocar que June ouvia o barulho do ambiente.

- Eu ligo depois. – Falou ela. – Acho que você está ocupado.

- Onde você está?

- Em casa, vendo televisão com a Shunrey.

- Posso ligar para você depois?

- Ah... Desde que não seja muito tarde... Olha, não se preocupe... Eu só queria conversar mesmo, sabe... Jogar papo fora.

- Olha, June... Eu também queria muito conversar com você, mas não dá agora.

- Ah, tudo bem. Fica pra próxima. – A voz parecia cordial.

- Na verdade estou mais enrolado que lã em novelo.

- Então a gente conversa outra hora. Tchau.

- Certo. Tchau.

Ela desligou.

- Minha noite de sorte e de azar ao mesmo tempo. – Murmurou Shun.

- Você liga muito para os seus objetivos. – Falou Shaka impressionado.

- Só quando é um caso de vida ou morte como esse.

- E o que vamos fazer? – Milo perguntou olhando o espaço em volta. – Nos separarmos?

- Parece uma boa idéia. – Shaka concordou. – Mu, você vai com Aldebaran. Eu irei com o jovem Amamiya. Milo, pode ir com seu amigo Camus. Assim não parecerá uma caravana.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Concordou Aldebaran. – Vamos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June desligou o telefone sentindo-se num estado pior que o da torre de pizza. Sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Shunrey e agarrou uma almofada.

- Pelo visto ele não estava muito afim de falar. – Shunrey comentou enquanto comia a pipoca da vasilha que segurava. Também não estava num estado melhor.

- Estava ocupado. – Disse June puxando a vasilha de pipocas e descontando sua frustração nela.

- Calma, aí. Não vai comer tudo que eu também quero.

- Desculpe. Tome.

- Ele estava com outra, não?

- Não sei. – Abaixou o olhar. – Ouvi música, mas não ouvi voz de mulher.

- June, você tem certeza que ele é solteiro?

- Não. Tsc... Mas que mico...

- Mico paguei eu quando Shiryu entrou na minha sala. Nossa, que vexame...

- Você devia ter falado com ele.

- Como? Tenho tanta coisa pra dizer... E não dava pra falar com uma lista de pacientes na espera.

- ...

Shunrey respirou fundo e inclinou a cabeça para trás:

- Ele viu o meu estado... Fingi que passava a dieta, mas estava nervosa... Pareci tão tola...

- Não pareceu não. E... Por que não marcaram um encontro?

Shunrey virou um tomate e cobriu o rosto com as mãos:

-Ele marcou! Ele me convidou para jantar amanhã...

- Convidou! Como não me contou essa parte?

- Eu... Ar, eu nem sei o que dizer...

June girou os olhos, sorriu e pegou a vasilha de pipocas. Via que, apesar de tudo, Shunrey estava bem feliz.

- Melhor prestarmos a atenção no filme.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na Ametista Shun e Shaka mal sabiam por onde começar. Resolveram então parar de andar e sentar-se à mesa para pedir umas bebidas. E jogar conversa fora (uma coisa que Shaka nunca fez desde que vira para o Japão. Ainda mais um bom tempo de conversa acompanhado de varias doses de martinis).

-... Foi aí que desisti da minha terceira noiva. – Shaka acabava de contar uma história enquanto tomava um gole de sua bebida. - Queria que parassem de arranjar pretendentes pra mim e cuidassem das suas próprias vidas.

- Nossa... Como conseguiu largar os negócios e vir pra cá sem ter gente pegando no seu pé?

- Ora... Querendo ou não sou eu que mando. Não preciso dar satisfações... Embora eu dê.

- Se eu fosse você me livrava desses encontros. Sabe... Esse é o mal de gente muito rica. Tem uma burocracia toda pra relacionamentos. A própria Saori Kido que diga.

- Conhece ela?

- Já entrevistei uma vez. Eu sei que ela gosta do Seiya. Na verdade quando vi aquela troca de olhares não tive coragem de censurar nada... Eu prezo muito o coração em algumas situações.

- Só em algumas?

- É. Só em algumas. As vezes eu sou racional, embora não pareça. Tipo... – Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e passou distraído o dedo na borda do copo enquanto abaixava a cabeça. – Eu estava com muita vontade de falar com a June, mas não podia.

- Entendo.

- É. – Tomou mais um gole do Martini.

- Eu falei com ela. A Saori. Está muito triste. Abatida.

- Está dividida.

- Por que? Há mais alguém além desse tal Seiya?

Shun deu de ombros:

- O noivo dela talvez.

- E ela gosta do noivo?

- Não sei.

- Ela é uma deusa, sabia?

Shun riu. Mas um riso daqueles que diz "Acho que você bebeu Martini demais".

- Você não acredita? Lembra-se que eu disse que há deuses entre nós?

- Lembro.

- ...

- Hum... Se é assim, você é um deles, não é?

- Sou. Embora não ache que você esteja falando sério.

- Não estou falando sério. Estou falando o que acho.

- Por que acha?

- Mu contou que foi a primeira vítima e deveria ter morrido, mas não morreu. E se você quer que todo mundo fique perto de você... – Shun tomou outro gole – Eu posso não ser o gênio da lógica, mas sei somar dois mais dois.

- É mesmo muito inteligente. – Esvaziou a taça e pediu mais duas doses para o garçom. Depois voltou a olhar para Shun. – Milo se salvou porque a Saori curou ele e se ela tem esse poder é porque é uma deusa.

Shun respirou fundo. Dessa vez impressionado.

- Agora pegue sua teoria, Amamiya, e encare como algo sério.

- Deusa de que?

- Não sei. Só ela pode saber.

- E você? Quem é?

- A reencarnação de Buda.

- Tomando martini?

- Também sou ser humano.

O indiano inclinou-se mais para frente. Shun também, já que presumia que se tratava de algum segredo.

- Eu encontrei os prováveis donos da antiga armadura de gêmeos. – Confessou Shaka.

- Hahn?

- Isso mesmo. Parece que, segundo a lenda, a armadura de gêmeos foi usada por duas pessoas na guerra divina. E ela veio dividida em dois irmãos. Irmãos gêmeos. Um foi atacado e só não morreu porque o outro, sem saber, emprestou as energias dele até o momento que chegaram ao hospital. Fascinante, não?

- Fascinante... E confuso.

Shun voltou a posição normal e acabou com sua bebida. Logo o garçom veio com mais duas taças.

- Eu ainda não vi Alberich, e você? – Shun olhou para os lados.

- Ele é inconfundível. Também não o localizei. Agora me diga uma coisa.

- Pois não?

- Como achou Milo e Camus?

- Eu arrisquei. Ia procurar vocês, mas achei melhor bater na outra porta. E lá estavam eles.

- E como consegue adivinhar as coisas?

Shun riu e balançou a cabeça:

- Tenho psicomância.

- Fala com os mortos?

- Não falo exatamente. Nem ouço. Só percebo.

- Interessante.

- Como soube que é um deus?

- Eu sempre fui muito espiritual. Não foi difícil. Mais difícil é viver no mundo onde vivo. Negócios, casamentos...

- Entendo.

De repente um dedo pesado cutucou o ombro de Shaka, que se virou e recebeu um golpe violento na cabeça.

- Shaka! – Shun pareceu despertar de um sonho. – Mas o que... Arg! – Alguém o levantou pelo pescoço. O mesmo homem que atacara Esmeralda.

- Você. O que é pra ele? – Perguntou o agressor.

- A...?

- RESPONDA!

- N... Nada... – Tentava falar.

- Nada?

- Sou um... Repórter... Gasp! Estou há tempos reservando... Um horário... Com esse senhor... Que você acabou de... Acertar!

O homem trouxe Shun para mais pra perto, o encarando bem nos olhos e o repórter sentiu que iria desmaiar com aquele cheiro horrível de bebida barata.

- Eu conheço esses olhos. – Falou o homem corpulento. – Os olhos da dançarina Esmeralda.

- Epa...

- Sim. Esses olhos inocentAAAAAAR!

---

Camus e Milo estavam juntos procurando por qualquer coisa que desse sentido à ida deles até lá. Até que acharam Alberich sentado em uma das mesas, quase escondido, contemplando a dança das garotas.

- Camus!

- O que foi?

- Foi aquele cara que me atacou! Ah, eu vou lá.

- Espere. – Segurou Milo pelo braço e puxou para si. – O que pensa que vai fazer?

- Descer o cacete nele.

- Como eu previa. Venha. – Recuou com o amante.

- Peraí, o que está fazendo?

- Temos que ser discretos e ficar de olho em Alberich. Se provocar uma confusão vai atrapalhar as investigações dos outros.

- E o que vamos fazer?

- Eu direi, _mon ange_. Vamos sentar e pedir uma bebida. – Falou conduzindo Milo até uma cadeira e sentando-se logo em seguida.

-...

- Você entendeu, não?

- Do que você me chamou?

Camus corou:

- O que vai querer?

- Uísque com gelo. – O grego resolveu relevar.

- Garçom? – Chamou. – Dois uísques com bastante gelo.

Camus olhou para Milo, e este sorriu e segurou sua mão por cima da mesa.

- Do que você me chamou? Fala... Eu gostei.

- Como você gostou se nem sabe o que significa?

- Ah, mas soou bonito. Fala pra mim o que significa.

Milo inclinou-se para frente encarando o francês com aquele olhar felino e sedutor. Camus lançou um sorriso discreto e se aproximou para beijá-lo, mas ao fazer isso o amante se afastou bruscamente.

- A... Milo! – Exclamou indignado.

- Camus... Olha pra trás.

- Eu sei, tem um monte de gente olhando. – Camus cruzou os braços parecendo uma criança mal humorada. E o pior é que DETESTAVA quem agia assim.

Milo não pôde deixar de rir com aquela reação:

- Não é isso, francesinho. Olhe.

Camus corou, bufou e olhou para trás. Quase deixou o queixo cair ao ver um homem jovem de cabelos azuis e rosto delicado se aproximar deles.

- Aquele era o namorado da Jisty, não? – Milo inquiriu.

- Spica! _Mon dieu_... O que ele faz aqui?

- Nem podemos perguntar isso. Você também traja luto e está aqui agora.

- Mas ele não está trajando luto, Milo! Na verdade está com roupas bastantes... Fora de luto!

- Milo! Camus! – O rapaz sentou-se à mesa com um largo sorriso. – Quase não acreditei quando vi vocês aqui. Aliás... O que fazem aqui?

- Viemos enterrar o corpo de Jisty em Tókio. – Camus respondeu entre os dentes. – Acaso você não sabia?

- Sabia. Mas o que estão fazendo aqui? Na Ametista?

- A... Bem...

- Fui eu que o trouxe pra cá. – Milo falou sorridente. – Devia ver como tava a cara dele e eu o trouxe para aliviar a pressão. As pessoas morrem todo o dia, não é mesmo?

Camus não quis acreditar no que ouvia. Amarrou a cara para Milo, que tentou ao máximo não olhar para ele, e indignado levantou-se e foi embora.

"A conversa vai ser longa quando chegarmos em casa." Pensou o grego enquanto via o amigo afastar-se.

- Deixa que ele vai relaxar mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Spica cortou seus pensamentos.

- É... É mesmo.

- E por que você veio? Achei que Jisty não suportava você.

- To vendo que isso é unânime.

O garçom apareceu com dois copos de uísque.

- O francês se importa?

- Não. Fica a vontade.

- Duvido. – O rapaz riu e tomou um gole. – Mas aceito mesmo assim.

- E você, cara? Ela não era sua namorada?

- Era uma garota legal. E não era minha noiva. Só minha namorada. Eu ainda tenho vida.

- É. Você é dos meus.

- Espero. Eu acho você um cara legal. Não sei qual era a da Jisty com você.

- Eu sei. Mas... Se não veio para o enterro dela o que você faz aqui então?

- Kyoto é um saco. Eu resolvi me mudar pra cá e... Dividir uma casa com um amigo. Bem, eu já vou. Não quero deixar o francês brabinho. – Disse de repente. – Divirta-se. O lugar é ótimo.

O rapaz saiu e desapareceu em meio a multidão enquanto Milo o acompanhava com o olhar, se segurando para não se levantar.

- Porcaria. Nem deu pra descobrir o que esse desgraçado esconde.

Milo voltou-se para a sua bebida frustrado e despejou os cotovelos em cima da mesa.

- Estranho. Pra mim namoro também não é algo lá tão sério, mas eu não viria pra um lugar desses se uma namorada minha morresse. E até onde eu me lembro a Jisty gostava muito desse cara.

Uma dançarina passou por Milo, mas este nem lhe deu atenção.

- Aí tem... – Pensou o grego bebendo um gole do uísque. – Ah, se tem... – E olhou ao seu redor. Uma estranha sensação correu até a espinha. – E Camus que não volta? Ah, não. Eu vou procurá-lo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ele achou mais um" Alguém sussurrava.

"Eu não falei que ele era esperto." Outro dizia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Milo usou o bom senso. "Aonde Camus iria para relaxar?". A resposta veio como uma luva. Ele simplesmente sairia do local.

E ao fazer isso levou um choque.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, sua mão não obedecia seus olhos, seu corpo não seguia a sua mão e sua língua ficara travada. Spica prensava o francês contra um muro distante e sugava todas as suas energias com a ajuda de um pêndulo, até que Camus finalmente caiu inconsciente no chão. Em choque.

- DESGRAÇADO!

Spica olhou assustado para o grego que praticamente voou em direção a ele e encheu-o de surras.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ A ELE? – Socou o estômago e o segurou pela gola da roupa. – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – Socou mais uma vez.

Nesse meio tempo, Mu e Aldebaran saíam apressados do estabelecimento, olharam para os lados sem saber o porquê e ao olharem Camus foram socorrê-lo direto.

- Aldebaran, veja se acha o anel! – Mu pedia enquanto se ajoelhava e catava alguma coisa no chão.

Aldebaran também se colocou de joelhos e começou a procurar. Na mesma hora um anel caiu da mão de Spica e rolou até o joelho do brasileiro. Um anel dourado, grosso, com o símbolo de aquário cravado em sua superfície.

- Achei, Mu!

- Ótimo!

Enquanto Milo surrava Spica, Mu pegou imediatamente o anel, engatinhou para perto de Camus e colocou a jóia em um de seus dedos. Imediatamente esta começou a brilhar insistentemente até ser absorvida pelo corpo de Camus.

- Ar... Ar... Pronto. – Falou Mu aliviado . - Agora tudo vai ficar bem.

No mesmo momento a porta foi empurrada com força, e logo apareceu Shun arrastando Shaka para fora.

- Shaka! – Aldebaran foi o primeiro a ver. Correu até o jovem e carregou o corpo do indiano.

- Shaka? – Mu virou-se para olhar. – Céus! O que aconteceu?

- Ar... Ar... Um cara... Um dois por dois... Ar... Bateu nele... – Shun, ofegante, apoiou as mãos nos joelhos. - Ar... Um monstro... Ar...

- Acalme-se, rapaz. Respire.

- Estou calmo... Ar... Ar... E estou... Respirando... Ar... Eu acho...

De repente (E para a surpresa de todos) os olhos de Shun caíram em um homem inconsciente e estirado no chão.

- Spica?

- Conhece ele? – Perguntou Milo mal humorado enquanto se agachava perto de Camus e o trazia para perto de si.

- Foi meu colega de faculdade. – Respondeu boquiaberto. – O que você fez a ele?

- Ele atacou Camus.

- Atacou? A... Como? Por que?

- Ele é um deles. Humpf. E pensar que Jisty namorou esse cara...

Shun agiu como se não tivesse ouvido direito. Para a surpresa de Milo o repórter agachou-se perto dele e o mirou bem nos olhos.

- Anh... Milo... Jisty era prima de Hyoga, não?

- Sim. Por que a surpresa?

- Porque isso é impossível.

- ?

- Quer dizer... A menos que ele tenha mudado e... Isso é possível apesar de não parecer. A menos que... – Shun arregalou os olhos fascinado. – A não ser que seja AQUELE Reda!

- Shun... Do que está falando?

Shun voltou-se para Milo como se acabasse de ter-lo visto ali.

- Milo... O Spica... É homossexual.

O queixo de Milo (E não só o de Milo como os de Mu e Aldebaran) caiu. Esperava que Shun gritasse "Primeiro de abril!"

- Como é que é!

- Ele tinha um... Anh... Interesse por um cara do pavilhão de história. Nossa, nem havia me atentado pra isso.

- Reda era homossexual! – Foi a vez de Mu mostrar-se bestificado. A expressão dele não era muito diferente de Aldebaran e Milo.

- Ele eu não sei. Pode nem ser o mesmo Reda... Hum... Por acaso Reda é um nome comum?

-...

- Ah, e... Esse cara nunca pareceu dar muita bola para o Spica, sabem... Isso se não for um boato.

- Boato! – Milo só não se exaltou mais porque Camus apoiou a cabeça em seu peitoral enquanto sua respiração voltava ao normal. – Tem que ser um boato! Por que um gay namoraria a... Ah, não...

- Que foi?

- Jisty... A morte dela também foi estranha.

-...

Mu, Aldebaran e Shun se entreolharam, Shaka permanecia inconsciente no chão e Milo sentava-se perplexo, abraçando Camus e acariciando aleatoriamente seus cabelos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de algumas horas a confusão se amenizou. Ainda foi difícil engolir a revelação de Shun.

Aldebaran tomou a decisão certa sobre "O que fazer com Spica", Shun contou o que aconteceu com Shaka (Mais claramente) deixando Mu fascinado pelo modo como o repórter se livrou do agressor.

Num apartamento, Camus estava deitado no sofá, com a cabeça no colo de Milo, que lhe fazia uma compressa de gelo sobre a testa.

- Ta doendo, Camus?

- Só o meu orgulho.

- Vamos esperar até amanhã.

-...

- Eu fiquei preocupado com você.

- Não acredito. – Respondeu ele tirando a compressa da mão de Milo e colocando sobre a própria cabeça. – Eu não devia fantasiar tanto você.

- Por que está me dizendo isso?

- Se Spica não tivesse me atacado você seria o próximo caso dele.

- Como é que é? – Milo riu.

-Você sabe. Foi só ele chegar que você desonrou o nome de minha prima, deixou eu ir embora e não foi atrás de mim. Também aposto que ainda deixou aquele verme beber meu uísque.

- É. Deixei.

Camus fez menção de se levantar, mas Milo curvou mais seu corpo e acariciou a face do aquariano, mantendo-o deitado.

- Sabe por que eu fiz isso? Porque eu queria descobrir o que Spica estava fazendo num lugar como aquele, em memória da prima que me odiava, mas que você adorava. Também não ia fazer bem para a sua imagem se encontrassem você num lugar daqueles em estado de luto e eu sei o quanto você preza isso, por isso resolvi bancar o amigo irresponsável e insensível que eu sou.

- N... Não... Você não é.

Milo acariciou sua face:

- Sou sim, francesinho. Sou uma péssima influência pra você.

Camus o empurrou de leve e sentou-se ao lado dele, com a compressa sobre a cabeça. Milo então deitou a cabeça no ombro do amante e o encarou com olhar infantil.

- Você não desiste, não é? – Disse Camus abaixando a compressa.

- Só se me der um beijo.

O francês olhou para o teto e suspirou:

- É incrível o que você consegue fazer comigo, Milo.

Tocou na face do grego e o beijou ternamente e o sentiu passar as mãos pelo seu peitoral e envolver seu pescoço com os braços. Afastaram-se e Camus sorriu, passando depois a mordiscar o lábio inferior seguido de leves beijos no canto dos lábios por parte do outro. Milo deitou-se no sofá puxando o francês a medida que passava a beijar de forma mais intensa enquanto o amante abria cada vez mais a boca, deixando-a ser explorada com lascívia.

- Do que você me chamou, na Ametista, heim? – Sussurrava ao ouvido de Camus enquanto este beijava seu pescoço e desabotoava sua camisa.

- _Mon ange_... – Respondeu quase num sussurro. Afastou-se e tocou suavemente no seu queixo, sorrindo. – Meu anjo.

-...

- É o que você sempre foi pra mim... Apesar de acharem que você era um caso perdido.

Milo sorriu e acariciou de leve o rosto do francês, o trazendo para mais perto e o beijando suavemente.

- Espero que não esteja muito cansado. – Sussurrou Milo quando as bocas se afastaram.

Camus riu com o convite.

- Não estou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun chegou a sua casa, jogou as chaves em cima da mesinha de centro e sentou-se no sofá. Apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas e baixou a cabeça depois de um longo suspiro. Olhou para o telefone ao seu lado. Continuou olhando. Depois voltou a baixar a cabeça.

- Já está tarde. – Murmurou entristecido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

----------------------------------------------------------

Nossa! Que capítulo grande! Oo

No próximo vcs saberão como Shun se livrou do grandalhão

Espero que o próximo seja menor. Desculpem-me pela empolgação.


	11. Chapter 11

- Anh...- Shaka acordava num estado semelhante ao de uma ressaca. A primeira imagem que viu foi a de Mu sentado ao seu lado.

- Bom dia?

- Mu...? – Falava com voz embargada. – Você também veio pro céu?

Mu começou a rir:

- Está delirando. Eu queria muito que seus clientes vissem isso.

Shaka sentou-se na cama e massageou a cabeça:

- Minha cabeç... Arg! Isso é um galo!

Mu começou a rir mais:

- Sim, meu caro amigo. Dócrates reconheceu você e se não fosse o rapaz por quem você ganhara uma certa afeição você já estaria a sete palmos. Eles querem sua energia também, lembra-se?

- Docrates? Anh... Shun brigou com ele?

- Segundo o rapaz uma luz rósea emanou de seu corpo e uma ventania o mandou para longe. Acho que foi tão forte que Dócrates não conseguiu se levantar.

- Nossa...

Mu levantou-se:

- Deixei café pronto na mesa. É melhor eu ir para não perder a carona do Aldebaran.

- Ah... Certo. Boa aula.

- Se cuida. – E antes que saísse. – Ah, e mais uma coisa. Camus foi atacado por um tal de Spica, mas Aldebaran e eu devolvemos sua energia. Agora o prisioneiro está amarrado e amordaçado dormindo tranquilamente no sofá da sala.

- O quê!

- Dê um café a ele e... Tire o dia para fazer um questionário. Mas espere até as nove e meia para fazer isso.

RECOMEÇANDO

**Coincidências**

Museu Palas Athena. O único lugar onde Marim poderia perder seu tempo se estressando.

- Quem Julian pensa que é? Ah, se eu colocar minhas mãos nele...

- Senhorita... – Um senhor de cabelos grisalhos falava. – Pense no que vai acontecer com o futuro do museu.

- O futuro do museu está garantido. A proposta do aumento das entradas está vetada e da próxima vez que o senhor Julian Sólon discordar de uma idéia minha diga para ele vir pessoalmente e não mandar recado.

- Bem... Sim.

- Bom dia.

Aioria via tudo de fora e não deixava de admirá-la. Era bem diferente de Saori, com certeza.

- Vamos Aioria. Ah, esse Julian...

Aioria abriu a porta do carro para a senhorita entrar. Em seguida sentou-se no banco da frente ao lado do motorista. Enquanto o carro se movia Marim discou um número no celular.

- Julian!

- Eu sabia que você ia me ligar. - A voz de Julian era irônica e divertida.

- Da próxima vez não mande um mensageiro.

- Você não pode me acusar por tentar. Mas já que não deu certo...

- Nem se atreva a pedir para Saori me convencer.

-...

- Julian!

- Tudo bem, Marim. Dessa vez eu perdi. Dessa vez. Estou comprando meu smoking. Falo com você depois.

- Smoking?

- Sim, minha cara. Ou esqueceu que vamos ser padrinhos da noiva? Você e eu.

- Oh, não! O casamento!

- Esqueceu?

- Até mais, Julian.

A senhorita desligou o celular e mirou o motorista.

- Lantis, vá até a _Everline._ Pegue a rua principal.

- Sim, senhorita.

Marim suspirou e olhou para o espelho do passageiro. Foi quando percebeu que Aioria estava lhe observando. Sorriu deixando o segurança corado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-... Temos nossas emoções controladas por uma área do encéfalo denominada ponte. Ela estabelece o equilíbrio entre a alegria e a tristeza como forma de manter a homeostase no corpo. Sim, e muitas vezes nossas reações dependem dela a partir do momento que uma área específica de nossa memória é acionada. Ao ver uma pessoa muito querida por exemplo, sua reação é a de felicidade. Se em algum momento ela lhe machucou então você reage com tristeza... E assim por diante.

Numa sala confortável Shun estava sentado ao lado de um belo homem cujos cabelos verde-folha lhe caíam suavemente pelos ombros e pela fronte, seus olhos lembravam ametistas e seu olhar era um tanto gentil e triste. No sofá de fronte Hyoga tirava algumas fotos.

- Senhor Kay. – Shun colocava o _pen drive_ sobre a mesinha de centro. – Onde atuam as drogas e a bebida alcoólica?

- As duas agem nas sinapses. Mas os efeitos da primeira atuam na área da ponte dependendo da droga. A segunda afeta o bulbo e a memória a curto-prazo. Posso saber por que a pergunta?

- Muitas vezes... A pessoa que cometem suicídios por causa da depressão tem algum envolvimento com um desses elementos.

- Mas não em todos os casos, estou certo?

-...

Shion inclinou-se mais para perto do repórter.

- O vício leva à depressão do mesmo modo que a depressão leva ao vício. O caso é... Depressão é algo inerente ao ser humano. Todos nós passamos por isso. Mas quando se perde a vontade de viver... Não resta mais salvação.

O senhor Kay voltou à postura normal e sorriu para Shun. Um sorriso triste.

- Tente imaginar por este ângulo. Somos como formigas trabalhando e andando em círculos. E quando um de nós realmente enxerga essa realidade... Perder a vontade de viver... Perder o sentido da própria vida não é tão difícil neste caos. Incomuns são aqueles que nos dão forças para continuar em frente. Acredita em anjos, senhor Amamiya? Pois pra mim os anjos são justamente estas pessoas.

Hyoga ficou segurando a câmera fascinado com aquelas palavras enquanto Shun mirava o homem com uma certa emoção.

- Teria algo a dizer para estas pessoas, senhor?

Shion sorriu e olhou para o relógio:

- Eu sinto ser grosseiro, mas nosso horário acabou. Tenho um paciente marcado.

Shun e Hyoga se entreolharam.

- Tudo bem.Já estamos de saída. – O fotógrafo levantou-se. Shun também.

Antes de saírem, a secretária anunciou a entrada do paciente esperado. Um homem alto, forte, com cabelos castanhos e pele morena. Trajava uma camisa semi-abotoada branca, de linho, e uma calça preta.

- Bom dia. – Shun cumprimentou antes de sair.

- Bom dia.

A dupla saiu deixando o psiquiatra e o paciente a sós. O homem moreno olhou para Shion e deu uma pequena risada sarcástica:

- Tive uma noite horrível ontem, mas foi só olhar para você que vi que não estou tão ruim.

- Sente-se, Dohko.

Dohko sentou-se no divã e Shion numa cadeira ao lado assim que pegou sua prancheta.

- Não vai dizer que eu sou louco porque gritei com você ontem, não?

- Não. Embora eu questione sua sanidade.

- Eu estou aqui obrigado. Quantas vezes preciso repetir? Meu cliente mentiu. Era um filhinho de papai envolvido com tráfico de entorpecentes e queria livrar a cara. Falou isso se sentindo o dono do mundo. Aquela surra que eu dei foi mais do que merecida e você também largaria o caso.

- Senhor Li... – Shion espremeu os lábios. – Eu tenho o dever de "trata-lo". Ainda deve me escutar ou vai escrito no próximo relatório que o paciente resolveu jogar _pia abaixo_ os remédios do psiquiatra.

- Eram anti-depressivos.

- Independente disso. – Falou o profissional espremendo os lábios. - Já disse que posso ignorar o fato de que você foi ao banheiro, xeretou meu armário, jogou meus remédios fora e veio gritar comigo depois.

Dohko achava aquilo hilário, mas optou por manter a seriedade.

- Como ver, Dohko. Fui bem tolerável. Minha vida não lhe diz respeito.

O paciente ajeitou-se de modo que pôde encarar o psiquiatra:

- Você não entende, não é? Enquanto há pessoas sob a mira de um revólver dando tudo pra viver você joga tudo pro alto e zomba de todo mundo.

-...

- Se quer se matar vá em frente. Não tenho nada haver com isso, não é?

E voltou a deitar-se no divã.

---

Camus espreguiçou-se na cama, carregava um sorriso espontâneo nos lábios. Virou-se e abraçou Milo que dormia ao seu lado.

- _Mon ange_? – Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do grego.

Milo grunhiu e se aconchegou mais no francês mesmo estando semi-consciente.

- Preguiçoso.

- Não enche...- Murmurou entre um bocejo e de olhos fechados.

- Vou fazer o café.

Quando Camus ia se levantar, Milo segurou o braço que o abraçava e abriu os olhos.

- Fica aqui, vai?

O francês riu e beijou o pescoço do amante.

- O que fizemos foi realmente uma loucura, sabia?

O grego sorriu:

- A melhor de todas.

Camus começou a rir. Ia beijá-lo, mas um pensamento racional e muito inconveniente o interrompeu.

- Milo... Você ligou ontem pra Kyoto?

- _Nai..._

- E...?

- Quinze dias das licenças que eu suei pra conseguir. Mas tudo bem. Não sei quanto tempo essa "caça às bruxas" vai durar.

- Pegou todas as suas licenças! – Camus, dessa vez mais sério, sentou-se na cama enquanto Milo se espreguiçava. – Milo... E quando você realmente precisar delas?

- Eu não sei quanto tempo vou ficar aqui. Esquece. Eu ia usar para emendar minhas férias, mas isso é mais útil.

- Desculpe... Se eu não fosse por mim você ainda estaria em Kyoto.

- E perder a chance de ver sua cara depois que eu te beijei? Nunca! Se eu tivesse uma câmera na hora...

- Você sequer saberia usa-la. – Camus ria e prendia os pulsos do grego na cama usando as próprias mãos. - Ou esqueceu que você saiu correndo pelas escadas ao invés de usar o elevador?

- Ah, mas... Pensa... Que graça ia ter? Eu saio agoniado, arrependido, transtornado, e fico parado no corredor esperando o elevador subir? Meio imbecil, não?

- Você nem exagera.

Ambos ficaram se olhando. Calados. Era incrível como os olhos de Milo lhe mantinham estático. O francês acariciou o rosto do grego por um bom tempo. Riu para si e deu um beijo carinhoso.

- Melhor eu fazer logo o café. – Camus se afastou e ficou de pé. Vestiu um short qualquer jogado no chão (Short de Milo) e foi até o banheiro.

Milo riu e balançou a cabeça. Virou-se para o lado para dormir por mais cinco minutinhos.

---

Shaka andava pela sala, massageando ligeiramente as têmporas com uma das mãos e segurando um pêndulo com a outra, enquanto Spica o acompanhava amarrado e amordaçado no sofá, com o olhar.

Quando a campainha tocou o indiano atendeu.

- Alô, Shaka?

- Milo! O que faz aqui?

- Viemos interrogar meu ex-cunhado. – Respondeu Camus diretamente.

- Mas... Ar...

- Tudo bem, cara. Foi marcado um interrogatório aqui as nove e meia. Você não se lembra. – Milo falou dando umas tapinhas na costa de Shaka e entrando sem mais nem menos. – Ooooi, Spica? Que pena que o Shun não está aqui pro interrogatório. Vida de repórter, sabe?

Spica tremeu visivelmente:

- Esse nome lhe é familiar? Shun Amamiya? Coleguinha de faculdade?

O jovem perdeu a cor. Quando Camus o viu seu humor mudou bruscamente. Lembrou-se da noite anterior, lembrou-se de Milo, lembrou-se de Jisty.

Foi quando arregaçou as mangas e se preparou para avançar no prisioneiro:

- Seu desgraçado!

- Pera aê, Camus!- Milo segurou o francês surpreso.

- Pera aê, nada! Vou fazer uma dissecação nele agora mesmo!

- Tente manter o controle. Precisamos de respostas... Depois pode fazer com ele o que quiser... Eu até ajudo.

- Podem me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Shaka fechando a porta enquanto Spica "gritava" e se debatia no sofá.

Camus soltou-se de Milo e puxou com força a fita que prendia a boca de Spica, arrancando um grito de dor.

- Sim, _mon ami_. Conhecemos Shun, um coleguinha seu de faculdade. E sabe o que ele disse? QUE VOCÊ É HOMOSSEXUAL! UM DESGRAÇADO QUE FICOU COM A MINHA PRIMA SÓ PARA MATÁ-LA!

- Peraí, Camus! – Milo voou novamente para detê-lo. – Não foi bem isso que Shun disse não!

- ESTOU RESUMINDO!

- Ahn... Estou perdendo alguma coisa?- Shaka interferia muito surpreso, com cara de quem não tinha ouvido direito.

- ELE TAMBÉM FALOU QUE VOCÊ TINHA UMA QUEDA POR UM TAL DE REDA! QUEM É REDA, HEIM?

- Estou realmente perdendo alguma coisa. Oo

Spica ficara vermelho enquanto Milo ainda tentava segurar Camus:

- Calma, Camus... Olha... Você não tava assim agora a pouco, francesinho... – Sussurrou discretamente no ouvido do francês. - Controle-se. Controle-se e poderemos vingar a morte de Jisty. Você não vai conseguir nada agindo desse jeito, tudo bem?

Camus parou. Olhou no fundo dos olhos de Milo. A lembrança do grego quase perdendo a vida no dia do enterro lhe cortou o pensamento. Regulou a respiração tensa. Relaxou os punhos e cedeu:

- Tudo bem. – Abaixou o olhar sério.

- Sabem, eu adoro ficar a par de tudo o que acontece. Que tal contribuírem pra isso? – Perguntou Shaka já impaciente.

A campainha tocou novamente. O indiano girou os olhos e foi atender.

- Cheguei atrasado?

- Ikki? Afinal, o que está acontecendo?

- Meu irmão me contou assim que pôde e dei uma escapada do trabalho. Não podia perder isso.

Mesmo sem entender Shaka abriu mais a porta e Ikki entrou.

- Oi, Ikki! Quanto tempo! – Milo cumprimentou.

- O que você faz aqui?

- Eu estava lá ontem a noite porque seu irmãozinho nos convidou. Ele é amigo do Hyoga, primo do Camus aqui.

Camus não ligou. Ainda olhava com ódio para Spica.

- Ikki...! – Spica sibilou assustado.

- Eu lembro desse aí. Não suportava o Shun.

Novamente a campainha tocou. Shaka impaciente foi atender. Era Hyoga.

- Você também?

- Estava numa entrevista. Shun disse para eu vir logo enquanto ele pegaria uma pessoa.

- Pessoa!

- Vamos logo fazer as perguntas. – Anunciou Milo.

- Esperem! – Bradou Shaka mais do que impaciente.

Todos ficaram calados:

- O que está acontecendo? Por que este rapaz está aqui e que diabos aconteceu ontem depois que me acertaram?

Houve um silêncio. Milo olhou para os presentes e por fim somente para Shaka.

- Ta. Vamos contar. É o tempo que Shun chega.

---

Shun tinha dito para Hyoga ir na frente. Tirou um cartão da carteira e discou o número em seu celular. Presumia que, depois de um ataque como aqueles, June não voltara a trabalhar tão cedo. Poderia ter tirado licença ou coisa assim.

- Alô? – A voz por no telefone lhe causou um frio na barriga.

- Oi, June. Sou eu, Shun.

Houve um breve silêncio. Daqueles que se faz quando se ajeita numa cadeira ou se encosta numa parede para continuar conversando.

- É bom ouvir você, Shun.

- Eu digo o mesmo. – Sorriu. – Eu achei que deveria lhe manter informada.

- Fale?

- Um dos homens do grupo que quis pegar você está amordaçado e amarrado na casa de Mu. Foi marcada uma entrevista com ele às nove e meia. Quer que eu te leve?

- Como é? Mas... Como conseguiram pega-lo?

- Se aceitar minha carona e me dar seu endereço vai saber o que eu estive fazendo ontem a noite.

Ela sorriu. Shun percebeu isso de certo modo.

- Esta bem.

---

- Oh, céus... – Shaka murmurava para si mesmo após ouvir tudo. – Devo ter parecido um inútil.

- E foi. – Milo ria dando tapinhas amigáveis na costa do amigo. – Eu até riria na hora se não estivesse tão puto.

Camus tentou imaginar o que teria acontecido enquanto estava semi-consciente. Ao olhar para Spica e ver a quantidade de hematomas no seu corpo pôde presumir o que Milo fez.

- _Mon dieu_... E ele fala pra eu me acalmar. – Murmurou para si.

- Desgraçado... – Spica encarava Milo com ódio.

- E é melhor você ficar quieto porque amarrado é bem mais fácil descer o cacete em você. Caso não saiba o Camus também ta muito afim de acabar com a sua raça.

Novamente a campainha tocou.

- Lembrem-me de destruir esse troço depois. – Falou Shaka ao abrir a porta. – Entrem.

- Bom dia? – June cumprimentou e todos retribuíram.

- Para quem não conhece, esta é June Selassie. Uma das vítimas de Alberich. – Shun apresentou a garota.

- Entre pro grupo. – Milo acenou e foi sentar-se ao lado de Camus.

- Certo. Todos estão aqui? – Shaka falava em tom chamativo. – Sentem-se e fiquem a vontade.

Hyoga sentou no braço do sofá onde Spica estava amarrado, Shun e June sentaram-se no sofá de fronte e Ikki permaneceu de braços cruzados, encostado na parede.

- Vocês são ridículos achando que vou contar algo pra vocês. – Spica falou em tom sarcástico.

Camus não se segurou e avançou no pescoço de Spica:

- ORA SEU VERME!

- Camus!

Milo não teve coragem de segura-lo. Ninguém teve. No momento que a mão do francês apertou o pescoço do rapaz uma camada de gelo o envolveu da cintura até o pescoço em segundos.

- A... AAAAR! – Spica afastava-se assustado.

Camus tirou a mão rapidamente de lá e permaneceu olhando para a própria palma.

- Primo... Você também? – Hyoga balbuciou.

-...

- Você também pode congelar as coisas?

- Tem certeza que isso não é genético? – Shun olhava tudo impressionado.

- Era um cavaleiro de ouro com poderes de gelo. – Shaka sorriu. – Interessante.

- E como se cura isso? - Perguntou Milo.

- Não se cura. É só um lapso das habilidades que possuía anteriormente. Depois cessa.

- Interessante. – Ikki sibilou se voltando para Spica. – É melhor você falar antes que alguém revele poderes de fogo e você morra tostado.

Spica tremeu visivelmente e seu olhos só faltavam sair.

- Não vou... Trair meus amigos.

- Deixem comigo. Trouxe isso pra caso de emergência. – Falou Milo abrindo sua maleta e mostrando uma infinidade de agulhas.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Você vai falar tudo o que sabe. Ah, se vai...

Camus fechou os olhos e massageou o cenho enquanto todos olhavam Milo interessados (E Spica mais assustado ainda).

- Eu espero que você goste de filmes do tipo Jogos mortais, O colecionador de ossos, Lenda urbana 2... São meus favoritos.

- EU CONTO! – Gritou antes que Milo, já com as luvas, pegasse o álcool para esterilizá-las.

- Muito bem. A primeira pergunta é minha. Quem estava e está na lista. E quem vocês já mataram.

- Eu não me lembro bem... Além de vocês... Ah... Um italiano conhecido como Máscara da Morte. Reda o liquidou. Depois viajou para a Espanha e acabou com Shura Cabotto. Ele chegou recentemente. Eu estava no Japão, mas em Kyoto. Conheci Jisty e quando soube que os primos dela e o amigo da família também eram pessoas especiais resolvi namora-la. Aqui no Japão Alberich tratou de liquidar um infeliz chamado Guilty e um tal de Argol, mas são energias inúteis. Tão inúteis quanto as de Jisty.

Camus cerrou o punho mas permaneceu impassível.

- Guilty! – June pronunciou. – Esse foi o nome da primeira pessoa que apareceu com aquelas características estranhas!

- Sim, doutora Selassie. – Respondeu Spica secamente. - Não tínhamos ligado muito para o que aconteceu com ele, mas a morte de Argol chamou muita atenção. Decidimos então dar uma de curiosos e ver o laudo para não levantar suspeita... Foi quando encontramos você. Nem chegamos a entrar e sua energia já fazia o pêndulo girar.

- Seu insano! A esposa e a filha dele ficaram cheias de dívidas! Ela não agüentou as pontas e se matou!

- Epa... –Ikki olhou para June. – Esta é a história de Esmeralda!

- Sim! Esse era o nome da filha dele! – June já estava alterada e só não se levantara porque Shun a segurava pelo braço.

- DESGRAÇADO! – Foi a vez de Ikki partir pra cima de Spica e esgana-lo. – VOCÊ SABE O QUE AQUELA GAROTA TEVE QUE PASSAR POR CAUSA DE INFELIZES COMO VOCÊ?

- Nossa! Que esquisito! – Hyoga mostrou-se surpreso com a coincidência. – Como esse mundo é pequeno!

- A ordem é algo estranho para o ser humano. Quando as peças se encaixam nos surpreendemos. – Shun sibilou mais para si do que para os outros.

- Deixa ele, Ikki. O carinha já virou nosso saco de pancada oficial. – Milo riu e sem querer espetou uma agulha na perna do rapaz. Este soltou um pequeno gemido e prosseguiu assim que Ikki o largou.

– As outras pessoas... Da lista é você, Camus, Shina, Alexei Yukida, Aioria Komninos, Kanon Opulska, Marim Tsukino, Shiryu Suyama, Li Dohko e Afrodite Arvidsson.

- Afrodite? – Ikki, Shun e Hyoga disseram em coro. Depois os três se entreolharam.

- Estamos falando da mesma pessoa? – Hyoga indagou.

- Se está falando de um homem com esse nome então estamos. – Respondeu Ikki.

- Se está falando de um homem que tem a beleza de uma mulher então estamos. – Respondeu Shun convicto.

Hyoga sorriu surpreso:

- Então estamos falando da mesma pessoa!

- Conhece ele?

- Sim! Ele é professor de balé da Academia Rosa Branca. É lá que eu faço aulas de dança.

A forma como Ikki olhou para Hyoga era indescritível. Agora sim aquelas coincidências estavam o surpreendendo.

- Pelo menos um todos conhecem. – Afirmou Shaka sentando-se elegantemente no sofá.

- Dois. – June interrompeu com uma expressão perplexa, que só depois foram notar. – Li Dohko... É irmão mais velho de minha amiga Shunrey. A namorada de Shiryu Suyama. Eles vão até jantar juntos hoje.

- Okay. Chega. – Shun colocou as mãos na cabeça e inclinou o corpo para trás. – Agora sou eu que estou assustado com tanta ordem. Aioria é amigo de Shiryu! Guarda costa da Saori... Que é sócia do Palas junto com Marim Tsukino!

Todos, exceto Shaka, ficaram mudos.

- Não se assuste, Shun. – Shaka falou calmamente. – Isso é normal. Se, na reencarnação passada, nos conhecíamos então é claro que nossos destinos estão ligados.

- Mas é assustador. – Milo falou boquiaberto.

Nem mesmo Spica conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa. Até esqueceu que era um prisioneiro por alguns segundos. Olhava para todos e quase não piscava.

- Acho que não precisamos mais fazer perguntas. – Milo sentou-se no chão e fechou a maleta.

- É melhor agirmos. – Ikki passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Hyoga, pode me mostrar onde é a academia?

- Se me deixar dirigir eu levo você.

- Então nos empreste a chave de seu apartamento. – Milo pediu. – Camus e eu veremos Shina.

- Anh? Ah, certo... Tome. – Jogou a chave para o grego.

- Eu posso falar com Dohko, mas acho difícil convence-lo. – June afirmou.

- Eu posso ir com você. – Shun se ofereceu. – Falamos com a sua amiga e ela... Ela vai se encontrar com Shiryu, não? E Shiryu contará para Aioria.

- Isso é bem arriscado.

- E quem é Alexei Yukida? – Perguntou Shaka.

- Sou eu. – Hyoga falou "p" da vida. – Aposto que me descobriu através do Camus. Só ele me chama assim.

Shun adiantou-se:

- Só vai ser mais difícil falar com Marim Tsukino.

- Vai nada. Amanhã é o casamento da Saori. Ela vai estar lá.

- Sim. E vai bater um papinho com a gente. – Ikki cruzou novamente os braços.

- Depois resolvemos isso. Vamos falar logo com essas pessoas.

- Certo.

Saíram um por um. Shaka foi o último e antes de trancar a porta voltou-se para Spica.

- Hum... Eu não vou demorar, mas é melhor tapar sua boca de novo. – E colocou um outro pedaço de fita adesiva. – Não quero ninguém fazendo escândalos. E você vai gostar daqui. O Mu cozinha bem e Aldebaran é bastante divertido.

---

No caminho para o elevador Shun olhava discretamente para a maleta de Milo.

- Isso deve doer.

- Dói nada. – Respondeu o grego rindo e batendo no ombro do jovem. – Eu sempre faço no Camus quando ele está com dor de cabeça. Mas sou bom em terror psicológico.

Camus, mais a frente, corou.

Ikki mais atrás falava para Hyoga e Shaka:

- Da próxima vez que eu for até a Ametista não vai sobrar nem a carcaça do tal Dócrates. É bom ele não beber muito por esses dias.

- Ikki... – Shaka pousou a mão em seu ombro. – Por favor, não faça nada precipitado.

- Ele tentou violentar Esmeralda e eu sei muito bem o que ele planejava fazer com meu irmão. Você já conhece a peça, Shaka. Levou uma na cabeça e fala na maior naturalidade?

Shaka suspirou. "Ô homem do gênio difícil."

- Certo, Ikki. Mas por enquanto não faça nada, ouviu?

- Humpf.

- Eu vou com vocês até a academia Rosa Branca e ver esse tal de Afrodite.

- Seu queixo vai cair. – Hyoga riu para si. – O cara é muito bonito.

---

E os grupos se separaram. Hyoga levou Ikki e Shaka até a academia, Shun foi até o hospital com June para procurar Shunrey e Milo e Camus foram para o apartamento de Hyoga.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aioria observava Marim enquanto ela se olhava no espelho, trajando um vestido azul turquesa longo. Ao olhar para o grande espelho e perceber isso, a moça deu meia volta e o chamou:

- Então? O que acha?

Aioria assustou-se, mas tentou manter a postura:

- Sinceramente, senhorita Marim... Achei que a noiva tinha que ser a mais bonita em um casamento.

- Não deixe Saori ouvir isso.

- Não deixarei.

A moça virou-se para a atendente que a ajudava a se vestir e disse:

- Vou ficar com este.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

RECOMEÇANDO

**Operação cupido.**

Academia de dança Rosa Branca. Hyoga conduzia Ikki e Shaka para um corredor onde só ficavam as salas de balé. Ao abrir uma das portas Ikki se deparou com a cena mais linda vista em toda a sua vida. Esmeralda, com os cabelos amarrados num coque, movia-se graciosamente em frente ao espelho.

Ao olhar o reflexo de Ikki assustou-se e deu meia volta.

- Ikki!

Hyoga e Shaka olharam para o Amamiya.

- Essa é a Esmeralda? – Hyoga perguntou.

- Sim.

- Certo. – E voltou a mirar Esmeralda. – Eu sou aluno daqui, mas sou da área de dança de salão. Por acaso sabe onde está Afrodite? Estamos procurando ele.

Ela sorriu:

- Ah, sim. Ele foi para a copa ainda agora. Eu vou chamá-lo.

- Certo.

Ela saiu e foi ao encontro do amigo. Afrodite deliciava um café fumegante.

- Frô.

- Hum?

- Tem três homens querendo falar com você.

- Será que é sobre a apresentação?

- Acho que não. Um deles é o Ikki.

- Então a visita deveria ser para você.

- Ora, vamos... – Sorriu sem jeito.

Quando Afrodite entrou e viu Shaka, Ikki e Hyoga (Enfim, um trio de gostosos XD) quase deixou seu copo cair.

- Sem dúvida não trabalham aqui. – O bailarino falou mais para si do que para os outros.

Enquanto isso tanto Shaka quanto Ikki permaneciam boquiabertos.

- Não falei que o cara era presença? – Disse Hyoga.

- Em que posso ajudá-los? – Afrodite os cumprimentou educadamente, mas sem disfarçar a surpresa.

- Com licença. – Shaka se pôs a frente. – Meu nome é Shaka Yehuda. Estes são meus amigos Hyoga Yukida e Ikki Amamiya.

- Sim... Hyoga é o nome de um dos alunos de dança de salão e Ikki Amamiya foi quem salvou Esmeralda, não?

- Sim.

- Muito bem. O que querem?

- Eu? Nada. – Hyoga caminhou em direção à saída. – Já ajudei a encontrá-lo, agora vou pra casa. Minha prima deve está ouvindo agora esta explicação e eu quero estar lá. Até mais.

- Até e obrigado. – Ikki agradeceu tocando no ombro de Esmeralda aleatoriamente.

Hyoga apenas acenou e saiu.

Shaka sentou-se numa cadeira qualquer e mirou Afrodite.

- Bem, senhor. Viemos falar com você sobre algo muito importante. Mas acho melhor sentar-se. Que bom que trouxe um café para si. – Falou Shaka.

- É melhor ir rápido. Tanto suspense me deixa nervoso.

- Bem, minha história começa do ponto de vista de um historiador, amigo meu. Mu Seng.

Shaka ia contando a repetida história enquanto Afrodite reagia de forma cada vez mais indefinida. Ikki se perguntava se Shaka, Mu ou até mesmo Aldebaran não se cansavam de repetir a mesma história. Isso explica a reação dos ouvintes já parecer banal para eles. Lembrou-se que Shun teria que contar aquela mesma história para a amiga de June talvez... Só esperava que ele fosse tão convincente quanto Shaka.

De repente seus olhos se encontraram com os de Esmeralda ao seu lado. E teve certeza que aquela troca de olhares era mais convidativa que qualquer palavra.

Bem, a cara de Afrodite não era diferente das demais que ouviam a história.

- Está dizendo que tem um maníaco tipo vilão de manga atrás de mim? – Inquiriu o belo jovem. – E o que pretende que eu faça? E se tem um jovem amordaçado em sua casa... Como pretende se livrar dele?

- Bem... Ainda estamos pensando nisso.

- Preciso de mais um café.

- Eu posso buscar pra você. – Esmeralda mostrou-se preocupada com o amigo.

- Não. Não precisa. – Virou-se para Shaka – Muito bem. Ficarei ao seu lado. Dê-me seu cartão e vou colocá-lo a par do que acontece comigo.

Shaka tirou do bolso do casaco um cartão de visitas e entregou a Afrodite.

- Seu nome é Mu por acaso?

- Eu entrego os cartões de visitas dele. O apartamento não é meu.

- Entendo. Com licença. Vou até a copa.

- Espere... Como devo chama-lo?

Afrodite parou na porta e olhou o indiano de canto:

- Meu nome é Jonas Afrodite Arvidsson. Escolha um desses e me chame pelo que quiser.

Shaka sorriu:

- Afrodite está bom.

O sueco retribuiu o sorriso e saiu da sala. Shaka virou-se para Ikki:

- Acho que já podemos ir.

Ikki pegou a chave do carro e jogou para ele.

- Vai você. – O Amamiya avisou. – Planejo ficar aqui por mais uns minutos. Depois passo na sua casa pra pegar.

- Hum... Não. Não precisa. Eu vou de metrô.

- Você é estrangeiro. Se pegar um metrô pode ser assaltado. – Sorriu de canto e acenou cinicamente. Shaka então resolveu ir embora (contrariado).

Esmeralda não pôde deixar de cruzar os braços e rir da situação.

- Quê. Eu fui sincero. – Falou Ikki encostando-se na parede e com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Do jeito que falou era como se ele não se garantisse com os ladrões.

- Viu como ele se veste? É riquinho. Certamente brigas de rua não são seu forte. Prefiro emprestar o carro. – Olhou mais fixamente para Esmeralda. – Estava se aquecendo ou ensaiando?

- Ensaiando. Afrodite e eu temos uma apresentação depois de amanhã. Eu não lhe contei?

- Não.

- Pois é. O rei de Midas. Nossas crianças estão umas gracinhas. Você gostaria de assistir?

- Se sobrar ingressos...

- Pode pegar o ingresso aqui comigo. Bem, eu não os tenho agora, mas amanhã posso trazer.

Ikki lançou um olhar penetrante para a garota.

- Amanhã eu venho aqui então. Quero vê-la dançar.

- Bem... Você já me viu... – Respondeu ela corada.

- Mas quero vê-la do modo como estava agora... Deixando seu corpo ser conduzido pelo vento.

-...

O rapaz tocou suavemente o rosto da bailarina e naquele momento Esmeralda sentiu que os dedos de Ikki pareciam feitos de fogo. Seu rosto ficou mais vermelho e não estranharia estivessem mais do que contraídas.

- Você é linda. Parece perfeita.

O olhar de Esmeralda naquele momento se perdeu na imensidão daqueles olhos azuis. Viu o rosto de Ikki se aproximar e fechou os olhos para sentir o beijo que veio em seguida. Os lábios do Amamiya também pareciam queimar e suas mãos causar uma espécie de tremor, mesmo assim o beijo não perdia a suavidade.

O rapaz afastou-se. Reparou que o rosto de Esmeralda estava duplamente corado e sorriu. A garota abriu os olhos e voltou a fecha-los, pedindo por mais um beijo. Um desejo não-verbal, mas que Ikki fez questão de atende-lo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, Shun e June ainda estavam no carro, de frente para um hospital. A garota desligava o celular desgostosa.

- Esqueça, Shun. Não podemos falar com ela agora. Ela só vai chegar mais tarde. – Descansava a cabeça no espaldar.

Shun tateou o volante pensativo. Em algum momento olhou para o retrovisor e viu um carro de luxo passar por lá.

Carro de luxo... Aquilo lembrava Saori.

O repórter descansou a cabeça e olhou para o teto do carro. Saori... Saori... Por algum motivo a palavra Saori lhe dava alguma idéia.

Saori...

De repente seus olhos ressaltaram e ele se virou para June:

- Tive uma idéia!

- Como?

- Uma idéia que... Pode dar certo. Mas você pode decidir.

- Entre o que?

- Eu vou direto para a casa da Saori. Ela tem uma ligação direta com os seguranças e com Marim. Aproveito e resolvo uns... Assuntos amorosos e ver no que vai dar. Quer ir comigo?

- Assuntos amorosos? – Perquiriu ela com as maçãs do rosto cada vez mais rosadas. - Saori é sua namorada ou ex?

Shun sorriu:

- Não. Se fosse meu amigo me mataria. É uma longa história, mas pode ter um bom desfecho. E se tudo der certo podemos matar três coelhos com uma cajadada só.

- Três? Qual é a terceira intenção?

- Ter um programa pra amanhã a noite. Topa?

Shun ligou o carro e June voltou a colocar o cinto, rindo incrédula:

- Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo.

---

Não demorou muito para o Amamiya chegar ao seu destino. Estacionou em frente à mansão Kido.

- Chegamos.

- Uau! Essa é a casa!

- É. Venha.

O casal saiu do carro sob o olhar curioso de Shiryu no portão da casa.

- Shun?

- Oi, Shiryu. Poderia dizer para Saori que preciso falar com ela?

Shiryu olhou para a casa e depois para o casal:

- Ela está no quarto, mas não sei se ela vai atendê-los. Foi provar o vestido de noiva e chegou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Fale que sou eu. Talvez ela atenda. Nem que seja pra descontar a raiva em mim.

June prendeu o riso. Shiryu tentou manter-se sério e foi embora.

- Então esse é o Shiryu? – June encostou-se no portão. – Que lindo, não?

Shun cruzou os braços enciumado. E estava tããão discreto que June fez questão de rir.

- Qual é o lance dele com a sua amiga?

- Eu não sei. Eram namorados e terminaram por algum motivo. Coincidentemente se encontraram ontem e ele a convidou para jantar. Eu espero que dê tudo certo.

- Por que não diz pra ele que é amiga dela?

- Não preciso. – Provocou.

Shun voltou a olhar para a casa. Sério.

- Eu não dou em cima dos namorados das minhas amigas, não se preocupe. – June falou cruzando os braços. Uma atitude que assustou Shun.

- Não... Eu não quis dizer isso.

- Tudo bem.

- É sério. Agi sem pensar.

- Até os racionais agem sem pensar, não?

-...

- Sem ressentimentos. Não se preocupe.

Uma sensação estranha invadiu o peito de Shun. Sentiu-se um imbecil perante uma garota. Nunca tinha feito uma ceninha dessas, então como foi pisar na bola JUSTAMENTE com June? _"Boa, sua anta."_ Pensava ele de si mesmo enquanto encostava a cabeça na grade.

Shiryu voltou e abriu o portão para o casal.

- Tem razão, Amamiya. Acho que ela quer descontar a raiva em você. – Gracejou o segurança. – Pode entrar os dois.

---

Saori esperava Shun sentada no sofá da sala de estar. Esperava que ele estivesse sozinho, não acompanhado. Agora seria mais difícil desabafar com ele.

- Bom dia, senhorita Saori. – O Amamiya cumprimentou. – Esta é June Selassie. Viemos para trocar uma idéia com a senhorita.

- Bom dia. Sentem-se. Eirim, traga um chá para os senhores. – Pediu a dona da casa à serviçal.

- Bem, Saori... Eu vou direto ao ponto. Esteve com Shaka Yehuda, não?

- Como sabe?

- Ele... Contou-me a mesma história.

As pupilas de Saori contraíram:

- Um farsante?

- Não! – Shun se apressou em dizer. – Não! É verdade! Senhorita, TUDO o que ele falou é verdade e eu posso provar.

- Senhor Amamiya...

- Shun.

- Arre... Shun. Pois bem, Shun, se ouviu completamente a história sabe que não se encaixa na realidade como conhecemos. Como espera ter provas?

- A senhorita curou um homem!

- Ele lhe contou isso?

- Creio que não tenha achado nenhuma explicação científica.

Saori respirou fundo e baixou a cabeça.

- O que você quer? Diga logo que meu dia não está muito bom.

- Sei. Amanhã vai se casar, não é mesmo?

- Não seja atrevido!

Shun ficou calado. Agora teve certeza de que pegou a senhorita de péssimo humor. Olhou para June de canto que deu de ombros, como se dissesse "Começou, agora termina".

- Diga logo a que veio. – Insistiu Saori.

- Anh... Certo. Proponho uma troca de favores.

-...

- Senhorita... Quer mesmo se casar?

- Não seja atrevido.

- Quer mesmo se casar ou não? – Shun sentiu que se não resolvesse se impor jamais teria a colaboração da Kido.

- Eu aceitei, não aceitei? Estou com alguma corda no pescoço por acaso?

- Quer mesmo que eu responda?

-...

- Por que... Por que está me olhando assim? – Perguntou olhando assustada para Shun. Será que o rapaz sabia da criança? – Por que... Por que eu não me casaria?

- Porque não o ama.

Saori empalideceu. Aquilo não esclarecia muita coisa.

- Eu amo... Eu amo Shido.

- Saori. – Shun tocou suavemente em suas mãos. Foi a vez de June sentir uma ponta aguda de ciúmes.

- Shun, eu...

- Eu sei que não está assim por causa do ocorrido entre você e o Seiya. Está desse jeito porque acabou se apaixonando.

Saori mordeu o lábio inferior, mas não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.

- Eu não posso ter me apaixonado! – Chorou e abraçou o caçula Amamiya. – Não! Eu tenho que casar com Shido! Imagine o escândalo!

- Saori... – Pedia acariciando os cabelos dela.

- O que eu faço, Shun? Me ajude por favor!

- Aceite Seiya do jeito que ele é. Ele pode crescer junto com você e você pode crescer ao lado dele. Saori... Não deixe de ficar com quem ama. Se casar com Shido vai carregar uma paixão mal resolvida pra sempre. Vai viver triste.

- Eu... Eu achei que aprenderia a amá-lo.

- Não com outra pessoa em mente. Amor fraternal talvez... Mas nunca um amor desses que você gostaria de viver.

-...

- Pense nisso, Saori.

A moça se afastou com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas:

- Eu não posso ir atrás de Seiya agora. Vai ser um... Um escândalo.

- Não importa. Ainda quer se casar?

-...

- Saori?

- Não quero. – Murmurou se afastando do repórter. – Mas não posso cancelar tudo. Seria uma grosseria com meus convidados.

- Tudo bem. Eu dou um jeito.

Saori olhou com censura por trás das lágrimas.

- Tudo bem. Confie em mim.

- Não estrague minha festa, Shun.

- Não vou estragar. Sabe o quanto eu desprezo este tipo de atitude.

- Então o que vai fazer?

- Apenas preciso que você... Mande alguns convites extras.

-...!

- E conte para Marim Tsukino e os seguranças Aioria e Shiryu a mesma história.

- Mas... Por que?

- Eles também têm a energia sagrada. A armadura, vamos dizer.

-...

- Conte para eles.

Saori olhou para cima e respirou fundo.

- Muito bem. Quantos convites você quer?

- Eu mandarei uma lista por e-mail. Tudo bem pra você?

A Kido sorriu:

- Antes eu vou querer saber o que pretende com tantos convites.

---

Minutos depois o casal entrou novamente no carro.

- Eu não quero ser chata, Shun... Mas posso ficar a par do que está acontecendo? – Perguntava June.

- Claro. Hum... Eu entrevistei Saori e... Acabei me tornando um tanto mais íntimo. Acho que ganhei a confiança dela.

- É. Você tem esse dom.

Shun olhou June de canto e sorriu. Não sabia por que, mas estava gostando de provocá-la:

- Bem, quinta-feira o Seiya me arrastou pra uma boate e ela me viu passando. Saiu da limusine, pediu para o motorista ir embora e foi atrás de mim.

- E por que ela fez isso?

- Para desabafar, eu acho. Já viu que ela gosta de chorar para mim. Se você não estivesse comigo acho que ainda estaria lá a aconselhando. Posso dizer, por inferência, que na noite de quinta o noivo dela viajou, ela se sentiu sozinha, bebeu um pouco a mais da quantidade necessária de vinho num jantar social e resolveu encerrar a noite chorando numa festa porque se sentia só.

- Hum... Já pensou em ser detetive?

- Era meu sonho.

June riu.

- Bem, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Ela acabou conversando com Seiya e depois foram para a pista de dança. Como vê eu sobrei.

A legista caiu na risada, nem Shun conseguiu evitar.

- E aí?

- Aí eu fui embora sem me tocar das conseqüências. Não sei. Fiquei irritado por ter ficado para trás. Só que os dois se entenderam _bem demais._ E aí... Aconteceu.

-...!

- Agora tenho que resolver esta situação.

- E aonde vamos?

- Conversar com um certo barman.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Longe dali, num dos apartamentos do prédio Santuário, a reação de Shina não era uma das melhores. Se sua perna estivesse boa provavelmente estaria andando de um lado para o outro e esmurrando a parede agora. Seus olhos brilhavam de raiva a raiva.

- Prima, acalme-se...

- Nunca, Camus! Spica... Aquele desgraçado a enganou! Eu não vou perdoá-lo!

A garota se jogou nos braços do primo e caiu em prantos. Milo apenas encarou o chão nessa hora.

- Como não vimos isso, Camus? – Ela soluçava. – Como fomos tão cegos? Como não vimos uma coisa dessas?

Camus abraçou a prima:

- Tudo bem, _mon petit_. Vingaremos Jisty de um jeito ou de outro.

- Deixe só minha perna ficar boa... Eu vou acabar com a raça daquele sujeito. Ele...

- Nós vamos. Não se preocupe.

Milo se tocou que estava sobrando ali. E sobrando mesmo. Levantou-se do sofá onde estava para ir embora.

- Milo, espera... – Camus o chamou.

- Eu vou deixá-los a sós. Pode deixar que eu não faço bagunça na hora de preparar almoço.

- Mas...O carro.

Uma raiva subiu repentinamente à cabeça do grego. O carro! Deu vontade de mandar Camus enfiar o carro em algum lugar inapropriado, mas resolveu ficar calado:

- Pode ficar com ele. Eu vou de metrô.

Camus segurava uma vontade de pedir para ele ficar mais uma vez, mas acabou cedendo. O amigo foi embora enquanto Shina ainda chorava no ombro do francês.

Um nó invadiu o peito de Camus. Milo sempre tratava os primos de Camus como se fossem seus. Pareciam mais irmãos. Entretanto ele era apenas um amigo da família, e pessoas como Jisty deixavam isso bem claro todas as vezes que podia. Uma reação natural, mas um tanto injusta.

De repente a porta se abriu. Hyoga entrou e ao ver os primos não falou nada. Shina se afastou de Camus e mirou o russo.

- Você já sabe, não é? – Perguntou ela contendo as lágrimas. – Se tivéssemos feito alguma coisa... Ela estaria viva.

- Eu sei.

O louro sentou-se perto da italiana e afagou seus cabelos. Depois a abraçou.

- Eu queria ter feito alguma coisa, Hyoga...

- Vamos vingá-la. Eu prometo.

Camus levantou-se e pegou as chaves do carro em cima da mesa.

- Você já vai? – Perguntou Hyoga.

- Ela está em boas mãos agora.

---

Camus entrou no carro e o ligou rapidamente. Apesar de Milo merecer o fora pelo ocorrido na noite em que foram à Ametista, Camus resolveu ir atrás dele. Isso porque conhecia seu _anjo_ o suficiente para presumir que ele queria que Camus pedisse para o grego ficar ao invés de se mostrar mais preocupado em saber quem usaria o carro.

A verdade era que Milo já era sozinho. Seus pais morreram um mês antes de sua formatura num acidente de carro. Isso, levado ao amor incondicional que sentia por Camus, o fez fazer as malas e tentar a vida em Kyoto.

Mas Camus resolveu ir também e isso para o grego foi um martírio.

Pra completar Shina e Jisty ficaram órfãs e resolveram tentar a vida com o primo mais velho. Mais Jisty do que Shina. Então mesmo que Camus tivesse seguido Milo o grego ainda não tinha família ou algo do gênero. Essa situação desconfortável, somada ao esforço que fazia para suportar o que sentia pelo amigo, o levaram a conhecer todas as boates, todas as bebidas e todos os tipos de mulheres em Kyoto.

Ao pensar nisso Camus sentiu o coração apertar. Parou e frente ao Santuário e olhou para cia. Saiu do carro, subiu até o apartamento, destrancou a porta e entrou.

Milo não tinha voltado pra casa.

Camus bufou e jogou-se no sofá. "Onde ele estaria?".

E a resposta veio como uma luva.

---

O cemitério Elysiuns ficava um pouco longe do centro da cidade, e um tanto perto da casa que pertencera a Camus na sua infância. Apesar de se tratar de um lugar de descanso dos mortos havia uma paz emanada por aquele lugar. O vento brincava com a grama e espalhava a terra sobre as lápides.

Milo estava lá.

O grego trazia o casaco para junto de si. Tinha resolvido parar lá antes de voltar para casa. Ninguém o esperava lá mesmo.

Deixou o vento brincar com seus cabelos anelados também.

- Eu prometi não chorar mais a morte de vocês. – Falava num sussurro. – Espero que não estejam chateados com isso.

Deixou-se cair sobre os joelhos e abaixou a cabeça:

- Às vezes me pergunto... Se vocês têm orgulho de mim.

De repente sentiu uma mão suave tocar seu ombro. Olhou para cima e sentiu-se invadido por uma sensação de felicidade e conforto ao ver Camus.

- Nunca pergunte o óbvio, Milo.

- Se você tivesse um filho gandaieiro que nem eu certamente não diria isso. – Riu.

Camus agachou-se e abraçou Milo por trás. O grego fechou os olhos e virou o rosto para ficar bem próximo ao francês e sentir aquele perfume. Flor de laranjeira.

- Não me deixa... Eu gosto tanto de você... – Milo murmurava abrindo os olhos.

Camus surpreendeu-se com o comentário. Abraçou lentamente o outro trazendo-o mais para junto de si.

- Não... Eu não deixaria você... Nunca. De onde você tirou isso?

- Você ficou preocupado com o carro. Eu sou importante pra você?

Camus riu:

- Claro, _mon ange. _Aquilo foi só uma desculpa para que você ficasse. Você entendeu tudo errado.

- Mas eu não podia ficar. Estava sobrando.

- É. Eu sei.

Milo virou-se e sentou na grama para abraçar Camus pela cintura e aconchegar-se em seu corpo.

- Eu te amo muito, _mon ange._ Sempre te amei. Nunca duvide disso. Nunca.

- Desculpe... É que tudo parece tão perfeito. Eu nem acredito que você é meu.

Camus sentou-se também, mas continuou abraçado a Milo. Também era difícil acreditar que estavam finalmente untos.

- Camus?

- Diga.

- Por que ignorou minha companhia sábado?

- Ah, isso? – Camus ficou sem jeito, mas sentiu que se não respondesse Milo ficaria mais inseguro. – Eu estava muito carente. Não queria... Cometer nenhuma bobagem.

Milo começou a rir, mas Camus permaneceu sério.

- Já você fez questão de sair pra farrear, não? – Perguntou irônico.

Milo se afastou e olhou o amante preocupado:

- Desculpa. Você me ignorou e eu fiquei com muita raiva.

- Quando brigarmos vai ficar me traindo por acaso?

O grego sorriu e lançou um olhar penetrante. Ah, aquilo era jogo sujo.

- Eu sou fiel, francesinho.

Camus não se conteve e deu um abraço tão repentino que Milo surpreendeu-se, mas gostou.

- Eu sempre quis você, _mon ange._ E agora que o tenho, agora que temos tudo pra ficar juntos. Agora que ESTAMOS juntos... Eu não quero te perder.

O grego fechou os olhos e passou os braços pela cintura do francês, retribuindo o abraço aconchegante.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya assustou-se ao ver Shun e June ao longe. O repórter não deveria estar trabalhando?

E ao ver que Shun caminhava até ELE fechou logo a cara.

- Se veio falar sobre a Saori pode dando meia volta! – Falou irritado.

- Mas Seiya... Espera...- Shun tentava ganhar tempo.

- FORA!

- Não pode simplesmente desistir dela.

- Ela quer casar com outro, não quer? Não quer cogitar a possibilidade do filho ser meu, não é?

- COMO É? – Shun gritou quase se engasgando com a própria saliva. – FILHO!

Seiya ficou lívido. Sentindo que falou demais, virou o rosto invocado.

- Sim. Ela está grávida. Vocês são amiguinhos. Como ela não contou pra você?

- Você não pode desistir dela, Seiya! O filho pode ser seu!

- Ela pediu por isso! Eu não quero ser o culpado pela infelicidade dela, entendeu?

- Mas...

- EU-NÃO-VOU! – Gritou. E ignorou os clientes que se assustaram e desviaram o olhar para ele. Pelo menos isso faria Shun ir embora.

- Isso não é prova de amor! É egoísmo! – June interveio, assustando Shun e Seiya. – Não vê que é mais provável que o filho seja seu?

- Por que diz isso? – Seiya perguntou enquanto Shun tentava raciocinar com a garota.

- Vai por mim. E se o filho for do noivo dela você vai deixar de amá-la?

- N... Não.

- Não?

- Não! – Respondeu com mais certeza, tentando enfrentar a legista.

- Ótimo. Agora quer um conselho? Se ama tanto ela não a deixe casar!

- Mas ela não quer ficar comigo!

- Então você só não quer que ela case porque quer que ela fique com você? É por isso? Não cogita a possibilidade dela ficar com OUTRA pessoa, mas que a faça feliz?

Seiya raciocinou surpreso.

- Heim! – Insistiu a loura.

- Não... – Seiya abaixou a cabeça distante. – Eu... Quero que ela seja feliz.

- E ela não se sente feliz casando com Shido.

-...

- Impeça isso. Não por você, Seiya. Por ela. Ela deve casar por amor, não por conveniência.

Os olhos de June se fixaram em Seiya enquanto Shun a admirava. Aquelas íris pareciam muito mais azuis.

O barman abaixou a cabeça e acenou positivamente de modo muito discreto.

- Vai pro casamento conosco?

- Não tenho traje. – Respondeu num sussurro.

- Compramos um. – Shun respondeu finalmente. – Eu não te dei presente de natal ano passado.

Seiya sorriu tristonho:

- Obrigado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No hospital Hikari, um paciente finalmente acordava. Seus belos cabelos caíam pela fronte enquanto abria os olhos e tentava levantar a cabeça. Focou logo a imagem de seu irmão gêmeo.

- Acordou, belo adormecido! – Kanon sorria aliviado.

- Kanon? Estou vivo?

- Vivo e me devendo. Salvei sua vida sem querer.

Saga massageou a cabeça. Estava latejando.

- O tal Yehuda falou que você ia se sentir fraco de vez enquanto. Você perdeu muita energia.

- Quem é Shaka e do que você está falando?

- Eu vou contar. Mas queria muito poder fotografar sua cara. – Sorriu cinicamente.

---

**Continua...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ta curtinho, mas é porque já está chegando ao fim :) Vou tentar inão demorar com o próximo capítulo.**


	13. Chapter 13

RECOMEÇANDO

**O plano**

Prédio Santuário. Mu chegou com Aldebaran a casa e se deparou com Spica amarrado e amordaçado no sofá. Havia se esquecido que tinha o deixado lá.

- É a última vez que me deixo levar por você, Aldebaran. O que vamos fazer com ele?

- Ah, Mu, a idéia foi a melhor na hora. Confessa. – Ria e dava tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

- É melhor eu preparar o almoço porque já sei que o Shaka não tá em casa. Se estivesse estaria vendo o jornal da tarde.

De repente o telefone tocou. Aldebaran deixou as coisas em cima da mesinha de centro e foi atender enquanto Mu se dirigia à cozinha:

- Alô?

- _Aldebaran, é o Shun. Não fala que sou eu!_

- Fala, rapaz.

_- Hã... Olha, preciso de um favor._

- Diz. ... Hum... Casamento? ... Sei. ... Certo. ... Ta. Tudo bem. ... Certo. ... Não, pode deixar que eu falo com ele. ... Não esquenta. ... Tchau.

E desligou.

- Ô, Mu!

- Fala!

- Pode parecer brincadeira, mas fomos convidados pra um casamento, acredita?

- Quê? – Mu chegava da cozinha com um pano de prato e uma expressão incrédula. - Quando?

- Amanhã a noite. Da Saori Kido.

- Saori? Quem ligou?

- O Julian. Pediu pra nós ajudarmos num... Pode parecer coisa de filme, mas é uma surpresa para a noiva.

- Surpresa? Ta certo que é sócia dele, mas... Nossa, que puxa-saco!

- Ah, vai ser divertido. Vamos nos reunir hoje na casa dele pra organizar tudo. Pensei em levarmos o francês e o grego, nossos vizinhos aqui. Shaka disse que eles têm talento.

- Como é que é? O que o Julian tem na cabeça? Há coisas mais importantes que isso!

- Ô, Mu...

- "Ô, Mu" nada. Temos um prisioneiro na sala e Julian nos convida pro casamento da sócia dele. E Shaka ainda diz que pode-se confiar nele.

- Acho que o Shaka vai concordar em ir.

- Duvido.

- Bem. Eu vou. E aposto que os vizinhos também.

-...

Spica ouvia tudo atentamente enquanto Aldebaran ria e voltava à cozinha para ajudar Mu com o almoço.

---

Ainda no centro da cidade, Alexei Hyoga Yukida saía de um bom banho da tarde. Vestia camiseta e short e trazia a toalha jogada nos ombros, sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Shina, que mudava os canais da TV desinteressada. Ao sentir a proximidade do primo e o cheiro de colônia sentiu o coração dar um salto.

- Hyoga!

- Que mania de ficar trocando o canal por segundo. Tem cento e cinqüenta canais aí. Não é possível que nenhum agrade.

- Eu não estou acostumada a ficar em casa vendo TV. Se minha perna estivesse boa estaria correndo de moto por aí.

- Ótimo. Está me fazendo sentir mais culpado.

- Então você sente culpa? Já é um bom começo. – Simulou descontentamento, embora seu olhar estivesse fixo no russo.

De repente a campainha tocou. Hyoga já tinha uma idéia de quem era e ao abrir a porta confirmou a tese. Camus e Milo vieram visitar sua querida prima.

- _Kalispera_, Hyoga. – Milo cumprimentou no tom jovial de sempre.

- _Bonsoir_, primo. – Camus.

- Como vão? Entrem.

Hyoga abriu mais a porta e deixou-os entrarem. Milo trazia uma barra de chocolate.

- Milo! – Shina abraçou-o. – Oi, Camus!

- Como está, prima?

- Bem melhor. O Hyoga ta cuidando de mim.

Hyoga enrubesceu violentamente e a italiana, ao perceber isso, fez questão de atiçar.

- Milo... Me leva pra passear, vai. Eu não agüento ficar num lugar sem fazer nada.

- Olha lá, heim! – Hyoga chamou a atenção.

- Não esquenta não. A Shina tem primos bem ciumentos. Eu que não sou louco de atiçar.

Camus entendeu o duplo sentido da frase e quase fuzilou Milo com o olhar. Shina pegou as muletas e acenou para os primos, saiu depois acompanhada de Milo, que meramente ria.

Hyoga respirou fundo, cruzou os braços e olhou para o teto frustrado.

- Isso é pelos anos e anos que passei torrando a paciência do Ikki.

- Milo não deu em cima de Shina enquanto estávamos em Kyoto, Alexei. Não é agora que vai dar.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza, heim?

- Confie em mim.

- Humpf. Eu sempre confiei em você. E você em Milo. Até demais na minha opinião.

- _Pardon_?

- Não se faça de desentendido, Camus. Você tinha tudo aqui. O tio François poderia dar tudo pra você. Mas não. Você escolheu justamente uma faculdade em Kyoto. Quando se formou resolveu ficar lá.

- Eu não reclamo da minha vida em Kyoto. Me considero um homem de sorte.

- Graças à herança do titio.

- Também. Não vou negar que pesou na balança.

- Mas você poderia ter ficado aqui, com a Shina e a Jisty... Ao invés de levá-las embora depois.

- Eu não levei. Foram elas que quiseram.

Hyoga fechou os punhos e baixou a cabeça irritadíssimo. Sempre admirara o primo, mas detestava aquele jeito lacônico dele.

Camus por outro lado não queria tocar no passado.

- Você não sabe nem metade da história, Alexei. – Sibilou.

- Sei que seu pai deixou tudo pra você. Inclusive um apartamento de luxo em Kyoto. Gastei uma nota em telefone ligando para lá e quem atendeu disse que o dono da casa ainda não havia se mudado.

A frase agiu como um balde de água fria em Camus. Ou acertado como uma bola de golfe. Seja como for, um espaço ocioso em sua mente pareceu bruscamente ligado.

- O apartamento em Kyoto! Eu havia me esquecido dele!

- Como esquecido? Você estava aqui. Ele te interessou e muito!

- Sim, mas... Alexei, você é um gênio!

"Tréééééééééém!" O telefone de repente tocou e Hyoga foi atender:

- Alô?

- _Hyoga?_

- Oi, Shun!

- _O Camus ou o Milo estão aí com você?_

- Como você sabe!

- _Passa pra eles, por favor?_

- Você me dá medo, sabia?

Perplexo, Hyoga passou o telefone para o primo. Camus fez uma careta, mas o russo insistiu e o francês acabou aceitando.

- Alô?

-_ Oi, Camus. É o Shun._

- Diga, Shun. ... Hum. ... Foi? ... E o que ele disse? ... Sinceramente, isso não vai dar certo. ... Não, é claro que temos que lapidar essa idéia. ... Sim, não dá para sairmos atacando desse jeito. ... Hum. ... É. Se for assim. ... Ta. Então a gente se encontra e planeja isso direito. ... Certo, eu falo pra ele. ... Até mais.

E desligou.

Hyoga estava meramente parado à sua frente, com as mãos nos bolsos do short.

- É meu melhor amigo. Esquisito, mas eu gosto dele.

- Está falando que nem Milo. Cuidado.

- ...?

- Bem, ele quer que nós nos reunamos, e isso inclui você, na casa dele hoje para lapidamos uma idéia. Uma boa idéia embora mal esboçada.

- Que idéia é essa?

Camus girou os calcanhares e se pôs a olha a janela:

- Algo em torno de irmos ao casamento de Saori Kido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A noite chegou mansa. Num dos apartamentos, Milo entrava no quarto apressado vestindo só calça jeans, meias e um calçado enquanto Camus calmamente amarrava seus cabelos numa trança.

- Viu a outra banda do meu tênis? Eu sei que deixei ele na mala preta...

- Não. E se você não achar logo nos atrasaremos. Sabe que eu não gosto de atrasos.

- Ooooh. Falou o senhor perfeito. Hum... Deve ta debaixo da cama. – Ajoelhou-se para procurar.

- Você é muito desorganizado mesmo.

- Quer parar e me ajudar, pô!

- Não. – Respondeu secamente e foi para a sala. Odiava esse tipo de colocação.

O grego se pôs de pé e abriu o guarda-roupa do amante. Seu tênis estava lá. Calçou-o, vestiu uma camisa branca e penteou os cabelos.

- Achei. Tava no seu guarda-roupa. – Falou enquanto voltava pra sala já mais apresentável.

- Se suas coisas vão parar entre as minhas é porque sua situação é mais alarmante do que eu pensava.

O terapeuta jogou-se no sofá ao lado:

- Promessa para o ano que vem. Ser mais organizado.

Camus riu discretamente:

- Falta muito para o ano novo, senhor Kleinpaul.

- Mas até lá você já se esqueceu. – Falou num tom sedutor.

- Não mesmo. Eu vou fazer questão de lembrar.

- Ah, não vai não...

O grego se aproximou do francês e passou os braõs por cima de seus ombros, quando a campainha tocou repentinamente, levou um susto e quase caiu do sofá. Camus não teve outra reação senão cair na risada.

- Não teve graça! – Contestou.

- Teve sim, _mon amour_. É melhor eu ver quem é.

O médico andou até a porta enquanto Milo tentava disfarçar o sorriso de quem escuta um _mon amour_.

Quem tocara a campainha foram os vizinhos Mu, Shaka e Aldebaran.

- _Bonsoir?_ Posso saber por que estão passando por aqui? – Camus perguntou surpreso.

- Queria ver se vocês também concordavam com isso. – Disse Shaka dobrando as mangas da camisa. – Acho tão arriscado... Ainda mais com Spica.

- O que vocês fizeram com ele? – Milo se aproximou já com a chave do carro e se meteu na conversa.

- Bem... Deixamos ele amarrado, e mesmo que se solte a casa está trancada e daqui pro primeiro andar é uma boa queda.

- Também tranquei as janelas. – Afirmou Aldebaran. – E com a boca tapada não tem como fazer escândalos.

- É... Acho que dá pro gasto.

- Muito engraçado, Milo. – Censurou Shaka. - Agora vamos logo.

---

No apartamento de Mu, Spica abaixou a cabeça momentaneamente. Depois ergueu-a. Estavam muito enganados se achavam que ele não tinha como fugir.

---

Um pouco longe dali...

Shiryu já sabia de toda a história. Se fosse outra pessoa que tivesse lhe contado jamais acreditaria, mas Saori Kido, sem falar que também tinha contado para Marim e Aioria, claro, em ambientes e em modos diferente. Não se trata uma sócia com o mesmo tom que um segurança. Em suma... Ela não contaria nada que não tivesse certeza e Shiryu confiava muito na saúde da senhorita para desconfiar de algum distúrbio mental.

Mesmo assim resolveu esquecer de tudo naquele encontro. Já tinha perdido Shunrey uma vez. Não perderia de novo.

Namoraram por um ano e meio e, apesar de algumas discussões, não parecia um casal disposto a se separar. Entretanto Shunrey e o irmão precisaram viajar para a China, cuidar de alguns assuntos familiares, e o tempo estimado para permanecerem lá foi um semestre. A idéia irritara Shiryu e, depois de uma briga violenta, acabaram terminando. Nunca se arrependera tanto.

Resolveu leva-la a um restaurante chinês, mais precisamente, ao que ela ia pata comemorar os aniversários depois que se mudara para o Japão.

- Faz tempo que eu não venho aqui. – Dizia ele enquanto puxava a cadeira pra ela sentar.

- Está bem diferente, não é?

- Tive medo de ter escolhido o lugar errado.

Shiryu sentou-se. Estava lindo. Camisa preta de linho, calça da mesma cor e cabelos soltos. Já Shunrey trajava um vestido vermelho sangue tipicamente chinês, e trazia seus cabelos semi-presos.

O Dragão engoliu seco ao mirar mais atentamente os olhos de Shunrey. Lembrar o passado não era fácil. E sabia o que tinha por vir, mas se não fizesse aquilo agora... Não faria mais.

- Eu nunca imaginei que encontraria você novamente. Se soubesse o quanto eu senti saudades...

Ela abaixou a cabeça e espremeu os lábios. Sentia-se gelada. Precisava falar o que sentia, embora seu coração conspirasse contra isso.

- Foi você que terminou comigo, Shiryu. Eu pedi pra você me esperar... Mas parece que não adiantou.

- Eu não queria te fazer sofrer. – Confessou ele inclinando-se impulsivamente para frente e segurando as mãos dela por cima da mesa. A chinesa respirou de uma vez só e olhou para o ex-namorado perplexo. – Fui um egoísta. Confesso. Você sempre esteve ao me lado. Sempre cuidou de mim. Acabei achando que era minha... E esqueci que você tinha suas próprias vontades... Suas próprias decisões.

- Shiryu...

- Eu me arrependo tanto. Amei tanto você... Que acabei te sufocando. Nunca me perdoei por isso.

Shiryu largou as mãos de Shunrey e respirou fundo, apoiando a fronte nos dedos entrelaçados, como se estivesse orando. Planejava dizer tudo aquilo, e tudo era verdade, mas não estava pronto para ver a reação de Shunrey. A nutricionista, por outro lado, nunca imaginou que Shiryu pudesse dizer aquelas palavras tão de repente. Sentiu seu coração mais leve e mais feliz. Inclinou-se para frente e colocou suas mãos sobre as do segurança, que lentamente levantou a cabeça e abaixou os braços.

- Shunrey, eu...

- Psiu. – Ela colocou o indicador suavemente sobre seus lábios.

O Dragão sentiu a mão delicada da garota tocar seu rosto.

- Você ainda me ama? – Perguntou ela aproximando mais seu rosto do dele.

- Como não amaria? Você sempre foi única para mim.

O rapaz massageou a mão que lhe tocava e passou a acariciar o rosto de Shunrey.

- Eu senti tanta saudade... – Confessou ela quase num sussurro. – Tanta...

Shiryu sorriu enquanto sua mão descia até o pescoço da moça para trazê-la para um beijo apaixonado.

--------------------------------

Apartamento de Shun Amamiya...

- Fala, Shun. – Hyoga foi o último a entrar na casa, acompanhado da prima. – Esta é minha prima Shina Scarabelli.. Shina, esse é o Shun, o cara que eu lhe falei.

- Prazer. – O dono da casa cumprimentou.

Shina o olhou atentamente. Era realmente um rapaz muito bonito. Não chegava a ter a mesma beleza do primo, mas era um encanto. Então será que aquilo era realmente só amizade?

Na sala se encontravam Mu, Shaka e Camus, ocupando um sofá, e Saga, Aldebaran e Afrodite ocupando outro. Num dos braços de um dos sofás estava Ikki sentado e bebendo soda, no outro Kanon apoiava levemente o braço no ombro do irmão. Milo e Aioria sentavam em cadeiras e June numa poltrona. Todos conversavam entre si.

- Alô? – Hyoga manifestou-se.

A conversa parou e todos miraram o russo, mas foi Camus que deu a resposta:

- Alexei, estes são Saga e Kanon Opulska. Acabamos de nos conhecer.

- Prazer. – Hyoga acenou com a cabeça.

- Sente aqui, prima. – Camus levantou-se dando lugar à italiana.

Shun sentou-se no braço da poltrona e Camus e Hyoga nos braços do outro sofá.

- Bem – anunciou Ikki – Todos vocês já foram informados da idéia. Agora precisamos ter certeza do que vamos fazer. O que Spica sabe?

- Que vamos ao casamento da Saori Kido amanhã para preparar uma surpresa. – Respondeu Mu. – Eu, Shaka, Aldebaran, Camus e Milo.

- Não falaram o endereço, falaram? – Inquiriu Afrodite.

- Não. Ia ficar óbvio demais. O casamento vai estar nos jornais de amanhã.

- Parece fácil. – Saga manifestou-se. – Eu sou o médico da moça, Kanon meu irmão. Nossa presença não será estranha.

- Eu vou ter que ir. Tenho que cobrir o casamento. – Hyoga lembrou com azedume.

- Já nos conhecemos. – Afirmou Shina. – Não vai ficar suspeito se eu for também.

- E nós vamos preparar a "surpresa". – Falou Milo fazendo sinal de aspas com os dedos ao falar "Surpresa".

- Eu sou o segurança da senhorita Marim. Tenho que ir. – Afirmou Aioria rindo. – O Dragão também. Aliás, ele não veio porque foi jantar com uma ex-namorada.

- É minha amiga. – June sorriu. – Ela tava nervosíssima quando saiu.

- Então vai dar tudo certo. Quase o Shiryu amarra a gravata como dedo junto.

- Certo, então o estranho vai ser a presença de June, Afrodite e Ikki, estou certo? – Indagou Kanon.

- Ikki é meu irmão e eu sou conhecido da Saori. Pensei nele levar Esmeralda e eu levo June como minha acompanhante – Respondeu Shun sorrindo para a legista. – Mas Afrodite ainda é um problema.

- Sem problemas. – Afrodite sorriu. – Posso ir com a Esmeralda. Quem investigou minha vida sabe que eu sou grudado nela e tudo que é evento chique que ela vai certamente me convida.

- Ótimo! Então está resolvido! – Milo bateu as palmas e sorriu.

- Bem... – Shun murmurou. - Ainda tem um problema maior ainda.

- Qual? Diga logo.

- Hum... Talvez...

Shun respirou fundo e contou a notícia.

- QUÊ!

- E você diz isso agora! – Aioria se levantou boquiaberto.

- Vamos ter que fazer uma cena... – Sibilou Shaka olhando para o teto.

- Por quê? Vai dizer que você tem uma idéia?

- Vamos ter que contar com a sorte. Ela vai _ter_ que casar.

Shun fechou os olhos. Todos ficaram calados.

- Certo. – Ikki pediu atenção. – Já sabemos como ser discretos. Mas chegando lá como vamos fazer?

- Outra questão. – Concordou Kanon. – Não podemos fingir que não nos conhecemos. De um jeito ou de outro eles vão desconfiar.

- É nessa parte que o plano ficou mal esboçado. – Confessou Shun.

Mais um minuto de silêncio. Shun encostou-se na poltrona e passou a acariciar levemente os cabelos de June naturalmente. A garota corou e aninhou-se nele fazendo-o sorrir.

Camus, que permanecia de braços cruzados e cabeça baixa, de repente ergueu a fronte:

- É. Não tem jeito. Eles vão desconfiar. Mas como nada dará a certeza pra eles, vamos ter que tenta-los.

- Que frase mais cheia de malícia. – Aioria riu fazendo Milo deixar a risada escapar pelo nariz. Camus olhou com censura pra ambos.

- Como eu estava dizendo... Vamos ter que ir, mas é melhor pensarmos em como vamos ficar. Será uma tentação se pegarem um de nós... Sozinho.

Todos ficaram calados e passaram a olhar Camus com mais atenção.

**Continua...**

-----------------------------------------------

Tá quase acabando... Quase lá... O casamento está próximo... E EU VOU SENTIR SAUDADEEEEES!

Um abraço Royal!


	14. Chapter 14

RECOMEÇANDO

**A coragem de Shion**

Mu enfiou a chave na tranca e girou-a. De imediato ela emperrou, fazendo com que o historiador usasse um pouco mais de força para abrir a porta.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Camus enquanto tirava a chave do seu AP do bolso da calça.

- A fechadura está viciada. Estranho.

O francês e o grego se entreolharam desconfiados e foram para perto do trio. Quando Mu entrou e ligou a lâmpada precisou se segurar. Não só havia uma ausência de prisioneiro, como sua casa estava completamente pisunhada.

O tibetano respirou fundo e finalmente anunciou:

- Spica fugiu.

Shaka foi o primeiro a meter a cara pra dentro, seguido de Aldebaran, Camus e Milo. O último deu um longo assovio:

- Será que ele demorou muito pra fazer isso?

Camus se aproximou do sofá. Depois se virou para Milo:

- Quanto tempo você demoraria?

- Eu? Hum... Contando com o tempo de raciocínio... Uma hora no máximo.

- Essa eu quero ver. – Sibilou Aldebaran cruzando os braços.

- Certo. Hum... Ele estava sentado desse jeito, não? Olhando para a porta. – Sentou-se no sofá. – Mãos amarradas pra trás e corpo totalmente amarrado. Hum... Mas aí... Ele é pequeno e habilidoso. Nada o impede de se jogar do sofá e tentar ficar de pé.

- Isso é óbvio, apesar de ter sido um baque feio. Mas ele ainda estava amarrado, amordaçado e trancado.

- Calma... Eu to pensando. Hum... Se fosse eu... Teria ido até a cozinha pulando. – Disse pulando como se estivesse amarrado por cordas invisíveis. Todos o seguiram. – Porque é aqui que tem facas.

- Mas você ainda ta preso e amordaçado. – Aldebaran lembrou mais uma vez.

- Calma, a gente chega lá. Hum... Ele primeiro precisa tirar o esparadrapo da boca...

- Então você não achou nada na cozinha. - Camus sorriu.

- É. Mas eu aposto que ele tentou vir pra cá. Só depois que ele pensou... Ah... Já sei! O banheiro!

Milo foi pulando até o banheiro tentando ser fiel ao ocorrido com Spica enquanto todos o seguiam sem deixar de achar a cena no mínimo engraçada.

- E "Legal!" A porta do banheiro estava só encostada. Ele entra, pula até o chuveiro e usa o corpo para girar a torneira. A água cai e ele coloca a cabeça para amolecer o esparadrapo. De vez enquanto passa o rosto pela parede e volta a molhá-lo, até que a mordaça amolece e ele a afasta com a língua. Molha mais o rosto até a poder abrir a boca. Claro, isso deve ter demorado pacas.

- Isso mostra a minha casa pisunhada. – Comprovou Mu.

- É claro, esse processo o deixou agoniado e estressado. Mesmo porque o esparadrapo ainda ficou grudado nele, só não cobria mais a boca.

- Certo, Milo. Mas ele ainda está amarrado. – Lembrou Shaka.

- Calma, eu não sou computador, ta? Ah... Eu me jogaria cansado no sofá agora, mas acho que ele não fez isso.

- Errado. – Camus ajoelhou-se perto do sofá, sem sequer olhar para Milo. – O sofá está molhado.

- É. Meu sofá. – Lamentou-se Mu.

- E se fosse eu... Acho que voltaria à cozinha.

- Tem que ir pra lá pulando, Camus. – Gracejou Aldebaran. – Senão não convence.

- Aff... Certo.

O francês colocou as mãos pra trás e tentou simular Spica. Milo começou a rir descaradamente da cena o deixando sem jeito.

- Eu já estaria nervoso o suficiente. Desesperado. Seria capaz de tudo. Se vocês chegassem agora seria meu fim. Eu só tinha uma chance.

- Nossa! Vejo que você entrou no clima! – Disse o grego entretido.

- _Merci._ _Bien_, chegando à cozinha, eu encontraria um fogão elétrico. Me agacharia e usaria a boca para girar a válvula e o queixo ou a língua para apertar o botão. Me debruçaria de lado sobre a boca ligada, que foi uma das da frente, e deixaria o fogo queimar a corda. Claro, fiz isso encostando a parte do braço para não tocar fogo na regata preta.

- Mas isso queimou o braço dele! – Aldebaran exclamou surpreso.

- Como eu disse, ele estava desesperado.

- Tenho que dar uma medalha de persistência para o rapaz. – Confessou Mu olhando fixamente para o fogão.

- Se metade dessa persistência fosse usada para o bem... – Lamentou Shaka.

- Certo, a corda esquenta. O braço dele está queimando, mas ele agüenta, até que a corda arrebenta e ele se solta. – Finaliza chutando uns pedaços de corda perto do fogão. – As mãos dele ainda estavam amarradas nas costas, mas, como Milo disse, ele é pequeno e habilidoso. Facilmente passou as mãos por baixo das pernas pondo-as para frente do corpo e voltou a colocar sobre o fogo até que pudesse ser arrebentada. Quando se soltou desligou rapidamente o fogão. Estava livre.

Todos ficaram calados.

- Nossa... A Fuga. – Sibilou Milo surpreso.

- Nem me fale. Hum... Bem. - Shaka andou até a sala e todos o seguiram. – Para destrancar as janelas é fácil. Basta mudar a chave. Creio que ele reparou nisso, mas...

O indiano abriu uma das janelas (Estava destrancada) e meteu a cabeça para fora.

-... Será que ele fugiu por aqui?

- Bem. A janela ta destrancada. – Milo falou descansando a mão no ombro do amigo e metendo a cabeça pra fora da janela. – Mas acho que ele desistiu da idéia ao ver a altura. O rapaz tava nervoso, mas é muito medroso.

Todos ficaram parados, em silêncio e de braços cruzados. Ninguém tinha uma resposta.

Até que Aldebaran viu o telefone e bateu na própria testa.

- _Bingo!_

- Quê? – Tanto Mu quanto os outros viraram a cabeça sem entender.

- Ele ligou pedindo ajuda, gente!

- Ah... Grande Aldebaran! Como não pensei nisso antes!

- Aperte na tecla _redial_ e vamos ver pra quem ele ligou! – Camus praticamente exigiu.

Shaka pegou o telefone e apertou na tecla. Chamou, chamou, até que...

"_Pizzaria Maranelo, boa noite?_" Ouviu-se a voz da atendente e o indiano desligou imediatamente.

Todos ficaram o encarando. Esperando uma resposta.

- Alguém aqui conhece uma pizzaria Maranelo?

Houve um silêncio. Todos tentaram se manter sérios. Cruzaram os braços e abaixaram a cabeça prendendo o riso.

- Bem, não restam dúvidas de que ele usou o telefone. – Concluiu Mu rindo. – Ligou pedindo ajuda e para não deixar pistas discou para a pizzaria. Assim só saberemos para onde ele realmente ligou no final do mês, quando chegar a conta do telefone.

- E o porteiro? Deve ter interfonado para cá. – Sugeriu Shaka.

- Spica atendeu e mandou seu "salvador" subir.

- E não podemos perguntar o nome?

- Deve ter dado um nome falso, mas que o jovem entendesse.

Mais silêncio. Milo deu outro longo assobio:

- Tenho que tirar meu chapéu pra esse _agori_. Quando Shun disse que ele daria um jeito de fugir é porque ele realmente daria um jeito de fugir.

- Ele conhece a peça. – Rematou Camus passando suavemente os dedos pelos cachos do grego. – Aliás, Shaka, aproveite a tecla _redial_ e encomende uma pizza, que tal?

- Quem te viu que tem vê! – Brincou Milo sorrindo encantadoramente para Camus.

- Eu topo! – Concordou Aldebaran sentando-se no sofá. – Ih, Mu, isso vai acabar cheirando a mofo daqui pra amanhã.

- Vou dar um jeito. – Respondeu o tibetano sentando-se ao lado do amigo. – Shaka, a idéia da pizza é ótima. Pode ligar. A gente racha a conta.

- Certo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Longe dali, Hyoga chegava em casa com a prima no colo, que ria e segurava as muletas em uma das mãos.

- Você é mesmo louco! – A italiana se remexia no colo do primo. – Eu poderia dar um berro! Aí todos os vizinhos iriam ouvir!

- Você duvidou que eu te carregasse. Pois bem, ninguém duvida de Alexei Hyoga Yukida.

- Certo. Me larga agora. Não no chão!

- Então onde? No sofá?

- Hum... Não. Aproveite e me leve para o meu quarto. Pelo menos me poupar em andar.

- Abusada.

Hyoga andou até a porta do quarto de hóspedes e usou o corpo pra abaixar a alavanca. Ao entrar acabou se desequilibrando num suéter jogado no chão e tombou na cama com a prima.

- AAAH! – Caiu e sentiu o corpo pesado do russo em cima do seu. – Hei, seu aproveitador!

Hyoga não conseguiu se conter. Começou a rir descaradamente, enquanto rolava para sair de cima da prima, mas ainda deitado na cama. Estava de peito pra cima.

- Ninguém mandou você rir não.

- Eu devo está com muito sono mesmo. Tropecei num pedaço de pano.

A italiana se sentou na cama:

- Não. Você tropeçou no meu suéter favorito.

- Tão favorito que está jogado no chão.

- Nem vem. Você tem aquele _péssimo_ hábito de apertar a pasta de dentes pelo meio. – Curvou-se para cima do primo.

De repente Hyoga parou de rir. Reparou que a italiana estava muito próxima a ele. Os cabelos verdes caíam pelos seu rosto como cortinas e o olhar se assemelhava ao de uma cobra pronta para devorar sua presa. Sim. Shina tinha uma beleza tão venenosa quanto a de Milo talvez.

A garota não resistiu, e sem esperar mais colou seus lábios nos do primo num beijo mais do que ousado. Colocou seu corpo por cima do dele enquanto sentia as mãos do russo massagear suas costas e os lábios se entreabrirem deixando a prima explorar cada canto de sua boca. Um calor subiu o corpo de ambos, mas a reação foi totalmente diferente. Shina avançou mais no primo, mas este teve uma repentina descarga de consciência e a afastou imediatamente, saindo da cama num salto.

- Ar! Hyoga!

- Nunca... Mais... Faça... ISSO! – Falava tentado tremer menos e suar menos frio.

-...

- Da próxima vez que fizer isso você vai EMBORA! Entendeu?

E saiu do quarto batendo a porta enquanto seu coração estava a mil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As horas se passaram como devem passar.

Já havia se passado da meia noite. Shiryu e Shunrey trocavam beijos e abraços dentro do carro, estacionado perto de um prédio batizado de "Áries Place". O segurança deslizava as mãos pelos braços dela até chegar às costas, fazendo uma leve carícia, e avançava de tal modo que já estava com a maior parte do seu corpo no assento do passageiro. Ele com a camisa abotoada pulando três casas, e ela com os cabelos já soltos.

A chinesa suspirou e se afastou lentamente do namorado.

- Tenho que ir.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu te deixe na sua casa?

- Não. Já são duas da madrugada, June deve estar dormindo. Prefiro perturbar meu irmão agora. Ele vai entender.

- Ou vai me decepar.

- Não fale assim. Ele gosta muito de você. – Deu mais um beijo no segurança. – Me liga.

- Ta certo.

A garota saiu e fechou a porta do carro. Acenou quando o Dragão foi embora e afastou uma mecha de cabelos para trás.

Foi numa fração de segundos que tudo aconteceu. Quando Shunrey virou-se para ir até o prédio, dois homens a cercaram, um deles com uma arma apontada para o seu ventre.

- AR!

- Calada se quiser ficar viva. – Sussurrou um.

- Vai andando e disfarça.

---

Shion andava apressado por aquelas bandas. A pele mais branca que de costume, os cabelos bagunçados, olheiras fundas, rosto suado... Precisava chegar o mais rápido possível numa farmácia. Tremia. Não estava em condições de dirigir. Quase sumia no casaco preto e no cachecol.

Sentia suas forças indo embora e uma vontade de virar tudo naquele bairro lhe contorceu, que nem fez em sua casa.

Parou de andar. Abraçou o próprio corpo e olhou para os lados como se estivesse sendo perseguido. Queria voltar para casa, mas lá parecia um inferno. Logo os vizinhos notariam. Sua carreira profissional estava em jogo.

Foi quando seus olhos bateram numa mocinha que andava apressada demais junto a dois sujeitos, que olhavam para os lados desconfiados. Por fim dobraram em um beco sem saída. Shion permaneceu olhando aquela cena. Aquilo provavelmente era um assalto... Ou coisa pior.

Uma parte sua teimava em seguir os sujeitos, outra se acovardava. Alguém andando por aquelas bandas, boa coisa não tava fazendo.

Balançou a cabeça, achando a idéia de salva-la absurda. Era melhor ir à farmácia.

Deu dois passos. Sua consciência pesou. Voltou a olhar para trás.

- Dane-se. Vou morrer de um jeito ou de outro mesmo.

---

Shunrey chorava baixinho enquanto era levada para algum lugar qualquer. Quando se viu tendo que entrar num beco, se desesperou:

- Não...

- Passa logo a bolsa e os anéis. – Ordenou um deles.

A nutricionista obedeceu.

- Ótimo, boneca. Agora sem fazer um ruído, tira logo a roupa.

- Não...

- Quer levar bala por acaso?

-...!

Shunrey começou a chorar. Ajoelhou-se e colocou as mãos na lateral da cabeça. Aquela seria a hora de levar um tiro. Teria que encarar a morte de frente.

- Não faz por bem faz por mal! – Um dos homens passou a arma para o colega e se aproximou da moça pegando-a pelo braço.

- ME SOLTA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- CALADA! – O outro destravou o revólver, mas antes que pudesse atirar, alguém o golpeou violentamente na cabeça usando uma pedra das grandes. – AR!

O outro só viu quando o colega caiu desacordado no chão, e antes que pudesse correr para pegar a arma, viu o psiquiatra com ela em uma das mãos e uma pedra em outra.

- Vai atirar, é? – Desafiou o bandido colocando Shunrey na sua frente, como escudo humano. – Tenta, desgraçado!

- Se escondendo por trás de uma mulher? Que decepção.

Shion descarregou o revólver deixando as balas rolar pelo chão, em seguida o colocou no bolso interno do casaco.

- Vamos fazer isso da maneira antiga. Ou você não é homem suficiente?

O bandido jogou Shunrey no chão e avançou com tudo em cima de Shion, acertando bem no seu rosto, quase o jogando no chão também. E antes que o psiquiatra pudesse raciocinar, lá veio ele com mais outro. Teve que reagir por impulso, e depois de pelo menos cinco golpes se levantou e acertou um soco no queixo do agressor. Jogou-se com tudo em cima dele, fechou o punho e socou seu rosto descontroladamente, tanto de raiva quanto de medo que aquele sujeito voltasse a se levantar. A parte da raiva estava mais ou menos localizada no sangue que saía de seu nariz.

De repente parou ofegante. Tirou a arma de dentro do casaco e mirou bem no rosto do sujeito. Ainda tinha uma bala no tambor.

Shunrey fechou os olhos. Só se ouviu o disparo.

---

- Tudo bem? – Shion se agachou perto da garota, que ainda chorava.

Num gesto impulsivo, ela o abraçou. O psiquiatra sorriu e retribuiu o abraço.

---

Prédio Áries Place. Dohko estava acordado, na verdade estava tentando dormir. Dificilmente tinha insônia, mas quando resolvia ter... Era um martírio.

De repente o interfone tocou.

- Mas... Quem será a essa hora? – Olhou o relógio no criado-mudo. Quase uma da madrugada.

Ligou a luz do corredor e atendeu.

- Sim. ... Shunrey! ... Claro, mande-a subir!

Aquele mau pressentimento invadiu o peito do chinês e quando abriu a porta quase teve um surto. Sua irmã mais nova estava em lágrima e suava frio.

- Shunrey!

- DOHKO! – Ela se jogou nos braços do irmão se debulhando em lágrimas.

Demorou a perceber que Shion era o homem que estava do lado da irmã, e só depois notou o quanto o psiquiatra estava acabado.

- Ela está bem agora. – Shion tentava explicar, sem conseguir disfarçar a surpresa ao ver Dohko ali de pijamas. – Foram uns assaltantes que a pegaram, mas creio que não perturbarão ela novamente.

- S.Sim... Obrigado por trazê-la. E.Entre, por favor.

Shion pensou seriamente em recusar. Ainda tremia e temia em destruir outro apartamento, mas aceitou. No fundo ainda encontrava forças para continuar aquela guerra interior e queria ver o estado do seu rosto. Dohko guiou logo a irmã para a sala, sentou-a no sofá e buscou um copo de água com açúcar pra ela enquanto Shion sentava-se numa poltrona e tentava relaxar. Ainda suava frio.

- Tome, Shunrey. Céus... Mas o que estava fazendo à essa hora fora?

Shunrey espremeu os lábios e voltou a chorar.

- Ta. Tudo bem. Depois você me conta. Beba.

Shion suspirou e por um tempo passou a admirar o chinês cuidando da irmã mais nova enquanto tentava se manter calmo. Se pudesse provavelmente estaria se descabelando desesperado, tentando saber o que realmente aconteceu. Ao pensar nessa possibilidade Shion riu para si. Era muito engraçado ver seu paciente_ tentando_ manter o controle emocional.

O advogado acariciou os cabelos da irmã e foi novamente até a cozinha. Dessa vez voltou com uma toalha com a ponta molhada.

- Tome. – A voz de Dohko assustou Shion.

- Como?

- Use-o para aparar o sangue. Seu nariz...

- Quero meus remédios. – Falou quase ofegante, mas ainda sim em tom de exigência.

- Heim?

- Quero eles... Preciso deles...

Shunrey levantou lentamente a cabeça e mirou o irmão. Dohko levantou-se.

- Mana, tome um banho, vista um roupão e descanse.

- Ta... – Murmurou ela limpando o rosto.

- Vá para o meu quarto. É maior e mais confortável.

- Não...

- Mana. – Ele segurou suavemente seus braços. – Eu sei o que estou falando. Vá para o meu.

-... Certo. Boa noite.

A garota fez uma pequena reverência com a cabeça e se retirou. Shion ainda respirava pesadamente e cobria o rosto com uma das mãos. Incomodava-se com Dohko o vendo naquele estado.

- O que aconteceu com seus remédios, heim? Eu sei que os joguei fora, mas você comprou mais.

- Eu os joguei fora. – Disse quase num sussurro. – Preciso deles...

Dohko emudeceu. Então o psiquiatra se livrou dos próprios remédios e agora estava passando por uma crise de abstinência.

- Ah... Certo,tudo bem. Eu tenho uns antidepressivos aqui. Não meus, claro. Odeio isso. São dos meus pais e eles deixam aqui sempre que vêem da China.

- Por favor...

O chinês andou apressado até o banheiro e abriu a porta do espelho. Procurou entre os vidros, derrubando alguns, e pegou um vidrinho cheio de comprimidos pretos e outro com um líquido aquoso e incolor.

- Tome. – Ofereceu os comprimidos a Shion, que engoliu uns três ou quatro de uma vez. – Só vai devagar. Isso vai acabar te matando.

- Não pedi sua opinião. Salvei sua irmã. Está me devendo.

- Eu sei. E sei ser grato.

O chinês se dirigiu até a cozinha e voltou com dois copos pequenos, cheios do líquido incolor. Um em cada mão. Ofereceu um para Shion:

- Tome. Beba.

- O que é isso?

- Água de Melissa. Um calmante natural. Eu vou levar este para a minha irmã. E apare o sangue do seu nariz.

Havia algo na voz de Dohko que o influenciava a tomar certas atitudes, não sabia explicar o que era. Ainda tremia, sua testa suava, mas sentia-se estranhamente bem. Bebeu então a Água de Melissa.

- É melhor você dormir aqui hoje, doutor Kay. Não vai conseguir voltar pra casa nesse estado... Ainda mais à essa hora.

- Não se incomode.

- Prefiro me incomodar. Se você morrer eu serei mandado para um psiquiatra mais chato ainda.

Shion sorriu, balançou a cabeça e bebeu o resto da água:

- Tudo bem. Passarei a noite aqui então. E por favor, não estamos no consultório. Meu nome é Shion.

- Certo então.

Deu meia volta e caminhou até o quarto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voltando ao prédio Santuário, no apartamento de Mu, a pizza já havia sido devorada, e agora se presenciava uma conversa junto a umas cervejas, muitas cervejas, e uns refrigerantes. Na verdade tratava-se de um jogo em que se dizia uma frase e as pessoas tentavam adivinhar a qual filme ela pertence. Em suma: Não tinham nada pra fazer.

E Mu ainda ganhava com dezoito pontos de vantagem.

- Vamos lá. Minha vez! – Aldebaran levantou a mão como se pedisse atenção. – Vamos lá. Duvido que acertem. "Se eu posso causar cicatrizes, talvez possa evitá-las." Ou mais ou menos isso.

- Essa é difícil. – Camus se encostou mais no sofá, estava sentado ao lado de Milo, que estava inclinado para frente.

- Há! É fácil. – Se gabou Mu entrelaçando os dedos. – Efeito Borboleta.

- Ceeeerto! – Comemorou o brasileiro.

- Dá-lhe Mu! – Brincou Milo. – Ta abalando geral!

- Deixa de graça, Milo! Agora é sua vez. – Brincou Shaka.

- Certo, certo. Essa é REALMENTE difícil! Duvido que consigam. Adeus os "Alô, Clarice" da vida.

- Quer parar de enrolação e falar logo?

- Certo. Lá vai, heim! "Capitão, oh meu capitão."

- Sociedade dos poetas mortos! – Responderam todos em coro, quase gritando.

- Caramba! Achei que só eu sabia essa!

- Na verdade eu me admiro que VOCÊ saiba essa, Milo. – Provocou Shaka. – Que foi? Deu um tempo nos filmes pornográficos?

- Ah, nem vem não, Buda. Se bobear você só sabe o "Você se esqueceu de mim, Simba".

A risada foi geral, nem mesmo Camus se conteve. Milo se levantou e estendeu os braços comemorando a vitória sobre Shaka, que não conseguia um jeito de revidar.

Quando o grego voltou a se jogar no sofá agiu de modo impulsivo, aninhou-se na curva do pescoço de Camus e deu-lhe um leve beijo perto da orelha.

Aí as risadas cessaram.

- Peraí. – Aldebaran encarou a cena perplexo. – Vocês estão juntos ou isso é uma afinidade exacerbada nunca antes vista?

Camus corou. Agora oscilava entre uma vontade de fuzilar Milo e outra de se jogar pela janela por ter proposto o convite da pizza que acarretou nas cervejas.

O jeito foi falar a verdade.

- Hum... As duas coisas, _mon ami._ Espero que não se importem.

"Ah, não, que isso..." foi o que deu pra ouvir dos três. Camus se afastou de Milo e massageou a fronte. Depois o mirou:

- _Je suis fatigue_.(1)

_- Entaxei. _ (2) – Virou-se para os moradores da casa. – O papo tava bom, mas a gente já vai.

- Que pena. – Falou Mu com sinceridade. – Tava divertido.

- Passem aqui amanhã então. – Convidou Shaka. – Eu vou à joalheria e preciso de alguém com bom gosto.

- Ô, Buda... Claro que eu topo.

- Estou falando do Camus.

Camus sorriu enquanto Milo cruzava os braços e mostrava a língua, como se fosse uma criança de dez anos. Shaka riu vitorioso por ter revidado a brincadeira do Rei Leão.

- _Kalinixta._(3) – Despediu-se o grego.

- _Bonne nuit_.

A dupla acenou e foi embora.

---

No corredor do apartamento Camus pegou a chave e antes de abrir aporta sentiu as mãos de Milo segurarem a sua cintura. Tentou ignorar o frio na barriga, mas pareceu impossível com a respiração do grego na sua nuca.

- Já não basta nossos amigos saberem agora você quer que o resto do prédio saiba?

Milo detestou o comentário e afastou-se de Camus como se tivesse abraçado uma serpente.

- Posso saber qual é o problema em alguém descobrir a verdade? – Desafiou o terapeuta.

- Eu tenho direito de não querer que saibam, não tenho?

- Ah, claro. Isso vai fazer mal pra imagem do "Orgulho da Família Diderot", não é? Saber que tem um filho bissexual que tem caso com o melhor amigo!

- Se falar mais uma palavra eu não respondo por mim.

- Como se você se garantisse numa briga. – Pegou a chave da mão de Camus e abriu rapidamente a porta. Tremia de raiva. – Pronto. Assim os vizinhos não escutam os detalhes. – Fechou a porta.

-...

- É assim que você quer, não é? Tudo bem, tudo maravilhoso. Em quatro paredes somos amantes e lá fora você faz papel de bom moço! É muito cômodo pra você, não é?

- Acha que é fácil! – Camus acabou se alterando. Um dos motivos por "detestar" Milo era que só ele tinha esse dom. – Pra você pode ser, mas pra mim não é!

- Posso saber qual é o mal de ficar comigo?

- Todos! Pra começar você é um homem! HOMEM! É ESSE o mal!

A raiva de Milo subiu à cabeça:

- VOCÊ ESTRAGOU UMA NOITE SÓ PORQUE DESCOBRIRAM QUE ESTAMOS JUNTOS, MXXXX!

- MILO, CALE-SE!

- NÃO ME CALO NÃO! CHEGA! FIZ SEU JOGUINHO, MAS TÔ CANSADO! VOCÊ NÃO ME ACEITA! NÃO ME AMA PXXXX NENHUMA! SE ME AMASSE NÃO FARIA A CENA QUE FEZ!

- VÃO NOS TRATAR DIFERENTE, MILO! ACORDA PRO MUNDO! PÕE UM POUCO DE SANIDADE NA SUA CABEÇA OCA! VOCÊ PENSA QUE O MUNDO É ESSE ROMANTISMO TODO, MAS NÃO É! VIVEMOS EM SOCIEDADE QUERENDO OU NÃO! NÃO QUERO QUE SAIAM QUE ESTOU COM VOCÊ!

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM OPINIÃO, ISSO SIM! É UM TELEGUIADO! FOI CRIADO ASSIM E VAI MORRER ASSIM! UM BURRO! UM ANIMAL DE CARGA QUALQUER!

- PRA VOCÊ É FÁCIL FALAR! NÃO TEM FAMÍLIA NEM NINGUÉM! SE EU SOU UM TELEGUIADO VOCÊ É UM LARGADO NO MUNDO SEM A MÍNIMA NOÇÃO DO QUE É A VIDA!

Milo fechou os punhos e engoliu seco. Camus a sua frente já estava vermelho de raiva.

- Eu te odeio, Camus.– Falou seco tentando conter as lágrimas coléricas.

Camus sentiu algo entalar em sua garganta. Fechou os punhos e abaixou a cabeça, tentando conter a respiração enquanto Milo se trancava no quarto.

- Ótimo. Entre pro grupo.

Continua...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_S'il vous plaît_, não me matem. A estória continua, certo? XD

Eu estou cansado (Em francês).

Okay. (Em grego).

Kalinixta (Boa noite).

Ah, e agori é rapaz em grego. É que eu esqueci de colocar a enumeração e fiquei com preguiça de ajeitar.


	15. Chapter 15

RECOMEÇANDO

**Incertezas e decisões**

O dia mal começou na sede da editora Óptica, e Hyoga já passava como um foguete na sala da redação.

- Alôô, galera! Parem as máquinas! Primeira página! Ikki ta amarrado!

- Melhor você falar baixo. – Shun tentava conter o riso enquanto sentava-se na ponta da mesa de Ikki. – A Pandora ta logo atrás.

Hyoga olhou para trás e viu Pandora passando, não com uma cara boa.

- Acho que ela quer me ver enterrado. – Ikki disse finalmente.

- Explica isso direito, Hyoga. – Shun. – É sério?

- Ta brincando? Quando saí da sua casa ontem troquei umas idéias com o Afrodite e ele falou que quando voltou para ensaiar com a Esmeralda viu ela no maior love com o "comigo-ninguém-pode" aqui.

- Pôxa, _aniki_.(1) E você não me disse nada!

- Pra que? Pra você ficar chamando ela de cunhada? Não mesmo.

- Eu não faço isso!

- Mas me induz a dar motivos para chamá-la. Em outras palavras, basta você saber que eu tenho namorada para querer que seja minha noiva. E eu não caso mesmo.

- Sei... – Hyoga apoiou o cotovelo no ombro de Ikki. – Pois pra mim você casa com essa sim.

- Nunca. Sou uma fênix. Um espírito livre.

- Bora apostar? Se casar vai ter que me dar de aniversário dois vidros de _Shampanskoye._

- Que diabos é isso?

- Vinho... Rússia... Tomei muito quando viajei para minha terra natal de férias e estou com uma saudade...

- Certo. Mas a cada ano que eu passar sem me casar vou ter direito a um dia com você como meu escravo.

- Não estamos muito velhos pra isso?

- Não. Você vai se arrepender por duvidar da minha personalidade, dançarino.

Shun simplesmente balançava a cabeça. Não ia confessar, mas tinha certeza de que Hyoga beberia novamente uma taça de_ Shampanskoye_. Ou melhor, duas garrafas.

- Hum... Hyoga, vem comigo até a copa? Quero falar a sós com você. – Convidou Shun.

- E o que eu não posso saber, heim? – Inquiriu Ikki enciumado.

- Conto quando você casar.

Hyoga começou a rir e acompanhou o amigo, sem antes mandar beijos a Ikki só de pirraça.

- Palhaço.

Na copa só estavam os dois.

- Fala, Shun.

-...

- Que foi?

- Conta pra mim. Eu não vou falar pra ninguém.

-...

Shun foi até a máquina de fazer capuccino enquanto Hyoga mirava a nuca do colega.

- Shun.

- Diga?

- Estou com um grande problema.

- E eu posso ajudar? – Se afastou um pouco da máquina e encostou-se numa parede.

- Estou apaixonado.

- Isso é um problema? Ela não corresponde?

- _Agora_ é um problema porque_ agora_ ela me corresponde.

- Em japonês, por favor.

Hyoga respirou fundo, mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para Shun como se estivesse olhando para um padre.

- Eu estou apaixonado pela minha prima, Shun.

-...

Shun sabia que havia algo errado, mas por essa não esperava. Se a cara de Hyoga não tivesse tão deprimente provavelmente já teria deixado seu copo cair. Resolveu agir naturalmente, mas não sem antes olhar para o teto e respirar fundo. Não deixava de ser virginiano e se há uma coisa que virginianos costumam ser é _conservadores_.

- Ah... Bem, Hyoga. Como dizia Freud... As primas são as primeiras amantes que Deus nos oferece.

- Amante! Ela é minha prima!

- E você a ama. Amante. Hum... Claro, não vão poder ter filhos, é arriscado, mas...

- Do que você ta falando? – Hyoga olhava Shun como se o café contivesse alguma droga letal. – Shun, ela é minha prima! PRIMA! É minha PARENTA! – Rematou com as mãos em posição de esganar o amigo pra que entendesse.

- Ah... Então você está olhando o lado moral da história. – Só faltou Shun dizer "É eu também pensei nisso".

- O que eu faço? A... Estávamos no quarto... Ela me beijou e eu... Ar... Quase a coisa piora de vez...

- Tudo bem, poupe-me os detalhes.

- Isso não tem perdão.

Perdão. Foi aí que Shun se tocou. A família de Hyoga era essencialmente católica. Ta certo que o russo não via uma missa desde mil novecentos e Adão, mas isso não queria dizer que não tivesse valores a serem seguidos. Sempre carregava no pescoço um rosário, que recebera da sua mãe desde criança.

- Olha, Hyoga... – Shun dava pequenas tapinhas de consolo nas costas do amigo. - Já passou. Talvez você tenha se excedido, mas agora já foi. E... Bem, sua prima é uma mulher muito bonita...

- Eu já gostava dela desde criança. – Murmurou em devaneios. – E ela era só uma menina bem magrinha.

-...

- To falando merda. – Bufou massageando o cenho.

- Não, cara... Você ta apaixonado. – Shun concluiu perplexo.

- E o que eu falei pra você no começo?

- Achei que era só atração. Um caso. Ah, me desculpe. Eu julguei você mal. Desculpa mesmo.

- E agora?

- Bem... – Respirou fundo. – Olha, vou ser sincero. Nenhuma escolha é isenta de responsabilidade. Você pode esquecer que fez isso e ficar com esse mal estar e essa culpa pro resto da vida, que provavelmente causará uma doença psicossomática, ou poderá assumir e viver esse amor, mesmo sabendo que jamais vão ser um casal como qualquer outro, mas ser feliz acima de tudo. Escolha.

-...

- É isso.

O louro abraçou o amigo e foi correspondido.

- Não conta pra ninguém, ta?

- Eu não farei isso. É uma promessa.

De repente uma musiquinha típica de celular tocou. Shun se afastou do abraço e tirou o aparelho do bolso. Ao ler o visor sorriu:

- Oi, June! Que bom te ouvir!

- _Shun, eu to preocupada! A Shunrey não voltou pra casa! E o pai e o irmão dela são dois escolhidos! _

- Quê!

- _Por favor, me diga que você tem o telefone do Mu. É urgente!_

- C.Calma... Nem Mu nem Shaka vão saber como ajudá-la.

- _E você quer que eu fique calma depois de dizer isso?_

- Ãhn... Certo. Foi um comentário infeliz. Eu vou ligar para a senhorita Saori, certo? Espero que ela não me mate.

- _Obrigada._

- Eu ligo daqui a pouco. Tchau.

- _Tchau._

Shun desligou e ligou rapidamente para Saori enquanto Hyoga apenas olhava tudo curioso.

_- Alô?_

- Saori, pelamordedeus, chama o Shiryu que é URGENTE!

- _Oh, céus! S. Sim. Vou chamá-lo._

Alguns segundos e os dedos de Shun já tateavam descontrolados sobre a mesa.

- _Shun?_

- Shiryu, a June ligou e disse que a amiga não foi dormir em casa. O que aconteceu? Devem ter pegado ela!

- _Calma, Shun! Respira!_

- Respirar?

_- É. Não se preocupe, ela foi dormir na casa do irmão. Quer o endereço?_

Shun sentiu umas orelhas de burro crescer sobre sua cabeça. Sabia que se Hyoga soubesse riria até cansar da cara dele. Discretamente respirou fundo.

- Por favor. E fale devagar porque acabaram de me deixar nervoso. – Falava enquanto voltava a respirar. Estava louco para provocar June pelo que ela acabara de fazer com ele.

---

No prédio Santuário...

Milo acordou com uma cara péssima. Os cabelos totalmente bagunçados e os olhos inchados. Olhou seu rosto no espelho do banheiro e detestou o que viu. Era melhor tomar um banho para despertar.

Camus fazia o café. Estava absorto nos pensamentos, com um olhar triste sobre a garrafa térmica. Ouviu um barulho na porta e sentiu uma pontada em seu coração. Milo havia entrado no banheiro.

Desligou o fogo e passou para o coador. Estava tão distraído que o líquido respingou em seus dedos e, reagindo à dor, acabou desviando o saco fazendo uma considerável parte do café cair da panela para a sua mão.

- _MERDE! – _Urrou de dor enquanto a panela caía com tudo no chão.

Milo ouviu o grito e o barulho da panela caindo. Sem saber o que realmente acontecera riu com maldade para si enquanto deixava á água descer pelo seu corpo.

- Bem feito, francês idiota.

Camus correu para o quarto sacudindo a mão queimada e tentando abrir com urgência a maleta com primeiros socorros em busca de um adesivo contra queimadura. Isso acompanhado de uma vontade arrasadora de descontar tudo em Milo. Seria um longo dia.

O grego saiu do banheiro com a cara amarrada e a toalha amarrada na cintura. A porta do quarto de Camus estava entreaberta, mas não deu para o terapeuta ver o que o médico estava fazendo, pois o telefone tocou e ele foi imediatamente atender.

- Alô?

- _Milo!_ – A voz de Shina soava chorosa do outro lado da linha.

- Shina! O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que você tá chorando?

- _Eu to arrependida! Fiz uma burrada! Uma burrada e das grandes!_

- Calma... Me conta isso direito.

- _Eu devia ter me controlado! Estraguei tudo!_

"Epa. Eu já ouvi essa conversa antes." Pensou Milo.

- Shina... Calma... Hã... Cadê o Hyoga?

Pra que foi perguntar? A garota só fez chorar mais ainda.

- Shina, o que aconteceu?

_- Nós nos beijamos, Milo... Não! EU o beijei e ele... Ah, ele... Foi horrível!_

Milo fechou os olhos como se tivesse levado um beliscão. Se Camus tivesse reagido mal ao beijo certamente pularia do hotel ao invés de somente ir embora.

Nisso Camus chegava do quarto já com a mão enfaixada.

- Olha... Calma, Shina. Calma... Controle-se!

- É minha prima? – Camus assustou-se ao ouvir o nome da italiana.

Milo ignorou sua presença o deixando furioso.

- Olha, Shina... Não faça nada, certo? Eu vou até aí.

- O que minha prima tem? Responda!

- _Certo, Milo... Manda um abraço pro Camus._

- Ta. Eu mandarei (Mandarei nada). Tchau.

E desligou.

- FALA o que aconteceu com a minha prima AGORA!

- Acordou de mau humor, é? Ta, eu conto. Ela beijou o IMBECIL do Hyoga,que RECUSOU e agora está em LÁGRIMAS! SATISFEITO?

- Ela o QUÊ? E não o chame de imbecil! Eles sempre se gostaram, mas Hyoga não vai ceder porque são PRIMOS!

- E o pato anda se drogando por acaso! Eles nem são primos de sangue! Podem formar família, ter filhos e tudo mais!

- Não importa. Hyoga tem educação religiosa assim como EU e TODOS os meus outros primos, INCLUSIVE a SHINA! É por isso que ela está chorando! Está ARREPENDIDA! Primo NÃO BEIJA primo!

Tinha esquecido desse detalhe. Agora Milo presumia o que Hyoga teria feito e começou a cogitar a possibilidade de Shina querer realmente se jogar do apartamento. Ainda bem que a mandou não fazer nada até ele chegar.

Aliás, homossexualismo também era heresia.

Ótimo. Uma família de hereges. Tudo filho de beato. Claro, nada contra a senhora Natasha ou aos outros da família.

Milo massageou a fronte e só depois foi notar o adesivo na mão de Camus. Iria perguntar o que houve, mas seu orgulho não permitiu. Foi até a cozinha e se deparou com a bagunça do café da manhã.

"Ai... Deve ter doído". Pensou.

- Estamos sem café. – Falou o francês secamente enquanto se dirigia até o quarto e batia a porta com força.

- Grrr... Ô FAMILIAZINHA COMPLICADA A SUA, NÉ? – Gritou o grego enraivecido.

- ME ESQUECE! SOME DA MINHA VIDA! DESAPARECE!

- COM PRAZER!

---

Prédio Aries Place. Shion acordava baqueado. Esfregou os olhos e se viu vestindo um short e uma camiseta que não eram seus. Sim. Havia dormido no sofá do apartamento de Dohko.

Esfregou os olhos e levantou-se.

- _Hae_, belo adormecido. – O chinês já estava vestido quando passou pela sala. – Kanon resolveu me encher o saco então tenho que ir. Minha irmã ainda não acordou, se quiser sair deixa a chave aqui e encosta a porta.

- Preciso de uma escova de dentes. – Manifestou-se num bocejo.

- Quando eu era pequenininho escovava com o dedo. Veja que coisa mais higiênica.

Shion riu do gracejo e se levantou.

- Tem uns pacotes lacrados no espelho do banheiro. Você não é o único que me visita. A laranja é da Shunrey. Ela adora laranja então comprei pra ela, mas você pode escolher entre a azul e a amarela. Eu vou tomar um café.

O psiquiatra balançou a cabeça entretido e andou até o banheiro. Escovou os dentes, lavou o rosto e supriu as necessidades matinais. Quando saiu de lá, Dohko terminava de tomar o café.

- Você não mastiga não?

- Nhaum. – O chinês bebia o café com tudo ainda com o pão na boca. – Faz tempo que não sei o que é isso.

Engoliu o bolo alimentar de uma vez e assustou-se quando se deparou com um par de olhos violetas o mirando de forma bastante sedutora.

- Obrigado por tudo, Dohko.

- Ah... De nada.

O psiquiatra se afastou e arrumou os lençóis do sofá, sem reparar que Dohko mirava sua nuca com um leve corado na face.

- Vamos ter uma sessão hoje, não? – Indagou o advogado.

- Sim. Ás quatro da tarde.

- Certo. Estarei lá.

- Dohko... Os remédios que você me deu ontem... O que eram?

O chinês prendeu um sorriso cínico e bateu no ombro do psiquiatra.

- Comprimidos de carvão. Excelente pro metabolismo humano.

-...

- Tem chá de erva cidreira no fogão. Toma uma xícara pra relaxar e deixa pra minha irmã. Tchau e até mais tarde.

Fechou a porta e andou rápido até o elevador.

Shion sentou-se no sofá e massageou a fronte rindo de si mesmo perante o truque daquele advogado que sequer parava para comer.

- Onde e com quem eu fui me meter...

---

Shina estava sentada no sofá. As mãos cobrindo o rosto inchado, a perna ainda imóvel e uma dor no ventre de tanto chorar. Ouviu a campainha tocar. Enxugou as lágrimas e se apressou em atender.

- _Milo!_

- Você tem uma família que tira qualquer um do sério, Shina.

- Do que está falando? .

- A... Tudo bem, esquece.

Sentou-se no sofá e esperou ela sentar ao seu lado. A italiana tentou se manter firme, mas acabou chorando no ombro de Milo.

- Calma, _cali_... Tudo bem... – Afagava seus cabelos. – Você ia fazer isso mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Eu devia ter voltado pra Kyoto assim que deu. E é o que eu vou fazer independente desse casamento.

Kyoto, o lá dos fugitivos sentimentais. Mude-se para lá se não quiser fazer uma besteira.

Milo girou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Ele também gosta de você, Shina... O senhor do gelo ta sabendo da notícia e... Foi ele que me disse isso.

-...

- Mas... Olha, vocês são pessoas acostumadas a rezarem o terço todo o dia desde criança. Eu sem _muito bem_ disso. E apesar de filha adotiva, a dona Natasha, de todos, é a mais religiosa e o pato aprendeu tudo com ela. Dá um desconto pra ele, vai...

- Ele sempre foi apegado à mãe.

- Bem, pelo menos ela faz jus ao terço que reza. – Bufou.

- Hum... Do que você ta falando?

- De nada. Quer saber? Não se culpe por isso não. Se ele gosta mesmo de você vai assumir isso de um jeito ou de outro! Pô, não tem nada haver! Vocês nem são primos de sangue! Podem até casar no civil!

-...

- Cara, que vontade de dar uns socos nesse loiro agora. Eu já não to num bom dia. Pra fazer isso não vai precisar de muito não.

Shina pôs a mão no rosto e começou a rir descontraída, principalmente quando o amigo cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

- Só você mesmo pra me fazer rir numa hora dessas.

- Vamos tomar café, _Koritsi._(2) Estou com fome e aposto que você também não comeu.

A italiana viu o grego levantar-se e se dirigir à cozinha. Sentia-se bem melhor.

- Você tem razão, Milo... Eu tenho que ser paciente.

-...

- Não vou chorar. – Enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu. – Eu já fiz a minha parte. Ele que faça a dele.

- É assim que se fala. Panquecas?

---

Aioria aproveitou a manhã tranqüila para fazer uns exercícios matinais. Marim provavelmente ainda estaria dormindo, e mesmo que estivesse acordada, não precisaria de seus serviços tão cedo.

Marim...

Como uma mulher pode chamar tanta a atenção? Havia algo de diferente nela. Além da beleza e do jeito seguro e até mesmo simples. Se Saori parecia uma donzela indefesa, Marim lembrava uma amazona capaz de se defender e atacar.

Ia voltar pro seu alojamento. Abriu o portão e atravessou o jardim. Ficou encantado ao ver a senhorita Tsukino com roupas caseiras próprias para dias de frio, sentada em um balanço do jardim. Absorta nas próprias lembranças e planos. Parecia estar viajando.

- Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos. – Sussurrou o segurança.

Marim sorriu surpresa:

- Desculpe. Acho que estou meio distante hoje.

- Tudo por causa da senhorita Saori?

- Sim.

-...

- Hum... Não quer sentar-se ao meu lado?

Aquilo era mais um presente do que uma pergunta para Aioria. Sentou-se ao lado da senhorita, sendo levado pelo balanço.

- Não precisa ficar preocupada. A senhorita Saori sabe tomar as próprias decisões.

- Não sei. Às vezes me sinto na obrigação de protegê-la. Sei que não vai fazer bem se ela se casar com Shido.

- Sente isso, não é?

A senhorita assentiu com a cabeça:

- Eu nunca me casei por isso. É difícil saber se o que você sente é amor, desejo ou necessidade social.

-...

Marim o focou. O homem a mirava com uma certa admiração, mas não deixava de ser um olhar devorador. Aioria trajava uma camiseta cinza bem clara, e apesar do frio que se fazia, estava suado.

- Estava fazendo o que, Aioria?

- Uns exercícios matinais. Se alguém raptar a senhorita eu vou precisar correr.

- Você é uma graça mesmo. E por favor, vamos tirar o "senhorita". Estamos sozinhos e você sequer está com a roupa de segurança.

Aioria empurrou o chão com os pés e o balanço voltou ao embalo sutil.

- Sabe, Marim... Você é linda mesmo com roupas casuais e chinelos por cima das meias.

Marim começou a rir:

- Você acha?

- Acho.

- E... – Umedeceu os lábios instintivamente. - Você fica bonito de camiseta.

Ele se aproximou mais e sorriu:

- Se você pedir eu juro que visto ela mais vezes. Até nos dias de frio.

A senhorita sorriu interessada pra Aioria. Os braços fortes e o tórax largo era mesmo uma tentação. Mas quando o homem se aproximou mais...

- Aioria... Você é meu segurança.

...Acabou levando um banho de água fria.

- Não. Eu trabalho para a senhorita Saori. – Contestou revoltado.

- Mas no momento está trabalhando pra mim. – Levantou-se. – Eu vou tomar café.

E foi embora o deixando sozinho no balanço.

Quando entrou em casa comemorou em silêncio com as mãos juntas perto da face e foi tomar café toda feliz.

---

Dohko dirigia-se à própria sala com uma pasta cheia de processos na mão e ao entrar encontrou Kanon na outra mesa, com os pés em cima dela, lendo um documento qualquer.

- Meu caro Dohko, que bom que chegou. Pensa nessa proposta. Que tal deixamos isso e montamos nosso próprio escritório?

- Proposta tentadora. Olha que eu aceito. A firma ta quase pra me colocar na rua. – Sentou-se na outra mesa.

Kanon tirou os pés da mesa e pôs os cotovelos:

- To falando sério.

- Capital, meu querido. Precisamos de capital.

- _Endáksi.(3)_ Sei como arranja-lo.

- Hum... Você não ta em nada ilegal, né? Nem em jogos.

- _Oxi._ (4) Tem um caso aqui em minhas mãos que vale ouro. A cliente é rica, mas ninguém quis a causa. Eu peguei e é mais fácil de resolver do que possam pensar.

- Fale?

- Ela sofreu o golpe do baú e quer se separar sem dividir nada com o marido.

- Desista. Casaram-se por comunhão de bens. Vai ter que dar cinqüenta por cento... A menos que você tenha como provar que se trata de um safado completo que não ama nem a mãe.

- Um mar de lama. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Casaram-se porque ela mentiu a idade. Só faltava um mês para ela atingir a maior idade. Dohko... Esse cara não tem direito a nada! O contrato é nulo!

O chinês ficou boquiaberto.

- Mas... Kanon, e a união estável...

- Estamos falando de um processo de _divórcio_ com um detalhe que ninguém tinha prestado a atenção. E se recorrerem temos material suficiente pra vencer. Pra começar ele seduziu uma menor. Ela é bem rica. Pense nos honorários!

-...

- Então. Tenho um sócio?

Dohko suspirou e olhou para ele atento:

- O que eu preciso pra dar o fora?

- Eu tava pensando em pedirmos uma licença pra arrumarmos tudo. Caso não dê certo pelo menos ainda temos esse emprego.

- Ótimo. Você salvou minha vida. Eu to pra ficar louco.

- Estou vendo. Espanca um pobre adolescente aqui mesmo na firma, compra briga com seu psiquiatra...

- O adolescente era um criminoso filinho de papai que acha que dinheiro pode tudo. Me nego a cuidar desse caso. E meu psiquiatra precisa de mais cuidados que eu.

O grego caiu na risada:

- Só você... Que azar, não?

- Muito azar. Já nem estranho mais.

- É... E ainda por cima você ta na lista.

- Que lista!

- A lista dos caras que o grupo quer matar... Você não ta sabendo?

Dohko olhou para Kanon como se esperasse que um cuco saísse da cabeça dele.

- Não. – Respondeu estranhando.

- Ops... Já vi que vou ter que contar a história pra você.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meio dia. A hora que ninguém suporta. Todo mundo louco pra almoçar em suas casas, fazendo o trânsito passar de caótico para infernal.

Camus e Shaka saíram do elevador e conversavam enquanto andavam.

- Não sabia que era tão disputado, _mon ami_. _Pour dieu_, tantas noivas...

- Milo chegou a conhecer uma delas. Diana. Minha pequena jóia.

- E por que não casou com ela? – Indagou Camus levemente enciumado.

- Ninguém com a minha idade se casaria. Meu pai morreu antes d'eu atingir a maior idade e quando a completei não queria simplesmente casar. É um absurdo. A família dela se sentiu ofendida e se mandou de Nova Deli.

- Hum... Você mora na capital.

- Acho que Milo deve ter uma foto dela. E uma minha também. Ele vivia andando com a câmera por lá.

- Certamente as tem.

O indiano parou e tirou as chaves do bolso da calça.

- Obrigado pela companhia, Camus. Vemos-nos hoje à noite no casamento.

- É bom termos sorte.

- Até mais. – Sorriu.

O francês abriu a porta e entrou. Pelo silêncio Milo ainda não tinha chegado. Tirou o casaco e deixou sobre o braço do sofá. Andou até o quarto do grego. Ninguém lá.

- Espero que não tenha levado a sério quando falei "desaparece". – Murmurou para si enquanto sentava-se na cama (Desarrumada) e abria a gaveta do crido-mudo ao seu lado. Havia uma coleção de canetas, balas e uma caixa de madeira que ocupava quase toda a gaveta. Tirou-a. Era bem curioso.

Não havia muitas coisas lá. Só algumas lembranças. Fotos principalmente. Uma miniatura da Torre Eiffel se escondia por lá.

- Ele ainda guarda isso? – Contemplou feliz a peça e a deixou no lugar.

Dentre as fotos tinha uma de um adolescente loiro, olhos azuis, cabelos compridos, louros e amarrados num rabo de cavalo. Shaka.

- Melhor não olhar isso. – Deixou a foto no lugar e fechou a caixa antes que começasse a bater o ciúme perante as outras lembranças. Nem queria ver a foto da moça.

Água fervente, legumes e verduras cortados e agora Camus cortava a carne. Desenfaixara a mão, mas resolveu fazer o almoço antes de trocar o curativo, afinal com o humor que Milo estava era capaz do grego fazer macarrão instantâneo só pra compensar o café.

Ouviu alguém abrir a porta. Provavelmente era _ele_. O coração de Camus deu um salto, mas sequer olhou pra trás. Continuou a fazer o que estava fazendo. Ouviu o clique da porta e presumiu que o grego tinha entrado no quarto. Depois falaria com ele pra saber como foi com a prima.

Continuou cortando, mas seu braço não agüentava mais o calor da panela. Olhou pro local da queimadura e a viu mais vermelha que antes.

- Vai despelar depois e quando isso acontecer vai ficar muito engraçado. – Uma voz soou ao seu ouvido.

- Milo...

- Deixa que eu cozinho. É só me dizer o que eu tenho que fazer.

- Apenas corte e jogue os pedaços na panela.

O grego tomou a faca e começou a cortar a carne em pedaços pequenos, jogando um a um na água fervente. Camus puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

- Hum... Como está minha prima? – O francês timidamente puxou assunto.

- Bem. Já estava sorrindo quando a deixei. Como você diz: _Ces't l'amour._

-...

- Como foi com o Shaka?

- _Bien._

- E... Ele disse o que queria?

- Alianças.

Milo jogou os pedaços na panela e colocou a tampa, depois puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Camus, de frente pra ele.

- Quero conversar. – Pediu o terapeuta angustiado. – Olha, se ta arrependido de ter ficado comi...

- Não estou arrependido.

Um silêncio se fez e Milo soltou todo ar dos pulmões aliviado.

- Mas eu estou em choque, Milo. Cinco anos passaram muito rápido pra mim. Shina e Jisty vieram morar comigo, noivei, terminei o noivado para ir atrás de você, Jisty se meteu nos ambientes mais impróprios de Kyoto, meus pais morreram, Jisty morreu, descubro que tem um maníaco querendo a imortalidade e ainda _fico_ com meu melhor amigo!

- Que negócio é esse de "Terminou o noivado" por minha causa? – Perguntou num misto de curiosidade e sedução. – O que foi que eu fiz?

- Você voltou pra Kyoto. – Respondeu sério.

- Ah... Achei que você tava falando do porre que eu tomei no dia da festa

Camus ficou calado enquanto Milo resgatava uma lembrança. O médico riu sutilmente:

- Você se lembra do que aconteceu naquele dia?

- _Oxi._

- Foi o que eu pensei. Se lembrasse já estaríamos juntos antes de virmos pra cá.

- Nos beijamos!

- _Oui._ Mas você dormiu e eu fiquei com muita raiva.

- E você não me falou nada!

- Não. E mesmo que você lembrasse, eu poderia dizer que compadeci do seu momento de carência.

-...

- Você sabe disso.

- A desculpa sempre foi essa, não?

- _Oui._ No fundo você tinha certeza que não ficamos juntos porque eu me negava a aceitar que era de você que eu sempre gostei. E você... Bem, tinha a perder em relação à imagem também.

Trocaram olhares. O terapeuta abaixou a cabeça:

- Olha, Camus... Eu não to pedindo pra que você me apresente como namorado pra toda a família. Só fiquei chateado com a sua reação na casa do Mu.

- Eles estavam incomodados, Milo. Ainda gostam de nós, mas jamais nos verão como um casal normal. Não somos. E estávamos na casa deles. Eles é que são educados.

-...

- Eu não pretendo esconder isso, _mon ange_. Toda vez que me perguntarem vou falar que namoro você e mais cedo ou mais tarde todos saberão. Ontem só fiquei estressado e acabei descontando em você.

- Descontou mesmo. Poderia ter falado isso dessa maneira. – O mirou com azedume.

- _Pardon_. Eu morreria se fosse verdade que você me odeia.

Milo soltou o ar e ajoelhou-se em frente a Camus para fita-lo mais de perto. O outro, com a mão boa, acariciou-lhe a face.

- _Se agapw (5). _Essa é a verdade, independente das besteiras que eu venha a falar. – Confessou Milo aconchegando o rosto na mão de Camus. – Somos namorados?

- Se disser que não, não falo mais com você.

Milo sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior, ficou de pé e puxou a nuca do namorado para um beijo ousado e cheio de carícias.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No salão próximo da _Everline_, Saori tinha seu dia de noiva. Óleos, perfumes, descanso pra pele. Entretanto seu olhar se perdia no vazio. Casar-se-ia com Shido.

Parecia que tinham cravado uma espada em seu coração. As lágrimas rolaram teimosas pelo seu rosto:

- Seiya...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Longe dali, no aeroporto local.

Julian Sólon olhava para todos os lados. Quando encontrou três recém chegados sorriu confiante e acenou. Um deles apontou para Julian e fez sinal para o trio se aproximar.

- Como vão? – O rapaz os cumprimentou. – Prontos pra ajudinha dos mortos?

Dois deles balançaram a cabeça e seguiram-no.

Continua...

**Peixe Babel**

1- Aniki: Expressão de grande respeito ao irmão mais velho.

2- Koritsi: Garota.

3- Endáksi: Tudo certo

4- Oxi: Não

5- Se agapw: Que mais poderia ser? Eu amo você.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No próximo capítulo:

Saori se casa com Shido e Seiya tenta se jogar da Torre Eiffel quando vai para a França com Camus. Ahahahahahahahaaa! To zoando, galera. Não levem minhas nóias a sério.

Beeeeem, vou responder as reviews aqui mesmo porque acabei aceitando a postagem anônima (E não confio muito no e-mail. De repente a mensagem não chega...)

**Royal One**: Que bom que gostou do quinteto bancando os detetives, o Hyoga ta com uma crise de consciência básica, mas vai passar n.n, já a Shunrey... É, né, quem diria.

Quanto ao yaoi... É melhor continuar pulando as partes indesejáveis (Ah, tudo bem. Foi perto do final dessa vez). XD

**TamiresTDK**: Aaaah! Ta aqui! Ta aqui, Tami! Milo e Camus forever, Shaka lindo, Ikki e Esmeralda, Shun vidente e tudo mais. Gosta de UA? Temos algo em comum. Eu a-do-ro! Dohko e Shion são fofos mesmo n.n

**Nebula chan**: Nebulita, você sabe que adorei a capa, né:D To exibindo ela a torto e a direita aqui. Ah, e o Deba sobre o efeito de umas cervejinhas pode pensar que tava vendo coisa. XD A fala dele foi mesmo hilária. Quanto ao yaoi... É. Essa briga ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Valeu por tudo!

**Dana**: Pôxa, Dana, já ta acabando sim. :( O Aioria recebeu um banho de água fria, mas leonino não desiste tão fácil não. :) Aproveita e ver que com a Marim o buraco e mais embaixo. Muito kawai esse casal.

Bjos a todos!

Fui!


	16. Chapter 16

RECOMEÇANDO

**O casamento**

- Senhor, o paciente Li Dohko aguarda.

- Mande-o entrar.

A secretária saiu e o chinês entrou com o costumeiro humor, sentando-se logo no divã:

- Já estava com saudades de você, Shion.

- Tenho boas notícias pra você. Logo logo se verá livre de mim.

- Como é?

- Não vai mais precisar vir. Na verdade o que precisa mesmo é de um descanso para colocar as idéias no lugar.

- Aaaah, não! Não quero nenhum favoritismo. Não é só porque livrei sua barra com os remédios que você vai me fazer essa caridade.

Shion sorriu e inclinou-se para frente:

- Sabe, é incrível como reconhece seus feitos. – Disse o psiquiatra ganhando total atenção do paciente. – Mas não é favoritismo. O que está acontecendo é que há muita pressão sobre você. Vi pelo modo como come e como anda. Está sempre apressado.

-...

- Descanse. O mundo não lhe cobra nada. Sua essência é muito boa e não há o que precise mudar em você.

Quando o psiquiatra se afastou Dohko sacudiu a cabeça voltando a si. Realmente aqueles olhos violeta o mantinham estático.

-Está dispensado, Dohko.

-...

- ...

- Eu vou sentir sua falta, sabia?

- Não me tente.

- ...?

- Se ficar em minha companhia... Corre risco de ser flertado. – Falou Shion naturalmente, mas sem desgrudar os olhos da ficha em suas mãos.

- Hum...? Aaaah... – Seus olhos ergueram-se curiosos. -Você é_homo_ ou _bi_?

- _Homo._

- E como descobriu que era?

- Virei o paciente agora, Dohko?

- Sabe, é por isso que você tava direto no antidepressivo. Quem escuta muito os problemas dos outros e não desabafa acaba pirando. Coloque-se em primeiro lugar as vezes.

O psiquiatra sorriu e finalmente voltou a olhar o advogado. Pousou a prancheta sobre as pernas e as mãos juntas sobre a prancheta:

- Desde que comecei a ficar com vergonha na frente dos outros meninos.

- Huuuum...

- Meu pai sempre dizia que se fosse para ser homossexual Deus teria criado Adão e Ivo ao invés de Adão e Eva. – Riu ao falar.

- Que pessoa boa. Queria conhecê-lo.

- Nem me fale. Essa piada é clássica.

- Muito. Mas se esse argumento pesa tanto pra você pense que Deus fez apenas _uma_ mulher para Adão e ele teria que se virar com ela. Só que mais pra frente Abraão pula a cerca com uma escrava só para ter um filho e quando a esposa dele finalmente engravidou mandou a coitada e a criança que não tem nada haver com a história embora. E ainda tem quem fale bem do cara.

-...

- São seus atos que determinam quem você é. Pense nisso.

-Você une a sabedoria de um ancião com o espírito da juventude... Não perde mesmo uma causa, não é?

- Elas são escolhidas a dedo.

- Obrigado. Você é gentil. – Voltou a olhar para a ficha. Na verdade não conseguia ler nada, mas não podia olhar para o teto. Tinha que parecer natural.

- Por que disse que eu seria flertado?

- Porque você é um homem muito bonito. – O esforço para continuar olhando a ficha estava indo de mal a pior.

- Você acha?

- Acho.

- Ganhei meu dia.

Shion corou. Estava lhe dando com alguém cheio de charme. Decidiu esquecer aquela ficha de vez e encarar o advogado:

- Dohko... Você é uma pessoa de mente aberta...

- Muito.

- Mas estou ficando sem jeito.

-...

Dohko levantou-se e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Até um dia então.

Até um dia? Shion sentiu-se brutalmente arrependido. Mas afinal o que aquela "peça" estava dizendo?

- Dohko!

- Hum?

O psiquiatra se levantou e tratou de ficar bem próximo do advogado.

- Quero ver você de novo. Essa é a verdade. Satisfeito?

Dohko respirou fundo. Planejava aquilo, mas ficou muito surpreso com a confissão.

- Shion... Meus dados estão naquela ficha que você tava lendo.

-...

- Até mais. – Deu meia volta e foi embora.

---

Atravessando os portões da mansão Kido, estava Aioria, com uma cara de poucos amigos, assustando até mesmo o Dragão.

- Pelos céus! Que bicho te mordeu?

- O pior de todos. Em formato de mulher ruiva extremamente bela e sedutora.

- Quê! Seu... Você deu em cima da senhorita Marim!

- ELA tava dando em cima de MIM o tempo todo!

- Hum... Sei... E o que está fazendo aqui?

- Bian já está melhor e ela me dispensou.

- Aioria, põe na sua cabeça de uma vez por todas: Marim não é Saori. Agora entra e vai comer alguma coisa. Daqui a pouco a senhorita volta pro salão fazercabelo emaquiagem...

- Que interessante.

E resmungando todos os palavrões em grego que conhecia Aioria entrou na casa sob o olhar de um Dragão que tentava não cair na risada.

- Esse aí... Hum... Falando em moça... – Tirou o celular do bolso da calça e discou um número. Em seguida alguém atendeu.

- _Alô?_

- Vejo que já está em casa, minha flor.

Uma risadinha se ouviu detrás da linha:

- _Shiryu, que bom ouvir você. Estava com tanta saudade..._

- Eu também. Pena que tem um casamento hoje senão eu ia te pegar pra jantar.

- _Podemos fazer isso amanhã?_

- Amanhã! Claro! A senhorita Saori vai estar em lua de mel.Vou estar livre.

- _Jura!Que bom! Tem um novo filme estreando no cinema. É do tipo que você gosta._

- Hum... Acho que eu topo.

- _As quatro?_

- Ta, ás quat... – Olhou para suas costas e viu Aioria acompanhado de Saori. – Ops. Eu tenho que desligar. A senhorita Saori está de saída, mas ta marcado pra amanhã.

- _Aaah..._ – Lamentou-se. _– Ta. Tchau, amor_.

O Dragão desligou o celular quando Aioria e Saori se aproximaram dele. O motorista abriu a porta e a senhorita entrou.

---

Hyoga chegou ao apartamento e jogou as coisas no sofá. Já havia se decidido. Teria que pelo menos falar com Shina.

Mas ela não estava em casa.

Epa. Mau sinal.

- Essa não! – Inclinou a cabeça para trás e bateu na própria testa. – Milo! Tenho que ligar pro Milo!

Correu até o telefone e ligou para o número do celular do grego. Provavelmente a prima estaria com ele.

- _Fala, Hyoga._

- Shina ta com você?

_- Nai (1). Deixei um bilhete na geladeira._

- Eu não olhei a geladeira ainda!

- _Tsc. Tsc. Então olha. Daqui a pouco a gente volta. Não posso dirigir com celular. _

- Milo, espera...

Desligou.

- MILO!

Hyoga olhou para o telefone querendo esbandalhá-lo e joga-lo pela janela, imaginando Milo ali.

A verdade é que o grego estava dirigindo o carro e Shina se encontrava no banco do carona.

- Do que está rindo? – Indagou a italiana sem conseguir ficar séria perto do amigo.

- Seu primo está tendo um ataque de ciúmes no apartamento. Acho que ele está pensando na besteira que fez e acha que eu fugi com você.

- Mas o bilhete dizia que eu tinha ido ao hospital tirar aquela _coisa_ da perna.

- Ele ainda não leu. Pena que eu não vou poder ver a cena.

- Que cena?

- Ué... Ele está lá, esperando por você, agoniado, arrependido...

-...

- Essa é a hora de colocar o pingo nos "i's". Aproveita.

- Eu... Eu não sei. – Abaixou a cabeça e esfregou as mãos nervosa. - E se for tarde?

- Não é.

-...

- Eu tenho vinte e oito anos e só agora conquistei uma coisa que eu almejava desde os dezessete. Não acho que seja tarde.

Shina pareceu engolir o ar, mas Milo não percebeu e continuou falando:

- Você ainda tem vinte e seis então... Tem dois anos de vantagem para achar que já é tarde. Pronto.

Os dois ficaram calados, olhando para a estrada. Milo se achando o máximo por ter falado o que falou e Shina querendo muito fazer uma pergunta:

- Você está namorando meu primo, não é?

A reação de Milo foi girar o volante antes de colidir com outro carro e depois pisar no freio assim que duas rodas subiram a calçada de uma praça.

- AAAAH! – Shina gritou e se segurou na porta.

O carro ficou parado. Milo olhando para frente e segurando o volante com força como se tivesse congelado.

- Isso é COISA que se pergunte em um carro em movimento, Shina?

- Você quase me quebra a outra perna!

- De onde tirou a idéia? – Perguntou o grego nervoso.

- Se eu falar promete que vai zelar pela minha vida?

- _Entaxei._

- Certo. É melhor falar de uma vez. No dia do noivado de Camus você tomou um porre e... Bem, eu estava cansada da festa e fui dar uma volta pelo jardim. Foi quando eu vi vocês se beijando. Mas acho que a bebida fez os dois esquecerem.

- _Ó Christé mu... (2) _

- Tudo bem, Milo... Eu já me acostumei a vê-los juntos. Só queria saber se estão namorando.

- _Nai._

- Não se preocupe. Caso não tenha reparado, ainda trato vocês dois normalmente.

-...

A italiana mordeu o lábio inferior e riu:

- Mas o Hyoga vai ter um enfarte.

- Grande novidade.

A risada dessa vez foi mais aberta.

- _Áde tora_, Shina! (3) O que você viu nele?

- A mesma coisa que você viu em Camus. Ah, eles são parecidos sim.

- Boa sorte.

---

O russo _realmente_ esperava pela prima. Deitado no sofá, com os cabelos desarrumados, espalhados pela fronte, e olhar pensativo. De repente ouviu o "clic" da porta e rapidamente olhou para ver quem era. Seria possível o coração pular pela boca?

- Milo disse que estava procurando por mim. – Falou a moça parada a sua frente.

Hyoga levantou-se:

- Estava sim. Achei que tinha ido embora.

- Seria mais fácil se eu tivesse feito isso, não?

-...

- De hoje não passa! Gosto de você, satisfeito? Beijei porque fiquei com vontade! E iria fazer isso uma hora ou outra! E era issoque você realmente queria, não?

- Se gostava tanto de mim por que se mudou para Kyoto, heim? – Desafiou no mesmo tom. Sabia muito bem como lhe dar com aquela garota.

- Jisty me convenceu! Ela gostava de Camus e não queria se afastar dele!

- E você! Qual é o seu problema?

- Eu não queria ficar para não levar o FORA que eu levei ontem!

-...

- O que você quer? Podemos ser um casal como qualquer outro! A... Me poupe dos seus dogmas! A fila anda, ouviu?

- A fila anda... Mas você está aqui.

- Como eu disse: De hoje não passa. Vou pegar minhas coisas e não vou esperar até você parar com os complexos.

- Complexos! Não é tão fácil!

- É MUITO fácil! Não deixe as idéias malucas da nossa família contaminarem você!

- Foi o Milo que te ensinou isso por acaso?

- ESQUECE o Milo, _cazzo_!

- Você sempre age da forma mais impulsiva! Viajou para Kyoto e agora quer que eu decida...

Parou de falar quando a prima se aproximou dele e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos.

- Sim, priminho. De hoje não passa. – Sussurrou bem próximo aos seus lábios.

-...

Não conseguiu se conter e a beijou, segurando-a pelas costas e puxando-a mais contra si fazendo o beijo ficar mais faminto e fogoso. Abraçou o corpo da italiana o quanto pôde enquanto sua língua explorava todos os cantos da boca.

Parou o beijo por falta de ar. Os lábios já estavamvermelhos e o coração a mil.

- Tudo pra você não ir embora. – Falou Hyoga ofegante e voltando a beijar a prima com devassidão.

---

Numa casa de chá localizada num dos bairros mais caros de Tókio, próxima ao museu Palas Athena, um homem entrava com destino certo.

- _Kalispera. (4)_

- Ótimo. Milo chegou. – Shaka avisou e Camus olhou para trás.

O grego arrastou uma cadeira perto do francês e sentou-se.

- E minha prima?

- Prepare-se para ser titio.

- Quê!

- Depois eu explico. – Sorriu e virou-se para o pessoal. – Então. Pra que essa reunião de última hora? Não vão dizer que o plano foi por água abaixo.

- Não. – Respondeu Shaka. - O plano _ainda_ está de pé. Só estamos esperando uma visita... Opa. Aí está ele.

Todos olharam discretamente para a entrada. A visita era nada mais nada menos que Julian Sólon. Ao avistar o quinteto o rapaz acenou discretamente e se dirigiu à mesa, sentando-se ao lado de Milo.

- Escolheram um lugar excelente, pessoal. Faz tempo que eu não tomo um bom chá deerva cidreiracom uma fatia de torta de morango.

- Nossa, bateu até a fome. – Milo sibilou olhando em volta.

- Camus, Milo, este é Julian Sólon. – Mu apresentou depois de dar uma olhada nas tortas que estavam servindo. Pedir uma delas não era má idéia. – Ele também vem nos ajudando com a missão. O colocamos na cola de Reda. Era o único modo de assegurarmos que não perderíamos tantas vidas.

- E o que ele fazia para evitar as mortes? – Inquiriu Camus.

- Ah... Bem, Julian tem o mesmo dom de Saori Kido. O que ela usou em Milo. Então... Ele pode ser a reencarnação de um deus.

-...!

- Não, não. Eu SOU a reencarnação de um deus. – Falou Julian orgulhoso. – E os nossos amigos já chegaram. Acredita que na Grécia acabaram conhecendo um grego chamado Aioros Komninos? Quando você me contou sobre a lista e falou o sobrenome do Aioria... Eu pedi pra contarem a história pra ele e trazerem pra cá também. Parece que os laços familiares contam muito então pode ser um _escolhido_ também.

- É verdade. E onde eles estão? – Inquiriu Aldebaran.

- Descansando num hotel. A noite vai ser longa... Pelo menos se houver festa.

- Vai haver festa porque a gente vai fazer uma na marra, isso sim.

- É. É hoje... – Suspirou Camus olhando para o teto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A noite finalmente chegara, mas para Saori parecia o pedido para um sacrifício. As luzes, noturnas e a igreja ornamentada lembraram-lhe mais uma ara do que um santuário por assim dizer. Algumas pessoas já estavam lá dentro.

Se pudesse escolher não seria assim.

Talvez nem tivesse sido apresentada a Seiya.

A porta da limusine se abriu e o Dragão estendeu-lhe a mão. Lá fora Julian veio ao seu encontro.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou ele segurando em suas mãos.

A moça acenou negativamente.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Saori. Eu vou entrar com você, certo?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Não conseguia falar.

- Vamos.

---

Na igreja tocou-se a marcha nupcial.

Para Saori pareceu uma trilha mais longa. Seus olhos marejavam, mas não poderia chorar. Abaixou a cabeça para segurar o choro.

Estava linda. Olhara-se no espelho antes de sair para contemplar a própria imagem. Em muitos rituais os participantes costumavam ornamentar suas_oferendas_ no momento do sacrifício.

Hyoga e Thetys estavam lá, iriam cobrir aquele evento.

Estava entregando sua vida.

Shido a esperava no altar, ao lado do padrinho (seu irmão gêmeo, Bado). Julian e Saori se entreolharam e depois ambos olharam para Shido, entretanto quando o sócio ia entregar a mão da amiga ao noivo, alguém apressado e bem vestido gritou da entrada da igreja.

- SAORI!

- Ah!

A noiva virou-se para ver quem é e um misto de alegria e medo invadiu-lhe o peito. A voz veio de um rapaz cujos olhos castanhos suplicavam sua atenção.

Osacerdote e todos os convidados olhavam o barman.

- Epa...– Kanon mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para Saga e Dohko ao seu lado. - Cruzem os dedos...

- Seiya... – Saori murmurou.

A igreja mergulhou numa orla de exclamações. Os olhos de Afrodite ficaram maiores que o normal, olhando fixamente de Seiya para a noiva, enquanto Shido só olhava para a noiva... E com uma expressão não muito boa.

- Isso aqui vai pegar fogo. – Milo fechava os olhos e virava o rosto.

Seiya respirou fundo e entrou vagarosamente na igreja, ganhando total atenção:

- Saori, não faça isso! Não é ele quem você ama!

- Como é que é? – Bradou Shido com uma raiva lhe subindo a garganta.

- Não é com ele que você quer casar! Por favor, não faça isso! Não destrua a sua vida!

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA INVADIR ESSE CASAMENTO?

- Segurem o noivo. – Ikki sibilava rindo e segurando a mão de Esmeralda.

- EU NÃO VOU DEIXÁ-LA FAZER ISSO! – Seiya gritou e correu até o meio da igreja.

- SEGURANÇAS, DETENHAM ESSE MALUCO!

Dois homens corpulentos entraram na igreja e detiveram Seiya de ir mais adiante, segurando um em cada braço, e o levando embora. Nesse momento Saori pareceu engolir seco e Hyoga, Shun e Ikki fizeram menção de se levantar.

- Não vai querer receber a carta de demissão amanhã, não é? – Censurou Thetys segurando o fotógrafo pelo braço.

- Shun, não. – Pediu June.

- Mas...

- Se ela quiser, ela pára com tudo isso. Você sabe.

- Ikki, por favor, deixe que ela decida. – Sussurrou Esmeralda temerosa.

Seiya era levado até o lado de fora, mas resistia e ainda tentava falar com a noiva:

- VOCÊ NÃO PRECISA CASAR, SAORI! VOCÊ TEM QUE SER FELIZ! NÃO DESTRUA A SUA VIDA PORQUE NÃO FOI PRA ISSO QUE SEU PAI ADOTOU VOCÊ E LHE DEU TUDO DO BOM E DO MELHOR! ME ESCUTE! SAORIIII!

- LEVEM-NO DAQUI AGORA! – Urrou Shido.

- SAORI, NÃÃÃO!

A noiva olhava para baixo e tentou conter as lágrimas. Não poderia borrar a maquiagem.

Mas não deu.

Uma acabou escorregando e pareceu desperta-la.

- PAAAAAREM! – Gritou.

A igreja mergulhou num silêncio. De repente ouviu-se um gemidinho agudo, oriundo do choro contido na noiva.

- Soltem-no.

- Mas... Saori. – Shido.

- SOLTEM!

Os seguranças obedeceram à ordem e até o momento o sacerdote não falava nada. Apenas olhava tudo assustado enquanto Hyoga tirava fotos a torto e a direita.

- Eu to fotografando, vê se escreve tudo.

Seiya ajeitou o smoking desconsertado e andava quase caindo em direção à moça:

- Saori, eu amo você! Eu quero que seja feliz! Se for comigo melhor ainda, mas se não... Saori, não se case a menos que queira!

- Mas eu... Eu quero me casar, Seiya.

O rapaz parou e olhou-a como quem admira uma estátua divina:

- Então... Case-se comigo.

Dessa vez a igreja entrou em tudo, menos em silêncio. Shun, Hyoga, Ikki e até mesmo Shiryu cruzaram os dedose olharam ansiosos, suplicando pra que a noiva aceitasse. Shido por sua vez parecia que teria um enfarte.

- Você... Casaria? – Murmurou a noiva como se não tivesse mais ninguém olhando a cena.

Seiya sorriu radiante:

- Sim. Casaria. _Aqui _e _agora_ se você quiser.

- QUÊ! – Shido olhava para os dois como se arquitetasse o melhor modo de matá-los. – Saori, EXPLIQUE-SE!

- Eu... Eu não posso, Shido. Eu... Eu não posso me casarcom você.

- Como não! Como vai dizer isso numa hora dessas?

- Você nunca mais me deu atenção! Estava sempre tentando controlar minha vida e minhas coisas! Não é assim que tudo funciona! Até a data do casamento... Você marcounum espaço entre seus compromissos por acaso?

- Do que está falando? Você nunca contestou!

- Mas agora estou contestando. – Falou arrependida. – Não vai dar. Não posso casar com você.

A noiva levantou um pouco o vestido e correu até Seiya, abraçando-o no meio da igreja:

- Seiya!

- Saori... Que bom... Que bom que não casou... Eu amo você... Amo tanto...

Abraçou cada vez mais apertado sob olhares emocionados, alheios, divertidos e reprovadores. A moça se afastou e sorriu ternamente:

- Disse que casaria comigo agora se eu quisesse.

- Sim. E é verdade. Foi só pra isso que eu vim vestido desse jeito.

Seiya se afastou e tirou do bolso uma caixinha preta. Abriu-a e mostrou duas alianças douradas com detalhes em fios de ouro para o acabamento.

- Ah... S... Seiya... São lindas!

- São nossas como... Presente de casamento.

Saori pegou a caixinha e olhou maravilhada. Fechou-a e se jogou nos braços de Seiya abraçando-o. Ao se afastarem trocaram olhares e mergulharam num longo beijo.

- Meu presente foi mesmo o melhor. – Falou Shaka para Aldebaran e Mu ao seu lado.

- Vão se casar. – Milo inclinou-se para Camus e sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Boa sorte. Vamos mesmo ter festa.

Continua...

* * *

**Peixe Babel:**

1- Nai: Sim

2-Ó Christé mu: Ah, meu cristo.

3- Áde tora, Shina: Francamente, Shina.

4- Kalispera: Boa tarde

* * *

Essa cena do casamento foi escrita no momento que as imagens passaram pela minha cabeça. Não sei se ficou muito novela da globo... Fazer o que XD 

BUAAAAAA! Cês num tão entendendo! Tá certo que num tem muita review nessa fic (Tb o título parece livro de romance ¬¬) mas eu vou sentir saudades de escrevê-la... O próximo capítulo vai ser "A festa". BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Royal One:** Pobre Hyoga, né? Mas a Shina sabe lhe dar com esse loiro. E com as fotos desse casamento vai ficar é rico.Que bom que gostou do casal (Não deixa de ser um HxS XD). Tudo bem, nem me empolguei no yaoi. Só coloquei meus favoritos mesmo.

**Dana:** Meu medo de aceitar anônimos eram as piadinhas sem graça que alguns fazem, mas realmente é muito chato ler uma fic e não poder comentar.Não se preocupe que ainda tem Aioria e Marim vindo (Essa festa promete),

Quanto a proposta da continuação... Não me tente, olha que eu faço XD. Vai ter uma espécie de história paralela ice&poison (yaoi), mas continuação ainda não tem não. Se bater a inspiração quem sabe.

**Nebula:** Minha blogueira favorita (tirando minha irmã) n.n To me espocando de rir com o seu review. Fico até agora me perguntando que música vc tava ouvindo no dia da noiva da Saori. XD Hauahauahauahauahauahaaa! Quanto ao DxS... Esse capítulo responde?

Um abraços pra todos vcs!


	17. Chapter 17

RECOMEÇANDO

**A festa**

Era um lugar amplo, refinado, totalmente ornamentado com lírios brancos e com enfeites puxados para o prata. Em uma das mesas estava sentado Camus, Milo, Hyoga e Shina. O segundo olhando a decoração com um certo carinho.

- Minha mãe trabalhava em uma agência de casamentos. – Falou Milo voltando a atenção para a mesa. – Era cada caso que ela tinha que resolver...

- Como será que a dona Sofia resolveria esse? – Hyoga perguntava degustando um tira-gosto qualquer.

- Fácil. Casamento sai por conta da noiva, normalmente é ela que contrata a agência.

- Devia ser rachado entre os dois.

- Mas a agência de casamento vai cuidar mais da noiva. – Explicou Shina abraçada ao braço do primo. – Inclusive o dia dela no salão e tudo mais.

- Mas que qualquer cerimonial ia rezar um rosário inteiro nessa confusão, rezaria.

- Se é que não rezou. – Rematou Camus fazendo todos rirem.

- Epa. Os noivos já chegaram. – Avisou Hyoga se afastando da prima. - Preciso chamar a Thetys.

O fotógrafo levantou-se no momento que todos aplaudiram com a chegada dos noivos e foi chamar Thetys, que se sentava na mesma mesa que Shun, June, Esmeralda, Ikki e Afrodite.

- Terminou tudo bem, mas será que a diferença de classes não vai afeta-los? – Indagou Afrodite deliciando seu champanhe. – Saori é uma dama já ele, pelo que o Ikki me contou, é um barman.

- Nada que não se possa dar um jeito. – Respondeu Shun serenamente olhando para o casal e depois para Afrodite. – Seiya é muito bom no que faz e faz mais que o seu trabalho. Se Saori lhe der o estabelecimento comercial ele com certeza saberá dirigir.

- Disse isso a ela?

- Sem esse argumento ela não trocaria de noivo tão fácil. Só estava esperando Seiya tomar a iniciativa.

- Pensou rápido, mano. – Concluiu Ikki bebendo uma taça de vinho. – Como amigos já fizemos a nossa parte, que foi unir os pombinhos, mas vocês dois... – E apontou para Shun e June. – Como padrinhos têm uma vida inteira pela frente.

- É a primeira vez que sou madrinha de um casamento. Ainda mais do noivo.

- Você o acordou para a realidade. Foi mais que merecido. – Shun elogiou.

Depois de aplaudirem o salão mergulhou num silêncio. Todos esperando as palavras de quem quer que fosse, a começar pelos noivos. Foi então que Shaka que se levantou, erguendo elegantemente uma taça de champanhe no ar:

- Bem, eu quero propor um brinde. O casamento é para ser, antes de tudo, uma história com final feliz. Na prática testemunhamos uma linda história de amor, que por pouco não terminou como os romances de antigamente: Cheio de tragédias. Não. Nossos protagonistas ficaram juntos e agora têm uma vida pela frente. O fim? Não. Um novo começo.

Todos bateram palmas e os noivos cruzaram seus braços para beber o champanhe.

- Ele nem gosta de aparecer, né? – Sussurrou Aldebaran para Mu fazendo-o rir.

Os noivos se beijaram, depois um dos convidados (que nenhum dos nossos protagonistas, exceto Saori, conhecia) anunciou a valsa e a orquestra começou a tocar uma melodia suave e romântica. Seiya ofereceu a mão para Saori e os noivos começaram a dançar, em seguida Shun guiou June até o salão e Julian guiou Marim (Causando ciúmes em Aioria) e por fim muitos casais preencheram o salão por completo.

- Era sempre essa a vontade que eu tinha. – Sussurrou Hyoga ao ouvido de Shina enquanto dançavam. – Sempre dançávamos nas festas, mas nunca tendo você só pra mim.

- Está galante hoje, não?

- Estou com você.

Ikki pegou na mão de Esmeralda e segurou sua cintura para acompanharem os dançarinos. Como já era de se esperar, era facilmente guiada, parecendo uma boneca nos braços do Amamiya.

O salão parecia uma corte. Os casais dispersavam suas preocupações ao som da música dos instrumentos.

- Se tudo acabar hoje, saiba que eu adorei ter conhecido você. – Murmurou June ao ouvido de Shun.

- Não vai acabar. Quero saber mais sobre você.

Sorriram e trocaram os olhares. A legista encostou a cabeça no ombro do repórter e fechou os olhos:

- Também quero conhecê-lo mais.

Depois de alguns minutos a valsa cessou. Thetys puxou Hyoga pelo paletó fazendo-o se afastar de Shina.

- Heeei!

- Você não ta aqui pra se divertir, entendeu? Trabalhando!

- Você acha que vão deixar a gente publicar uma matéria que tenha como título "Filho de editor renomado é trocado por barman"?

- Se não aceitarem vendemos para uma boa revista de fofocas.

- E não temos material suficiente?

- Não. Vamos publicar tudo. Tu-do. Vem, eles vão cortar o bolo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso um homem se aproximava da recepção. Os cabelos amarrados num rabo de cavalo alto e o sobretudo espesso quase colado ao seu corpo. Aproximou-se de um dos seguranças contratados pela agência de casamentos e o mirou:

- Com licença, não tenho convite...

- Pode passar. – Disse o segurança olhando para os lados.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agora estamos naquele momento em que depois da fila para o _buffet_ ter alcançado seu tamanho máximo, deixou de existir. Os noivos tiravam algumas fotos, tanto para o álbum quanto para a revista, alguns (a maioria) dos convidados comiam, outros dançavam pelo salão e outros só conversavam.

- Acho que já tenho fotos suficientes, Thetys. – Avisou Hyoga tirando a câmera do pescoço. – Não faça essa cara. Não vou fotografar ela jogando o buquê. Agora sou o convidado.

E sem ao menos ouvi-la se dirigiu até sua mesa. Só estava Shina lá. O loiro chegou por trás da prima e beijou-a de surpresa. Quando se afastaram o fotógrafo deixou a câmera em cima da mesa.

- Todo mundo já deve ter se servido. É melhor fazer seu prato. – Afirmou ela.

- Depois a gente dança?

- Depois a gente tem que trabalhar. Você sabe.

Hyoga deu mais um beijo e foi direto para a mesa enquanto Marim e Saori subiam as escadas da recepção e Seiya aproveitava o momento para se juntar a Shun e Ikki.

- Hum... Capricharam no _buffet._ – Falou o loiro pegando um prato para se servir.

- Capricharam nada. - Milo falava na mesa das sobremesas. – O que eles têm contra chocolate?

- Não tem chocolate?

- _Non_. – Respondeu Camus.

- Não acredito.

Milo pegou um prato indignado:

- Coitada da criança. Filho da riquinha e afilhado do Shaka. Ainda bem que o Seiya é do povo.

- Quem disse que a criança vai ser afilhada do Shaka? – Inquiriu Camus.

- Ah, é só somar dois mais dois. Foi o Shaka que comprou as alianças, que foi o melhor presente.

- Isso não tem nada haver.

- Bora apostar?

- _Non._

- Bem, fiquem ao discutindo. Eu vou pra mesa. – Avisou Hyoga.

Algumas horas depois a música parou e uma das convidadas anunciou que a noiva jogaria o buquê para depois fugir para a lua de mel. As mulheres se arrumavam num montinho para pegar enquanto Saori subia as escadas.

- Como vou saber quem é penetra se não conheço quase ninguém? – Falava Dohko passando pelas mulheres. Não falava só. Havia um sistema de comunicação de micro tecnologia em seu ouvido e em sua roupa. - É melhor eu ir pra cozinha. Eles podem ter entrado por lá.

"_Melhor você ir acompanhado. Meu irmão e eu vamos ficar com os noivos. Shaka disse que o noivo também é um escolhido."_

- Ele? E ele sab...

De repente parou de falar. Uma figura conhecida se encontrava em meio a multidão.

- Não pode ser.

"_Que foi? Algum penetra?"_

- Sim, mas é inofensivo... Eu acho.

Shion estava na recepção e deixara o sobretudo na entrada. Parecia procurar alguém.

- Shion!

- ...? Dohko! – O psiquiatra ficou mais branco que o normal.

- O que faz aqui?

- Vi um parente meu, mas... Acho que foi só impressão. – Olhava para os lados a procura de alguém.

- Como entrou?

Shion deu de ombros, mas quando voltou a olhar o chinês surpreendeu-se. Estava muito nervoso:

- Dohko, você está bem?

- Sinceramente?

- Ah... Deixaram-me entrar. Eu disse que não tinha convites e o segurança simplesmente cedeu.

-...!

- Dohko?

- Kanon, eles já estão aqui! – Falou rapidamente para o dispositivo preso em seu colarinho.

"_Quê!"_

- Pagaram um segurança e deram-lhe uma senha!

"_Desgraçados_. _Xerete_".

- Você trabalha vigiando penetras por acaso? – Inquiriu Shion com um meio sorriso.

- Não sabia que tinha senso de humor. Vem comigo.

Nesse exato momento a noiva, vestida com roupas mais leves, jogou o buquê e alguém acabou pegando. Todos aplaudiram.

---

Na mesa do _buffet_ só se encontravam duas pessoas e nenhuma delas estava se servindo. Precisavam aproveitar o momento sozinhas. Milo abraçava a cintura de Camus e o beijava suavemente enquanto o outro apoiava a mão em seus ombros.

"_Milo! Onde você ta? Responde!"_ O dispositivo gritou em seu ouvido fazendo-o se afastar rapidamente do namorado.

- AAAI! Pô, Saga! Devagar! Esse troço ta na minha orelha!

- Saga? – Camus inquiriu preocupado.

"_O negócio ta feio. Eles já entraram."_

- Mas como! Garçons? Nenhum deles pareceu suspeito!

"_Oxi! Não entraram pela cozinha e sim pela frente. Subornaram um segurança!"_

- Peraí, quem disse isso?

"_Não interessa! Vai atrás dos noivos!"_

- _Entaxei_. – Puxou Camus pelo braço e saiu correndo pelo salão. – Os noivos. Temos que ir atrás dos noivos.

- Ah... Ta, eu vou acionar Aioria.

---

"_Aioria, vá atrás dos noivos! Eles estão em perigo!"_

- Eles não são os únicos, Camus! Sinto muito, mas eu quero proteger outra pessoa!

"_Aioria!"_

- É uma escolhida. Senhorita Marim.

"... _J'ai compris_ (1). _Boa sorte_."

Aioria entrou na recepção procurando por Marim, mas não a encontrou.

- Essa não... – Correu até uma moça que acabava de sair do toalete. – Com licença, por acaso viu uma moça ruiva, alta, bonita... Ah... Marim Tsukino?

A moça acenou negativamente fazendo Aioria se desesperar. De repente seus olhos bateram na escada. Era no andar de cima que a noiva se arrumava para a lua de mel. E se Marim a ajudou se arrumar para "fugir".

- Não! Marim!

Correu para a escada, mas antes encontrou Shun e June procurando alguém meio do salão. Pegou no ombro do repórter quase o puxando.

- Vem comigo, rápido!

- Certo! – Ia correr, mas a legista o deteve segurando seu braço. – June, o que...

Foi rápido demais para perceber. A moça o puxou pelo colarinho dando-lhe um beijo de queimar o corpo. Por um momento Shun ficou extasiado e esqueceu que estava numa missão. Abraçou a cintura da legista recebendo com suavidade a maciez dos lábios.

Até que a moça se afastou, mas ainda o segurando pelo colarinho:

- Eu precisava fazer isso. – Sorriu. - De repente você morre.

Shun riu confuso. O beijo o deixara num estado tão eufórico que mal conseguia formular uma frase. Então deu-lhe um selinho e seguiu Aioria correndo enquanto June ia para outra direção. Na verdade ambos estavam procurando Afrodite que sumira de repente.

---

Os noivos entraram eufóricos na limusine. Mal repararam no motorista:

- Tatsumi, para o aeroporto. – Ria enquanto Seiya tentava abraça-la.

De repente todas as portas travaram e o motorista se virou para Saori. Era um homem branco de olhos azuis e cabelos rosa-chiclete.

- Ah! Tatsum...

Alberich estendeu a palma da mão e Saori acabou perdendo os sentidos, deixando o corpo cair inconsciente no colo de Seiya.

- SAORI!

O motorista destrancou as portas e saiu do carro rapidamente, para ir ao banco de trás pegar Seiya pelo pescoço.

- AAH!

- É sua energia que eu quero. – Deitava-o no banco e empurrava seus ombros para mantê-lo lá. - Fique quieto!

- Me larga! – Chutou o ventre do agressor afastando-o de si.

Seiya usou todas as suas forças para sair do carro, mas Alberich foi mais rápido e usou sua força para mantê-lo lá.

- AAAAAAH! ME SOLTA!

Nesse momento alguém puxou o agressor pela roupa tirando-o do carro e o jogando no chão.

Era Shiryu.

- Então você é o Alberich, não?

Deu-lhe um soco no momento que o motorista tentou se levantar.

Houve um silêncio. Seiya saía assustado do carro enquanto Alberich tirava um pêndulo do bolso interno do casaco:

- Sim. Sou eu.

-...

- É uma pena que não vou poder conhecê-lo melhor, Dragão.

---

Dentro da recepção, Aioria quase derrubou uma das portas na tentativa de achar Marim. Era a sala da noiva e para seu desespero encontrou a senhorita correndo para seus braços, parecendo ter uma súbita falta de ar.

- Marim!

- Ah... Aio... Aioria... – Apertava com força a roupa dele enquanto tentava respirar.

- Essa não! Shun, achei ela!

- Marim-sam! (2)

- Temos que chamar alguém! Shaka, Saori... – E olhou para Marim em seus braços. Sentiu um desespero como nunca sentira antes. – Temos que ser rápidos!

- Tudo bem. Calma! Ah...

O pior que Aioria já estava deixando Shun nervoso. O repórter segurou a beira da gola da própria camisa e falou para o dispositivo implantado nela:

- Hyoga, vê se acha o Shaka e traz pra sala da noiva. É urgente!

"_Quê? Ta. Ta bem." _

Nesse mesmo momento Marim puxou a mão do repórter quase o derrubando no chão e fez a mesmíssima coisa que Milo à Saori. Aproximou sua mão do coração.

- O QUE você ta fazendo? – Aioria fuzilou Shun com o olhar.

-...

Foi nessa hora que mais uma vez a luz surgiu assustando Aioria e fazendo a moça se acalmar até se sentir melhor. A cena pareceu congelar. Marim perdeu os sentidos e foi aparado por Aioria. O segurança tirou o paletó, dobrou-o e deitou a cabeça da senhorita em cima.

- Você é um deles! – Inquiriu Aioria perplexo e até um tanto enciumado.

- Acho que sim.

-...

-...

- Deixa pra lá. – Falou suspirando mais aliviado. – Nem é difícil entender o que aconteceu. Assim que a senhorita Saori saiu alguém veio e atacou Marim.

-...

- Que foi?

- Estranho. Ela não tem marcas de agressão.

---

Shion e Dohko chegaram à limusine ao mesmo tempo em que as duplas Saga e Kanon e Camus e Milo. Os seis se entreolharam nervosos e olharam para o carro.

Não havia ninguém ao redor.

- Ta tudo escuro! – Milo aproximava o rosto do vidro e colocava as mãos do lado para tentar ver alguma coisa. – Arre! Eu odeio esses carros com películas!

- Está trancado! – Avisou Saga.

- Sem problemas. – Dohko tirou o smoking e colocou na frente do vidro. Fechou o punho, encostou uma vez e depois deu um soco quebrando de vez a janela.

Colocou o braço por dentro e destrancou as portas.

Os outros correram para as outras portas e acharam os corpos de Saori, Seiya e Shiryu cobertos. Ao descobrirem viram os dois últimos em choque, amarrados, amordaçados e tentando respirar.

- Essa não! Precisam de ajuda aqui! – Gritou Shion arrastando o corpo de Shiryu para fora. – Médico! Chamem um médico!

- Eu sou um médico, mas não sei o que posso fazer. – Camus olhou desesperado para o corpo em convulsão de Shiryu enquanto se ajoelhava perto dele. – Chamem o Shaka. Ou o Julian. Eles têm o poder de curá-los.

- Vamos. – Saga cutucou Kanon indicando para eles procurarem.

Os dois correram até sumirem de vista enquanto a dúvida do "ser ou não ser" consumia Dohko. Deveria ir ou ficar?

- Eu também vou. – Afirmou finalmente o advogado, dando uma rápida olhada para Shion antes de ir embora.

Milo olhava a cena nervoso, mas tentando se lembrar do que teria que fazer. Sim... Chamar Shaka, Julian... Mas...

- Camus! Camus e os anéis deles! – Ajoelhou-se perto do namorado. – Se não forem dourados não levaram embora! Devem ter jogado fora!

- Temos que procurar esses anéis então.

- Qualquer anel? – Indagou Shion que ainda estava alheio ao que acontecia.

- _Oui_! Qualquer anel no chão coloque no dedo de um desses dois e veja o que acontece.

Os três começaram a engatinhar pela grama em busca dos anéis. Não podiam deixar de tentar. Mas era bom que Shaka chegasse logo.

Shion achou um debaixo do carro. Um de bronze com o desenho da constelação de pégasus talhado. Juntou-o e foi até o corpo de Shiryu, enquanto Camus achava outro no meio da grama, um pouco mais afastado do carro.

- Vamos ver. – Colocou o anel no dedo do segurança, mas nada aconteceu. Tirou-o e colocou no de Seiya.

Imediatamente a jóia se converteu em energia pura e foi absorvida pelo barman. Aos poucos Seiya foi se recuperando até perder os sentidos de tão exausto que estava. Shion olhava tudo maravilhado enquanto a mesma coisa acontecia quando Camus colocara outro anel no dedo de Shiryu.

- Ar... Ar... – Milo ofegava sentado na grama e olhava pro céu. - _Efcharistó, Thée mú._ (3)

Camus tomava ar e apoiava as mãos sobre os próprios joelhos. Folgou a gravata e desabotoou o colarinho.

Shion apoiou-se no carro e olhava para o céu. Talvez tivesse envelhecido dez anos naquele momento.

- Eu vou avisar que está tudo bem agora. – Avisou o psiquiatra se despedindo.

---

Na sala da noiva entraram como um foguete Hyoga, Shina, Shaka, Mu e Aldebaran.

- Tudo bem, não precisamos mais de ajuda. – Avisou Aioria acariciando Marim em seus braços. - Shun também tem esse poder de cura. Ainda bem que ser deus ta na moda.

Shaka girou os olhos e puxou a beira da gola de seu terno.

- Ikki, ta me ouvindo?

"_Alto e claro."_

- Acharam Afrodite?.

"_Não."_

- Diga para ele que os caras já entraram. – Avisou Aioria. - Subornaram um segurança e entregaram-lhe uma senha.

- Ikki, Aioria está dizendo que eles já entraram. Subornaram um segurança e usam uma senha para serem reconhecidos pelo mesmo.

"_Que imbecis. Vou atrás desse segurança."_

- Ótimo. Faça isso. _Good Luck_. (4)

Shaka não escondia mais o nervosismo. Já deixara o inglês escapar.

- Eu vou com ele. – Shun levantou-se e foi embora.

---

O chinês corria para a recepção, mas de repente parou. Passou a andar e quando sentiu uma presença estranha atrás de si a pegou pelo braço, torcendo-o e colocando-o por trás das costas do sujeito.

- AAAAAH!

- Você não queria me pegar de surpresa, não é?

- Arre...

- Segundo Kanon vocês misturam magia oriental com ocidental... Eu devia ter escutado o meu avô quando disse que eu deveria aprender.

- ME SOLTA!

- Mas eu sei que vocês precisam estar concentrados pra usar as técnicas. Consegue se concentrar desse jeito?

- Grrr...

- Cabelos azuis, curtos, baixo... É. Você deve ser o Spica.

Dohko de repente parou de falar. Ficou sério e pensou em olhar por cima do ombro. Quando finalmente o fez sentiu um fio de dor percorrer a espinha.

- AAAAAH! – Algo o jogou no chão paralisando suas pernas. Era a magia oriunda de um rapaz de cabelos róseos, longos e semblante desafiador.

Spica Pareceu ter congelado:

- Reda...

- Some daqui! Foge! – Gritou o outro e o rapaz obedeceu.

- O desgraçado paralisou minhas pernas! – Dohko murmurava pra si enquanto Spica fugia.

Reda se aproximou do advogado e tirou um pêndulo do bolso. De repente Dohko sentiu uma súbita dor. Seu corpo elevou-se enquanto algo parecia ser arrancado de seu peito. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, parecia que ia explodir com a descarga elétrica que se formava em suas veias.

A partir daí perdeu o senso e até a capacidade de raciocínio. Parecia que seu cérebro tinha sido queimado. Estava em choque e com uma dor terrível no peito.

Reda segurava um anel dourado vitorioso.

- Finalmente. O anel de libra.

Virou-se para ir embora e se assustou com a presença repentina de Shion ás suas costas. Numa fração de segundos o psiquiatra fechou o punho e deu-lhe um soco no rapaz, derrubando-o no chão.

- ARH!

Ao ser derrubado o anel acabou rolando de sua mão. Dohko reuniu todas as suas forças pra pega-lo e coloca-lo no dedo. Quando a jóia foi absorvida pelo seu corpo ofegou e tentou recuperar o fôlego enquanto Shion trancava Reda do mesmo modo que Dohko trancara Spica.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou o psiquiatra quase enforcando Reda com um dos braços.

O advogado respirou fundo e se pôs de pé:

- Agora... Agora sim. O que vamos fazer com ele?

- Hum... Mata-lo?

- Agora eu sei quem deixou aqueles presuntos perto do meu prédio.

Reda pareceu visivelmente assustado. Dohko massageava a nuca enquanto tentava raciocinar.

- Hum... Vamos fazer o seguinte. Tire o pêndulo dele.

- Ótima idéia.

Shion colocou a mão no bolso da calça do rapaz e tirou um pêndulo com cristal na ponta de dentro. Em seguida guardou-o.

- Pronto. É inofensivo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alguém se escondia entre os carros no estacionamento, porém bem afastado da limusine:

- Chega. – Abriu a palma da mão expondo dois anéis dourados e a metade de um. Depois fechou-a. – Esse jogo tem que ser equilibrado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Milo. Achei algo no porta-malas. – Avisou Camus levemente entretido.

- _Ti?_(5)

O grego levantou-se e foi ao porta-malas. Dentro estava um Tatsumi amarrado e amordaçado e pelo visto desmaiado. Não pôde deixar de rir da cena.

- Bem, achamos o verdadeiro motorist...

De repente o terapeuta perdeu os sentidos e só não caiu no chão porque Camus o segurou:

- Milo!

O grego estava inconsciente. Camus sentiu o sangue latejar com aquela sensação ruim. Acolheu mais o corpo do namorado e sentou-se no chão, tentando raciocinar. Ele não estava em choque, não estava ofegante e não estava morto. Só havia desmaiado.

Além do mais já pegaram a energia de Milo.

Mas queriam a de Camus.

- _Merde._

"Será que sabe se virar sozinho, Camus Diderot?" Uma voz perguntava enquanto se aproximava.

---

- Saga!

Kanon acolheu o corpo do irmão enquanto Ikki se aproximava.

- O que aconteceu?

- _Dén kséro_.(6) Estávamos voltando a recepção e ele desmaiou. E o que você faz aqui?

- Procurando um segurança. Tentativa infeliz. – Resmungou enquanto agachava-se perto de Kanon.

- Saga... De vez enquanto ele ficava fraco depois do ataque, mas nunca desmaiou.

- Melhor falar com Shaka.

---

"_Shaka."_

- Diga, Ikki.

"_Saga desmaiou de repente, mas não tem ninguém aqui."_

- Eu sei.

O indiano estava sentado no chão, carregando o corpo inconsciente de Mu, enquanto Marim massageava a cabeça sem reparar que estava praticamente abraçada ao segurança.

- Os anéis foram ativados, Ikki.

"_Traduzindo..."_

- Uma vez seu poder ativado seus donos perdem a condição de animados.

"_Droga. Então temos que pegar os desgraçados agora"_

Aioria suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior. Olhou para Marim e disse com pesar:

- A situação fugiu do controle.

Continua...

**Peixe Babel:**

1 - J'ai compris: Entendo

2- Sam. Algo como senhorita em japonês.

3 - Efkaristó, Thée mu: Obrigado, meu Deus.

4 - Good luck: Boa sorte.

5 – Ti: Quê!

6- _Dén kséro_: Não sei

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minha nossa, espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado bom Oo Já li tantas vezes que não sei.

Respondendo as rewies :)

**Dana:** Hehehehe! Certamente do jeito que o Seiya é não esperaria o "Que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre". O Aioria ficou bem brabo, mas na hora do aperto põe todo mundo louco.

Dohko e Shion forever. : D Quanto ao centaurinho... Agora que a situação apertou, a ajuda está a caminho.

**Nebula:** Posso mandar meu curriculo pra Globo! Certo, mas tem que ser novela das oito (Haja casamento... XD). Quem contou essa piada foi meu pai e quem contou pra ele foi meu avô. Daí deduzi que é velha. ¬¬ Hum... Shaka modesto, não?

**Yume Sangai:** Siiiiim! Camus e Milo forever! Adoro eles!Gostou de Shina e Hyoga? Só não posso dizer que fui eu que inventei esse par porque a Juliane- já escreveu sobre eles na série "Casais improváveis". :) Quando aos gêmeos, eu acho fofo esse incesto, mas não dá para desenvolver direito nessa fic. Pra não ficar muito forçado. Posso deixar subentendido. ;)

**Pure-Petit Cat:** Seiya e Saori estão bem... Dinâmicos. n.n Que bom que gostou. Um abraço pra você!

**Royal one:** Obrigada pelo apoio moral na outra fic. XD

Um beijo a todos!


	18. Chapter 18

RECOMEÇANDO

**Caça às bruxas**

"A situação fugiu do controle".

Marim desvencilhou-se de Aioria e se levantou.

- Não. Achei que Julian ia nos ajudar. Afinal onde ele está?

- Precisamos confiar nele. – Ponderou Shaka. – Mu e Saga desmaiaram então provavelmente Milo também. Céus... Eles podem matar meu amigo.

- Matar? – Aldebaran se agachou perto do indiano. – De que amigo está falando?

- Milo.

- Precisamos ajudá-lo! – Shina se sobressaltou. – Shaka, pergunte ao Ikki onde Saga e meu primo estão!

- Ikki, está me ouvindo?

"_Alto e claro."_

- Pergunte a Saga onde está Camus e Milo. Segundo Aioria vocês foram com eles.

"_..."_

"_Ele falou que na limusine. Não está no estacionamento, está um pouco mais afastado, perto dos fundos."_

- Na limusine dos noivos. Está afastado do estacionamento, perto dos fundos.

- Então vamos! – Hyoga saiu pela porta e a prima correu atrás.

- Eu vou procurar esses encrenqueiros. – Aioria manifestou-se e antes que saísse Marim o pegou pelo braço. – Hum... – Abriu um sorriso maroto. - O que foi? Vai me dar boa sorte?

- Eu vou com você.

---

Shun chegavam ao encontro de Ikki, Saga e Kanon.

- _Aniki_!

- Irmão? O que faz aqui?

- Queria me certificar que está bem. Ahn... Kanon?

- Eu mesmo. – Resmungou Kanon enquanto acolhia o corpo de Saga. - Se meu irmão não acordar eu _juro_ que mato um.

- Calma, não podem fazer nada de mal a ele enquanto estivermos aqui.

- E se destruírem o anel, ô inteligente?

- Não vão destruir. Precisam dele. Só que... Pelo que o Shaka me contou a outra metade da armadura de gêmeos pertence a você.

- Eu sei. Nós dois somos os donos da tal armadura. E daí?

- Acho que fizeram seu irmão desmaiar para ter certeza de que você estaria livre. Além do mais é fácil nos confundirmos com vocês dois.

Kanon bufou e descansou o corpo do irmão no chão, levantando-se depois.

- Pois é a mim que eles querem? Então eu vou atrás dos desgraçados. – Saiu correndo para a direção oposta.

- Kanon! Peraí!

- Eu vou atrás dele. – Avisou Ikki. – Fique aqui e cuide dele. – Apontou para Saga.

---

Perto da limusine Camus também tinha problemas. Acolhia o corpo de Milo enquanto alguém estranho se aproximava.

"_Será que sabe se virar sozinho, Camus Diderot?"_

A pessoa que falava era alguém com sérios problemas de crescimento. Dócrates segurava um pêndulo numa mão e um anel dourado com um escorpião bem trabalhado em outra.

- Eu conheço você? – Perguntou Camus com ar de desprezo, embora o que sentisse não fosse bem isso.

- Dócrates, mas o nome não é da sua conta. Está vendo isso? – Mostrou a jóia na palma da mão. - É o anel que concentra a energia do seu amigo. Eu o ativei e ele perdeu os sentidos. Se eu destruí-lo ele morre.

Camus permaneceu calado. Tirou o smoking e dobrou, apoiando em seguida a cabeça de Milo em cima. Depois se levantou e encarou aquele homem que era no mínimo o dobro de seu tamanho.

- Acredita mesmo que vou cair nessa? Até onde eu sei vocês precisam desse anel inteiro.

- Ora... Você vai dar trabalho!

Dócrates segurou o pêndulo e Camus sentiu-se lançado contra a limusine.

- AAR!

Quando caiu no chão sentiu como se uma corda invisível prendesse seus braços.

- _Merde!_

- Sua energia é minha, francês!

Antes que Dócrates usasse mais uma vez a técnica, Camus saltou e chutou sua mão, fazendo o pêndulo cair no chão e se esconder pela grama.

- Não!

- Idiota, eu ainda podia mover os pés.

- Grrr... DESGRAÇADO!

O homem pegou Camus pelo pescoço e o levantou sem fazer nenhum esforço. O francês tentava em vão se soltar enquanto era enforcado sem dó pelo agressor. Pensou se ainda restara um pouco de poder de gelo. Naquela hora viria a calhar.

- MORRA, _CAZZO_! – Uma outra figura entrou em cena pulando em cima de Dócrates e acertando uma cotovelada em suas costas.

Camus acabou caindo no chão junto e sentiu os braços soltarem. O homem que o salvara era robusto e tinha cabelos lisos e acinzentados. E pelo sotaque se tratava de um italiano.

- _Sei bene?_- Perguntou rapidamente o salvador para o francês enquanto Dócrates se levantava.

- Não falo italiano! Atrás de você!

Dócrates levantou-se e partiu para cima do italiano que reagiu correndo e dando uma cabeçada no ventre do sujeito, depois pegou um pedaço de pau passando a açoitá-lo com força. Um estilo de briga muito peculiar.

Nesse meio tempo Shina e Hyoga chegavam apressados até o local da briga, parando assim que viram a briga horrenda.

- Camus! – Hyoga corria em direção ao primo. – Quem a gente tem que acertar?

- O maior.

Dócrates tentava enforcar o italiano e depois o arremessou no chão. O homem voltou a se levantar e entrelaçou as pernas no pescoço do agressor, o derrubando no chão com outro golpe bastante característico.

- Eu já volto! – Shina deixou os primos e correu para o estacionamento.

- Shina! Essa não, o que ela pretende?

- Coisa boa não é. – Falou Camus, mais atento ao estado de Milo.

Dócrates e o outro homem estavam se atracando de pé e procurando o melhor modo pra acabar com a vida do outro, até que ouviram um barulho de moto.

Shina rangeu o motor e acelerou de encontro à dupla.

- AAAAAAAH! – Os dois se afastaram e a garota tratou de atropelar Dócrates.

- _Maledeta!_ Quer me matar! – Esbravejou o italiano.

Dócrates levantou-se e conseguiu derrubar Shina da moto.

- DESGRAÇADAAAA!

- AAAH!

- SHINA!

Hyoga correu até a namorada, mas não foi necessário. O italiano se levantara e acertara um soco na mandíbula do agressor, deixando-o gogue. Em seguida pegou mais uma vez o pedaço de pau e acertou suas costas com toda força, derrubando-o de vez.

Todos encararam o corpo para ver se apresentava alguma reação.

Nada.

-...

Ainda nada.

- É. Acho que vencemos. – Concluiu o italiano deixando as mãos livres.

Hyoga massageou o cenho e agachou-se perto de Dócrates, colhendo dois anéis e meio, todos dourados.

- Acho que é isso que estamos procurando.

- _Oui._ – Camus murmurou passando a mão pelos cabelos. – _Merci..._ Como se chama? – Perguntou ao homem que o salvara.

- Heim? Ah... Sou Enzo Pietri, mas pode me chamar de Máscara da Morte. _Io_ prefiro assim.

- Que espécie de nome é Máscara da Morte? – Inquiriu Shina.

- Nome de lutador de vale-tudo.

- Ah...

- Bem, aqui tem dois anéis e meio. Escorpião, Áries e uma metade do de Gêmeos. – Hyoga os denominou pelo signo.

- Não estão com os nossos. – Bufou Enzo. – Meu e do Shura.

- Também foram vítimas?

- _Sì._ Um tal de Julian Sólon estava na cola de um deles e nos manteve vivo. Vou estripar um por um.

- Me veja o anel de Escorpião. – Pediu Camus repentinamente, assustando Hyoga.

- Por que quer esse?

- É o signo de Milo.

O fotógrafo passou o anel para o primo e este pôs no dedo anular de Milo. A jóia se converteu em energia, sendo absorvida depois.

O terapeuta mexeu-se vagamente, sentindo a cabeça rodar:

- _Kala ime... (1)_ – Balbuciou o grego com o olhar perdido.

Camus sorriu aliviado e acolheu Milo no colo.

- É bom ouvir isso. – Murmurou afastando os cabelos da fronte do grego.

Hyoga coçou a cabeça ao ver a cena.

"_Hyoga! Ta ouvindo?"_ Chamou o dispositivo.

- Heim? Ah... Fala, Shun.

"_Acho que preciso de uma ajuda. Saga desmaiou e não pretendo ficar com ele aqui."_

- Saga? Ahn... É o dono de meio anel, não?

"_Heim?"_

- Anel. Gêmeos.

"_Sim! Você está com ele?"_

- Sim.

"_Jura! Então traga-o pra cá!"_

- Ta. Eu vou levá-lo.

"_Certo."_

Hyoga deu um anel para Shina e ficou com a metade.

- Leve esse para o Shaka. Deve ser do Mu.

- Certo. Vão conosco? – Ela olhou para Camus e Enzo.

- _Non._ – Respondeu o francês. - Vou ficar aqui. Temos os noivos inconscientes, o segurança abatido e o motorista no porta-malas.

- Uau! Um cenário e tanto, _non_? – Brincou Máscara. – Vamos ficar aqui e acordar eles.

- Certo. Boa sorte.

O casal acenou e foi embora correndo.

---

Aioria e Marim corriam até o estacionamento. Se meteram no labirinto dos carros tentando encontrar alguém suspeito. A primeira visão, porém os chocou. Afrodite também estava lá.

- Afrodite!

O sueco se virou assustado. Ao perceber Aioria ficou mais aliviado.

- Tentem não gritar! O que fazem aqui?

- Você não sabe? A invasão já começou. E o que _você_ faz aqui?

- Seguindo um homem. Cabelo rosa-chiclete como todo mundo havia descrito, mas ele sumiu pelos carros e eu estou... Sabe, receoso em voltar e descobrir que era uma armadilha.

- Acho que ele o despistou para atacar outra pessoa. – Marim supôs olhando para os lados e depois para o sueco. - Não creio que seja armadilha. Vem.

"Parem aí agora"

- Epa...

O rapaz de cabelos rosa-chiclete apareceu vestido de motorista e estendeu um pêndulo. Nesse momento Marim sentiu as pernas travarem e caiu no chão com a falta de equilíbrio.

- Marim! – Aioria a mirou por cima do ombro.

- Prazer. Meu nome é Alberich. E preciso da energia dos dois homens. Uma delas tem que ser dourada.

- Ora, infeliz... Vai precisar de mais desses se quiser me pegar!

Aioria avançou no homem, mas sentiu seus passos diminuírem e logo ficou parado, congelado, na frente dele. Alberich riu e quando ia tirar a energia do segurança Marim lhe acertou um sapato de salto agulha na cabeça. No momento que atingiu o desconcentrou e o grego teve tempo de acerta-lhe um soco na cara.

- Morre, desgraçado! – Gritou Aioria acertando mais um no estômago.

Entretanto Alberich recuperou os sentidos rapidamente e com o poder do pêndulo paralisou o corpo do segurança.

Afrodite olhou estático quando o agressor se voltou pra ele.

- É melhor cuidar de você primeiro, sueco.

-...

"Pode parar por aí, Alberich!"

- Hã?

O mago olhou por cima do ombro uma dupla. Um deles era alto, magro e com cabelos bem escuros, o outro parecia muito Aioria mais velho.

O segurança ao ver um deles pareceu engolir ar:

- Irmão...!

- Posso saber quem são? – Indagou Alberich seco.

- _Usted (2) __non_ me conhece, _pero(3)_ seu amigo Redá _sì._... _Soy_ Shura Cabotto.

-...!

- Eu sou Aioros Komninos. E nem se atreva a mexer com meu irmão.

De repente o pêndulo começou a girar.

- Ora... – Alberich sorriu sarcástico. – Tenho que agradecer ao Mu por me trazer mais um escolhido de graça.

Aioros se precipitou e correu para atacar, mas foi lançado para o sentido oposto, e só não colidiu com Shura porque o espanhol se abaixou. O Cabotto correu até Alberich e agarrou a mão que segurava o pêndulo, de um tal jeito que o mago não conseguiu golpeá-lo.

- Você já devia ter morrido! – Alberich deu uma joelhada no baixo ventre do espanhol afastando de si.

- AAAR! _Hijo de una..._

Aioros rapidamente se levantou, correu e se jogou no agressor antes que este atacasse Shura. Quando o falso motorista se levantou para desafiar o grego Afrodite acertou sua nuca com um pedaço de pau, fazendo-o cair no chão desacordado.

Só ouviu-se o barulho do corpo caindo.

E um longo silêncio.

Afrodite largou o pedaço de pau e passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto suava frio. Shura sorriu aliviado enquanto Aioria e Marim recuperavam os movimentos.

- Irmão! – O segurança correu e abraçou o primogênito, quase o sufocando. – Que saudades! Como você está?

- _Geia sa (4),_ Oria. Você não mudou nada. Quer dizer... Cresceu.

- Não sabia que você tinha um irmão. – Marim se aproximou e Aioros a cumprimentou.

- Pois é. Faz tempo que não nos vemos. E você é...?

- Marim Tsukino. Prazer.

- Sua futura cunhada. – Aioria brincou e Marim lançou-lhe um olhar (e um sorriso) sedutor.

Afrodite pigarreou:

- Eu odeio interromper este momento de fraternidade, mas... O que vamos fazer com ele?

- Se _usted_ não o matou... – Shura murmurava ainda olhando o corpo.

- Eu? Se matei foi em legítima defesa!

- Deixe-me ver... – O espanhol agachou-se perto de Alberich. Virou-o de frente e analisou. Tirou dois anéis de um dos bolsos e largou o corpo. Foi quando analisou o sangue em suas mãos. – É melhor correr. Ele já era.

-...!

Os cinco se entreolharam e foram embora correndo.

---

"_Socorro, cara! O pior aconteceu!"_

- Do que está falando, Aioria? Acalme-se! – Camus falava com o dispositivo.

"_Afrodite matou um cara! Matou! Estamos fritos!"_

- _Mon dieu_! Matou quem?

Milo, Máscara (e agora) Seiya e Shiryu olhavam atentos para Camus.

"_Alberich! Precisamos de um álibi!"_

- Calma, Aioria! Não somos nada pra vítima e ele ainda é penetra. Qualquer coisa é só dizermos que estávamos na festa.

"_Ele é o motorista!"_

- O que está acontecendo? – Seiya perguntou, mas Camus fez sinal pra que todos ficassem em silêncio.

- Aioria, ele não é o motorista. O motorista está conosco. Ninguém o conhece. Fique calmo.

"_Estou calmo!"_

- É. Estou vendo. – O francês tirou o aparelho do ouvido e jogou longe na grama.

"_Camus! Camus!"_

- O que aconteceu? – Milo perguntou massageando a própria cabeça.

- Alberich está morto. Jonas... Ah... Afrodite o matou. Temos que sair daqui.

- Hum... Já amarrei Dócrates. – Avisou Máscara apontando para o corpo inconsciente e amarrado. – _Maledeto._

- Isso foi tentativa de homicídio. – Falou Shiryu apertando os olhos. – Ar... Espero que não deixe marcas.

- Acho que o Jonas não matou ninguém não. O Aioria e ele que são muito nervosos mesmo. – Sibilou Milo.

- É melhor analisarmos isso.

---

Um pouco perto dali, June, Dohko e Shion cuidavam de um Reda inconsciente.

- Clorofórmio... Isso é coisa que se carregue numa bolsa feminina? – Shion murmurava incrédulo.

- Eu esqueci de tirar, certo? Nem sei quando foi que eu usei. Acho que foi numa cobaia...

- Eu podia usar um desses na minha irmã. – Gracejou Dohko. – E o que vamos fazer com a bela adormecida?

- Mu fez com eles os mesmos trabalhos e Shaka os ensinou a usar o pêndulo. Deve conhecer alguma magia para resolver esse problema. – A loira fechou a bolsa e suspirou.

Shion sorriu ainda olhando para Reda:

- Mu... É meu irmão caçula.

- Quê! – O chinês exclamou. – Mu? O historiador? Cabelos cor de lavanda?

- Olhando bem são parecidos. Os dois tem dois sinais na testa e tem os mesmos traços delicados.

- Pois é. – O psiquiatra sorriu. – Temos sobrenomes diferentes porque nossos pais são separados e ele foi criado com a minha mãe. De vez enquanto nos vemos... Eu o vi entrar e foi por isso que acabei vindo de penetra pra essa festa.

Dohko cruzou os braços e mirou o psiquiatra com um sorriso. De repente ouviu-se passadas pelo campo e os três se colocaram de pé, prontos para atacar. Quando Hyoga apareceu suspiraram aliviados.

- Hyoga, o que faz aqui? – Dohko perguntou.

- Tenho que entregar o an... Quem é esse? – Apontou para o desacordado.

- O outro rapaz o chamou de Reda. Temos que leva-lo até Shaka e ver se ele consegue se livrar desse cara.

- Então vamos.

Mais passadas. Mais uma vez todos se colocaram em posição de ataque e ao perceberem Ikki e Kanon relaxaram.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Kanon.

- Temos que entregar essa metade de anel para o Saga. – Justificou Hyoga.

- E o que está esperando? Vamos!

---

Na sala da noiva Shaka e Aldebaran cuidavam pacientemente de Mu. A porta então se abriu e Shina entrou às pressas.

- Shaka, Aldebaran... Eu trouxe o anel de Áries.

- Áries! – O brasileiro sorriu. – É o signo de Mu!

Aldebaran estendeu a mão e Shina lhe entregou o anel. Assim que foi posto no dedo do historiador, se converteu em energia e foi absorvido.

O ariano apertou os olhos e grunhiu algo indefinido.

- Graças a Buda... – Shaka sorriu radiante. – Ele vai ficar bem.

- Hum... – Mu abriu os olhos e olhou o espaço alheio. – Ah... Onde estou...

- Numa festa de casamento e agora... Está a salvo.

Mu apertou mais uma vez os olhos e se sentou, ainda sentindo sua cabeça girar. De repente a porta foi praticamente arrombada e a cena que prosseguiu foi impactante. Aioria, Marim, Afrodite, Shura e Aioros ofegantes e com os olhos ressaltados.

- Matamos! Matamos alguém! – Afrodite se agachava e segurava com força os dois braços de Shaka. – Eu sou um assassino!

- Calma... Matou quem?

- Alberich.

- Ah...

- E agora?

- Alberich está morto! – Mu pareceu despertar.

- Parece que sim. – Aldebaran sibilou coçando a cabeça. – E os outros?

- É melhor ver. – Shaka puxou o dispositivo que carregava. – Ikki, ta na escuta?

"_Estou, mas vou já me livrar disso. Você enche muito o saco."_

- Alberich está morto.

"_..."_

"_Ta brincando, não?"_

- Estou falando sério.

"_Péraí. _(Voz mais distante)_ Gente, o Shaka disse que o Alberich ta morto." _

Uma maré de _"nossa",_ _"Já era hora",_ _"Booom, e agora?" _foi ouvida e Shaka girou os olhos.

"_Também temos um aqui, mas ele ta dormindo. O que vamos fazer com ele?"_

- Não o traga pra cá. Eu vou até aí.

"_O nome dele é Reda."_

- Reda foi capturado. – O loiro avisou a todos. – Eu vou até aí, Ikki. Sei o que fazer.

"_Certo"_.

Os presentes olhavam Shaka apreensivos. O loiro mirou cada um e passou a mão sobre os cabelos.

- A... Operação caça as bruxas está sendo um sucesso. Eu vou até lá. Fiquem aqui e depois vão embora normalmente.

- Eu vou com você. – Mu se prontificou enquanto Shaka se levantava e antes que o loiro abrisse a boca o cortou. – Não. Não vou mudar de idéia.

---

O meio anel foi colocado na palma da mão de Saga e demorou em ser absorvido, mas quando isso ocorreu o médico pareceu reagir com leves movimentos. Abriu os olhos desnorteados.

- Fala, maninho. – Kanon apoiou os braços nos joelhos enquanto se mantinha agachado perto do gêmeo.

- Minha... Cabeça...

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Shina.

- Vou melhorar... Arg... O que está acontecendo?

- Já pegamos a maioria.

"_Saga?"_ O dispositivo na orelha do médico soava.

- Heim? Milo?

"_Ta vivo! Escuta, quem ta aí com você?"_

- Meu irmão e... Ar... Uns amigos.

"_To vendo que você não está bem. Só diz pra eles que Alberich ainda ta vivo. Mai pra lá do que pra cá, mas ta vivo."_

- Certo...

O geminiano respirou fundo e massageou a cabeça, sentia-se como se tivesse num estado de ressaca.

- O que Milo queria, Saga? – Indagou Shun.

- Dizer que... Alberich... Está... Vivo... – Respondeu exausto.

-...

Todos se sentaram na grama e olharam para um ponto qualquer.

- Deixe-me ver... – Ikki olhou para o céu. - Reda está aqui, Dócrates amarrado e Alberich quase morto.

-...

- É. Falta só o Spica.

---

---

---

Shaka e Mu corriam pelo campo aberto em busca de algo, até que o segundo parou repentinamente.

-...

- Mu?

-...

- Mu, ta me ouvindo?

- Ahn... Vai na frente, Shaka.

-...

- Eu vou depois.

- O que foi? Não posso deixá-lo aqui.

- Eu já peguei meu anel de volta. Vou ficar bem.

- Mas... AI! – Sentiu o tibetano beliscar seu braço. –M...

- Eu vou ficar bem. É que eu não gosto de tumultos. Minha cabeça ainda ta rodando.

-...

-...

- Certo. Mas tome cuidado. – Shaka saiu correndo no sentido em que seguia.

Um silêncio seguiu sobre o lugar. Mu se encostou a uma árvore e respirou fundo. Desabotoou os primeiros botões da camisa creme, ainda estava se sentindo exausto depois do desmaio.

Foi quando sentiu uma energia vinda em sua direção. Dobrou os joelhos e caiu no chão.

- Ar... Ar... Meu corpo...

De trás da árvore saiu Spica.

- Eu vou pegar sua energia de volta, Mu Seng.

- A...

- Não adianta resistir.

Um abaixou a cabeça e deixou os cabelos cobrir-lhe a fronte. Spica segurou o pêndulo e estendeu uma das mãos, fazendo menção de tirar a energia do tibetano, mas, ao contrário de tudo o que esperava, o rapaz sentiu o corpo paralisado. Congelado.

- Me desculpe, Spica.

- A...!

Um levantou a cabeça e ficou de pé. Mostrou o pêndulo que carregava nas mãos revelando seu fingimento.

- Eu aprendi a manejar isso também. E, segundo Shaka, eu até que tenho uma telepatia boa pra essas coisas.

-...!

- Durma.

Spica sentiu seu corpo ceder e caiu no chão desacordado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A noite estava em seu ápice. Numa área bem afastada, especificamente numa estação de metrô abandonada, um pequeno grupo se recuperava daquele infortúnio.

Shaka e Mu estavam agachados e trabalhando com um pêndulo em frente à quatro desacordados. Encostado na parede estava Julian, com uma cara de poucos amigos por não ter aproveitado a festa. Acabara tendo que socorrer Alberich.

- Agora já entendi. – Afirmou June enquanto sentava-se no chão ao lado de Shun. – Alberich fez Sashira dormir e entrou para me atacar. Ela não tinha pegado no sono coisa nenhuma.

- Ele também tinha uma telepatia muito boa. - Abraçou os joelhos e mirou a moça. - Agora, francamente... Andar com clorofórmio na bolsa?

- Sabe aquelas coisas sem sentindo que você carrega e sabe que um dia pode precisar. Além do mais faz um bom tempo que eu não dou uma organizada na minha bolsa.

Shun balançou a cabeça.

- Que curioso, não?

- O que?

- Eu não deixo de olhar minha agenda um segundo e é tudo bem organizado, fica até chato. Também tenho horror à morte, mortos ou qualquer coisa que lembre um corpo sem vida, e você trabalha num necrotério.

-...

- Mesmo assim... Você é a pessoa mais interessante e... Mais incrível que eu já conheci.

June corou e afastou uma mecha de cabelos para trás da orelha. Em seguida sorriu e fitou o rapaz. Sentiu ele tocar em seu rosto e puxa-la calmamente para um beijo. Os lábios macios denunciaram um beijo cheio de calma e vontade, tão saboroso quanto um doce.

--

De vez enquanto Mu olhava para trás, mirando um certo homem de cabelos verdes e compridos. Shion sorriu e sentou-se, abraçando os próprios joelhos por causa do frio. Ao seu lado estava Dohko.

- É, Dohko... Foi uma noite e tanto.

- Normalmente eu digo isso em outras ocasiões, mas também valeu.

- Você não pára, não?

O chinês apenas sorriu e manteve-se em silêncio. Shion evitou ao máximo mira-lo.

- Quando bati o olho em você, Li... Achei que era um caso perdido. – Sibilou o tibetano.

- Certamente não me conhece. Sou perfeitamente equilibrado. As meninas dos olhos dos meus pais.

- Acho que não só deles.

-...

O psiquiatra sorriu para os próprios joelhos certo de que falara demais.

- Dohko... Por que não se abalou com o que eu falei sobre mim?

- Hum... Porque acho uma coisa normal. Mais abalado eu fiquei quando descobri que você era viciado.

- Não sou viciado.

- Ta. Que seja.

-...

Dohko abaixou a cabeça levemente corado:

- Você me interessou. Essa é a verdade. Quando falou que queria me ver de novo passou milhares de idéias pela minha cabeça.

- Poupe-me dos detalhes. – Shion sorriu e olhou para cima.

- Tsc. Certo. Respondido?

- Com certeza.

-...

Mu se levantou e correu até o irmão, Shion se levantou e recebeu um caloroso abraço.

- Já acabou o que tinha que fazer? – Indagou Shion enquanto Dohko também se colocava de pé ao lado da dupla.

- Já. Quem diria que nos reencontraríamos nessas circunstâncias.

- Vou deixar os irmãos a sós. – O chinês tirou a poeira da calça e foi para perto de Shaka.

Shion e Mu olharam o advogado de canto.

- Shion... Ele é...

- Alguém que está me vendo como uma diversãozinha. Não vou ceder pra ele.

O caçula sorriu constrangido.

- Nunca mais tive notícias suas quando nosso pai morreu. Como você anda?

- Passei por uns... Problemas, mas agora estou bem.

- Que tipo de problemas?

- Ah... É que quando se é psiquiatra está sujeito a momentos de extrema tensão. Vontade de se jogar pela janela porque a vida não tem sentido. Mas já me sinto melhor.

- Eu não devia ter deixado de manter contato...

- Esqueça. Conte-me as novidades.

---

Dohko se ajoelhou ao lado de Shaka, que guardava o pêndulo no bolso e passava a mirar o quarteto.

- Diga-me que tem uma solução, hum... Shaka, não?

- Sim. Só espero que dê certo. Quando acordarem não terão idéia de que se conheceram ou conheceram Mu.

- E isso funciona?

- O Mu tem um poder mental muito forte. Acho que vai funcionar. Deixe-os aqui e eles pensarão que se conheceram numa noitada.

-...

O loiro se levantou, seguido do asiático.

- E é melhor _nós_ irmos embora.

**Continua...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peixe babel**

1- _Kala ime. _Eu estou bem

2- _Usted. _Você

3- _Pero. _Mas. porém, contudo, todavia... XD

4-_ Geia as. _Olá

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desculpem a demora, mas aqui está o penúltimo capítulo. n.n

Chuf! Depois de tantas coisas estamos chegando ao fim. Não percam o último capítuco. Despedidas e acertos de contas.

**Yume Sangai:** Mil anos? Tá, confesso que dessa vez atrasei uma semana. n.n' Mas que festa! Quero ver o Seiya mais velho contando sobre o próprio casamento pros filhotes.

**Dana:** É... Os santos do seu signo são bem fortes. O Mu só tem cara de anjo barroco. XD Oros, Shura, Dite e a dupla Aioria e Marim arrasando nessa :) Espero que tenha gostado!

**Pure pepit cat:** Só faltava essa. A Saori morrer nessa reencarnação também (Tá, ela não morre no anime, mas vive sendo caoturada). :) Quase mato o Alberich, mas meu coração puro voltou a tempo :D É que o cara é inteligente demais pra morrer XD. O meio anel? Bem, do Kanon. A energia da armadura de gêmeos foi dividida (Não foi láalgo muito criativo da minha parte, mas...¬¬)

**ThamiresTDK:** Aew! Shun e June na veia! Obrigada por tudo, Thami!

**Royal One:** Cara, você nem malhou com o Hyoga. X) Espero que tenha gostado dese capítulo.

Pardon pelo atraso, gente! E um abraço a todos!


	19. Chapter 19

**Kali adamossi, file mu**

Na varanda da mansão da senhorita Tsukino, tanto ela quando um fiel segurança esperavam o restante dos convidados.

- A essa hora Saori e Seiya já devem estar em lua de mel. Espero que ela fique bem. - Falou Marim no balanço de sua casa, ao lado de Aioria. - Merece ser feliz.

- Vai ser. E Meu irmão vai ficar por aqui uns três ou quatro dias. Isso sim é uma boa notícia.

- Eu podia imaginar tudo, menos que você tem uma irmão, Aioria. Você tem cara de unigênito.

- Vou considerar como um elogio.

Marim girou os olhos e Aioria colocou um de seus braços no espaldar do balanço, quase atravessando o ombro da senhorita.

- Sabe, Marim... Eu voltei a trabalhar para a senhorita Saori. Estamos aqui apenas como dois...

- ...Colegas com assuntos em comum. Eu sei.

Aioria olhou incrédulo uma senhorita que se segurava para não rir.

- Você só pode estar brincando!

- Eu?

- O que aconteceu ontem na festa não significou nada pra você?

- E o que aconteceu ontem?

- A... Ora... Você me abraçou! - Protestou ele.

- Ora, eu estava assustada. Se fosse o Julian eu faria a mesma coisa.

Aioria ficou vermelho de raiva:

- Julian!

- É.

- E... E nós dois fomos juntos atrás dos encrenqueiros... E você quis me defender atirando o sapato!

- Lhe defender? Eu queria defender a minha pele.

- QUÊ! Quer dizer que eu fico louco atrás de você, morrendo de medo que se machucasse, deixando a senhorita Saori, que é minha PATROA pra ver se você não estava correndo perigo e É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ ME AGRADECE?

Marim começou a rir deixando Aioria desconsertado. Virou-se de frente pra ele e colocou as mãos em seus ombros fazendo-o corar.

- Senhorita...?

- Aaaah... Agora é senhorita, é?

-...

- Tudo bem, Aioria. - Sorriu de modo sedutor. - Eu só precisava saber o quanto você gosta de mim.

-...!

Marim curvou-se sobre ele e o beijou de uma maneira ardente, enquanto o sentia abraçar pelas costas e também segurar um de seus braços.

---

Ainda no jardim, entre as árvores, Shion observava toda a cena, sem perceber que Dohko se aproximava.

- Esse é o final da história. - Falava o chinês se aproximando. - Aquela parte em que tudo acaba bem. Todo mundo acha seu par, quem tá solteiro acha um alguém que o povo nunca viu, o bandido morre... Daqui a pouco pode ter um casamento. O que acha?

- Também está esperando notícias?

- Sim. Logo o pessoal vai chegar. Depois disso acho que vou voltar para a China, contemplar as cachoeiras de Rozan.

Shion encostou-se na árvore, ficando de frente para Dohko:

- Quando pretende voltar se realmente viajar?

- Quantos dias você me deu de folga?

- Quinze.

- Já é um começo.

- Ora...

Dohko se aproximou do psiquiatra e moveu levemente o rosto, mas uma voz longinqua e grave cortou o ambiente:

"Ô de casa!"

- Chegaram! - Marim se afastou de Aioria e se levantou.

O segurança a seguiu contra a vontade. Pretendia ficar com ela mais um pouco por cinco, não, por dez minutinhos.

Uma caravana chegava à sala de estar de Marim e se sentava por lá. Aioros, Máscara da Morte e Shura sentaram-se num sofá, Mu, Aldebaran, Shaka e Afrodite em outro. Numa poltrona estava Esmeralda e na outra Saga. Kanon, Shun, Hyoga, June, Ikki, Milo e Camus permaneceram de pé.

- Nossa! Nunca recebi tanta visita numa ocasião que não fosse uma festa. Bom dia.

- Então devia conhecer nossa família. - Falou Hyoga segurando a mão de Shina. - Em certas datas a casa fica bem lotada.

- Nem me fale. - Murmurou Camus mordendo o lábio inferior.

Shion e Dohko foram os últimos a entrarem (e pela porta dos fundos). Mu sorriu ao ver o irmão.

- Então, Mu? Quais são as notícias? - Perguntou o psiquiatra.

- Bem, estivemos vigiando eles. Ambos acham que são amigos de farra, beberam até cair e foram parar naquele lugar. Em suma ninguém se lembra de nada.

- Ótima habilidade com o pêndulo. - Shaka elogiou. - Parece que nasceu pra isso, Mu.

- E não tem perigo de lembrarem? - Indagou Milo. - Uma espécie de lapso de memória?

- Se isso acontecer matamos eles de uma vez. - Brincou Ikki olhando para o rosto de Esmeralda. - Estou brincando, minha boneca.

- Mesmo que aconteça - Shaka interveio olhando diretamente para Ikki - não vão saber como usar novamente o pêndulo. Foram meses ou até anos de estudos.

- Vamos torcer pra que continue assim.

- E como vocês estão? - Indagou Kanon, mas olhando mais para Saga do que para o resto. - Ainda tontos?

Saga, Mu, Milo e Marim sorriram.

- Estou bem, não se preocupe. - Respondeu o gêmeo.

- Graças aos "deuses" tudo está bem. - Gracejou o historiador.

- Estou até com uma energia extra. - Avisou Milo. - Vou precisar dela pra voltar pra Kyoto e reorganizar meu trabalho.

- Vocês já vão?

- Eu sim. - Olhou para Camus com olhar de reprovação. - Mas um certo francês ainda cisma em querer ficar.

- Ora, meu primo não está grudado em você, Milo. - Resmungou Hyoga.

Milo abriu a boca e fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu. Nesse momento Camus sorriu e segurou sua mão e ao se entreolharem arrancaram olhares curiosos (Mas nenhum que barrase o de Hyoga).

- Nós também já vamos. - Falava Shaka educadamente, desviando a atenção dos presentes. - Aldebaran e eu. Daremos uma parada na Índia e depois ele segue para o Brasil.

- Já que tenho hospedagem lá.

- _Yo también volverei(1)_ _la_ Espanha. - Avidsou Shura. - Creio que Enzo e Aioros...

- _Oxi._ Eu vou ficar aqui mais um tempo com meu irmão. Ainda quero conhecer a _koritsi_ dele.(2)

- Aioros! - Aioria gritou corado.

- _Io_ vou voltar pra Itália. _Chissà se io ritorno._ (3)

Afrodite cruzou os braços e suspirou:

- É uma pena, né? Até que tava ficando divertido... Apesar de tudo.

Todos se entreolharam e ficaram calados.

- _Nosotros _prometemos que viremos ver vocês, Jonas. Ao menos _una_ vez por ano. - Falou Shuna com o indicador levantado. - Mais que isso _non _dá.

- Olha que eu vou cobrar.

- Nem vem. Eu não prometi nada. - Falou Aioros.

- Ah, irmão. Até você? - Aioria fez cara de ofendido.

Ficaram conversando enquanto Shion cutucava Dohko e fazia sinal para eles saírem. E apenas Mu observou os dois se retirando. O resto continuou a encher a sala de palavras.

---

- Por que me trazer para fora, Shion? - Indagou o advogado fingindo desentendimento. - Tava tão divertido lá dentro.

- Você não perde uma causa mesmo, não?

- Como eu disse... São escolhidas a dedo.

Nessa frase Shion parou repentinamente de andar e se virou pra Dohko. Abriu aquele sorriso com um quê de seriedade e profissionalismo:

- Fico feliz em saber que fui uma causa interessante pra você, Dohko. Mas será que é só isso?

O chinês riu e o puxou pelos braços, se aproximando o bastante para olhar bem naqueles olhos violetas:

- Por que não espera pra ver?

-...

- Podemos nos conhecer melhor com o tempo.

Shion fechou os olhos e aceitou o atrevimento do advogado, ao iniciar um beijo ardente e cheio de vontade. Sentiu-o segurar seus braços com força enquanto segurava o rosto do chinês.

---

- Ué? Cadê o Dohko? - Na sala, Kanon perguntou ao se dar pela falta do amigo. - Ainda tenho que falar com ele.

- Sobre o que? - Indagou Saga.

- Pretendo abrir um escritório particular e ele é meu sócio.

- Depois você liga pra ele. - Sugeriu Mu cordialmente. - Acho que ele está... Ocupado.

-...

-...

-...

- Seu irmão também não está aqui.

Mu corou:

- É. Eu sei.

O gêmeo girou os olhos e soprou a franja:

- É. Ele está ocupado.

* * *

A tarde chegou fria como sempre.

Por volta das cinco e meia ou seis horas, os cinco amigos se encontravam no aeroporto, esperando seus respectivos vôos. Os únicos que não estavam ali para embarcar era Mu Seng e Camus Diderot, que esperavam pacientemente para se despedir dos amigos.

- Esse período de caça às bruxas vai deixar saudades. - Sibilava Milo encostando a cabeça no ombro do francês, que acariciava distraidamente seus cabelos. - Temos que nos reencontrar algum dia, pessoal.

- Eu também acho. - Sorriu Mu olhando do "casal" para Shaka e Aldebaran. - Vocês quatro. Têm que me prometer que não perderemos contato. E que vamos nos ver aqui de novo.

- _Oui_, _mon ami_. - Camus falava distraidamente enquanto acariciava os cachos do namorado. Como sua cabeça estava nas núvens não percebeu o grego beijar de leve seu pescoço.

Alguns segundos depois chegou Hyoga e Shina de mãos dadas. Ele com um olhar desconfiado ao ver o primo.

- Olhem só. Uma recepção de boa viagem, Shaka. - Aldebaran sorriu fazendo todos olharem para o grupo.

Nesse momento Milo se levantou e abraçou Shina assim que ela se aproximou:

- _Kúkla_! - O grego abraçou a italiana

- Eu não deixaria de me despedir de você, não acha?

- Não sei... Agora que os sentimentos de um certo pato afloraram... - e em seguida olhou para Hyoga. - Não precisa ficar com ciumes não. Somos só amigos.

- É. Vocês sempre se entenderam muito bem. - Falou o russo entrando na brincadeira, mas depois voltou-se para o francês. - Hum... Camus, posso falar com você um instante?

- _Oui_.

O médico se afastou com o primo para um canto mais afastado e ao ficar relativamente distante do pessoal cruzou os braços:

- Pois não, Alexei?

- É só uma coisa que eu tenho que dizer.

-...

- Eu... Queria que me perdoasse por ter ficado com raiva de você, sabe? Shina foi para Kyoto porque quis... E você merecia refazer sua própria vida.

- Hum...

Hyoga abaixou a cabeça, respirou fundo e em seguida voltou a mirar o primo:

- Você ainda é a pessoa que eu mais admiro, Camus. Você e minha mãe. Independente do que aconteça.

-...

- Bem. É isso.

Os primos se entreolharam e Hyoga tomou a iniciativa para um abraços, sendo correspondido de forma sincera pelo primo. Só se afastaram alguns segundos depois.

- Certo. Agora vou me despedir deles.

- Espere, Alexei.

- Hum?

- Ahn... Já que estamos sendo sinceros um com o outro posso lhe dizer o real motivo por eu ter ficado em Kyoto.

- Não era a sua liberdade?

- _Oui._ Mas tinha algo mais forte. Na verdade, alguém.

- É? ...Quem?

Camus respirou fundo e mordeu o lábio inferior. Sua face ficou levemente corada:

- Você não deveria ter ficado com tanto ciumes de Shina com Milo. Ela gostava de você o tempo todo.

- É. Eu agora sei.

- E mesmo que não gostasse... Milo já é comprometido.

- Já? Com quem?

O francês sorriu nervoso:

- Comigo.

Os olhos de Hyoga pareceram dois farois quando ouviu aquelas palavras.

- Agora tá dito.

- Ele é... Com você? - O russo apenas balbuciava as frases perplexo. - Então... Na mesma... Vocês moram juntos?

- Ahn... Isso é só uma questão de tempo. Agora que você me lembrou que eu ainda tenho um bom apartamento em Kyoto, pretendo regularizar a situação dele pra que... Não seja só meu.

- É por isso que... Você não vai voltar pra Kyoto agora?

- _Non_. Pretendo fazer uma surpresa.

- E sua mãe sabe?

- _Non_.

- Um copo d'água por favor. - Rematou o loiro sem saber seria ou se entrava em curto.

E não conseguiu dizer mais nada que impedisse o primo de dar meia volta e se juntar ao resto do grupo.

A chamada para um dos vôos era anunciada.

- É o meu. Tenho que ir. - Milo olhava do quadro de vôos locais para o francês. - Você bem que poderia voltar comigo.

Camus puxou Milo para perto e o beijou, para a surpresa do acupunturista.

- Até mais, _ange_. - Murmurou ao seu ouvido antes de voltar a beijá-lo. Dessa vez com mais paixão.

- Camus, se toca! Estamos segurando vela! - Shina chamou a atenção.

O grego se afastou e colocou os braços por cima dos ombros do namorado pra continuar o que estavam fazendo. Só depois se voltou pra Shina com a cara mais cínica do mundo:

- Estou me despedindo, não vê?

- E você só planeja se despedir do Camus?

Hyoga ainda olhava a cena perplexo:

- Shina... Você sabia?

- Que entre esses dois tinha coisa? Há muito tempo.

De repente um silêncio. Mu de repente fitou os amigos com um sorriso incerto, deixando todos sem jeito para despedidas.

- Eu queria que ficassem por mais tempo. - Confessou o historiador passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. - Mas sei que é impossível. Agora é hora de retomarmos nossas vidas.

- A gente passa por aqui no natal, Mu. - Falou Camus cordialmente. - Ou ano novo.

- A gente? - Shaka inquiriu.

- Milo e eu. Não sei de vocês.

- Se marcarem algo aqui é claro que eu venho. E ainda pago a estadia de quem vier.

- Só falta a ocasião.

- Nosso casamento? - Sugeriu Shina com o indicador levantado.

Hyoga de repente ressaltou os olhos e virou-se para a namorada assustado:

- Casamento?

- Que foi? Não pretende me namorar a vida inteira, não é?

- Nããão! Mas... Não é muito cedo?

- A gente espera até lá. - Falou Milo ajeitando a bagagem de mão ao ouvir mais uma chamada do seu vôo. - _Kali adamossi,_ gente!

- Tchau, grego! - Shaka gritou enquanto o amigo se afastava. - Manda um e-mail dessa vez.

- Tá!

---

Quando o próximo vôo foi anunciado pela segunda vez, Mu abraçava Aldebaran forte.

- Eu vou sentir saudades. Muitas, sabia?

- Todos nós vamos. Você é um grande amigo, Mu. Mas vamos voltar, não se preocupe.

-...

O historiador se afastou e olhou para Shaka, abraçando-o em seguida:

- Eu estou com o Aldebaran, meu amigo. Foi muito bom conhecê-lo.

Se afastaram do abraço e pegaram as bagagens de mãos, mas antes de ir embora Shaka parou na frente de Camus:

- O Milo sempre foi um grande amigo meu. Quero que cuide dele.

- Não se preocupe. É meu melhor amigo.

- Bom saber disso.

O loiro voltou para perto do brasileiro e foram juntos para a plataforma de embarque.

Logo seu vôo cortava os céus.

Mu respirou fundo e olhou para cima. Finalmente sua vida voltava ao normal. Olhou para Camus e descansou a mão em seu ombro enquanto ambos caminhavam para fora.

- E então, Camus? O que anda aprontando?

- Eu? Nada.

- Então não foi porque pretende ficar aqui com a sua família?

- _Non_. Minha vida está em Kyoto.

- Então planeja alguma coisa.

- Pago um doce se você acertar.

A dupla andou até a saída conversando, jogando idéias, discutindo os assuntos enquanto o movimento do aeroporto seintensificava em favor do horário.

---

---

---

---

Um mês se passou após aquela aventura. Hyoga aproveitara o horário de almoço e chamou os Amamiyas para uma lanchonete próxima.

- Olha só. Congelou. - Falava o fotógrafo mostrando o suco de morango congelado. - To dizendo, acho que sei como controlar isso.

- Tsc. Cai na real, dançarino. Isso só acontece uma vez ou outra.

- Mas posso aprender a controlar, desmancha prazeres.

- E como está seu primo? - Perguntou Shun.

- Bem. Liguei pra ele ontem perguntando como vão as coisas. Sabe...Eu podia esperar tudo... Menos que o Camus tivesse um caso com Milo! Pra mim foi um choque. Não que eu tenha algo contra, mas até noiva o Camus já teve.

- Acho que no fundo todo mundo sabia. Por exemplo... O modo como seu primo cuidou de Milo no hospital foi muito suspeita. Nota-se que ele realmente é muito importante pro Camus.

- Outro casal _homo _que eu tenho _certeza_ que existe é o irmão do Mu com o cunhado do Shiryu. - Falou Ikki colocando a mãos no queixo. - Eles foram para a China juntos. Jun-tos.

- Falar em Shiryu o que aconteceu com ele? Não o vi essa semana.

- Viajou com a Shunrey. - Respondeu o repórter. - Só que não avisou nada pra gente. Foi o Aioria que me disse. Aliás, eu acho que existe alguma coisa entre ele e a Marim.

- Tem certeza? - Hyoga perguntou repentinamente interessado. - A Marim não deixa de aparecer nas festas sociais. Então tem grandes chances deles namorarem escondidos. Uma foto dos dois juntos seria uma nota!

- Deixa os dois em paz, Hyoga! - Ralhou Ikki arrancando risos do irmão. - O Aioria acaba com você.

- Eu congelo ele... Epa, peraí, então todo mundo se arranjou naquele período de confusão? .

- Não. Shaka, Aldebaran, Afrodite, Shura, o tal Máscara da Morte, Aioros... Esqueci de mais alguém?

- Os gêmeos e Mu. - Lembrou o caçula.

- Pois é. Todo mundo tá solteiro.

- É, mas bem que o cupido aprontou.

De repente o olhar de Shun se desviou da dupla e focou outro ponto.

- Shun? Algum problema?

- Gente... Olhem lá.

Ikki e Hyoga olharam para trás e puderam ver Alberich andando com uma mochila nas costas e um livro na mão enquanto uma criança uniformizada corria para perguntar alguma coisa.

- Ele é professor agora? - Inquiriu Hyoga.

- Será que ele não se lembra do que aconteceu? - Indagou Shun mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Acho difícil, irmão.

- Vamos esperar. - Concluiu o russo voltando ao seu suco assim que Alberich sumiu de vista. - Estamos preparados agora. Basta eu treinar meu poder de gelo.

- Hum? Ah, eu posso gerar ventanias, sabia? Foi assim que me livrei de Dócrates.

- Deixem de ficar sonhando alto. Quero um pouco de paz na minha vida. Ah, e Hyoga... Você paga a conta.

- QUÊ! Por que eu?

- Porque você nos convidou pra sair.

- Nem vem, não tenho caso com vocês. Podem ir pagando a conta, isso sim.

Enquanto Ikki e Hyoga batiam boca Shun ria entretido e apoiava o queixo nas mãos. Tudo havia voltado ao normal agora. Alberich, Reda, Spica e Dócrates esqueceram quem foram realmente e seus amigos sobreviveram afinal.

Se alguma coisa nisso tudo desse errado, pelo menos poderia curtir aquele momento em que o irmão mais velho e o melhor amigo perdiam tempo discutindo coisas tolas, deixando claro que estavam bem e felizes.

Era só isso que importava.

**FIM**

* * *

**Peixe babel**

_1 Yo también volverei: Eu também vou voltar(...)_

_2. Koritsi: Garota_

3. _Chissà io ritorno: Quem sabe eu volto._

* * *

Cabôôô...

Dedico o final ao Royal One que ficou na expectativa por ese último capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado.

Pois bem, acabou. Estou no meu mês, hora de concluir meus projetos e já conclui essa fic e a Um novo desafio (Que é beeem antiga, pode não parecer. 2003 pra falar a verdade).

Eu disse a mim mesma que só ía atualizar o Uma história depois que atualizasse essa fic. E eis o último capítulo. Todo mundo feliz para sempre.

Vou responder as reviews aqui pq to sem tempo. Tenho que sair.

Royal One: Pois é. Mas se tivessem matado daria um problemão com a justiça japonesa XD E acho que o Mu é bom pra apagar memórias sim. Agora yaoi é yaoi. Dohko e Shion não podiam ser esquecidos XDDDD.Um abraço e espero que tenha gostado do final.

Dana: Vou ver se vai ou não ter continuação, mas não tem nada certo. E TCHARAM! Aioria e Marim, claro! Só que namorando escondido pq ela é uma das vítimas de Thetys e Hyoga.

Litha-chan: Litha! Vc por aqui! Acabei de te encontrar agora pouco no Uma história Já vou atualiza-la depois. Tudo bem, não teve pato e alfacinha, mas teve Dohko e Shion, Milo e Camus (Babando). E quanto a sua dúvida, na verdade o Uma história nasceu dessa fic, ou seja, foi escrevendo essa fic que eu me inspirei na outra. Quanto a ter ou não relação eu deixo a critério da imaginação dos leitores.

_Kali adamossi e até a próxima!_


End file.
